


Things that Make, Things that Break

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Injury, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Is this SOL anymore?!, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, So Gladnis Happened?!, Violence, no beta we die like meb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 79,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Prompto Laughs, Noctis Huffs and Ignis sighs in exasperation while Gladiolus looks up from his book now and then questioning the disturbance in the force he swears he just felt. Bit of Slice of life, bit of angst with a sprinkle of future plot. Tags to be updated as the story develops.





	1. The Morning

Climbing out of the car Noctis nodded at Ignis in the driving seat, before yawning into his hand, gripping his bag in the other, swinging it over his shoulder and kicking the door closed behind him. The pause before the car drove away revealed the patented Ignis head-shake-sigh combo Noctis knew he’d received even without looking behind him. Smiling slightly to himself he made his way through the school gates, expertly ignoring the still constant looks and poorly hidden giggles from his school-mates. Though school- _mates_ certainly wasn’t what he would call them, school- _acquaintances_ or school- _humans_ might be closer. Noctis shook his head to remove the thought. Too tired, too achy, way too early. He’d ask Prompto. _Speaking of the Infernian..._ , a slap on his back startled the Prince out of his musings, before arm swung heavily around his shoulder, both of which threatened to unbalance him.  
  


“So easily taken out! Thought you were meant to be trained for surprise attacks buddy haha!”  
  


Smiling freckles were glimpsed before his vision was scuppered by a violent messing of his hair. Indignation erupted at the action, before the words could catch up.  
  


“Why?! Prom!Urgh, let go!” Noctis exclaimed, lifting his arms up in a futile attempt to remove the now determined hand from his head.  
  
“Never!” Prompto laughed, swatting against Noctis’ now fully engaged arm, before ducking under his guard and poking his cheek. “Victory is mine!”  
  


Noctis stood bewildered and fully flustered as Prompto ran into the open doors of the school, his laugh echoing into the halls. Well, he wasn’t going to stand for that. The pride of the Caelums was at stake here! None could get off a successful cheek-booping on the Crowned Prince and live to tell the tale! Smile slowly spreading across his previously half-asleep face, Noctis wrapped his shoulder bag across his body.  


“It is so on.”  


Prompto’s sudden squark in the corridor would make a chocobo proud as a speeding Prince warped up to the second floor through the open window startling the previously running, soon to be caught hair mussing-cheek-booping culprit. Noctis laughed as he jumped down from the sill, chasing after Prompto as he began to make a break for it again, dodging past students on their way to class in a futile attempt to make it to the room first. Who got there first was declared the winner according to the rules! Prompto dared not look behind him as he heard Noctis’ laugh echo across the corridor. There was the door! So close…almo-  


The Umfh of colliding bodies silenced any thoughts as the two went tumbling to the ground. The laughter only momentarily silenced as the air is forcefully pushed out of the lungs of both parties, before erupting out once more. The surrounding students being a combination of laughs and sighs of exasperation at the commotion.  


“Gotcha!” Noctis laughed, holding a struggling, giggling Prompto down.  


“Yeah yeah! You got me, now gerroff!” He half-heartedly shoved Noctis in the shoulder. “Heh, I give! I give you idiot!”  


“Of course! Now say it!”  


“Say what?”  


“You know what!“  


“No idea what you’re talking about bud-haha!” Prompto giggled as Noctis ticked him.  


“Say I win!”  


Prompto gasped at the unending assault, his body twitching as his jaw starts to hurt from the laughing he's helpless to stop  


“Fine! Fine, you-aha- you w-“  


Prompto was interrupted by the equally harsh sound of the bell and the sound of their teacher marching through the corridor.  


“Your Highness! Mr. Argentum! Get off the floor now” she shouted, “and how many times Your Highness, please refrain from warping in the school! It’s sure to cause an accident!”  


Prompto laughed before extricating himself from under Noctis.  


“Yeah, like me! I could’ve died! Then what would you have done?!”  


“I’d av lived.” Noctis shrugged, not making any move to get off the floor, instead resting his weight behind him, palms on the floor.  


“Shot to the heart!” Prompto declared, gripping his chest before falling dramatically to the floor once more, “Fatalityyyy”  


Noctis snorted most inelegantly before clearing his throat at the sincerely unamused look from their teacher, who was now tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the now only two students of her class not in the room to hurry up off of the floor before they were staying there through to lunchtime.  


“Sorry, Miss.” He mumbled before picking an equally chastised and not at all fatally wounded Prompto up off the floor.  


“Yeah, sorry teach!” Prompto chimed, before running into the room ahead of Noctis thus succeeding in the race. “I win, by the way!”  


Noting that fact, Noctis swiped at the blond laughing head before him. “Cheater!”  


“To your Seats!” erupted the teacher once more as she closed the door behind her, before moving to the front of the class.  
Noctis and Prompto hurried to their seats, ignoring the twittering of chatter from the rest of the class.  


“I’m getting you for that!” Noctis swore, smiling as he took out his notepad from his bag.  


“Promises, promises Noct. And anyway, “he smiled “you’ve got to catch me first!”  


Noctis huffed as the teacher pulled out the register, beginning the first class of the day, calling out the student's names.  


“Thought I already did” he muttered, rotating his shoulder as the familiar ache returned, somehow forgotten in the previous chase. “Teacher sniped me last second.”  


“I didn’t say ‘you win’” Prompto whispered, “Better luck next time buddy, HERE!”  


Noctis smiled sleepily at the back of his best friend’s head, the ache bringing back his tiredness with it.  
“Present.” Noctis yawned, lifting his hand half-heartedly.  


“Speaking of luck, Noct.” Prompto giggled turning to face him. “Good luck on the quiz!”  


“Wha-?” Noctis blinked.  


“The quiz will last for an hour, I hope you worked hard over the weekend as this will set your predicted grade before mid-terms.” The teacher’s voice cut over the class and Noctis groaned, thumping his head onto the desk with a dramatic thump, pointedly ignoring his friend’s snickers in front of him.  


“Traitor.” He muttered.  


“For the never-ending lols it provides? Seriously I’m getting abs that’ll rival Gladio!” Came the gleeful reply.  


Noctis breathed out a laugh at the image before accepting the paper from the still-smiling betrayer in front of him. Prompto turned back to his own desk, pulling out his pencil-case from his bag. Noctis did the same grimacing as he bent down. He probably shouldn’t have pushed it too far going after Prompto after missing training yesterday; training which always conversely managed to help loosen his back and reduce the ache which always settled there but always seemed to land on a day where his bed was just the right level of comfortable. Righting himself, he pulled out a pencil and looked down at the paper; huh History. Noctis shook his head, _Sorry Great-great-granddad, I’m about to insult the lot of you._ Sighing he resigned himself to the inevitable hours of revision under Ignis’ stern gaze when he receives his abysmal predicted grade.  


_What good comes from learning about a bunch of my ancestors anyway? He thought looking at the questions. They’re Dead. Ain’t gonna be much help now, especially since they Old Wall…_  


Noctis’ thoughts drifted away, refusing to complete the sentence, instead he returned his focus to the paper in front of him and his inevitable demise under Ignis’ gaze. Why could Noctis never remember this stuff?  
He assumed Ignis had a good answer for that one, he always had good answers for those ones. Sitting up straight to try and alleviate some of the tightness in his lower back, Noctis got on with it. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Quizzes and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School carries on, as do Prompto's thoughts.

Prompto finished up the last of the quiz with a relieved sigh, dropping his pencil and leaning back in his chair, shoulders stiff from being leant over his desk for so long. Making those flash cards during the weekend definitely helped, as did the randomly placed post-its around his house (the few that he left in the bathroom were particularly effective, no need to worry anymore about forgetting his phone when he was stuck there for an extended amount of time). He was so glad that a lot of the quiz was focused upon the names and legends of the Kings and Queens of Yore rather than anything tricky like dates, policies and treaties. Politics he was never really good at, the stories however, he had them on **lock** (and he could recite all the battles, the formations of the armies and their attack patterns in startling detail he really needed to stop playing battle simulators. Or maybe not, depending on his grade). All in all this had been a successful quiz, he only hoped the others scheduled through the rest of the week were as smooth, though he doubted that greatly. Ancient Lucian was going to kick his _ass_. He sighed, stretching his arms above his head. What the hell did verb conjugation even mean anyway?  


A satisfying crack in his neck shrugged him out of his thoughts and Prompto looked up at the clock realising he still had 15 minutes left to go before the end of the quiz. He should be checking his answers but instead couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, especially to the subject matter at hand.  
History started off as a fairly innocent subject for him back in elementary, just one subject of many, filled with facts and figures (numerical and literal) that he was grade-bound to remember and recall at will. Appropriately boring when focusing on dates, surprisingly interesting when retelling combat and tales of heroism and sacrifice, but that took and obvious shift when he started his higher learning and made his first true friend.  


Comparing the great tales of such prominent figures as the Tall and the Rogue to the lump of what he was sure was currently sleeping royal blood behind him, left a lot to ruminate over. Questions like: Would Noctis be the subject of great tales like that? Would people learn about his life in History books and wonder what he was like? Who were these Kings and Queens behind the accomplishments that were recorded?  


A sharp snore behind him simultaneously snapped him out of his thoughts and confirmed his previous theory. Shaking his head fondly without turning he looked back at his paper with a smile that quickly faded. The tales written about here were all at a time of war, where the King or Queen had to go to great lengths to protect their country and who they cared for. Prompto knew that Insomnia was currently at war and that Lucis as a whole had been at war for the longest time. How could he not? He glanced back to the now confirmed completely asleep Prince before he looked back at the clock.

The King kills himself every day to keep Insomnia safe and when he’s gone, Noct’s gonna have to do the same. Suddenly Prompto felt sick. He didn’t want to think of his friend like that, wasting away on the throne or dying on some battlefield, his final moments becoming the same as the stories he’d studied. Everything wonderful that he knew about Noctis being compressed into a few sentences to the tune of; _‘it was in 780ME that King Noctis Lucius Caelum CXIV took to the throne at the height of the chaos of the Lucis-Niflheim conflict…’._ Prompto’s stomach clenched at the sterile echo of the same lines he had spent the weekend revising. Noctis was more than a future line in a History book, and he always would be. He was jokes and laughs at stupid o’clock at night, he was goofing off around the park trying to catch squirrels with point warps, he was geeking out to new game releases and merch, he was the vegetable hating, game loving, _prank_ pulling, loyal sleeping **nerd** of a human cat person who was his best gods-damn friend who’s heart is so large is practically criminal that people only see his crown, not everything he is…just like these History books did for his ancestors. Prompto takes a shaky breath in. _Just like they will for him._  


Swallowing quickly against the tightening in his throat, Prompto shoved the paper away. He looked at the clock and realised it was about to chime the hour and turned flicking Noctis on the top of his head to wake him, turning quickly before Noctis could see him.

'Huh?'

Prompto snorted, _Trained against assailants since he was 10....riiiight. Sorry Big Guy your training was..._ 'OW!'

Prompto rubbed the back of his head that had just been assaulted, before turning to see Noctis still with his head on his arms.

'Wasn't me.' the lump mumbled.

The teacher called for the tests to be collected towards the front halting any retort Prompto might have. Smiling to himself Prompto hoped that those Kings and Queens who came before had had at least one friend who managed to make them smile, who knew the person behind the throne and managed to remember them after they were gone for who they were, not what the books turned them into. Prompto turned to pass Noctis’ test down the line to the front only to be flicked on his forehead before he could do anything. He jumped at the action, before forcing a frown on his face.  


“Noct, seriously these attacks are gonna have to stop! The people will rise against this sort of tyranny, just you watch! We will rise against the violence inherent in the system!” he declared, shaking his fist dramatically  


“Dork.”

Noctis handed his strangely blank paper to Prompto who just laughed at his attempt at an imperious tone while still pulling himself from slumber and trying (failing) to hide his smile.  


“You know it buddy. Anyway, takes one to know one.” He laughed, passing both their tests forward.  


_Yeap, he will always be so much more important to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an introspective here from Prompto, next chapter we get into a bit more meat. Chapters are a but short at the moment, as I'm just getting a feel for writing again. Also thanks for the Kudos! I'm glad people enjoyed chapter 1 :)


	3. Studying and observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladiolus enter the fray. Poor Noctis.

“Finaa- _aaaaaaaah_ -lly!”  


Prompto laughed at Noctis’ attempt to speak through his yawn, which just led to an aborted stretch resulting in him groaning.  


“Can’t wait to get home”  


Prompto shook his head at Noctis’ half-lidded gaze. “Dude, it’s only Monday how can you already be that tired?”  


“Long day and I have to study tonight for the quiz tomorrow…”  


“You haven’t studied for it yet?” Prompto interrupted in surprise, “Noct, Maths is gonna kick your ass if you haven’t gone over it before tomorrow! You done anything for the week?”  


The yawn that Noctis released was all the answer he needed. Prompto sighed before straightening his posture and slapping Noctis between the shoulder blades.  


“Well! Never fear for Prompto is here!” he declared, “I’ll help you study tonight and we can set up revision for lunchtime tomorrow. I’ll not let my friend fall into the despair of abysmal grades!”  


Noctis shook his head as they reached the gate, spotting the Crownsguard car rolling round the corner.  


“You do know Ignis is already going to have that on lock right? Nothing I say will stop him, he’ll smell the failure on me somehow.” He sighed once more as the car pulled up in front of him, “he always does.” He muttered to himself.  


Prompto frowned at the statement, feeling he somehow wasn’t supposed to have heard that bit. Returning the smile back to his face he pushed once more.  


“Well then I can be a buffer against Ignis’ wrath AND it can show him you were serious enough about your studies to drag a poor pleb like myself into such dangerous territory.” Punctuating his statement with wiggling eyebrows, he looked at Noctis expectantly.  


Noctis halted a moment, then slid into the car, nodding at the Guard currently at the wheel. Prompto hesitated with his stomach clenching, not been given an actual answer yet and not knowing what to do. Finally Noctis popped his head out of the still open door.  


“Come on then you dork.”  


Prompto’s smile out shone the sun, before he dove in after a retreating Noctis who just laughed at him, his aches momentarily forgotten.  


“My books and stuff are at home by the way, buddy.” Prompto said sheepishly as the car drove away from the school.  


“Urghhhhh, such effort.” Noctis feigned exasperation, before motioning to the driver, who was already well aware of Prompto’s address, “whatever will I do with such an upset to my schedule? I’m a busy guy you know.”  


Prompto laughed as the car turned around.  


“Sure you are” he smiled. “Got that cat nap at 5 and the full nap at 8 before getting to sleep at – _mmmffff!_ ” Prompto’s insult dissolved into muffled laughter as Noctis put him in a headlock.  


“What was that?” Noctis laughed, “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of me winning”  


A muffled groan at the reference was Noctis’ only answer as the struggle continued. Noctis couldn’t help but smile, _this night might actually be a good one after all!_  


Ignis was already at the apartment when Prompto and Noctis came busting through the door, out of breath and laughing. An adjustment of glasses and an exhaled breath heralded the arrival of the aproned advisor, followed quickly by the aroma of spiced meat roasting from the kitchen.  


‘You’re late.’ Ignis huffed, watching the pair start bumping each other as they fought to take off their shoes.  


‘Sorry Specs! Heh, but this one didn’t pack his study materials!’ Noctis laughed, hopping away from Prompto’s shoulder as he wrestled with his other shoe.  


‘How was I gonna know you’d need my hee- _eee_ \---lp!’  


Umbrellas scattered into the air as Prompto lost his balance, spinning on his one foot before flailing in an impressive display of uncoordinated limbs and flying sneakers. The resounding thud echoed through the laminate. Closing his eyes with a repressed sigh, Ignis turned.  


‘Dinner will be ready in half an hour Your Highness, till then please keep the trouble to a minimum’ Ignis turned back to the kitchen, suddenly very interested in slicing vegetables. Said ‘Highness’ was currently doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach. Prompto staggered to his feet rubbing his head and his hip.  


‘That _hurt man_!’  


‘Ha! Shouldn’t…haha be so easy to knock over then!’ Noctis declared, before pushing Prompto again.  
Noctis ran towards the living space laughing as Prompto threw his bag at him, once sufficiently recovered from the second tumble. Noctis dodged the bag easily running around past the sofa. Prompto hot on his heels, cracking a smile, his pains forgotten. They came to an impasse, feinting left, then right with the sofa between them.  


‘You’re Mine!’ Prompto shouted, climbing across the sofa. Noctis just laughed in response as he dove to the left, rolling out of the way before regaining his feet and trying to put the sofa back between them. Prompto was having none of it however and regained his footing quickly, running after him.  


‘Got Ya!’ he yelled, grabbing Noctis around the waist and dragging him down. A resounding ‘Oof’ flumped out of both boys and the surrounding cushions as they collided, bouncing down onto the floor with a rush of air as Noctis was crushed under a giggling Prompto, who quickly recovered with a Victory yelp of **‘NO MERCY!’** , before unrelentingly tickling the breathless and thoroughly defeated Crown Prince.  


‘Yield!’ Prompto laughed as Noctis writhed beneath his fingers, effortlessly finding the weak points of ribs just beneath his shoulders. ‘Yield to your Master!’  


‘The Line of Lucis _ha_ , will neveh _-ah-ah_ yield to the likes of you, _hah_ traitor!’ Noctis cried before hooking a leg round under Prompto’s armpit flipping him off his chest and onto the floor before lifting himself up and returning the onslaught with alacrity, creating a fresh wave of laughing screeches from the now pinned blond.  


‘Give it up traitor, the Line of Lucis will not fall for such tricks!’  


In answer were only full laughs which dissolved into a giggle fit neither boys could stop, tears tickling their eyes as Ignis snorted with fond smile.  


‘Long live the King indeed.’ Ignis smiled, adjusting his glasses with a knuckle before returning to his work.  


Ignis was not surprised to see Prompto over, having been informed by the driver when the plans had changed. Any and all shifts to pre-planned arrangements were instantly passed through the chain of command as a point of protocol. Ignis, who was already making enough to put aside for lunches, was gladly not inconvenienced by the impromptu visit, or should that be an _imprompto_ visit. Ignis allowed himself a smile to himself at that one as the giggle fits died down in the living room. Clearing his throat pointedly Ignis lifted his head at the now recovering duo.  


‘I believe you two have studying to be getting on with, you can at least get things organised so that you can begin as soon as you are done with dinner.’ He said.  


Twin shouts of ‘Yeap!’ and ‘ _Yeah, yeah_ ’ were his answers as the boys in question got up to grab their forgotten bags, still jostling each other. Prompto grabbed his first, it being closer from where he’d thrown it, Ignis’ eyes tracked his charge as he went to his own bag, which was dropped by the dining table during the previous chase. Noctis bent down, picking it off the floor before flinging it towards the sofa. Ignis’ eyes narrowed, it seems his Highness’ exploits today have not been without punishment. Placing the vegetables in the pan Ignis turned before pulling out his phone. The schedule for the coming week was packed thanks to the exams, frowning he looked at the shared calendar. Making a decision, he opened his messenger:  
\- [Ignis]: _Good Evening Gladiolus, forgive the suddenness of this request but it seems His Highness is having difficulty with his injury again. With exams keeping him busy this week, I was hoping you could visit the apartment at your earliest convenient evening._  
\- [Gladiolus]: _Jeez Iggy, no need for the formality, how long we bin doin this?_  
\- [Ignis]: _Around three years now I believe, this coming Spring._  
\- [Gladiolus]: _*exasperated emoji*_  
\- [Ignis]: _So is that a yes? I perused your calendar and saw officially you were free tomorrow evening, have you anything planned?_  
\- [Gladiolus]: _That’s a yeah Iggy, I ain’t got anything goin. Tell Princess I’ll be there tomorrow and to do some stretching before bed. Night!_  
\- [Ignis]: _Goodnight Gladiolus. I shall speak to you tomorrow._  
\- [Gladiolus]: _Night Iggy :)_  


Ignis nodded to himself, putting away his phone. Best to fix these things sooner rather than later and with a plan in place he could focus once more on the immediate task. Once dinner was finished with, he could separate and organise the leftovers for lunches before aiding the Prince and now also his friend for their revision. He can take Noctis aside when Prompto is in the bathroom getting ready for bed, to get him to do his stretches. Noctis never liked the idea of anyone seeing him as anything less than capable, the idea of his best friend seeing him in pain due to an old injury is something Ignis knows Noctis would hate. It took him so long to trust Ignis with his injury and even longer for Gladiolus. Ignis shook his head at the memory, it took Ignis finding Noctis on the floor of his bathroom in tears unable to move before Noctis would even accept that something had to be done. It had taken even longer for Ignis to be allowed to _touch_ him. Ignis still held it as one of his worst failings as a Future King’s Hand, and as a friend.  


‘Hey is this all you’ve done for your revision? Maaan, you are so screwed!’ Prompto cried from his place by the sofa, looking down on the almost pristine folder on the table, wrenching Ignis out of his melancholy walk down memory lane.  


‘Hush up, I bet yours isn’t any better!’ Noctis grumbled.  


‘Ahehe!’ Prompto preened, rubbing under his nose, ‘that’s where you’re wrong! Ta-da!’  


With a flourish Prompto revealed a surprisingly thick folder of revision notes, crumpled and covered in post-its.  


‘No way is that just for Maths!’ Noctis exclaimed, suddenly feeling a slight dread slide down his spine that maybe, just maybe, he underestimated the level of this quiz.  
Prompto nodded smugly before placing the folder next to Noctis’ on the coffee table. The comparison wasn’t even funny.  


‘But don’t worry bud,’ he said, smugness melting into a softer genuine smile, ‘that’s why I’m here, right?’  


Noctis allowed himself a quick quirk of a smile to grace his face before ducking his head and scratching the back of his neck.  


An indignant voice came from the kitchen, along with the clatter of crockery and cutlery.  


‘I guess I’ve been replaced then?’  


Noctis jumped as Prompto span round with a giggle, softness forgotten.  


‘No way Iggy!’ Prompto laughed, ‘It’s going to take both of us to succeed at this mission!’  


Ignis unable to resist, smiled as he began plating the food, which luckily hadn’t suffered from his lapse of focus.  


‘Well in which case, let’s work well together. But for now; Dinner.’  


Noctis grinned to himself as Prompto hopped over to the dining table, Ignis bringing the plates round. The revision was gonna be hell to get through and he wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable week of revision, but with Prompto being around it might be bearable.  
_Yeah, tonight might be good afterall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking forward to adding more Ignis and Gladiolus to the mix and introducing more characters as the story develops. Thank you for the Kudos and Comments and taking the time to read this odd story. :)


	4. Nightlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in, a quiet night out

It was two hours later; dishes were washed and drying on the rack as the scratching of pencils on paper punctuated by highlighter caps being pulled off echoed around the near silent room. Ignis picked up his mug of coffee, taking a thoughtful sip as he leafed through the latest political report. The numbers were not good. So easy it was to see the digits on the page and just see them as that. Black text on white paper, a statistic to ruminate and calculate when designing the next skirmish, the next mission, the next reconnaissance. It takes a moment, to read names in those ambiguous numbers. To see the blood spilled and lives lost. Ignis put down his mug with a muffled clink, this was why he summarised it to numbers for Noctis, the last thing his Prince needed was to bring himself down on a daily basis reading the names of those who’d been lost, Glaives he most likely had known and then berating himself for not knowing them all. Better not. Ignis could carry that burden. Numbers will do.  


‘Aaaaahhhh, I’m Done! Seriously! Iggy, will I ever need to understand this madness when I’m King!?’

Snapped out of his reverie and with the apartment now dramatically filled with the sound of Noctis’ exclaimation, Ignis sighed before determinedly picking up his mug and taking an exaggerated gulp of his coffee; trying not to smile at the smothered giggle from Prompto at his antics.

‘And what madness is that, Your Highness?’ Ignis asked, dryly. ‘As I’m sure you’re not referring to the madness of your own Great to the 16th degree Uncle who was indeed quite mad.’

‘Iggy-‘, Noctis warned.

‘You know the one who like curtains…’ he continued.

“Iggy!”

‘And Horses.’

Prompto’s attempts at smothering failed and his laughter rang out, even causing Noctis to momentarily forget his ire. Ignis was mildly surprised, until he remembered Prompto gushing about his History quiz. Ignis smiled, it was rare another actually got or understood his references.

‘Noct, your studies are important. If not for your usage of such material than for the image you portray by mastering such things. An informed monarch is more revered than an impulsive one. You have to show yourself as serious in your studies, or you risk seeming blasé to the importance of education.’ Ignis finished, pleased to see his charges face go from annoyance to resignation at remembrance of his future duties. He hated to do this to one he saw as a dear brother, but the responsibilities could not be ignored and Noctis nodded slightly, suddenly downcast.

‘I know Iggy, I just gotta-‘

‘Stop _Horsing_ around!’ Prompto finishes erupting into cackles, doubled due to the almost betrayed look on Noctis’ face.

Even Ignis couldn’t stop the small chuckle behind his hand at the pun and he looked on with fond eyes at Noctis who had a little sparkle in his eyes despite his attempt at being serious. Eventually Prompto calmed down picking up his pencil again before spinning it between his fingers.

‘Dude, don’t worry. Horses died out years ago, so if you start to get an inkling to hide behind curtains, no one will get the relation. Well until you start getting a little too friendly with chocobos.’

_‘No wrong way to love a chocobo’_ Noctis muttered, pointedly not looking at Prompto.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. _Interesting._

Prompto continued giggling to himself, having not heard the line as the mention of chocobos sent him off into a yellow feathered reverie.

‘Come on Noct, we’re almost at the end of the chapter! We finish this, get some rounds in on Triple Triad do a quick revision sesh, set up revision cards. N boom!’ he clapped, ‘We’re done.’

Finishing with a wink, both Noctis and Ignis found themselves unable to resist the pull of Prompto’s truly magnetic smile. Noctis snorting inelegantly before picking up his pencil again, with Ignis raising a rather humoured eyebrow.

‘Triple triad, you say Prompto?’ he poked, knowing the bashful neck scratch he’d get for the dig. He wasn’t disappointed.

‘Heh, yeah! I’ve been checking it out Iggy and it’s true! You have a better chance of shifting short-term knowledge to long term, by repetition following distraction.’ He smiled. ‘Playing Triple Triad is actually a _suuuuuper_ important part of the process!’

There was a pause where Ignis allowed Prompto to squirm under his gaze, allowing that moment of recognition to flash past Prompto’s eyes as he realises he just pushed teaching techniques to Noctis’ _tutor and advisor_. It was before that smile faltered however that Ignis smiled, picking up his mug again.

‘Of course, I have had successes using similar techniques. Well done, Prompto. I fear once more you’ll make me redundant.’

Noctis snorted once again, reaching for his highlighter.

‘Yeah Mr. Argentum, help me through my exams already!’

‘Betrayed by my own charge!’ Ignis exclaimed, gripping his chest theatrically.

Noctis threw a smile to Ignis before continuing the masquerade.

‘Truly it seems, the games of Triple Triad doth drag me from your side!’ lifting his arm with a highlighter balanced daintily in his fingers, ‘ Ripped from your tutoring with merely a smile, a laugh, games and bad hair!’

  
**‘BAD HAIR?!’**

Both Noctis and Ignis broke into laughter at Prompto’s indignant protestation, which led into continued laughs and jokes until eventually, finally, Ignis was forced to call it a night. Having a meeting he had to record minutes for and where Noctis and Prompto had a test tomorrow and needed appropriate sleep.

Bidding farewell Ignis walked back to his car in the parking lot, unable to hold back the smile that had been plastered on his face for the duration of the night. Realising that in his mirth he had forgotten he quickly pulled out his phone.

\- [IGNIS] : _Noctis, before you go to sleep at night, consider your stretches. Gladiolus will be by tomorrow for further treatment. Take care and Goodnight._  


Placing his phone on the dash in its carrier, Ignis went through his checks before pulling out of the parking lot. Slipping into the thankfully retreating traffic as rush-hour calmed he heard a ring from his phone. Startled by the call, as he was expecting nothing more than a text from Noctis he called for the phone to answer, the car’s automatic systems taking care of the command.  


‘Noct?’

‘Damn Iggy, don’t you ever check your phone?’

Ignis frowned at the statement, despite the voice on the other side threatening to make him smile. What was it about contagious happiness? Huh, he guessed the clue was in the name.

‘Whatever do you mean Gladio? I’ve had no new messages, is there something I missed?’ he replied, turning off at an intersection.

‘Not what I meant and you know it.’ The smile was evident even through the static.

‘Indeed, then what is it you meant Gladiolus?’ Ignis smiled.

‘You driving?’

‘Whatever gave you that idea?’

‘You’re to the point when you’re driving.’

Ignis stopped at the lights before his turning to the motorway.

‘When am I ever not to the point?’

Gladiolus’ laughter was loud through the car speaker.

‘Good point. Right Iggy, I need you to turn away from motorway and head to fourth.’

‘And why in Eos’ good graces would I do that?’ Ignis smiled already clicking the signal to turn right not left.

‘’Cause I’m out, you’re out and you have a beer waiting for you on the bar!’

‘Oh?’

  
A pause.  


‘Wine?’  


‘Uh-huh’

  
‘…cog…nac?’

Ignis held the pause a touch longer than was strictly necessary as he took the exit for fourth.

‘I guess I could find that agreeable, but really Gladiolus on a school night?’

Gladiolus laughed a little sheepishly at this one.

‘Well yeah, Iggy let’s face it it’s been a long week –‘

‘It’s _Tuesday_.’ Ignis interjected.

‘A LONG week, as I said. Couple of drinks and we head back how about it?’

Shaking his head, Ignis pulled up his car to an empty space.

‘The 10/2 club right?’

‘How did you-?’

‘I hope that cognac is ready for me.’

‘Shit Iggy of course it is.’ Gladiolus smiled.

Ignis smiled also as he hung up. Well not what he expected for the rest of his night, but something he could never truly say no to.


	5. Oh-oh's and No-no's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Prompto?

It was a few days later after three impromptu sleepovers and a whole lot of post-it notes to the point where Prompto started dreaming of chocobos made of yellow stickers chasing him into the abyss, when Prompto finally, blessedly woke up in his own room, to his own alarm with sunlight shining through the window, gently rousing his aching mind.<

_It’s a fine day for a run!_

 

Though how many times Prompto had told himself that these past three weeks, looking out of his bedroom window to the street below, he didn’t know. All he knew is that his training had fallen by the wayside; _hard._

It had started innocently enough. There was a day where he woke up with a twinge in his foot. Following a week of pushing himself a bit harder than usual (Really needed to lose those extra pounds for the Class photo) and not resting properly, his muscles naturally protested in the form of an uncomfortable cramping on the underside. Not wanting to further cause injury and ruin his progress he’d taken the day, relaxing and if he was honest looking back, eating too much of the things he really shouldn’t have eaten. It wasn’t like he ate badly.   
There were no sugary snacks to be found in his house after all (having removed them permanently from the cupboards in case old habits returned). It was just, a lot since he wasn’t doing what he normally did and was vegging in front of his TV, not to mention hanging out with Noctis sporadically and now over the past few day and DAMN did the Prince have a sweet tooth. His workout had caught up with him by the next day so one day became two, and two became four.   
Blinking through school and before he knew it he was getting out of bed, stretching and looking out of his bedroom window, knowing it had been at least 2 weeks since he’d last ran.

_Two weeks? That seems about right…doesn’t it?_

Shaking his head he moved out of his bedroom, his body felt sore from staying up studying and his head had an ache of impending headache, but an uncomfortably noticeable heaviness that felt like it had attached itself to his gut threatened to send him into distraction. He knew he had missed his self-imposed weigh-ins, knowing that without the workouts, he would have easily added a few pounds to his frame. He knew himself well enough that the sight of those numbers on the scale would send him ‘for a wobble’, so he’d not bothered. Determined to return to routine once his running was _back on track._

Laughing at his unintentional pun he walked downstairs. It was a matter of motivation, Prompto told himself firmly, nodding at the thought as he moved into his kitchen, motivation I know I’ve gotten back despite the hiccup. The quiet was familiar in the house and the floor cold beneath his bare feet which bounced towards the kettle to fill with water. The clang of the lid against the tap shook him from his musings, the sound startlingly loud. Shaking his head he dumped water into the kettle and set it to boil. Not too much water, since it was only him. It’s only for me. The same single cup from the draining board, teabag; no sugar _(cut out the calories)._ The kettle roared steam into the kitchen and shut off, returning the kitchen to its previously silent state. Prompto blinked. _Right…tea._  
Pouring the water into the cup, Prompto remembered that he had had hiccups such as this before and he had always managed to get back to where he wanted to be. He kept moving forward, he kept improving himself. It’s a matter of motivation.  
The tea had to stew for a couple of minutes so Prompto headed back upstairs to change into his running gear, after having his tea he calculated that he should have about 45 minutes to do a run before he had to get ready for school, nodding to himself once more he noted his appearance. _Sweats, shirt, hoodie, good._ Standing, he glanced at the wall for a moment, the plain block of off-white colour filling his vision. Prompto blinked. _Right…tea._

Walking downstairs, he was startled once again by a sound he wasn’t expecting. A quick blasting of vibrations from upstairs in his room shook through the corridor, with a quick look back and an exhaled squeeze between his eyes, Prompto headed back to his room to try to figure out who on Eos could be getting in touch with him at this time in the morning. His hand however froze over his phone which was still vibrating with what he now realised was his phone alarm, which shouldn’t have been going off for another hour and a half. Having turned off the first alarm at half 5, before he had checked the weather outside his window to get his motivation up to start his routine again, he should only have his second alarm following his run. He was sure he’d set that one for… _Huh, 8’oclock…HOW?_

Sudden panic shot through him as he jumped down the stairs to check the kitchen clock thinking his phone must be blitzing however it seemed the jokes were just going to keep on coming. There it was, solid black hands pointed in absolute certainty…8 o’clock; it was time to get ready for school. Closing his eyes, Prompto tried to calm his breathing, shaking his head at what it even meant that he’d apparently lost over an hour of time…somewhere, before running upstairs to change into his uniform. His running gear a pile left in the corner of the room as he grabbed his bag, knowing he had packed it the previous night with the appropriate notebooks, before running out of the door, locking it behind him and leaving his stone cold tea on the kitchen side.

Realising that he had left his watch on the bedside table, Prompto quickly pulled out his phone to double check the time. Damn, only got 10 minutes to make the bus. Stuffing his phone back into his pocket he started picking up the pace. Usually he got to the stop around 8 minutes from leaving, but with the drop in his running, he was now questioning his once reliant walking pace. Heart picking up slightly, he readjusted his over shoulder bag, pulling it closer to his body before starting a slow jog down the path.   
He dodged past people starting their days, nodding briefly at Ms. Margie walking the other way with her newspaper, before crossing the road and reaching the bus stop. He checked his phone to reveal it had taken 4 minutes, breathing out in relief he leant against the stop, currently empty.   
He didn’t mind waiting the extra few minutes, better than being late and it also gave him time to get his breath back. Did that count as running? It was the most he had done in so long, Prompto was inclined to agree that it did. Especially since it was taking so long for him to get his breath back. Really? Only two weeks out and the set-back is this bad? The thought was upsetting. He’d worked damn hard on his fitness, there was no way something so short-term was going to send him back. Just gotta get back into it, I’ll be back to peak in no time! Nodding once more to himself he took a deep breath and stood up straight. He noticed a few more people at the stop, though any thoughts of how he hadn’t noticed them turn up were lost as the bus turned the corner.

_That was quick!_

Jumping on the bus and flipping his pass at the driver, Prompto took his seat before opening his phone and sending a text to his best friend.

  
\- [PROM]I bet you forgot to study for literature today! Sorry buddy, but no stealing my answers this time, I helped, I gave you the tools, I did what I could!

\- [NOCT] Omg man, that is just mean. My room is coated! How did you get that many post-its?!

\- [PROM] *angel emoji* *Smiley emoji*

\- [PROM] So I mayyyy be getting you back for the weekend

\- [NOCT] Dude, that was not my fault! It was a pre-order bonus and I had no control! How can you betray me?

\- [PROM] You betrayed me first. My heart is pierced with such pain! And to think you played it last night instead of studying…You’re playing it now aren’t you?!

\- [NOCT] I am. Don’t tell Ignis.

\- [PROM] No Promises. Oi! Get to school!

\- [NOCT] First the quiz and now snitching on me? I think I need a new best friend.

Prompto snorted to himself, ignoring the split second twinge in his gut at the thought.

\- [PROM] Like you could survive without me buddy

\- [NOCT] True

Now that at least caused a large grin to split across his face, he smiled to himself before looking out of the window. His stop was next. Standing up and hitting the bell, he sent off one last text.  
\- [PROM] Flattery will get you everywhere. Now get to school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with our boy? Soon to find out. Getting a little more into the swing of things now so hopefully I will be more comfortable posting chapters.   
> Thanks once again for comment and kudos. I'm trying to keep up but I am rather awkward talking so replies may be slow.  
> Thanks again :)


	6. All it takes is a straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of musings and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I updated and for that I apologise. I'll try to continue with regular updates, I'll see how it goes. Thank you for taking the time to read this as it really has been a while since I wrote. Hope you enjoy the new instalment! Please also note I'm not a doctor. Don't take this stuff as gospel to treatment...like ever.

Noctis stretched his arms above his head before quietly exhaling, looking down at his paper he allowed himself a small smile. How he had managed to answer every question on the exam he doesn’t know, no scratch that of course he knows. Eyes flicking up to the mop of blond hair in front of him, Noctis honestly didn’t know what he would have done this week had Prompto not helped him out. The sounds of still scribbling pens rustled through the quiet classroom, mixing with the calm of rustling leaves outside the window, the sun poking out of slow moving clouds. Autumn falling into winter and with this being the last exam, that meant only a month left until break. Propping his chin up, Noctis looked out of the window with a frown. Winter break only brought a handful of things to him: pain, pain, awkward balls he never wants to attend, reminders of his failures as a future monarch, the dinners with his Father his Father never gets to attend and of course in case he forgot, _more pain_. His injury did NOT enjoy the cold and ten thousand stretches never seemed to reach the deep set cramp that just would not quit.  


‘Pens down students, pass your work to the front and once the bell goes you can leave. Have a good weekend.’  


Noctis jumped slightly as the teacher’s voice cut through his thoughts and collective sighs of relief rippled through the room. Murmured conversation erupted as the papers were passed forward, Noctis happily passing his towards the turning blond in front of him abruptly pausing at the red rimmed eyes that suddenly filled his vision.  


‘Prom?’  


Noctis’ stomach dropped so fast he felt tingles expand through him. _What the hell had happened?_ Prompto took his test and passed them both forward before hurriedly wiping his eyes.  


‘Prom’ Noctis whispered, ‘What’s wrong?’  


Noctis had to lean forward, ducking his head trying to catch his distressed friend’s eyes. A wobbly smile met him when Prompto finally met his eyes. Quietly chuckling to himself Prompto just shook his head.  


‘It’s nothing No-‘  


The shrill call of the bell signalled for the end of the day and Prompto quickly grabbed his bag before jumping out of his chair to leave, Noctis scrambling to follow before remembering last minute to grab his own bag.  


_Fuck._  


Gasping out Noctis braced himself on his desk, his heart hammering as he fought the nausea that roiled through him. Not now, _not fucking now._ The voices of his classmates around him faded out around him as he shakily pulled his phone out of his pocket, each movement sending sharp protests across his back and down his legs which to his dismay had started to tremor. Pressing his speed dial he brought the phone to his ear just as he heard the questioning murmurs of a few people around him as they noticed his distress.  


_Shit, hurry up hurry up._  


Just as he thought it would fall to voicemail, the phone was answered.  


‘Highness?’ The panic laced voice abruptly came across the speaker.  


‘Ignis, yeah. I need to be picked up.’  


Confusion laced the reply ‘Has the car not arrived? It should be at-‘  


‘Ignis!’ Noctis interrupted through clenched teeth, ‘I need to be _picked up._ ’  


There was a pause where Noctis looked to the side, waving away a few curious classmates with a mouthed ‘I’m fine’ and a smile to their questioning looks. Finally Ignis came back on the line.  


‘I am currently at the Citadel unable to leave but I have just sent Gladiolus a message. He is nearby and will be there to pick you up in around five minutes. Are you in your classroom? Is your teacher there?’  


Noctis grunted an affirmative as his teacher entered his peripheral vision, the other students having left in the meantime, and waved her over as best as he could before handing the bemused woman his phone. Her face pinched in worry she brought it to her ear.  


‘Hello, this is Ms Raschel I am Noctis’ teacher.’ She began.  


‘Yes, this is Ignis Scientia, the school has me listed as His Highness’ emergency contact. He is currently having trouble with an old injury and requires assistance until his Shield can accompany him. He should be at the school within five minutes.’  


‘O-of course, I shall…’  


‘He need to rest preferably lying down on a flat surface. Please see to that and pass me back to His Highness.’  


Ms Raschel nodded mutely, passing a now visibly sweating Prince back his phone before turning to move the desks out of the way.  


‘He-ey Iggy.’  


‘Noctis, I’ve advised you teacher to get you to rest on the floor, I know I know’ Ignis cut of Noctis’ indignant retort, ‘but it is needed for the moment and it is only your teacher Noctis.’  


Noctis was slowly losing the urge to argue and could only focus on his arm shaking on the desk. He breathed heavily through his nose before nodding slightly. He hated relying on people, on people seeing him like this, seeing him be so _weak_  


‘Yeah, yeah ‘kay I’ll…yeah’ he muttered, turning to his teacher who had finished moving the desks to the side and was looking at him expectantly, with a nod the teacher moved forward, steadying him before moving him away from the desk. Noctis pressed to end the call before allowing himself to be supported to the floor, but when he stretched his back flat he couldn’t stop the cry that forced its way out of him. Shaking, sweaty with tears in his eyes Noctis tried to ignore the crawling feeling from where the teacher touched him and tried to taper down his worry of his friend. Of all the times, of all the _astral-damned times_ this had to happen! At school, in-front of his teacher, in front of the class in-  


‘Ah!’  


Noctis’ body shook as another wave ran through him, halting his thoughts. Frustrated, his fist connected with the laminate below him. The teacher moved over to the door, hearing hurried steps heading down the corridor, but it wasn’t the Shield that was there when she opened it.  


‘Ah, teach! You haven’t seen Noct have you? He’s suppo-‘  


If Noctis’ heart could have stopped during the thundering pace it was currently occupied with, it would have at the stuttering stop the cheerful voice of his best friend came to. Noctis closed his tear filled eyes in frustration. He never _ever_ wanted Prompto to see him like this, he had ensured to do his stretches while Prompto was in the shower when he stopped over. His stomach clenched as he tried not to fully sob as the freckled worried friend in question knelt down next to him.  


‘Noct..’ he whispered. ‘Bud, wha, what’s going on?’  


Noctis opened his eyes, seeing the sweeping frown but not much else as another wave shook him. Prompto startled at the action, but without a word unclenched Noctis’ fist, gripping it in both of his hands. Noctis in his haze could only marvel at the coolness of his friend’s hands and how he wished they could be pressed against his back right now, before he breathed out shakily.  


‘Prom, what was wrong? You ran out?’  


Prompto blinked down at him in confusion before realisation struck him.  


‘Dude, it was the chocobo book!' he exclaimed, 'That’s what it made me upset! The last question I waxed a little lyrical about the sacrifice Kuro did to save his rider!’ Prompto shook his head before chuckling to himself. ‘Dude it was embarrassing.’  


Noctis couldn’t believe it. That damn chocobo story!  


_‘Shiva’s Mercy!’_  


Any further conversation was halted by a yelp from Ms Raschel, who having keeping an eye on her two pupils had not expected the 6 foot 6 wall of muscle currently stood in a tracksuit in the doorway known as the Prince’s Shield to be able to walk so quietly down a corridor.  


Gladiolus choosing to ignore the response to his arrival, merely nodded towards her before heading to Noctis’ other side.  


‘Hey brat.’ He said softly, kneeling down.  


‘H-hey’ Noctis stammered back, swallowing back another cry. Fuck it’s been so long since it was this bad.  


‘Right, we need to move you, you know that.’  


Noctis nodded quickly. Oh he knew.  


Gladiolus stood looking to the teacher hovering by the door.  


‘Could you please take Argentum out of the roo-‘  


‘No.’ Noctis interrupted, clenching Prompto’s hands tighter as if scared he’d suddenly disappear.  


Gladiolus looked at him for a moment, a gaze Noctis returned, before glancing at Prompto, but the chocobutt’s eyes hadn’t left Noctis’ face.  


‘Fine he stays. Miss-?’ he started again  


‘Ms Raschel’  


‘Ms Raschel.’ Gladiolus corrected, ‘I need painkillers and an ice pack.’  


‘I…I’ll go get some from the nurse’s office.’  


When her footsteps faded, Gladiolus knelt down once more.  


‘Right, we’ll start with legs and then flip you okay?’  


‘Not much of a ch-ch _SHIT_ ’  


Gladiolus nods before turning to the Prince’s friend.  


‘Prompto. Keep him focused.’  


Snapped out of his long staring contest with Noctis’ face, Prompto’s frown shook out into an uneasy grin.  


‘My skills are in distraction big guy, but I’ll see what I can do!’  


Noctis snorted, before hissing in a breath as Gladiolus lifted his right leg up towards his chest.  


‘Need you to breathe Princess, you know how this goes.’  


‘Ye-yeah Noct! Come on buddy, you’ve been doing it your whole life don’t tell me you forgot about it now!’  


Gladiolus shook his head, the kid was trying he’ll give him that. After a shaky exhale from Noctis, Gladiolus slowly moved it down, before repeating with the other.  


‘Sorry I ditched man,’ Prompto continued, ‘but seriously, who tears up over a chocobo? Breathe man.’  


Noctis took a deep breath in holding the stretch before breathing out slowly, still a touch shaky.  


‘What’s this then?’ Gladiolus interjected, lifting both legs now towards Noctis’ chest. ‘This your exam? You do okay?’  


Noctis breathed out once more before nodding.  


‘Ye-yeah but Prompto here, he got upset.’  


‘It was so sad though!’ he exclaimed, waving one of his arms about. ‘How can you not at that? Kuro protected his rider in the end, seriously are books like that even okay for people to read?! And in school! Depression central dude.’  


‘Didn’t know they had Black Helm on the reading list.’ Gladiolus laughed, drawing Noctis’ legs back down before repeating the action.  


Prompto gaped. ‘You’ve read it?!’  


‘What book hasn’t he read?’ Noctis retorted a little breathlessly.  


Gladiolus answered that with a small chuckle before turning to Prompto.  


‘It was a favourite when I was a kid. Heh, ain’t nothing wrong with getting upset, that chocobo was a damn hero. Right time to flip.’ He finished tapping Noctis’ leg. Noctis nodded, but seemed to have a dilemma when he looked at his and Prompto’s still clasped hands. Prompto followed his eyes, before looking up at Noctis once more.  


‘R-right bud, let’s spin ya!’ Prompto smiled, but instead of letting go, Prompto stepped over him keeping their hands clasped, before helping Noctis turn onto his stomach, lowering himself down in front of him in the same position. Prompto caught his eye and smiled.  


‘Why hello, you come here often?’ he winked.  


Noctis groaned resting his head on the cold laminate.  


‘Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude, you dork.’  


Prompto laughed high and bright.  


‘Takes one to know one.’  


Gladiolus couldn’t stop his smirk as he positioned Noctis’ legs straight behind him before leaning over and gently gripping his shoulders.  


‘Right Casanova, deep breath again. And…up!’  


Noctis breathed in deeply, pointedly ignoring the jibe before exhaling and lifting himself up, pushing his pelvis into the floor and lifting his head up, facing Prompto straight on.  


‘Gotta love this one.’ Noctis grimaced.  


‘Yeah buddy but you’ve stopped shaking so it’s gotta be working eh?’  


‘Alright back down’ Gladiolus interjected.  


Resting his forehead once more on the laminate Noctis closed his eyes. Yeah, it seemed to be calming down. _Thank the Astrals._  


They repeat the action a few more times till Noctis gives the okay. Prompto is about to move when once more Noctis grips onto his hand harder to stop him moving.  


‘One sec,’ Noctis mutters, his head still resting on the floor, ‘Can you just do one more thing?’  


After a moment Prompto smiles again. ‘Sure Noct whatcha want?’  


A moment of quiet once more before…  


‘Can you…put your hand on my back?’  


‘Eh?’  


Gladiolus quickly hid his smirk behind his hand, smoothing it out before clearing his throat.  


‘Your hands cold kid?’  


Prompto looked up and quickly nodded. Gladiolus returned the nod before standing up.  


‘It’ll help then.’  


After a further moment of hesitation Prompto got up, letting go of Noctis’ hand at last before settling next to Noctis’ side.  


‘O-okay bud! One Prompto Freezer coming up!’ he laughed before placing his hands gingerly just underneath Noctis’ shirt, pressing them on his lower back which to his mortification released a satisfied _groan_ from Noctis. Before he could say anything he heard a camera shutter go off and looked up in shock at Gladiolus smirking like a damn Cheshire cat at his screen.  


‘I was looking for the perfect shade of red for my new workout room, perfect colour match! Thanks kid’ he winked.  


Prompto stammered before the door slamming made him jump once more, Ms Raschel suddenly entering the room with a carrier bag.  


‘Sorry for the delay’ she exclaimed breathlessly, ‘No ice packs. Had to run to the store.’  


Turning under Prompto’s hands Noctis moved to get up. Prompto retracting his hands quickly, his blush remaining, before helping Noctis slowly stand up. Once upright Noctis breathed out in relief before smiling at his teacher.  


‘Thank you Ms Raschel. Any expense shall be reimbursed, you have my word.’  


Gladiolus grabbed both the boys’ bags before leading them slowly out of the classroom. Firing off a quick text to Ignis before driving them to their respective homes.  


Across the city, sat in a council meeting discussing the latest skirmishes of the Empire, Ignis discretely checked his phone.  


_[Gladiolus]: Noct’s fine. Got him and the chocobutt home. Training begins again tomorrow._   


Ignis sighed in relief before putting his phone away, turning his mind back to the problems before him.


	7. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a panic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for taking the time to read these bits and pieces.  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments :) They really make my day

Falling back, Noctis anticipated the collision before it happened, jarring through his spine and punching the air from his lungs. The sickening crack of his head against tile sent his sight flashing, a cough, a choke before a groan, turning to his side to try to force his lungs to expand once more. His eyes caught light of the marble floors. _Move._ Shadows shifted. Rolling back he got his feet under him, gasping air as he regained his balance, blinking against the shudders left over from the impact. _Flash, light, shadows **move!**_  
Throwing his arm out in reflex for his sword nothing happened. His mind was slow, he shuffled back clenching his hand.   


_No._

An MT loomed above him, axe ready to hammer down, splitting his skull. Noctis dodged to the side, the metal ringing against the marble, inches from his side. Kicking out, Noctis caught the knee, causing the thing to buckle into a heap of uncoordinated limbs. The head lifted, forcing Noctis to look into those blank glowing eyes that held him as its limbs tried to reorient themselves.

_Astrals, why do they always look sad?!_

Blinking he turned and ran before it could stand, trying to regain his bearings. He pushed through a set of doors and sound slammed into his ears. Gunshots. Metal boots on marble. Screams underneath the muted explosions that rattled the walls. The Citadel…he was at the Citadel and with his senses returned he smelt the fire; he smelt the blood.  


Once again he threw out his hand. Nothing. Something that had forever been the way of breathing was now lost to him. Heart stopped, shudders ran through him as he ran through familiar corridors.  


_What on Eos was going on?! Where is everyone?_

Rumbling echoes of Imperial airships shook the pillars around him, quiet screams and sounds of violence. An explosion rang close, halting his progress as he fought to maintain his footing, standing up as he turned past a window his breath caught in horror.  


_No…_   


Insomnia was in flames.  


Buildings collapsed and smoke blotted out the sky, blue hidden behind black as the glowing red of imperial ships descended on what remained. Missiles left trails of fire and bombs span onto the streets. Even so high up he could see the people below his people below getting hit, see them running, stuck between the fire in the streets and the destruction in their homes.  


The Empire has attacked…  


Noctis blinked, that was impossible. The Empire couldn’t get into Insomnia unless-  


_Unless the Wall falls…_   


Looking up Noctis’ eyes scanned past the Imperial Dreadnaughts, past the smoke, hoping desperately for the familiar golden shimmer, the flicker of blue licking the clouds. But no. There was nothing. Just the sky, with smoke and clouds and filled with enemies. Noctis took a shaky breath as his mind tried to catch up with what he was seeing. Snapped out of his thoughts by a screech, Noctis dove to the side, rolling out of the way of the axe swing that once more nearly removed his head from his shoulders. Anger flooded him, _again with this guy?_  


Drawing himself up, he watched as the eerie eyes followed him, unmoving as the body swung back up. Suddenly it was rushing forward, but now Noctis was ready. Ducking under the axe before spinning to avoid the other arm. Metal fingers ghosted past his unfamiliar black jacket before Noctis slammed his elbow into the torso beside him. His palm lifted, colliding with the jaw, before Noctis span once more, grabbing the axe out of its hand before jumping up, kicking it down, twisting his body in mid-air and slamming the axe down to the crunch of metal and screaming wires.  


Breathing heavily Noctis staggered away, _damn, since when would such a simple move drain him so much?_ His back ached, his muscles felt like they were burning, his sight pulsed with the hammering of his heart…light on the edges of his vision. His hand hurt, _it hurt_...it **burned**. He cried out, gripping his right hand to his chest, his knees thudding on the marble. Looking down with stuttering breaths nausea clawed up his gut. His hand was ashen, his veins molten and there on his middle finger a piece of metal that had no reason to be sat, unassumingly there. There was no reason, not unless…  


…

_Dad!_   


Turning back down the corridor Noctis ran. His pains tearing him down bit by bit, till it felt he was trying to claw through a swamp. His legs wouldn’t lift, he could barely breathe. Doors were blasted out and bullet holes riddled the walls adorned with scorch marks. Bodies of faceless people littered the floor and the smell of smoke curled through his nostrils. His stomach roiled as he pushed himself forward, eyes blurry with tears as he slammed into the ornate double doors leading to the throne room. His footsteps, the only thing echoing in the silence of the cavernous room as he skidded on the marble, hitting the ground heavily. His eyes unbelieving as he lifted his head with the last of his strength, his darkening vision unable to protect him from seeing his Father, eyes pale, impaled on the throne with his own sword through his chest.  


The scream that rips from his throat at the sight wakes him finally from the nightmare that had held him. Noctis’ mind recognised the darkness of his own bedroom in his apartment before his stomach clenches violently and his dinner makes acquaintance with his carpeted floor.  


…  


  


.....  
The smell of cinnamon subtly floated through the crack beneath the door and the carpet and Gladiolus couldn’t help but breathe in deeply, a smile slowly creeping subconsciously over his face as his eyes skimmed the volume balanced in his hand. Eventually his mind drew itself away from the great wilds of Ghalad and back to his quiet lamp-lit room where it latched onto the smell fully. Smiling wider, Gladiolus shook his head before shifting into a more comfortable position, propping his head up with a single arm and lifting the book back up. Here they are, nowhere near the end of October and Iris is already practicing her cookies. Always the same.  


Breathing deeply at the nostalgic scent Gladiolus felt himself drifting, even as his eyes tried valiantly to follow the printed script. His mind latching onto the smell of baking cinnamon, the smell of old paper and the slight tang of weapon oil. He heard murmured voices from outside the room, he could detect his Father’s stern voice, but it sounded…happy? Warmth filled his chest, as he was expecting to hear Iris’ excited voice fill the air, but instead it was her voice but…not? Slowly, as if following the scent’s slow passage, a song began. A beautiful voice sang sonorously across the air, lifting his mood even more, a deep bass joining in at what seemed the chorus. Eventually Gladiolus found himself humming to himself at the old song, remembering warm arms around him, a quick smile and a quiet language he never quite got the hang of.  


The shrill ringtone punctured his reverie, eyes he never noticed he’d closed snapping open in panic. Scrambling to pull his phone out of his jeans, the soft thud of the book hitting his floor splitting his attention. Quickly picking up the book, he carefully straightened out the pages before resting it on his side-table, his fingers resting a moment on the cover before the ringtone demanded his attention. Swiping without looking he brought the phone to his ear with a frown.  


‘Hey.’  


_‘Gladiolus he’s gone!’_ the panicked voice shouted down the phone.  


‘Shit, Iggy?! Wha-‘  


_‘He’s gone, Gladiolus, Gods.’_   


The sounds of honking horns of downtown traffic echoed down the phone, snatches of conversation and hurried footsteps.  


‘Ignis. From the beginning. Focus.’ Gladiolus urged, already shrugging into his jacket and slamming his door.  


A deep exhale.  


_‘I returned to Noctis’ flat tonight as I left my bloody briefcase there and it had my files for tomorrow. I went there thinking I’d grab it and go, but it was-it was too quiet…’_   


Gladiolus felt his gut clench. Knocking on his Father’s study he let himself in without waiting for a reply.  


_‘There was vomit on the floor….’_   


‘Gladiolus?!’ Clarus rose from his chair with a face of thunder  


‘Noct’s missing!’  


Wide blue eyes and Clarus was around the desk in a heartbeat, brushing past Gladiolus at speed.  


‘Jared!’  


_‘I’ve called Prompto, but he’s not there…I was going to drive to the Citadel, but Gods I can’t…’_   


Gladiolus brought his focus back to the phone as he went out to the hall to get his boots, waiting by the door.  


‘Right, Ignis. Breathe. Where are you right now? Give me a street.’  


The footsteps stopped and the roar of traffic was quieter than before; heavy breaths.  


_‘Gods I…I’m over at…I’m by the Spira bank…’_   


‘A street Ignis. Focus.’ Gladiolus growled, refusing to give in to the panic currently riddling his friend. Thuds echoed behind him as his Father arrived in his peripheral vision.  


‘Jared I will call with any updates. You know the drill.’ Clarus’ intoned next to him, putting his own boots on, phone already open.  


‘Of course, Lord Clarus.’  


_‘I’m at the subway, I’ll be at the Citadel in 15.’_   


Gladiolus breathed heavily in momentary relief. There was Ignis.  


‘I’ll be there in 15 so I’ll meet you at the gate.’ Gladiolus ended the call, exiting the door behind his Father, hearing Jared lock it behind him.  


‘Cor has been informed and the Crownsguard have been mobilised. They should be searching areas 3-10 within the hour. Alpha protocol has been activated.’ Clarus was opening the door to the black jeep, sat in the driveway.  


Gladiolus nodded. ‘Understood, Sir.’  


Getting into the passenger seat, Gladiolus allowed himself a breath. _Alpha protocol. All forces mobilised. Possible attack on the royal family. All First Rank to the Citadel. Ranks 2-9 await orders on stand-by._  


The Car pulled out of the driveway at speed, turning and heading towards the Citadel. Clarus flipped a switch, activating the red pulsing lights at the top of the car. Royal Business. Not to be Stopped.  


As Rank 2 Gladiolus should be awaiting orders at Noctis’ apartment, but as it has already been confirmed the Prince has disappeared; he must head to the Citadel and await the Kings’ Orders.  
Ringtone blaring once more Gladiolus looked to his phone in panic.  


‘Answer Phone.’ Came his Father’s voice, a beep sounding from the dash as the phone was activated. ‘Clarus speaking; report.’  
Gladiolus looked down at his blank phone.  


_‘Squad leads 2-9 mobilised and awaiting orders.’_ Came Cor’s voice over the speaker.  


Gods they move fast.  


‘Standby, nearly at the Citadel. ETA 5 minutes.’  


_‘Understood.’_   


Gladiolus blinked. _5 minutes?_  


‘Sir. Slow down.’  


Clarus blinked looking at the dash. A muttered oath before he eased off the accelerator.  


‘Cor. 7 minutes.’  


_‘Copy.’_   


The call ended and Gladiolus closed his eyes briefly to centre himself. Orders will be given at the Citadel. Noctis has disappeared. No mention of note, state of the room, or sign of a break-in. Ignis mentioned that he came back and simply noticed that it was quiet. Ignis would have been alerted had there been ANY sign of a break-in. So it was not that. But he knew Noctis was in a habit of leaving his balcony door open, so he couldn’t rule it out completely.  


Gladiolus’ eyes flashed open. _Vomit._ He’d said _vomit._  


Opening his phone he tapped for Ignis’ number. After two rings it answered.  


_‘Gladiolus? I’m at the front gate, how long?’_   


Looking at the dash, he clocked the time.  


‘4 minutes, maybe less. Just turning onto the main thoroughfare now.’  


Ignis exhaled shakily.  


_‘I have received word Alpha Protocol has been initiated. Is Lord Shield with you?’_   


‘Affirmative.’  


‘ _Good. Don’t wait for me at the gate, I’ll head in now as I have to give my report to the Marshall. I’ll see you at briefing.’_  


‘Wait Ignis. You mentioned…you said you found vomit.’  


Gladiolus could feel his Father’s eyes burn into him before returning to the road.  


‘ _I-I did. By the bed. The covers were in disarray. No lights were on and when I put them on there were no further signs of disturbance.’_  


‘The balcony door?’  


‘ _Locked.’_  


‘Understood Ignis, see you in 2.’  


Without a further word Ignis hung up and Gladiolus looked out of the window to see the towers of the Citadel looming ever closer.  


‘Scientia is at the Citadel?’  


‘Yes Sir.’  


‘Good.’  


Gladiolus nodded when his Father fell silent. He knew that there was no need for further speculation until they heard the full report, keeping his eyes on the road before him Gladiolus’ fist clenched the dash. He saw the guards already outside of the gates, eyes on the streets. Security had increased.  


‘We’re here. I must head to the King, meet with Scientia. Cor is at the barracks.’ Clarus, to the point as always pulled the car in front of the gates, showing his ID to the waiting guard before driving through the now opened gates. Gladiolus grunted his affirmative, ready to head out once they hit the stairs. His Father’s curt words calming him down. _Here’s the problem. This is the plan. Do the Action. One, two, three. Forward._ The car halted and Gladiolus opened the door without a word already aware of where he has to go, the same as his Father.  


A few minutes of hurried steps and flashing his ID to the multiple guards and Gladiolus opened the doors to the barracks. Nodding to Cor at the front he moved quickly to the side, ignoring the hushed conversations around him of the 20 odd leaders of each division who had been squeezed into the room. Spying a familiar mop of hair he moved by one of the pillars by the raised dias where Cor was standing, raising his arm to quiet the room.  


Looking over at Ignis he couldn’t help but frown. He looked awful. His hair was mussed, his jacket was ruffled, sheen of sweat still covering his face and he kept pressing his glasses up on his nose despite them not falling between movements. Sighing Gladiolus clapped his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, startling the poor man. Catching his eyes and nodding slightly he pointedly looked towards Cor, raising his eyebrows. Ignis followed his gaze, inhaled a shaky breath and nodded, a whispered ‘thank you’ escaping his lips as Cor called them to attention.  


…  


...

Clarus took the elevator, his hands behind his back, fists clenched. He flexed his fingers, twitching for his sword. Not the double bladed sword of his youth, no his broadsword that he had recently been forced to return to. Clarus’ eyes narrowed, Regis hadn’t stopped ribbing him for that one for a month.  


Clamping down the anxiety that rose, recognising that he would have to wake his liege, his friend and tell him the news, Clarus focused on the numbers. He was almost there.  


_Secure the King. Mobilise the Guard._   


Those were his orders on protocol and he had to see them realised. The ding of the elevator echoed eerily as he stepped out to the corridor. Guards stood at each end; Crownsguard and Kingsglaive both. Clarus nodded to each of them before moving to the King’s chambers. His heart began pounding in his chest, angry at the bead of sweat he could feel run down his temple.  


_How could he tell him this?_

  
Regardless of his thoughts, his feet propelled him forward. Opening the doors first to the foyer then entering the bedroom proper. A softly lit room was quiet when he entered, Clarus opening his mouth to rouse his liege, simply to have his heart stop, an exhalation quickly silenced in relief at the sight of his King asleep with the lost little Prince in his arms.  


Retreating from the door, softly closing it before turning into the foyer Clarus pulled out his phone.  


‘Alpha Protocol dismissed. The Prince is found safe, I am with him and the King now.’  


A relieved exhale came through the speaker, a rustle of cloth as Cor nodded.  


_‘Understood Sir.’_


	8. When the night ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus and Ignis weren't the only ones looking for Noctis and the night is dark and full of terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and delay on the post. Thank you for joining me once again :)

It was dark.  


_Cold._   


His feet hurt and his legs had pins and needles running through them and his lungs seized at the cold air with every lungful.  


Prompto had been walking around Insomnia for _hours_ , sporadically running down the streets, swallowing his fear to peak down alleyways and pray nothing decided he was gonna be something fun to play with before he panic shuffled down them, jumping past bars and dodging drunken revellers falling into refuse left on the side of the road. _Gods Insomnia could be a right shit-hole sometimes._  


His anger directed towards the wrong thing, Prompto shook his head and once again tried to focus, he couldn’t let himself get distracted not here on the wrong side of town…well _any_ side of town he guessed was bad. Reaching up Prompto pulled his hood further over his head. School gave him no problems, hanging with Noctis gave him no problems, but he wasn’t so much of a fool to not know the xenophobia which tainted the so called jewel of the country. The Crown city, Insomnia: city of beauty, industry and fools.  


His heart hadn’t sat at a normal rhythm since he got the call from Ignis asking in his obvious to everyone but him attempt of calm whether Noctis was with him. Prompto had had his jacket and trainers on before Ignis had hung up after apologising for disturbing him so late at night and to ensure he got enough rest.  


Prompto’s not an idiot. A bit klutzy, clumsy, ditzy and ADD but not an idiot. Ignis will always know if Noctis is over at his, makes it a point of principle to know his Prince’s whereabouts at all times (much to the chagrin of his friend, especially when they sneak off to the arcade just to find Ignis randomly talking to the teller after 10 minutes like an embarrassing parent), so if Ignis doesn’t know then that only means one thing.  


  
_Noctis is missing._   


Prompto doesn’t know what he’s doing, walking around Insomnia, what does he think’ll happen? That he’ll just wander past Noct in the street like, _‘Hey buddy, what you doing?’ ‘Oh out for a stroll! How’s thi-_  


‘Watch it kid!’  


A shoulder barge and a stumble knocked Prompto out of his reverie. Mumbling an apology he took stock of where he was.  


_He had no idea._   


When had he turned onto this street?  


Looking up and down the now deserted high street he couldn’t help but swallow. _This had not been a good idea._ The echo of car horns and traffic hummed between the buildings that loomed high above him, clouds obscuring even the golden glimmer of the Wall. He should turn back, head back towards the main street, where the traffic was, where people were.  


A noise startled him once more, footsteps hurrying down a corner just by him. There were still lights down the street, so he jogged to keep up. Just to make sure. Just to check.  


Turning the corner Prompto hoped to catch a flash of black hair but instead everything went red, then white, then black.  
A thud, crack and he was on the floor with his head shouting at him from more angles than Shiva’s icy wasteland as whoops shouted above him.  


The world span around him as he tried to manoeuvre himself to the side, up and away from the threat his mind now sluggishly tries to grasp. Coughing he scrambles away to just get a force slam into his back, forcing his face back into the pavement below him.  


_Oooh fuck._   


A laugh sounds above followed by a scoff of disbelief.  


‘oohohoh, there he goes!’  


A snort again. Turns out there were two of them then.  


Prompto caught his breath and stayed down. Listening to the two who had decided to have a little game with him. His hood was still up, that much he knew. He pulled his leg up under him trying to get up, when a hand grabbed his hoodie by the neck, strangling him as he was yanked up, forcing his face up to see two obviously inebriated men staring down with wide eyes, which turned into leers.  


  
_Well shit._   


‘Oh hoh! A little blond beauty out on a midnight stroll!’ the one holding him laughed, pulling Prompto’s face close. He nearly coughed at the smell of the man’s breath. _Urgh what was he drinking sewage water?!_  


‘What’s a kid like im doing out at this time?’ the other replied, eyes raking over his face and lower before quickly checking around him. Prompto tried not to shudder.  


‘Too bad.’  


Mr. Neck-grab let him go suddenly, followed by a swift kick into his ribs that had him choking.  


‘What do you think, Ray? Think he’ll be a hit with the lads?’  


‘Pretty thing like him, yeah. Let’s hurry.’  


His breath stuttered as Prompto followed the feet shuffling around him. He could feel his mind dropping, their voices fading into the background, his own pulse slamming into his ears. All his mind realised as hands roughly pulled him up once more, was how strange it was that despite the situation, the obvious danger and the pain currently ripping through his body; his heartbeat seemed so calm.  


  
……

  


The vicious buzzing of his phone on floorboards, forced Prompto to blink. Eyes slid slowly one side, to the next. _Wall…table…floor…shoes…wall…door._ Blinking again his mind slowly clambered from its comfort, its calm. Taking in a deeper breath than before he blinked again, seeing more this time. Sunlight through the window down the wooden corridor before him, he found himself sat in the space below with cold creeping up his legs. His shoes were off and he could feel a door behind his back. Moving slowly he looked down at his phone in confusion as it slowly worked its way across the stone tiles that made up the area before the door. His door. Another blink, faster this time as Prompto recognised his own home. Returning to his own mind, realising he was propped up against his own front door, he winced lifting himself up to sit forward seeing his shoes to the side. Silence fell heavy like a wave as the phone stopped ringing and Prompto looked down at his hands and clothes, coated in dried blood.


	9. Deep breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the world is set to rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Been busy, but thank you once again for your wonderful comments and kudos :)

Gladiolus and Ignis strode side by side down the Citadel’s corridor, shoes and boots tapping out staccato rhythms that echoed over the walls. They had both received a message on their phones that had them dropping their respective duties and hurriedly making their way to the King’s Chambers. Noctis was awake and they had been summoned.  


Ignis’ heart couldn’t stop its race within his chest, as if it were trying to slam its way out of his throat and run to Noctis on its own. As if it took umbrage with his restrained movements and wanted to take over. Blinking harshly and inhaling before exhaling slowly Ignis reigned in his thoughts without breaking his stride. He hadn’t slept in 32 hours and his muscles reminded him with a dull ache that flared intermittently combined with his stomach clenching; _gods when did he last eat?_  


A sudden hand grabbed his arm, halting him, well trying to. Caught in his thoughts Ignis paid no attention to his surroundings and acted on instinct, shifting his stance, twisting the hand and slamming whomever was foolish enough to stop his progress. Noctis was waiting for him and until he saw him with his own two eyes of _perfect vision_ , he couldn’t be sure. Ambiguity would not stand in this instance.  


Two hands grabbed him shoulders, stopping him fully.  


Silence.  


Gladiolus said nothing with his back against the wall, focusing only on staring Ignis down and waiting. Amber eyes bored into bright green as slowly, harsh breathing slowed and recognition dawned, eyes skittering around, taking in their positions, Gladiolus’ face and grip on his shoulders, which fell as the tension in them slipped away, Gladiolus exhaling and softening his grip as he notices.  


‘Gladiolus I-,’Ignis began, but Gladiolus shook his head slowly, not breaking eye contact halting Ignis’ apology.  


‘You with me?’  


Ignis blinked, understanding.  


‘Come on, let’s go.’  


Stepping out of the grip Ignis nodded, adjusting his glasses before waiting, allowing Gladiolus to step away from the wall and start walking again, before following a step behind.  


Ignis felt his mind quiet as they completed their trek to the double doors. Once more in the present and not in his head and thus in his panic. Nodding at the guards the two retainers waited to be admitted. The door opened revealing Clarus, who nodded at both of them before walking back into the room, silently admitting them into the Kings Chamber.  


Regis sat on a large high-backed chair by the wall-length window, allowing in the intermittent sunlight peeking through the clouds to flow across the room and his clearly weary face. Ignis could understand and felt a twinge in his chest. It had truly been a long night and surprisingly as Regis turned, he had nothing but warmth in his smile as he regards the two, saying nothing as he moves his head in the direction of the adjoining room, dismissing them as easily as he greeted them.  


Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Ignis genuflected before turning to the large double doors on the far wall unaware if Gladiolus was following and not really caring at this point. He could unpack his Majesty's lack of reprimand another time. Hurrying without the impropriety of running he opened one of the two doors and went inside, his eyes alighting on his charge, who had risen from his chair by a gilt desk, putting down the pen that was in his hand. Before Noctis could say a word, before he could move Ignis had dropped his briefcase and pulled him into an embrace that would thoroughly embarrass him in hindsight. But one that halted the chaos that had repeated in his mind since he had entered that empty apartment and found it barren of life with a charge missing and no hint of where he had gone. But it was over.  


Noctis was here.  


Noctis was _safe._  


‘I should run away for a night, see if I get a hug’  


Gladiolus’ voice broke the moment as surely as a chime broke silence. Snapping back Ignis pulled back quickly adjusting his glasses on his face, refusing to look at Noctis who shuffled in front of him.  


‘Hardly,’ Ignis recovered, ‘I’d just have to check the local bars to find you.’  


‘Oooh scathing. So brat, what do you think you’re doing sending the Citadel into a tizwaz?’ Gladiolus deflected, pinning a rather sheepish looking Noctis with a glare.  


‘I also would like to know what possessed you to leave your apartment in the middle of the night.’  


Noctis suddenly finding himself under the scrutiny of two intense glares looked away and awkwardly scratched his neck.  


‘I-…m’mare…’ he mumbled.  


Even Gladiolus went tense.  


A beat then…  


‘Urghh, bahamut’s ass…’ Gladiolus turned away, his hand wiping down his face as Ignis looked at Noctis with wide-eyes.  


‘A nightmare, Noct?’ Ignis was incredulous. He knew, Astrals he _knew_ how bad Noctis’ nightmares could get. Had been there nightly to talk him down when he was suffering from PTSD following the Maralith attack, had cleaned up after night terrors and had held his hand till he had felt safe enough to sleep again. Ignis knew he shouldn’t take it to heart, he should not let it get to him. That Noctis, after all of that for some reason, had never thought that he could call him. That he had to take an Astrals only knows trip from his apartment all the way to the Citadel, alone, in the middle of the _blasted night!_  


‘We were ready for War Noctis.’ Gladiolus growled, turning back. ‘The division heads were gathered and we were waiting to be briefed on how the entirety of Insomnia was going to be torn apart in search of your skinny pale a-‘  


‘That’s quite enough Gladiolus’ Ignis snapped.  


‘I’m sorry’  


Gladiolus and Ignis cut off, turning once again to Noctis, who took a breath before drawing himself up, looking to them both with a seriousness that brooked no interruption.  


‘I acted upon impulse following a fright without thinking of the ramifications that my actions would cause. With imperial tensions increasing I should not have assumed the Wall could keep all assailants away from me, or that in my mental state I would have had the appropriate focus to fend them off should an altercation have occurred. I did not take into consideration the support I would have gained had I have called either of you, I will be making amends to the Citadel staff over the next week by taking on additional responsibilities as cleared by His Majesty this morning. But before that, I wanted to apologise to you personally for the problems I caused and that I'll make amends any way in my capacity to do so. So…I’m Sorry.’  


Ignis’ eyes went impossibly wider as Noctis bowed deeply before them. He was at a loss, he was sure his mouth was agape, his brain had screeched to a halt, he was…gobsmacked.  


‘Raise your head, Noctis.’  


Gladiolus’ voice once more allowed his brain to return to its normal function.  


‘Gladiolus is right Noctis, raise your head.’  


Holding the bow for another beat before raising Noctis regarded them both before darting his gaze away, scratching at his neck. Ignis had to supress a smile, well seeing him as a future Monarch was good while it lasted. A shrill beeping from Ignis’ waist sounded, his hand silencing it with little fanfare. Time marches on.  


‘Well Highness, I have a meeting to head to so if you’ll excuse me.’  


‘Yeah Ignis, no problem. I have to head back to the apartment, I was supposed to meet up with Prompto today. Don’t wanna be late.’  


‘I’ll head out with you.’ Gladiolus grumbled, walking forward and cuffing Noctis on his shoulder eliciting an ‘ouch’ and mumbled complaints. ‘I’m sticking to your ass like mud on a garula, until I’m happy you ain’t leaving my sight. No complaints.’ He continued, raising his hand. ‘After that stunt, you can save your whinging as a way of making amends.’  


‘That means you’ll go easy on training tomorrow? Did a lot of running and warping last night.’  


‘Ain’t in my good books yet’ Gladiolus growled. Noctis appropriately abashed at the comment. ‘Training is going up a notch and we’ll be working on your hand to hand AND’ he emphasised, ‘you’ll be joining the Glaive on their skirmish training.’  


Ignis couldn’t stop the chuckle that erupted at the dejection on Noctis’ face.  


‘Gentleman, I’ll see you soon. Good-day.’ Ignis left the room with no further fanfare, bowing once more to His Majesty, still resting in his chair before leaving to head to his meeting. He smiled to himself as he pressed the elevator button. His tiredness still bore down on his bones and paying attention to a meeting on the upcoming Founders’ Ball was going to be a test of endurance but none of that mattered. His Prince was safe and unharmed. Even as he stepped out of the corridor thinking the world was back to rights, he couldn’t remove the niggle in the back of his mind that he’d forgotten something.


	10. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Argentum residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter since the last took a while. Thank you once again for patience and I hope you enjoy the instalment :)

It took the better part of an hour for Prompto to work his way into the kitchen and what felt like even longer to coordinate his hands to fill a mug on the draining board with water. Draining it made him feel marginally better as his tongue could finally move in his mouth. Dry swallowing he looked at his hands and his clothes. The stains were large, in a vicious swipe across his chest, plus his ribs felt like there was a tennis ball lodged between them, twinging at each breath too deep. He didn’t want to know what his face looked like. His lip felt odd as did his cheek. Prodding with his tongue revealed a slice in his cheek where his teeth must have impacted  


‘Damn Prompto, thought you’re supposed to paint the town red, not let it paint you.’ He muttered to himself, laughing at his own joke.  


The sentence puttered to nothing in the empty kitchen, his laughter hollow to his own ears. Shaking his head before wincing at the multiple calls to his attention across his body, Prompto headed out of the kitchen. He needed a shower. Stopping he turned back, heading to the laundry room. _Would he be able to just burn the clothes?_ Prompto threw the idea out as he entered the room, he couldn’t go setting fires in his back garden. His neighbours would get curious. _Washing it was!_  


Stripping and wincing in equal fervour Prompto stuffed his hoodie, shirt and trousers into the washing machine, adding a liberal amount of detergent along with a pouring of bleach and one of those funky liquid tabs his mom bought about three years ago. He set it onto a Sports cycle and took a breath. Great. Now his clothes were further ruined and he was cold. Prompto walked back to towards the stairs, stopping when he spotted his phone down on the entrance tiles.  


Holding his breath he bent down and grabbed it. Seeing a multitude of notifications he couldn’t help the genuine smile that bloomed over his face.  


_Ow._   


‘Seems someone cares bud.’  


Heading up the stairs he inputted the lock code and went through his updates. A news update, a couple of likes for a Citadel portrait he uploaded and hey, someone asking if he sells his work on canvas…the subway shot? Damn that was off-the-cuff aswell! Stepping into the bathroom, he pulled down a towel and set the shower going, sitting on the toilet seat while waiting for the water to heat up. He’d have to check prices of canvases…damn he’d need a printer. Or could someone do it for him? Urgh sounded complicated. He’ll have to look it up. Throwing a reply showing his interest he went back to the list. _Huh, some missed calls…_  


Snapping his head up he noticed the shower was finally hot, as steam fogged the glass, so he flicked open LibraSono and tapped on his favourite playlist. Stepping out of his boxers and socks he walked towards the combi, happy that his mirror was too fogged up to allow an accidental glimpse of his face…or his body.  


Stepping into the bath his initial recoil from the water splashing on his sensitive skin, turned into an exhalation of contentment as his muscles unknotted under the hot water. The mild massage from the pressured water helped with the lingering aches. His mind tried to defrag what on Eos had happened as he put shampoo through his hair, pointedly keeping his eyes closed and not looking at the colour of the water that pooled at his feet, hurrying into the drain.  


He’d been out, he knew that. Out in Insomnia…at night…on his own-  


_What the heck was he doing?!_   


Grabbing the body wash he lathered up, still not looking at the source of his pains, he cleaned up as much as could, each swipe making him feel a touch more human.  


Right now. Insomnia. Night-time. He was out, like an idiot. He was…looking? Gods this was like trying to recall a half-remembered drea-eeeem NOCTIS!  


Half-sudded he skidded out of the bath, reaching for his phone, currently blasting a classic from the LT Underground, and swiped the notifications again. Missed calls. _Noctis._ Astrals he’d been out looking for _Noctis!_  


Hitting the call icon Prompto slapped the phone to his ear, his heart hammering in his chest, each breath reminding him again and agai-  


_‘Hey, Prompto I was able to call! Talk about telepathy!’_   


Prompto closed his eyes in the utter relief that flooded through him, blinking away the water that was from the shower, _the shower dammit!_ that had turned up at the sounds of his friend’s voice. Happy, and okay.  


_‘Prompto?’_   


‘Still here bud! Yeah we’re just so in sync. We should hit up the DDR!’  


_‘Cake, baby!’_   


‘Yeah! So…’ Prompto lost the conversation in his elation, Noct was fine…everything was fine.  


_‘Yeah so I kinda messed up last night,_ Noctis continued, _'so I got a permenant guard tailing me from now on, ahh!’_  


_‘Damn straight you do princess,'_ , Gladiolus’ voice came through from the background _'come on let’s go.’_  


_‘Right, right._ Noct continued, _'Anyway, Blondie we’re still meeting up right?’_  


Prompto dropped his head, gods he’d forgotten.  


‘Hah yeah, course man! I’ll meet you at yours?’  


_‘Nah, I’m in the Jeep patrol, so we’ll just meet you at-ow, come on! Thought your job was to protect!’_   


‘Heh, learn to dodge!’  


The sound of an engine punctuated the statement and Prompto smiled once more.  


‘Big guy get him over to me in one piece, I like my best friends to be whole!’ Prompto laughed, the snort that followed confirming he had been put to speaker.  


_‘How’s four pieces?’_   


‘One.’  


_‘Three!’_   


‘Two!’  


_Two and three-quarters!’_   


‘Big Guy!’  


_‘Promise nothin’’._   


_‘Shield my arse!’_ Noctis interjected.  


_‘Stop learning shit from Iggy.’_   


_‘Like he swears.’_   


_‘Oh the stories I could tell Princess!’_   


‘Ooooh scandal! I wanna know!’ Prompto laughed, feeling so much better already. Even with the slight chill creeping over his skin since he was still wet  


_‘Ignis’d kill you._ Noct continued. _'With kitchen knives and serve you for lunch!’_  


‘Like a tonberry!’ Prompto moved back towards the shower.  


_‘Me and Iggy go way back kid…’_   


_‘Good point he wouldn’t waste his good knives’_   


‘HA!’  


_‘Oi!’_ Gladiolus growled.  


‘Plenty of you to go around Big guy, you’d feed a small village’ Prompto sat on the bath rim, getting aware of the suds going everywhere.  


_‘Damn straight I would.’_   


_‘Urgh Prompto, he’s flexing, I blame you and we’re about ten minutes out so be dressed.’_   


‘huh?’  


‘I-...I um can hear your shower dude.’  


Clicking his teeth in the speed at which his jaw snapped shut cause a spike of pain to cut into his skull. The heat in his face was…injuries…shower, yeah shower, too hot... yeah humid...steam...water  


**-click-**   


_‘Aaaand there is my secondary colour, damn princess, you never get that red even when lifting!’_   


_‘Drop it!’_   


_‘Heh, I’m sending this to Iggy’_   


_‘Eyes on the road!’_   


_‘yeah yeah’_   


_‘Prompto I'll see you in five.’_   


‘ye-yeah i-‘  


And the line went dead. Staring at his phone for a small amount of time Prompto exhaled heavily. Suds ain’t gonna wash themselves!  


Clicking back onto his playlist he placed his phone on the sink and stepped back into his now luke-warm shower. Finishing his rinse he turned it off, towelling away any water as he headed into his bedroom. Slapping the towel into a pile in the corner he had labelled in his mind as ‘laundry’ a long time ago Prompto turned to his drawers. Aware of the time, he quickly grabbed underwear, grey slacks and a black t-shirt with a small yellow chocobo on the breast. A quick sniff and he was happily dressed, just as the doorbell rang.  


Heading down the stairs, wishing he had swallowed some painkillers in the time he had, he opened the door, just as it was swinging open his brain finally caught up.  


_Gods my face is covered in-!_   


‘Prompto what the **fuck**?!’


	11. Here comes trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto needs a hug, but everything hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for joining me on this fic. Gonna try and bring some new characters and get a plot going. Thank you for your kudos, comments and interest. It keeps me typing knowing I'm doing alright.

‘He-heyy bud, what’s up?’ Prompto stuttered nervously, eyes bouncing between Noctis and Gladiolus, wishing desperately that he had thought to cover himself up somehow. Seriously how had he forgotten?  


‘Who. The Fuck have I gotta Kill?’ Noctis seethed stepping over the threshold as Prompto stuttered back. His eyes were narrowed as they took in the angry blotches of colour slapped across Prompto’s face, swelling across the ridge of his cheekbone and the nasty cut on his lip.  


‘Whaaaa..this?’ Prompto smiled gingerly gesturing to his face, ‘this is nothing…I-I er…heh shoelace wasn’t tied proper, ye know and on my run…’  


‘Stop Prompto. Please.’  


The half-formed excuse puttered to nothing as Noctis’ anger seeped out of his gaze, wordlessly stepping forward and carefully embracing him as Gladiolus stood sideways to the door, an eye on the road outside as well as on the embracing pair. It was when he heard a shuddering exhale that he pulled his phone out silently giving the two some privacy and focusing his own anger into action. There was only one person he trusted for this investigation. After firing off a text he threw a text out to Ignis as well. He needed to be informed that the brat was gonna have a roommate for the next couple of days.  


Murmurs reached his ears and he turned towards the two. Noctis had pulled away and was talking to Prompto quietly, not needing to eavesdrop Gladiolus turned back towards the road. Bruises like that didn’t come from a fall, even if you had decided to run full tilt into some stairs and give them a bear hug. Possibility of further injury was high, but what was important now was getting the kid somewhere safe, comfortable and hopefully get him talking.  


‘Grab some clothes and whatever else you need, you were coming over to mine anyway so consider it an extension.’ Noctis was saying. Gladiolus smirked, _there we go._  


‘I don’t wanna be a-‘, Prompto started before withering at Noctis' stare.  


‘I’m not leaving you on your own. I’m practically under house arrest so you’ll be doing me a favour. So come on, I got homework.’ Noctis shooed him up the stairs.  


‘Heh, you? Study? Since when?’ Prompto smiled heading up. Glad to see the tension slip minutely out of Noctis shoulders.  


‘He’s got you there Princess!’ Gladiolus joined in, pocketing his phone.  


‘Hush up.’  


The banter faded behind him as Prompto went back into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and toiletries. The steam had faded from the mirror and he couldn’t stop his eyes from looking up. Gods he looked like he’d head-butted a blender and slapped a ‘please stomp here’ sign to himself before laying down in front of some stampeded Garulas. He allowed himself a small huff at the thought of if he’d noticed earlier. What would he have done? His own box of tricks combined with his mother’s couldn’t have covered the mess up. Luckily the cut on his lip and cheek weren’t bleeding and he at least had cleaned up beforehand. Goodness knows what kind of mess he was when he’d wandered in. Speaking of, Gods how bad had it been? Merciful Shiva what on Eos had he gotten into? Had he checked if there was blood on the floor? Was he lucky enough that his clothes had caught it all? Or had the blood already been dry by the time he wandered in at who knows what time in the morning? Night? What?  


‘Come on Kid! Let’s get a move on!’ Gladiolus bellowed from below, his ‘conversation’ with Noctis having evidently come to a close.  


‘On it!’ Prompto called back, grabbing his things and heading into his bedroom to grab the rest of his things.  


‘Hey Prompto! You…wo-…ing?’  


Lifting his bag up in lieu of carrying it on his back, Prompto made his way down the stairs.  


‘What was that?’  


Gladiolus shrugged, still standing in the doorway, turning as Noctis emerged from the corridor who was jerking a thumb behind him.  


‘Your washing, the cycle has finished. Want to sort it out before you go?’  


Ignoring the spike in his adrenaline and the pounding of his heart at the mention of his hopefully no longer blood-stained clothes, Prompto nodded, spinning round the stairs and heading to the back. Brain spinning when he heard Noctis start to follow him.  


‘Hey bud,’ Prompto started turning, before attempting to lift up his bag succeeding only in drawing Noctis' attention to it. ‘Can you take this to the car? I’ll be out in a second.’  


There was a moment when Noctis caught his eye that Prompto thought he’d refuse for whatever reason.  


‘ _Dammit Noct just take the damn bag….please don’t make me open that machine with you…_ ’  


‘Sure thing. Don’t be long.’  


Prompto held his sigh of relief as Noctis swung the bag on his back and turned back down the corridor, only for ice to slide down his spine when his eyes locked with Gladiolus’ over Noctis’ shoulder. Chuckling nervously to himself Prompto thumbed behind him, before nodding awkwardly and turning back towards the laundry room. Only once out of eyeshot did he allow himself to breathe. _Gods what the hell had been that look?_  


The washing machine beeped its merry tune at finishing and Prompto opened it up. Somehow his combination had done _something_ and he couldn’t spot anything untoward. The shirt looked a little weird with its now fluctuating colour scheme and his trousers seemed to have been relatively unharmed. Slapping each garment out to get rid of any creases, Prompto pulled out the clothes-horse and arranged them over. Now at least they’ll be ready for folding when he got back.  


Turning to leave Prompto allowed himself a moment to get his breath back. A simple thing such as laundry suddenly had him out of breath. He couldn’t breathe in too deeply either, thanks to the sharpness that’d suddenly arrest his lungs when he tried. Composing himself as best he could he walked back out only to have goosebumps tickle down his arms and the back of his neck at the imposing sight of Gladiolus still in the doorway, standing sideways and yet still managing to block most of the afternoon light streaming through the door.  


‘All done?’  


Snapping to attention, Prompto nodded before grinning, not able to put as much spring into his steps as he normally would when nervous due to his body protesting he made his way to Gladiolus, grabbing his keys of the side table as he did. _When did it get so hot?_  


‘You’d make a handsome door Big Guy but I think my one works fine.’ He smiled.  


A spark of victory ignited as Gladiolus’ glare turned into mild confusion at the statement. Prompto span the keys round his finger.  


‘Gotta move if I’m gonna lock up.’  


Snorting Gladiolus shook his head moving out of the doorway letting Prompto shut-up the house. A loud HONK causing Prompto to yelp, dropping the keys before hissing as he clutched his side.  


‘Yeah we’re comin’ hold ye Chocobos Princess!’ Gladiolus shouted before turning back to Prompto. ‘Shit, kid oi come on get into the car, I’ll lock up.’ Gladiolus hovered his hands over a still bent over Prompto, his eyes wide thinking hey had misjudged the severity of this.  


Prompto breathed carefully through gritted teeth before trying to reach down for his keys on the floor, only for that tennis ball lump in his chest to twinge violently.  


Prompto doesn’t remember hitting the ground, doesn’t remember blacking out. He’s vaguely aware of voices but it was his shirt being pulled up, sending panic and shards of glass slicing through his ribs that wrenched out his scream.  


‘Shit, _shit_ , Gladio fuck we gotta get him to a hospital.’ Noctis panicked, having ran out of the car at Prompto’s collapse. Gladiolus had already pulled out his phone and was typing an emergency number. But not for General. ‘Gladio I-I’m gonna get Specs on the phone, I…I got a potion in my bag I can grab that!’  


‘Noct Don’t!’  


Prompto’s screams had turned to pained whimpers as he slipped back into unconsciousness, Gladiolus slammed the phone to his ear as it connected.  


‘Why wouldn’t I-?’ Noctis started, before being cut off by Gladiolus raising his hand as he began to speak to whomever was on the other side.  


‘Emergency at the Argentum residence. Code Y2NO555. Argentum is unconscious, injuries indicative of a fight, damage to the head likely. Broken ribs and discolouration across the torso, possible internal bleeding. Yes. Yes. Safe and under supervision.’  


Noctis knelt down next to Prompto hovering his hands over his friend. Astrals he should have dragged him to the hospital the moment he saw the damage on his face, but he’d seemed fine. Cognizant, communicative, alert…it made no sense. Fuck he should have checked for other bloody injuries!  


‘He’s already in the area?’  


Noctis’ head snapped up at the confused question before screeching tyres heralded the arrival of a small crown issue black car. A door slammed and both Gladiolus and Noctis looked up at a very harried and tired looking Marshall Leonis marching up the drive trailing a storm in his wake.


	12. It all comes crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor to the rescue!...kind of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit more into the story now. Once again thank you all for reading! I'm not too good at action scenes, but here's hoping I did alright. ^.^

‘Highness, step away. Gladiolus; your post!’ Leonis stepped up the path.  


Quick to obey, Gladiolus stepped up to Noctis, shielding him from the now twitching Prompto. Noctis a little slower to react looked on with wide-eyes.  


‘Gladio- what the hell?!’  


Cor knelt down; quick to take a pulse. Frowning deeper he tapped at his ear-piece.  


‘Leonis here. Subject in custody.’  


‘Custody?!’ Noctis exclaimed.  


‘We have an ambulance on its way to this location, Marshall.’ Gladiolus mentioned, trying to keep Noctis back.  


‘It’s been over-ruled.’  


‘Huh?! He needs a hospital!’ Noctis shouted, ‘Oi, what the hell is this?!’  


‘Noct, stop.’  


‘Get your hands off me!’  


‘Get him to the car Gladiolus.’  


‘No!’  


Gladiolus frowned as he grabbed Noctis’ shoulders, pulling him away. Orders were orders but damn this didn’t sit right. Noctis starting flailing, fighting back screaming for his friend as the Marshall continued to check for vital signs and signs of injury. Noctis suddenly turned away, heading towards the car at speed startling Gladiolus who was slow to keep up.  


‘Noct what are-‘  


Noctis dove into the backseat, rifling through his bag. Gladiolus eyes widened.  


‘Noct don’t, we don’t know how b-!’  


But Noctis just turned with a blaze in his eyes, ripping a weapon out of his armiger with a wince.  


_Fuck, that still hurts._   


Gladiolus brought his hands up in a defensive stance. Would he seriously have to fight his Prince like this?!  


Before he could even think of a strategy, Noctis lifted his arm to strike, only for the sword to disappear.  


Along with his Prince.  


_Since When could he Warp?!_   


Spinning Gladiolus saw the Marshall turn too slow as Noctis kicked him still in mid-air across the Marshall’s arm, slamming him sideways, away from Prompto. Landing heavily, audibly gasping as the sword went back into the armiger, Noctis pulled the potion out of his trouser pocket and wrapped his hand around it. Gladiolus skidded up the path hoping to get there in time. _Internal injuries, fractured ribs, unknowns…too many unknowns. If something healed wrong, or closed up badly…_  


‘Noct!’  


The green glow was hesitant before suddenly erupting as the Prince forced his magic into the bottle, desperate for the magic to take. Sweat ran down his forehead and his palms, making the glass slide in his hand as he gripped it. Gladiolus’ footsteps coming closer. Not much time. Noctis’ heart thundered with panic as a hand gripped his jacket, Cor having regained his balance. The surprise turned to determination as he moved to slam the potion down, everything in his body screaming in hurt from the warp, his eyes fixed on Cor whose eyes turned wide, as Noctis's hand dropped into nothing.

_Huh?_

Noctis turned to the pavement blinking at the potion now resting on the ground.  


Only the sound of wind rustling the trees could be heard as even Gladiolus’ footsteps had stopped on behind him halfway between the car and them.  


Shaking, Noctis hesitantly looked up from where he was crouched, to see a pair of feet that should not be standing before him, stock still.  


Noctis’ heart thudded unpleasantly in his chest when his eyes met those of his friend. But they weren’t...they weren't right. There was no recognition, no light, no…  
 _'Prompto…'_  


‘Gladio get him ou-‘  


The crunch of bone broke the tension like shattering glass as Cor was thrown backwards with the force of the kick, letting go of Noctis’ shoulder as he went down the steps.  


‘Marshall!’  


Gladiolus stopped Cor from rolling further, looking at disbelief towards Prompto who stood completely still in front of his door. Cor regained his footing quickly, his nose had been crushed by Prompto’s boot and blood was pouring down his chin, dripping onto the flagstones. Turning to Gladiolus, he narrowed his eyes dangerously.  


_Right, Noctis. Car. Orders._   


Gladiolus nodded grimly, a clenching in his gut confusing him as he stood, turning towards Noctis who still hadn’t moved from his spot from the floor, either from simple surprise, or more likely his body unable to due to the magical expenditure prior. It was only when he started towards Noctis, keeping his eyes on the still frozen Prompto that Gladiolus understood what the feeling was.  


_It was fear._   


Noctis turned towards the sounds of footsteps behind him, turning away from Prompto.  


_Don’t you idiot!_   


Grabbing Noctis and pulling him away, Gladiolus leaned his head away from another kick that whistled air across his eyelids, throwing his cap off of his head.  


‘Prompto, wha-…’ Noctis gasped, stumbling to his feet as Gladiolus pulled him back, dodging to the left to avoid another attack, just as Cor threw himself in front of them, parrying the fist that followed it.  


Noctis, weak from the warp, felt his body trying to shut-down, felt his magic tingle slowly through his veins, trying to fix what he had torn.  


What he wasn’t ready for.  


Gladiolus found it easy to wrestle Noctis into the car despite his struggles, his body was sweating profusely and if it wasn’t for the continued sounds of the fight behind him, Gladiolus would have stopped to worry, as it was he had his orders and despite how little sense this situation made, he knew he had to get Noctis away.  


Cor couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The bruises indicative of injuries that should have slowed him down considerably were doing nothing to the boy. Not a flicker of anything in his eyes to give away his moves, his motives. Parrying to the left before kicking out the kids leg, trying to down him, to subdue him, but the kid was quick. The knee fell but he had twisted his body round using the low angle to advantage to aim the opposite foot to Cor’s neck in a spin kick that would have possibly knocked Cor out had it connected. Instead Cor slapped it away with a palm, stepping forward before the kid could regain balance, his elbow stopping before it connected with Prompto’s chest and the pause cost him as Prompto slammed his fist into Cor’s already broken nose, whose world snapped red and black before white as he hit the ground once more. Raising to his feet from instinct of too many battles, he raised his arms to deflect the kick that came down from above. Protecting his head but bruising his arms. Fuck he wouldn’t last like this. Stepping back up he blocked the following punch, parried the next, threw his own towards the kids head, hoping for the connect so that he’d be knocked out and wouldn’t have to possibly injure the kid further, but he darted to the side avoiding it, kicking Cor’s shin before sliding past his side as he hissed in pain.  


_Shit._   


‘Gladiolus! Alert!’  


Gladiolus turned hurriedly where he had just closed the door on a still struggling Noctis to only see Prompto’s dead eyes before being drop-kicked in the chest, into the car door behind him. Gladiolus crumpled to the ground wheezing as his breath slammed out of him. The shout of the Marshall being the only thing that snapped back his instincts, lifting his arms to protect his head as a fist sped towards him. The second fist was slapped away and he pushed the body away from him that stumbled to the ground. Still getting his bearings he didn’t hear the door of the car open, but he did hear the Marshall shout. But before he could react, once again everything went still.  


Blinking up, Gladiolus felt his whole body erupt in cold fear at the sight of his charge, stumble to his friend who was standing back up from where he had been pushed down, the Marshall wasn’t close enough!  


‘Noc-‘.

The words died on his lips as Noctis embrace his friend, halting Prompto completely whose eyes wouldn’t leave Gladiolus’.  


‘Prompto, stop please,’ Noctis pleaded, whispering into his friend’s ear as he held him close, praying his body wouldn’t give out anytime soon. ‘Stop this.’  


Gladiolus looked tentatively over at Cor who was slowly advancing behind them. He caught his eye and minutely shook his head. Cor’s eyes promised murder at the motion but he halted. Looking back he saw Prompto’s body tense at the movement, where Noctis’ was starting to shudder viciously as he struggled to hold himself up.  


‘Please Prompto,’ he whispered, tears in his voice, holding Prompto impossibly tighter to him, ‘please come back to me.’  


  
Blink.  


  
Blink.  


  
Gladiolus dared not breathe as Prompto’s eyes returned, weary confusion flickering as he finally _finally_ saw Gladiolus lying there, before being aware of the shaking Prince attached to him. Prompto’s eyes looked down before he slowly brought his arms up, carefully returning the hug.  


‘H-hey buddy…what’s up?’  


Like fresh air through a goddamn window, Gladiolus exhaled heavily, standing up and clutching his chest as he heard the first sob from Noctis, who buried his head into Prompto’s shoulder. Gladiolus walked up to them both, Prompto’s head lifting up at the sound.  


‘Hey Big Guy, what’s happening? Thought we were heading to Noct’s?’  


Gladiolus noted the tremor of fear in Prompto’s voice as he realised Noctis was still not letting go. Cor moved forward, breathing heavily. His eyes with nothing but confusion in them as he regarded the two before him. Frowning in annoyance, he pulled his earpiece away before pulling out his phone. Turning it on his eyebrows rose in surprise, before locking eyes with Gladiolus.  


_He only just got my text._ Gladiolus realised.  


Breathing in deeply, wincing minutely Gladiolus walked up to them both, gently putting his hand on Noctis’ shoulder.  


‘Come on, into the car. We’re going to the Citadel. Kid, you’re hurt bad so move carefully, got it?’  


Prompto simply nodded, confusion so frightfully etched across his face. Noctis pulled slowly back, shooting a glare at Cor who had approached them again before looking Prompto in the eyes, his own red with tears. Looking over his face Noctis sighed in relief, his shoulders dropping.  


‘Don’t. EVER. Do that to me again.’  


‘Eh? Wha-…Noct?’  


Gladiolus stepped forward to take Noctis’ weight as his shaking buckled his legs. Pulling Noctis’ arm over his shoulder he turned back towards the car, but Noctis had grabbed Prompto’s hand and he wasn’t letting it go. Dumbly, Prompto followed.  


They both got into the Jeep carefully and Gladiolus turned to see Cor, cleaning ineffectively the blood on his face. Before Cor could speak a voice came out of the Jeep.  


‘Use the potion for that.’ Noctis called. ‘Rather not waste it.’  


Gladiolus huffed an attempt at a laugh at the statement, before looking once more at the Marshall, silently asking for permission to take them away. Eventually Cor nodded.  


‘To the Citadel. I’ll debrief you there.’  


Nodding Gladiolus climbed into the driver’s seat, turning the ignition and driving towards the Citadel. In the back Prompto looked at a sleeping Noctis, whose head was in his lap with a deep frown and fear in his eyes.  


  


Back at the house Cor turned back up to the doorstep. He picked up the potion, cracking it as per his Prince’s orders, breathing deeply through his thankfully now healed broken nose. Astrals Clarus would never have let him live it down had he turned up at the Citadel with a broken nose from a brat a third his age. He’ll have to thank His Highness later. Kneeling down he picked up a set of keys with a chocobo charm swinging from the ring. With only three to choose from and one clearly a window key it didn’t take long for Cor to select the appropriate one and lock the front door.  


Tasks complete Cor reattached his earpiece with a grimace.  


‘Car reporting.’  


‘Astrals, what happened?’ came the disgruntled voice of Clarus down the line.  


‘Kid’s on his way to the Citadel with Gladiolus and His Highness.’  


‘You allow-‘  


‘He’s not a risk to His Highness. That much, -that much is definitely clear. We will question him after he has had treatment.’  


‘Treatment?’ Clarus questioned, less disgruntled and now curious.  


‘Clarus, he was beat up to hell.’ Cor paused before continuing. ‘His actions just now seemed involuntary. Un-practiced, but precise. Like it was instinct. Clarus who is this kid?’  


‘That…’ Clarus sighed into the earpiece, ‘I’ll explain at the Citadel. Meet me in my office.’  


‘Understood.’  


Cor clicked off his earpiece before walking back to his car. Taking one last look at the house before he drove off.  


He didn’t recognise the name Argentum, or know who this person was outside of being a suspect in a case that had been going for the better part of six months. Working alongside the police due to fear of potential imperial activity, the movements of a group in Insomnia had been in progress after it was noticed that a string of disappearances seemed to be focused around the downtown area. It was when the suspected first two missing were found dead in the Ostium gorge with gunshots in their heads, too precise to have been done by a civilian, that he had been called in the help in the case.  


For the past six months Cor had followed dead lead after dead lead. Each disappearance leading to a corpse a few weeks later. Signs of abuse and sometimes torture on the bodies had kept him up at night, hoping against hope that the next lead he followed would end it. Two weeks ago he had finally gotten the news he had wanted. Someone had messed up and DNA evidence was left on the victim. He must have been no older than the Prince. Two matching sets and he had been tracking them down ever since.  


Then lo and behold he’s called to another scene. Two bodies. Mutilated. No sign of a weapon being used. Whomever had done it, they’d done it with fists alone. Cor had raced down the streets, his stomach in knots at hearing the report. If it was true then it meant that the MO had changed and the killings had ramped up. But it was not that that welcomed him that night. It was two corpses, of the same two he had been scouring Insomnia to find. It was his two suspects.  


And they were dead.  


Cor turned his car into the Citadel car park. The two had been ex-army, dishonourable discharge. It seemed after being let go, no one had kept tabs on their comings and goings. Something Cor was going to change as soon as he tied up the case. For now, he had a Shield to report to and one in training to debrief and if the Astrals were kind for once in their damned existence he had a case to close on one of the biggest atrocities in Insomnia that the public will never know about.


	13. Calling names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Clarus have an awkward conversation. Noctis refuses to do as he's told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chapter for you guys :) Following the news of the DLC the feels are real. This game has been everything to me for the past 2 years and I know it will be for a long time.  
> Also the song referred to in the chapter is 'Jailer' by The Rasmus. Never stops me from smiling :)

Clarus frowned down at the report in front of him. The Glaives had sent their training report alongside schedules for the Prince’s advisor to peruse. His son had pointed out the necessity of the Prince growing into his responsibility after what had happened the night before, implying that that could be achieved by having him involved in the Glaive’s training and Clarus was inclined to agree. However first, Clarus had to ensure all was above board and sign it all off and he was in the process of doing so when commotion could be heard outside. Sighing he finished signing, put the report back in its folder, placed it in the OUT bin and calmly placed his hands clasped on top of his desk, regarding his large doors with raised eyebrows, just as the thundercloud known as Cor Leonis slammed into his office. Lifting up his hand he dismissed the two guards that had followed him in, without losing eye contact with Cor.  


_Bloody guards couldn’t stop a draught._   


When the doors clicked closed, Clarus regarded Cor a touch longer, waiting for the man’s breath to slow slightly. When his saw an eyebrow twitch he knew he had him.  


‘Sit.’  


Cor obeyed stiffly, the wooden chair creaking slightly with his weight.  


Exhaling through his nose, Clarus focused. This…was going to be interesting. Best get it over with before Cor bust a vessel.  


‘Argentum is the child you pulled from the Imperial lab.’  


Shock, confusion, anger, happiness, back to anger or…is that his default?  


Shame he didn’t have a decent camera that could have caught the mass of emotions that flickered across his face.  


It had been a long time since he’d seen Cor smile though…  


_Interesting._   


‘The boy was processed as Lucian when he was cleared at the hospital. Paperwork saying otherwise was sealed by me personally and he was placed into adoption. We lost track of him after that. He had no reason to ping the system…’  


‘He is His Highness’ best friend at school and has been for the past year and a half. How did this not ‘ping’ the system?’ Cor interrupted.  


_Stare._   


‘…Sir.’  


Exhaling once again Clarus tried not to admit that Cor had a point. Seems the paperwork was sealed a touch too tight. They’d ghosted his past without realising until it was too late and the kid was in the Citadel hospital having his second CT scan because Noctis made him giggle too hard in the first one as he starting singing a song called ‘Jailer’ from a chair he had stolen off of the technician. Why that was on the report he got from the doctors he had no idea.  


‘The protocol is being reviewed as we speak. Now, your turn. What happened? You were in pursuit of the suspect then everything goes to hell. We’re stuck listening to a fight we can’t help with because you ran in without back-up and to top it off I have to hear that the Prince and my son are in attendance.’ Clarus tried not to raise his voice, but he was still itchy from the adrenaline from listening to the grunts and thuds and shouts of the incident over the speaker. ‘Tell me, was all that from one kid? Are you telling me he bested not only my son, but you in hand to hand combat?’  


‘Argentum was not himself. He was…blank.’  


‘Blank.’ Clarus repeated, incredulously.  


Cor sighed.  


‘Look I know how it sounds,’ he said, running his hand over his buzzed hair, ‘but it’s the truth. One second the kid is on the floor, then he’s standing up and kicking me so hard I was on the other side of the driveway before I could blink. He was injured, but then a switched flipped and he was like…’  


‘Like a machine?’  


Cor growled viciously at the implication. Clarus hadn’t been there, he hadn’t seen the babes attached to wires, the boys in fluid tubes some complete, others with…parts.  


‘You understand my meaning Leonis, don’t start.’  


Pulling himself viciously out of those memories Cor returned to the present with a scowl. The kid had flipped, as he had said as though there was a switch. But what had trig-?  


‘So the kid has a moment and the fight begins.' Clarus continued, unaware of the gears running in Cors mind. 'We must be thankful that His Highness wasn’t hurt, but what confuses me most Leonis is that after the boy threatened not only my son’s life but the Crowned Prince, you deem it fine to bring the suspect into the Citadel, where we know he could overpower any of the gua-‘  


Clarus stopped suddenly, incredulous once again at the smile that had blossomed on Cor’s face suddenly.  


‘Are you listenin-?’  


‘We don’t have to worry about the boy, Clarus.’ Cor interrupted, lifting his eyes to match those before him. ‘His Highness in safe in his company.’  


‘And by what evidence do you base that upon?’ Clarus was going to need some serious coffee after this.  


‘The trigger. It was His Highness himself.’  


Clarus' eyebrows went impossibly high.  


‘Then even more reason not to-!‘  


‘You misunderstand.’  


‘Then explain Leonis, for Bahamut’s sake!’  


‘He fought back when Noctis was being forcibly taken away against his wishes. During the entire fight…’ Cor trailed off, his eyes flicking back and forth as if watching a movie play back. Clarus sat back in his chair, watching him patiently.  


‘Not once did he go after the Prince. Not once was Noctis under threat. Argentum responded to what he perceived as a threat to his Prince. He responded to a threat on his friend.’  


Clarus raised a single eyebrow to that.  


Frown returning in full force, Cor paused before giving the full report. It seemed he’d have a hell of a case to argue.  


  
////////

  


Down in the Citadel hospital, Prompto was being set up in bed. After his injuries were confirmed by the doctor (two broken ribs, pneumothorax, and a LARGE amount of bruising), and an IV of fluids and medication for dehydration and the pain was attached to his arm he was told he would stay overnight. The doctor had shoved a needle into his chest when he had turned up, much to his dismay, but he had to admit he was happy the tennis ball was now gone and he could breathe easy again. For the next 24 hours though he was under observation and referral would begin after the scans were properly signed off. Luckily, there was no bleeding on his brain despite the bruising on his face and the bruising on his abdomen was deep and vicious, but no internal bleeding and no ruptured organs.  


_Thank Astrals._   


The nurses finished checking the connection, noting volumes on his chart and ensuring the ventilator was comfortable on his face and then they were gone.  


_Beep._

Drip.

Beep.

Drip.

  


_Well, Prompto. You have really messed up this time._   


When the scans had finished Gladiolus had checked his phone, frowning at it before taking Noctis away. Noctis had been angry and demanded to know what was going on, and with that same strange glance at Prompto, Gladiolus had relented and told them both what had happened. Turns out the higher ups had ordered Noctis to be removed from Prompto’s side due to safety concerns. No one had told him what the hell had happened today, but whatever it was it had to have been his blackouts. Noctis didn’t seem too awkward around him, but Gladiolus…  


So Noctis had begrudgingly walked away with Gladiolus, saying that he’d fix this up and see him soon. Before Prompto could ask what the hell had just happened, they were both gone and Prompto was left in a room, with a bunch of strangers, terrified beyond belief.  


Before he knew it his breath had starting to hitch.  


_Shit come on keep it together Prompto!_   


Gladiolus had looked at him warily the entire time, as if worried he’d…he’d what?  


_Blood down his face, down his chest, under his fingernails…cries and screams, cold concrete and a taste of iron_   


Prompto watch your breathing you can’t have the nurse come in, everything hurts, you can’t make this worse!  


No amount of shouting at himself could stop the tears from running down his face.  


_Fuck!_   


He threw his hand up, trying to stop the flow, knocking the ventilator on his face, but the tremors just flared up his injuries. He felt sick to his stomach that he had no idea what had happened. Had he hurt someone? Shit had he…had he killed someone?! It happened with Noctis there, had he hurt… This had to stop, what the hell, whatever it was it had to stop, what the hell what the _hellwhatthehellwha-_  


**Thud!**   


Prompto startled at the noise to his side. It sounded like the wall, like someone had fell through…  


**Thud!**   


_What the hell?_   


**Ting!**   


_The…the vent?!_   


Suddenly a pin came flying out of the vent, landing on the floor next to his bed. Prompto stared at it…  


_Wha-?_   


Prompto let out an embarrassing squeal as a dagger followed it, and boom a shower of sparks lead to a shaky sweating Prince on his floor as though an Astral had decided Prompto needed a gift. Prompto even looked up to the ceiling, half expecting to see a smiling benevolent spirit rising back into the building to take its place back into the sky.  


Coughing brought Prompto back into the room as he watched Noctis shuffle over to the bed, limping, sweating and breathing heavily before leaning carefully on the edge of the bed, giving him a crooked smile.  


They both seemed to be happy to ignore the hiccupped beeps on the monitor. Prompto gulped eyes wide, but Noctis just laughed.  


‘Alright loser,’ he smiled, hair mussed beyond belief. ‘Budge up.’  


  


////  


  


Gladiolus walked into Noctis’ room with a blue electrolyte concoction that his Prince had requested, only to see a rumpled bed with a dresser on the mattress, leading to an opened vent.  


.  


.  


…  


‘I’m gonna **_kill him._** ’


	14. How do you solve a problem...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, what these boys get up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new tag, oops. Thank you again for the kudos and comments! I'm bad at expressing gratitude but know that I am beaming :) So thank you. Also! Two points! One: Citadel security sucks Two: I have no self control over chapter updates. So if they seem sporadic I apologise!

Finally, after over 15 minutes of debating the council had decreed that the Founder’s Ball’s place setters should be **‘Amethyst Strike 2 Shade’** with a **‘Solheim Gold: burnished’** for the trim. Despite this the flourish design could not be agreed upon and five possibilities had been sent back to the designers with the colouring choice so samples could be created to allow a final choice to be determined.  


Ignis was _done._  


It was 6 in the evening, the late month meaning the corridors were softly lit by ensconced lamps on the walls, casting the opposite windows in a reflective black, only the scattering of streetlights below intimating their transparent properties. The corridor was quiet as he aimed to return to his office, the others having headed out towards their cars to go home once the meeting was over, heading to the changing rooms to send their heavy ceremonial robes down to be laundered for the next day. Of all things Ignis was glad he needn’t worry on such a thing. There was a time when he had sat in the large room, intimidated by its high walls and large table and the men surrounding him, as they looked and judged his small frame in confusion, where he’d wished to be good enough to wear those robes one day; to prove himself. It had pushed him in the beginning, a young child of 13 still attempting to understand his body, his mind, his aspirations; but now he couldn’t care less. Not requiring ceremonial robes due to his position as advisor and taker of minutes meant it was one less thing to worry about, and made the lengthy meetings easier to soldier through. It meant that on days like today, living off of coffee and sheer bloody-mindedness after 36 hours of panic followed by mind numbing tedium that he could head out of the room immediately after the meeting ends. No unnecessary conversation. No further inquiries and no, Ignis shuddered, _small talk._  


Nodding at one of the guards on duty as he passed, Ignis tried to clear his mind of the day (days) he’d just gotten through. As he remembered he couldn’t help the minute droop of his shoulders. Lord Amicitia would surely have sent over the schedules for the Glaive’s training to be signed off as soon as possible. He would have to finish those before he headed home. Sighing to himself as he turned another corner he realised he probably wouldn’t be making it back tonight. He’d have to fold himself into his uncomfortable office couch once more. Thank goodness he kept a spare suit hung up on the coat rack. So even if his sleep was sporadic and his body aching from awkward angles it meant he outwardly looked composed and put together. For everything else there was coffee.  


_Speaking of which._   


Frowning at the rhythmic clenching his stomach had started to do, replicating the thudding located somewhere around his temple and the base of his head, he quickly wondered if he could go to the break room before he reached his office. A quick mind-map recon threw that idea out of the window, his office was located unfortunately close to the meeting rooms, but away from the break room, which was located in the opposite direction. So no coffee for him, however…  


He stopped at a thought, a horrid, unbelievable thought.  


Directly a floor below was a…  


_Vending machine._   


Closing his eyes briefly at the very entertainment of the thought Ignis brought his hand up to adjust his glasses. It would….help to have something before he returned to his office. No matter what the sustenance, happened to be.Then he would have something to keep him going as he typed up the meeting minutes, emailed them to the appropriate parties, before signing of the schedules, sending the confirmation emails and then finish the schedule update for His Highness.  


Swaying on the spot and catching himself Ignis blinked quickly. Gods, had he fallen asleep standing up? That had to be a new record. Smiling ruefully to himself before moving towards the stairs Ignis resigned himself to the processed rubbish found in the vending machine.  


Turning onto the 42nd floor, Ignis mildly noted that this was where Prompto had been taken, round a bunch of corners and across to the opposite tower yes, but the same floor nevertheless. Realising too late that he could have dropped off his notes into his office before heading down Ignis turned the left corner towards the vending machine only to be slammed into at speed.  


His folders went skittering across the floor as he was slow to react, his body protesting the movement as the force triggered pins and needles across his limbs. His mind blanked as he dropped, but instead of a hard cold floor beneath his head his mind sluggishly was aware of warmth.  


_Astrals was he bleeding?_   


‘-nis!’  


Blinking his eyes open, Ignis looked above him. Amber eyes and a concerned brow filled his vision.  


_Well, wasn’t that a pleasant thing to wake up to?_   


_Shiva’s armpits was he concussed?_   


‘Come on Iggy, talk to me!’  


Shaking his head slightly, creating a mild disconnect but nothing worse, Ignis shuffled to sit up.  


‘Whoa whoa, here we go.’ Gladiolus muttered, cradling Ignis’ back with a strong arm before tilting his chin with a careful hand. ‘Come on, look at me.’  


Ignis could help the slight giggle.  


‘How on Eos could I not?’  


…  
 _What?!_  


Exhaling quickly Ignis grasped his head with a free hand. Goodness. Nearly 40 hours without sleep and he was delirious.  


Sitting up, he tried once more to handle his thoughts but Gladiolus had a firm grip now, forcing Ignis to look directly at him. The proximity being rather unnerving.  


‘Seriously Ignis, eyes this way. You hit the floor pretty solidly.’  


Ignis batted his hand away in frustration. Regardless of the person, he did not appreciate being man-handled.  


‘Enough, Gladiolus I am quite fine. A touch tired is all.’ Standing up as gracefully as he could while holding onto the wall beside him, Ignis stepped away. His eyes alighted on his scattered files. Astrals the very thought of bending to pick them up suddenly felt like far too much work.  


Gladiolus stepped away, standing alongside Ignis and following his eyes.  


‘Here hold this.’  


Before Ignis could properly react, Gladiolus had flung a blue drink towards his face. Fumbling quickly to stop the impending collision Ignis huffed once he had a firm grip on it.  


‘Honestly Gladiolus, assaulting me with sports drinks no-…’  


The statement puttered out as he lifted his eyes to see the files held out before him.  


Cheeky sod had distracted him so he couldn’t protest.  


‘Thank you.’  


‘No problem. I suggest you drink that’ Gladiolus nodded towards the drink, ‘I know you dislike them, but if I’m right and I know I am, you haven’t eaten today have you?’  


The silence was more telling than any answer Ignis could have given.  


‘Yeah thought so. I get both of us are running on no sleep, but I at least had something to eat and didn’t have to have my soul drained by dusty men in ancient rooms.’  


‘I think you mean-‘  


‘I know what I said’ Gladiolus laughed, looking at him fondly. ‘Now drink up.’  


Securing the files under his arm Ignis smiled. Yes, it was true he hated these types of things, but it would ensure he survives the next hour and he supposed that was the important thing at this point. Tilting his head back, he relished the sensation. A tad warm from where it had been held in Gladiolus’ grip and tart like you wouldn’t believe, but it was hydration and that was what his body was craving, so much he had to suppress a moan. Gods he could almost _feel_ the electrolytes.  


Exhaling heavily after consuming half the bottle Ignis recapped it, glad for the clarity it gave him, only to look up and see Gladiolus regarding him with a devastating intensity.  


‘Gla-?’  


Suddenly all six foot and counting of the man was pressed into his space, his eyes focused on his lips. Heart thudding suddenly with something akin to panic, Ignis tried once again to speak but only a slight grunt in surprise was released as he felt Gladiolus’ thumb swipe under his bottom lip, catching the spilt liquid that had caught there. Breath hitching at the action, Ignis fought to compose himself. Heart clenching, he stepped back as much as his position against the wall allowed him.  


‘Gladio…we’ve spoken of this.’ He whispered, unable to do much else.  


Slowly those eyes so fixated on his face, rose up to meet his eyes. A flicker of heart-wrenching pain and Gladiolus gruffly turned away. Ignis breathed in heavily, able to think clearer now he wasn’t crowded. In that time it seemed Gladiolus had managed to compose himself as well.  


‘Sorry…Iggy. I-, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.’ He muttered, refusing to look at him.  


Clearing his throat, Ignis stood away from the wall.  


‘That’s quite alright, neither of us seem to be too in tune with their faculties at the moment. Speaking of which-‘, Ignis trailed off, looking down the corridor and then back, ‘what are you doing up here at this time of night?’  


Gladiolus’ shoulders straightened as he finally turned and looked back, eyes pointedly staring somewhere over Ignis’ shoulder.  


‘Princess went missing again.’  


  
…  


‘I know where the brat is don’t worry and I’m gonna kill him.’  


Ignis closed his eyes, willing the axis of the world to return to where he knew it should be after the tumultuous ride his heart and stomach had just been thrown into in two short sentences.  


‘For the sake of my well-being Gladiolus please lead with the second sentence next time.’ He breathed.  


Realising his error, Gladiolus side-smirked bashfully, raising his hand to adjust a cap that wasn’t there. Ignis noticed.  


_When had his hair gotten that long?_   


‘Sorry Iggy. Didn’t mean to scare ya.’  


‘Indeed. Now instead of heading anywhere, I’m coming with you to wherever you were going. I’ll see to the His Highness’ wellbeing with my own two eyes thank you.’  


‘Sure,’ Gladiolus sighed, ‘no problem. But afterwards, you and I are going to my room not your office.’  


_I beg your-_   


‘Exc-‘  


‘I’ll be making sure you get a hot meal in you and then you’re going to sleep.’  
‘You presume too m-‘  


‘Presumption, nothing. Now come on.’  


Striding past, Gladiolus once again left no space for a retort or protest. Ignoring the spike of pain in between his eyes, Ignis hurried to catch up to the elder boy’s long strides towards to the medical wing.  


‘So where is he?’  


Gladiolus just grunted, eyes focused ahead of him.  


‘His Highness, Gladiolus.’ Ignis tried again as they turned a final corner. ‘Where is he?’  


‘Where else would the Princess be?’ he finally muttered.  


‘I do wish you wouldn’t call him that.’  


Gladiolus opened up a door to his side and strode in without knocking, Ignis following shortly after, pausing at the sight before him. Unable to hide the small smile that crept across his face.  
Noctis was curled up across Prompto’s lap, resting his arms under his head as Prompto slept with a hand threatening to rest in Noctis’ hair. They were both resting soundly with only a quiet rhythmic tinny beep punctuating the silence.  


‘Fine,’ Gladiolus muttered, eyes not leaving the two, ‘I’ll stop calling him Princess.’  


Ignis smiled wider, his heart warming at the words.  


‘Well it’s much appreciated I’m su-‘  


‘He’s Kitten Now.’


	15. On the Other Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what's happening with the other two shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the chapter! Hopefully there will be a quicker update after this one, as I do realise I'm straying across a bit here. Boys need pampering.  
> Thank you again for your comments and kudos! I apologise if I've yet to reply to any comments. I'm awkward with wanting to come across as sincerely as I am so thank you for putting up with it :)  
> On with the show!

Despite repeated whispered declarations against it, Ignis could not stop Gladiolus from taking a multitude of photos of the sleeping pair on his phone. After angling an upwards shot that caught Noctis’ face in a close up with Prompto snoring behind him, Gladiolus smiled and stood up.  


‘That’s going on the Christmas card this year! Heh-heh!’  


‘Honestly Gladio, you’ve tormented them enough, let them rest.’  


Ignis was truly exasperated at this point. His patience wearing thin; _and all this tomfoolery was not getting his work done any faster!_  


Abruptly squeezing the bridge of his nose, Ignis let out a breath. He was getting snappy now and he knew it was because he was tired and he knew it was because his blood sugar was probably in the negatives by now, but _Astrals_ he had nothing left in his tank right now, not even caffeine!  


‘-nis. Ignis?’  


Blinking his eyes open he let his hand down, eyes casting on the still sleeping occupants in the bed and then to the man standing to the side of them, a worried frown across his face.  


‘Sorry, did you say something?’ Ignis exhaled.  


Gladiolus didn’t answer, instead flipping his phone into his trouser pocket before walking across the room to the cupboards. Ignis’ head spun at the lack of an answer, but once again he had no energy to pursue it. His charge was safe. Though he would have to get the full story about what happened to Prompto in the morning. To think he for-  


His thoughts were interrupted with sudden movement as Gladiolus draped a blanket over Noctis’ form, causing the Prince to shuffle with a muffled grumble. The shifting caused them both to still as they saw Prompto shift, his face scrunching into a frown. His head moved from side to side, his arm moving. Ignis dared not breathe willing them both to go back to sleep. Prompto’s hand finally settled on top of Noctis head, Noctis breathing deeply at the touch and Prompto surprisingly relaxing, his face going slack with sleep once more.  


Ignis let out his held breath as quietly as he could, looking at Gladiolus seeing the same tenseness reflected in his movements. Ignis’ eyes flicked between the bed and Gladiolus as the seconds ticked by. Gladiolus wasn’t reacting; he wasn’t relaxing. He was still on alert. But alert because of what? Noctis and Prompto had relaxed, they were clearly comfortably sleeping, so why the reaction?  


‘Gladiolus?’  


The sound broke Gladiolus’ stare and it seemed, the tenseness. His shoulders dropped and his fists unclenched as his body relaxed out of his ready stance. Recognising that he had been caught out his hand came up to scratch at his buzzed side as he looked away.  


‘They are sleeping, I don’t think you woke them.’ Ignis said, warily.  


Gladiolus didn’t answer he just nodded, looking back at the two before cracking into a grin.  


‘Hey do you think if Prompto scratched his head he’d start purring?’ Gladiolus smiled, breaking the tension.  


Ignis had no choice but to huff a laugh at that possibility. A Purring Prince…what a thought! Though despite how humorous a thing it would be, Ignis liked the idea. A cat will purr when content and comfortable, and the sound produced has been shown to have a positive effect on people’s physiology, from mood to even healing. Prompto; pale, sleeping with a respirator could certainly do with some of that right now. It would be a perfect addition to such a soft scene he thought to himself with a smile. He looked over to Gladiolus, who caught his look.  


Glancing once more at the still deeply sleeping pair, Gladiolus nodded towards the door before making his way over to it. Ignis nodded back, heading out first, letting Gladiolus close the door.  


The corridor was quiet when they headed out, with only a few staff walking down the corridor through to different wards. Ignis doesn’t know how they will explain a sleeping Prince on top of their patient when the nurse comes round to check Prompto’s vitals.  


Now he was out of the room and the calm atmosphere it had exuded, Ignis was once again aware of his own state. His headache had not abated and he was sure he was starting to shake. His muscle were tense despite feeling like water in a rubber bottle, the thought of even his office sofa sounding wonderful right now. Even the vending machine sounded like…  


No.

He wasn’t _that_ far gone yet.  


Adjusting his folders under his arm, heavy reminders of the work still left to complete, Ignis looked at Gladiolus. Surprised to see him apparently stuck in his own thoughts, a clear frown once more present on his face. Ignis was about to open his mouth when a sudden ringing harshly ripped through the silence. Gladiolus jumped, before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and swiping quickly with his thumb.  


‘Amicitia.’ He answered gruffly.  


Ignis, turned to the side and stepped away, further down the corridor, not wanting to eavesdrop. A sudden tug on his sleeve turned him.  


‘Yeah Sir I am. Yeah…’ Gladiolus eyes bored into Ignis, a clear command.  


_Stay_   


Ignis was surprised, he hadn’t planned on leaving; he was just being polite. Warmth spread in his chest as he nodded, not being able to help the slight smile that pulled at his lips.  


Gladiolus lips twitched in a quick smile in return.  


‘See you soon, Sir.’  


Gladiolus finished up the call, smiling fully now he wasn’t on business.  


‘That was Cor. He’s coming to relieve me of duty, says he’ll watch Kitten and the kid.’  


‘That’s sticking then?’  


‘Absolutely.’ Gladiolus grinned wide.  


Ignis sighed, righting his glasses once more.  


‘Well at least Cor is able to watch him.’  


‘Yeah, I was wondering how I’ll be able to keep up my promise if I was stuck watching the Kitty all night.’  


Ignis blinked. _So the nickname is evolving._  


‘Promise?’ he asked, eventually.  


Gladiolus counted on his fingers.  


‘Hmm, I believe it was a shower, hot food and a full night’s rest. In a bed for once.’  


Ignis gripped his folders once more. _Oh what a dream that would be._  


‘Gladiolus, I have too much wo-‘  


‘Amicitia, Scientia!’  


Automatically standing to attention the two men turned to see Cor heading down the corridor, a nervous looking nurse hurrying at his side.  


‘Sir!’ they both intoned simultaneously.  


Nodding at the response, Cor came to a halt in front of the door before turning his full gaze to Gladiolus.  


‘Report.’  


‘The Prince and Prompto are resting. His Highness exited his chamber and entered Prompto’s room via the vent system using a series of warps. No injury noted.’ Gladiolus listed automatically.  


Cor nodded once again before shifting to Ignis.  


‘Scientia. The scheduling sent from Clarus needs to be finalised and signed off by noon tomorrow. The Prince is under my guard for the time being so you will not be needed until Tuesday morning, understood?’  


Ignis nodded.  


‘Understood, Marshall.’  


‘Gladiolus. Understand that Clarus has put the Prince under my care temporarily not for any action of yours, but that of his friend’s. Prompto is to be under my surveillance from now on.’  


Gladiolus nodded once more, before verbally accepting. He was glad Cor had understood. Protecting the Prince was his job, it wasn’t lightly pushed aside.  


Ignis’ eyes were officially burning now and the heaviness of his body had somehow increased and he was finding it more and more difficult to maintain posture as he watched Cor and the nurse enter the room, the door closing with finality.  


He heard Gladiolus exhale heavily to his side.  


‘Well, I guess that means we’re pretty much off tomorrow then.’ Gladiolus started.  


‘Hardly.’ Ignis snorted, ‘I still have the schedules, the minutes and…and….’  


Gladiolus’ arm was wrapped around his chest before he could react, holding him up as a hand steadied his back.  


_Falling asleep standing up; again?_   


‘Come on.’ Gladiolus muttered, turning him slowly, refusing to remove his grip on the shaking man.  


Barely finding the energy to nod, Ignis followed Gladiolus down the corridor towards the elevators, glad for once to not be weighed down by the folders in his arms.  


_Folders?_   


‘Gladiolus, my fi-‘  


‘I got em.’  


A pause as Gladiolus clicked the button to hail the elevator.  


‘…thank you.’  


It seemed like quite the blur of events that had led him to this moment, Ignis mused to himself as he was being lowered onto Gladiolus’ sofa, who then headed quickly out of the living room to presumably his own room.  


Ignis knows he should be embarrassed by the lack of resistance he presented when being practically man-handled to this man’s room in the Citadel, but once again found little energy to feel anything other than pleasant as he sank a little deeper into the heavily cushioned sofa.  


_Must need the padding for all those muscles…_   


Ignis smiled to himself, he was making himself giddy with these silly thoughts; _what a strange sensation_! Over-tired hysteria, he hadn’t had such a thing for a while. It must have been when he was younger, back when he was finishing his doctorate. He’d managed to stay up three days on coffee, leading him to laugh in the face of a spluttering councilman, declare a soldier’s toupee was looking at him funny before promptly falling down whining about dust. He’d been in the hospital for nearly a week after that, Gladiolus had never let him forget it, even had photo evidence of the toupee…  


‘No falling asleep yet’ came a quiet voice to his left.  


Turning his head without opening his eyes, he smiled a touch more.  


‘But I’m having such a wonderful dream.’  


_Astrals gag me before I incriminate my conscious self!_   


Warm laughter was his answer as arms once more supported his back, pulling him away from the sofa.  


_Hmm…Citrus._   


‘Come on Iggy, bath time.’  


‘Lemon shampoo?’  


A pause.  


‘Nah, one of those vanilla ones.’  


There was silence as Ignis was manoeuvred to his feet and they shuffled towards the bathroom. Ignis couldn’t help but giggle.  


‘Dare I ask?’ Gladiolus smiled, Ignis’ arm over his broad shoulder as he gripped Ignis waist, holding most of his weight.  


‘Lemon and vanilla, what a wonderful cupcake. What a wonderful…*yawwwwnn*…recipe.’  


Somewhere in Ignis' mind was a horrified miniature version of him, in awe at what was spilling out of his traitorous mouth.

Gladiolus couldn’t help but laugh, like he couldn’t help but think how adorable Ignis was like this.  


‘Right Ignis, wake up a touch for me will ya? Bath-time. Get clean and I’ll have something ready for ya in 20.’  


The cogs in Ignis’ head were sluggish as they processed. Right. Bath. Hot water on tired muscles sounded like a dream and Ignis couldn’t help feeling minutely choked-up at the thoughtfulness and care his friend had given him this evening. _Astrals he was a wreak_  


‘Iggy, gonna need some confirmation here,’ his voice took on a teasing tone, ‘or am I gonna have to help you into the bath?’  


Well that woke him up, thank you very much.  


‘Nonsense Gladio,’ he said, removing himself from Gladiolus’ grasp and entering the bathroom, straightening himself and removing his glasses, ‘I have this quite in hand I assure you.’  


A moment of triumph at the wide-eyed reaction Ignis gained from the smirk he threw Gladio’s way was punctuated by him slowly closing the bathroom door, which locked with a click. There was tense pause before he heard the clearing of a throat and footsteps walking away. Ignis chuckled to himself before making his way over to the sink to undress.  


Usually Ignis wouldn’t dare do such a thing, choosing instead to stay away from Gladiolus’ obvious flirtations and teasings. Brush them off completely or shoot them down with a glare. Back when they were younger and rasher in their personalities, there was no such line. They had grown up together laughing at foolish things which morphed into flirting the older they had gotten, but then the flirting had switched into something deeper as they navigated their way through some of the rougher patches of their duties side-by-side.  


Ignis sighed as melancholy slipped in, washing away the freedom he had felt in the past few minutes. Well, he was definitely more awake now. Folding his clothes, Ignis turned to place them on the cabinet to see a set of Gladiolus’ old training wear already resting there, the sight only crushing him further.  


_Always so kind, no matter what we do._   


He hadn’t been lying in that corridor, Ignis pondered, laying his clothes on the cabinet alongside the training wear before turning towards the bath. They had spoken of the thing between them at length. In the beginning it had been a whole lot of shouting, angry barbs thrown this way and that with the intent to wound. The anger had subsided, passions had flared and it was with no small amount of pain that they had agreed it could go no further.  


For the sake of duty; friends they would remain.  


Ignis had to muffle his moan as the hot water unwound his body, muscle by muscle. He hadn’t had something as indulgent as a bath in such a long time. Showers were far more efficient after all, wonderfully utilitarian. But the echoes of pain slowly being muted across his arms, back and legs told him clearly that such a thing would be beneficial to him in the long run. Not wanting to risk falling asleep in Gladiolus’ bath however, Ignis reluctantly lifted himself up to reach for the soap left on the side.  


Best to focus on getting clean, then lose himself in what could have been.


	16. New (old) Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause everyone needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on! Sigh, just coming out of a cold so brain of fuzz..hi...thank you...writing fun >.<

Prompto had swam in strange dreams before, he knew what it felt like and could sometimes pull himself away from them, before the nightmares had time to manifest. Shrinking away from the set path and turning it into something happy, and if not happy, at least something better. Sadly, this was not one of those times as he found himself stood in a strange vaulted room, anxiety prickling down his spine as he felt sweat, clammy down his neck. Light reflected starkly against the marble tiled floors and gold glinted across a balustrade in front of him. He had no idea where he was, only that stairs were before him and tall double doors across a long hall stayed still with a quiet menace.  


_He was waiting for someone…or something..._  


He turned to the side, seeing tall windows to his right. But there was nothing outside, only black. No stars, no lights, no anything…  


It was with a lurch that he realised he was wrong. He could hear it now. A flutter, like wings…but no…more  


It wasn’t wings, it was ash. He knew it clearly the way one knew things in dreams, his heart thudded uncomfortably at the feeling. The ash was thudding against the windows violently, blacking out the view in the sheer terrifying amount that there was.  


_He had never felt so small._  


  


  


**Slam**  


  


  


Prompto’s heart pounded as the double doors before him blasted open. He crouched, expecting a fight, but there was only silence. The doors swung lazily on their hinges as though in a breeze but beyond them was only darkness once more. He could almost taste it, the darkness wreathing beyond the doorway as though alive.  


_This isn’t right…_  


A coldness wrapped around him, freezing his arms and legs before the chill penetrated his chest. Ice crawled across the floor and his breath came out in a cloud before him, obscuring then revealing the room in turns. He felt his heart slow, felt his eyes become heavy.  


_Why is it cold…why is it dark?_  


He dropped to his knees, drawing his arms close, trying desperately to retain any warmth his body might have had…  


_Where is everyone?_ He thought, his heart thudding in panic. _Why am I alone again?! I thought I’d fixed that, I’d fixed me! <_  


Snow, freezing ice…blinking snowflakes the colour of rust out of his eyes…  


_Rust?_

No rust... _Blood_

Hurridly he wiped at his face with frozen hands, inadvertently smearing it further over his face and hands until they were dripping. He looked up to the doors, seeing them eerily closed once more.

_Silence._  


The room was destroyed, rubble littered the room, the snow had stopped, drifts of red pushed against them. He felt more than saw the gaping void where the window had once been.  


_Astrals if the window is gone…._  


There was nothing to hold back the ash any more.  


Heart slamming in his chest in panic, he turned in time to see the darkness crash forward like a tide the silence rent in a sudden cacophony of screams, hammering into him with impunity, the velocity tearing him up like so many bullets. He tried to scream as each piece cuts like blades through him, swallowing him, destroying him, but it clogged his mouth, crushed his chest. Every attempt to breath, to scream, swallowed more.  


He was drowning in ash.  


And no one could save him.  


_Noct…where are you buddy?_  


He felt pathetic as he suffocated. Everything hurt and he was wishing his friend was here.  


_In this maelstrom?!_  


No, he couldn’t let that happen. He had to protect him. Let himself die, if it meant Noct lived. He wasn’t anything anyway. But Noct…  


Noct was _everything._  


  


**_Squeak!_ **  


…  


Wha?  


**_Squeak!_ **  


The ash had stopped, he was no longer choking…  


He gasped in a welcome breath, his lungs expanding gratefully as air rushed in where before had been only cloying burning trapped inside.  


A voice echoed in his mind alongside the noises he was hearing, he felt himself floating towards the ceiling, he was still, everything suspended, the screaming silent, frozen in time.  


_*Squeak!*_ [Time to wake up!]  


….  


What?  


His heart was returning to a normal rhythm, red light spilled across his closed eyelids as a warmth enveloped him, chasing away the chill and the ash that had hurt him so badly.  


[Noct sent me to find you! I was just in time! :)]  


_Astrals he was hearing emoticons!_  


[Nightmares are scary huh? But when you wake up it’ll all be fine! So go!]  


Prompto felt his chest tighten again, but this time it was tears he was trying (and failing) to hold back.  


_He came for me…_  


_*Squeak!*_ [Farewell! Friend of Noctis]  


  


Everything faded into a soft beeping and quiet conversation. He felt warmth next to his side and instinctively stretched his hand out towards it, only to have the hand gripped hard.  


‘Prompto?!’  


He couldn’t help it. Couldn’t stop the tears that tracked down his cheeks; that caught on his mask and pooled by his chin.  


‘Oh crap. Hey, hey it was a bad dream. It’s okay. You’re okay.’  


Prompto still hadn’t opened his eyes, his body felt too tired, too sluggish, and his bruises were letting themselves known.  


‘Easy, come here.’  


He felt himself being moved, lifted forward awkwardly as familiar arms tried not to aggravate his injuries, until he was half resting on a solid chest behind him and warm arms enveloped him, feeling not unlike the red light he had felt before.  


‘Be wary of his IV, Highness.’  


A gruff voice Prompto didn’t recognise drifted through the haze. _Someone else was here._  


Carefully Prompto opened his eyes, his tears slowly drying up. His head was resting on Noctis’ shoulder and he couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling. Grounding and warm, a subtle smell of sweat and…something musty filled his nose. A comfort he hadn't known until he'd finally picked up the courage to make a friend. His eyes finally landed on the newcomer. A tall man, about the same size as Gladio but older and more stern was stood by the bed. The man’s gaze was cautious, but seemed to be holding back a smile as Noctis shifted to get comfortable.  


‘I know I know.’ Noctis grumbled, finally settling down. ‘I won’t rip anything out.’  


‘Good to hear.’ The man nodded.  


The newcomer went and sat down on one of the low cushioned chairs by the bed. Perching on the edge of the cushion as though uncomfortable in leaning back as the chair was designed for. Prompto smiled dopily.  


_He seems nice._  


The thought was immediately followed but the question of what drugs he was on.

‘Hey.’ Noctis murmered, turning Prompto’s attention upwards, to where Noctis’ face, Noctis’ very close proximity face, was carefully looking at him, a slight frown twitching his eyebrows.  


‘Hey, yourself.’ Prompto replied, unable to say much else in the situation. He couldn’t even bring himself to be too flustered. He was too warm, too comfortable, too at peace resting against him.  


‘You seemed to be having a nightmare, you okay?’  


Memories flooded Prompto’s mind like a torrent and he had to swallow to keep it all contained. Before he could slip back into the panic his mind recalled those adorable little squeaks that had filled him with so much happiness. Against everything he smiled.  


‘Yeah, but it got better.’  


Confusion flittered across Noctis’ face as Prompto moved his mask to clean away the collected moisture, only to suddenly see a tissue being handed to him from the newcomer that had stood up once more.  


Prompto took it gratefully, wiping aware the moisture that had fogged up around his mouth, wincing as he accidentally pulled on his split lip.  


‘Thanks erm…’ he started, carefully.  


Confusion lit up in the older man’s eyes, darting to the Prince before returning his gaze, but he seemed to compose himself quickly enough, holding out his hand.  


‘Cor Leonis, Marshall of his Majesty’s Crownsguard.’  


Prompto hoped the gulp in reply to that wasn’t as devastatingly loud as he thought it was.  


Noctis snorted as Prompto grasped the hand in a firm handshake. Not as quiet as he had hoped then.  


‘Pro-prompto Argentum..Sir.’ Prompto awkwardly stuttered.  


‘Argentum.’ Cor nodded, before turning towards the door. ‘I need to talk to the doctor, now you are awake properly, I’ll not be long. When I return we have a few things to discuss.’  


Prompto tried to hold back from gulping again as his mind reeled at the implications of those words. Too bad he's hooked up to a machine that reveals all his secrets.  
'Don't worrry,' Cor amended, 'It simply regards you being under my supervision for the time being.'  


'Su-supervision?' Prompto stuttered, 'What...why wo-?'  


'Just means you're gonna be hanging around me a lot more.' Noctis smiled, squeezing him tighter, careful of his injuries.  


'I take my leave.' Cor nodded.  


‘No problem, Marshall.’ Noctis waved, lazily. His eyes returning to Prompto, who had relaxed back into his arms.  


‘So no gallivanting, Your Highness.’ Cor continued, with a sterner tone. ‘Pranks will not be tolerated. Am I understood?’  


Noctis pulled his gaze away to meet Cor’s fully, nodding seriously before Cor turned and left without a word. Noctis knew he wasn’t going to be able to pull any shit anymore, he still felt awful for what he must have put Gladio through.  


_What he put Ignis through..._  


The door clicked to with finality.  


_Worth it though._ Noctis thought, looking down once more, pulling a little tighter on the blond in his arms.  


There was no way Prompto was waking up in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people around him. It had happened once in his memory and it wasn’t happening again.  


‘Noct?’  


Prompto was looking up at him expectantly. For what reason, Noctis couldn’t fathom, well he knew the reason he _wanted_ and the idea sent his heart thudding and his mind reeling. Good job he doesn't have a beeper attached to _his_ pulse!  


Clearing his throat abruptly he quirked a smile.  


‘What’s up? Need me to move or anything?’  


Prompto shook his head. Biting his lip as he looked down.  


The silence stretched on. Noctis knew, Prompto wasn’t going to say anything yet. Whatever it was, was going to have to wait. Too many times this had happened and Noctis was used to the back and forth by now. Prompto will tell him, but only when he's ready. Until then...  


Quickly Noctis decided to change the topic that had never turned up in the first place.  


‘You said you’re nightmare got better.’ He said quickly, effectively gaining the blond’s attention. ‘What happened?’  


Prompto stopped ruminating on his lip and looked back up. A slight smile lighting up his face, pulling on the small cut on his cheek still in place.  


_Need to fix that up once I get the okay,_ Noctis thought.  


‘It was strange.’ Prompto said, hushed. Like talking out loud would shatter the memory. ’I was so scared but then I heard, these weird squeaks. Like a kitten or something…and it told me everything was gonna be okay. I believed it, and I woke up. Nothing was scary anymore.’  


Noctis stared.  


‘Squeaks?’ he repeated, sounded incredulous.  


Prompto shrugged before leaning back into Noctis, closing his eyes.  


‘It was cute. I didn’t see it, but it made everything better. It saved me and then it guided me back.’  


Noctis didn’t say anything. Just held his friend to the slow rhythmic beeps on the monitor. Resting his cheek on top of Prompto’s hair he couldn’t help but smile. Grateful for the little statuette that was resting in his jeans pocket.  


_Thank you Carbuncle._ he thought.

_'You brought him home._


	17. A respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sleepy smiley stuff as I am very sleepy myself right now...

Ignis was sat, rather bewildered, at a small coffee table in unfamiliar (but familiar smelling) soft clothes, with an oversized sweater for good measure, slowly eating a lasagne and hoping his body didn’t reject the first bit of food he seriously thinks he’s eating in two days.  


When Gladiolus mentioned he was going to get something ready in 20 minutes, Ignis didn’t think he meant this.  


Grateful beyond words, Ignis wants to ensure he finishes it, hoping the warmth in his stomach and chest keeps the food where it needs to be. But then again, he has nearly face-planted it three times.  


Chuckling distracts him from headbutting a forkful once more and he looks up into the adoring irises he knew so well.  


‘Come on Iggy, you’ve had over half. I’ll sort you breakfast tomorrow and you can have the rest for lunch.’ Gladiolus smiled, his own meal having been demolished some time ago.  


Ignis couldn’t help but sigh, admitting defeat and accepting the logic of not pushing himself by placing his fork down fully.  


‘Thank you, Gladio.’ Ignis smiled tiredly.  


Gladiolus simply smiled back standing up and grabbing the plates.  


‘Go sit on the sofa for a bit, stick something on the TV. You’ll want that to settle before you turn in.’ he said, heading into the small kitchen.  


Ignis nodded before getting up out of his chair and staggering into the living area proper. Finding the remote on a small side table by the sofa he flicked it on, quickly turning the volume down with a wince as a rather crass and colourful show came on. Furrowing his brow, Ignis flicked onto the guide, bouncing through pages without any thoughts on wanting to watch anything. Eventually he settled on an old film from the golden age of Vesperstills. Black and white, elegant actors and glimmering actresses made their way through a ballroom, discussing what he could only assume was the main protagonist, stepping forth for what was obviously a debut on the dancefloor. Ignis smiled, there really was something comforting about these old films, such a calm air and softly spoken dialogue. Everything felt like it was in soft focus.  


_Ah, forgot my glasses in the bathroom._   


A chuckle escaped him once more at the absurdity.  


‘What’s got you giggling again?’ Gladiolus smiled, settling onto the couch next to Ignis, ‘Ahh, one of the oldie but goldies, which one’s this one again?’  


‘I haven’t the foggiest.’ Ignis laughed, feeling immensely comfortable despite his tiredness, ‘but it seems nice nevertheless.’  


‘Can’t argue with that.’  


They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards, content in each other’s familiar company, full stomachs and room lit only with a simple lamp on the far side of the room.  


Gladiolus found himself calmly falling into the film’s storyline. A tale of high society, glamoured up like only Vesper could do. Shining jewels and sharp lines, flitted across the screen, soft spoken words of love in a fairy-lit flower garden, leading to a passionate embrace in the moonlight. Gladiolus huffed a sigh contentedly at the scene, he truly wasn’t immune to the romance. Having read plenty of such books when he went through his ‘phase’ when he was younger, he found himself smiling along to the sheer innocence of it all. He wondered if Ignis had even noticed what he had put on, if he was regretting putting on such a soft film.  


Words didn’t make it past his mouth as he turned.  


Ignis was resting, his head turned towards him, his eyes closed and breathing softly against the cushion. Hair soft and the tips curling slightly where they had dried naturally, resting on his forehead. Gladiolus could scarcely bring himself to breathe, so cautious he was that he’d disturb him.  


He was going to pummel Noctis in the training rooms for this. Gladiolus had his duties, he had guard duty and training and organising the recruits, but all of that paled in the nonsense that Ignis had to hammer through on a daily basis. But doing that without sleep and food? All cause the Kitten had a nightmare? What about the nightmare Ignis had? Running madly through the rain-lashed streets of Insomnia, thinking his Prince and charge had been kidnapped or worse…  


Gladiolus snapped himself out of his mental vitriol before it overtook his mood. Breathing carefully in through his nose and out of his mouth, counting calmly as he did.  


Ignis had taught him that one, when he temper had gotten the better of him one too many times.  


He had to say…it worked like a charm.  


Still some lingering tenseness was left over, but that would be dealt with tomorrow. When he finally had had some rest and could have a clearer mind to figure where they stood.  


So much had happened the last two days, in the morning he can take stock and take action. But for now…  


Gladiolus slowly reached across Ignis, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV, trying hard not to breathe in the soft vanilla scent that still clung to Ignis’ hair. They had made their peace with each other a long time ago when they had agreed to step away from each other.  


Still didn’t stop it hurting sometimes.  


_Still didn’t stop him loving him._   


Sighing to himself, Gladiolus went to shake Ignis awake, but then thought if there was a chance to not wake him, he’ll take it.  


Standing up, Gladiolus made his way to the bedroom, pulling the covers away before returning to the living room.  


Standing there he calculated his move before leaning down, wrapping an arm beneath Ignis’ legs and one behind his shoulders before lifting up. Once more in his life Gladiolus noted it should not be this easy to lift him.  


Bracing him against his chest, Gladiolus waited as Ignis shuffled slightly. Stepping forward, Gladiolus prayed he wouldn’t wake but as he stepped into the threshold his heart stopped as Ignis muttered something before lifting one arm up to wrap around Gladiolus neck…which he then proceeded to nuzzle into.  


_Ifrit’s flaming ballsack don’t do this to me Iggy!_   


Moving forward once more, he gently deposited Ignis onto the bed, where Ignis sighed in his sleep, Gladiolus carefully untangling Ignis’ arm from round his neck. Pulling up the blankets and tucking him.  


Ignis slept on.  


It wasn’t until Gladiolus left the room, pulling the door to, that he allowed himself to exhale heavily, gripping the bridge of his nose in a desparate attempt at grounding. Did it even work?  


Did it heck…  


Moving to the sofa, Gladiolus lay down the length, keeping the lamp on and arranging the cushions to his preference. Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to drift, hoping his subconscious would sift through things on its own and allow things to be clearer in the morning.  


And if he happens to dream of a smiling man with bright green eyes, then who was he to end it?


	18. You got the touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got the Powwwaaaahhhh!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while! Damn time flew away from me. It's December so oh all the busy. Thanks for sticking with me and ooohh that update xD Garuda, leg tats, primal fights and catboys. Phew! So good :)

Cor returned from the vending machine he had been standing beside for the past 15 minutes, having believed the pair needed some time together, to see the doctor filling out a form attached to a clipboard.  


‘Doctor.’ Cor called as point of greeting.  


Looking up the Doctor nodded, quickly scribbling a few more things in boxes before hooking the clipboard back onto the wall.  


‘Ah, Marshall Leonis,’ he turned with a smile, putting his pen in his top pocket before sticking his hands in his white coat. ‘I was just about to see your boy.’  


_**My** boy?_   


‘The patient, Argentum you mean?’  


Cor couldn’t help being annoyed as his statement only caused the Doctor to smile wider before walking down the corridor towards the room. Still smiling the Doctor opened up the door, grabbing an identical chart from the wall as he did.  


‘Mr. Argentum!’ he intoned cheerfully, a start sounding at the sudden entrance. ‘Let’s get your vitals sorted shall we?’  


Cor came into the room at the humorous sight of a Prince gingerly shuffling _(falling)_ gracefully _(awkwardly)_ off the bed. Kicking a line that had gotten caught on his foot and trying (failing) to dodge the monitor to the side of the bed.  


‘Stop pulling on my wires, I need those!’ Prompto laughed dopily. Seems the painkillers are still in effect, Cor thought before steadying the Prince’s arm, allowing him to unhook his foot successfully.  


‘Important stuff’s on the other side, this is just electronics.’ Noctis huffed, finally free and shaking Cor off slightly.  


‘Still need them.’  


‘He’s right you know, makes charts easier.’ The Doctor laughed, ‘Please go easy on the equipment, Your Highness.’  


‘Hey Doc!’ Prompto smiled, having apparently just noticed his presence, ‘How’m I doin’?’  


‘Dr. Lentis, nice to meet you Prompto.’ He replied, pulling out a mini flashlight, ‘and how you’re doin’ is what I’m here to check.’  


Lentis checked Prompto’s pupils intermittently.  


‘So your scans have come back clear. Your pneumothorax, now treated just needs time to heal. Meaning you have to be careful. Nothing extraneous or over-the-top…’  


‘Can I run?’ Prompto jumped in, panic lacing his voice. Across the room Cor frowned.  


‘Not for the time being.’  


Prompto gripped at his blankets as Lentis placed the mini flashlight back in his top pocket.  


‘You a runner than I take it?’ Lentis smiled, sensing his patient’s discomfort.  


Noctis sat on the opposite side of the bed with a huff.  


‘Urgh he runs everywhere,’ he complained, ‘Hook up a generator to him and he’ll power Insomnia.’  


Prompto couldn’t help but snort at that. Then again, he hasn’t been running for a while now, _astrals he didn’t even want to think what his weight might be…_  


‘So does that mean I can fix him up?’  


Prompto was wrenched out his ruminations at Noctis’ flippant question. _Fix him?_  


‘Let’s have a look shall we?’ the Doctor said in lieu of an answer, ‘Prompto. I’m gonna double check your injuries. Then his Highness can do his thing.’  


‘What thing?’  


‘Just a cool trick Prom. It’ll help sort out your injuries, tried to do it earlier but…’ Noctis trailed off quietly, before batting his hand around as though it explained everything.  


‘Oooookay.’  


‘Right,’ Lentis resumed, ‘I’m just gonna check your abdomen and chest, so we’ll just move this out of the way.’  


Panic rushed through Prompto as the Doctor went to remove the top part of his hospital gown, before he knew it, he’d slapped Lentis’ hand away and pulled himself as far across the bed from him as he could, pulse hammering in his chest.  


_Don’ttouchmedon’ttouchmedon’ttouchmedon’t…_   


Lentis put has hands up in surrender, showing that he won’t make another move.  


‘Prompto, I’ll not do anything without your consent. But I need you to take a few deep breaths for me, okay?’  


Prompto’s mind was racing, he didn’t want anyone touching him, anyone _seeing_ him.  


‘Prom?’  


Prompto’s breath left in him in a rush and he struggled to get a breath back in to replace it, turning his head he saw Noctis looking at him carefully.  


‘Deep breaths, yeah?’  


Prompto nodded slightly startling as Noctis tentatively reached out to hold his hand. A moment of hesitation and Prompto was gripping back, his breaths slowing down.  


_Well shit that just happened._   


‘Heh, better not have cold hands Doc!’ Prompto smiled brokenly, before shifting back onto the bed fully.  


Lentis looked at him seriously, dropping his hands.  


‘Prompto, am I okay to check your injuries? It will take seconds I assure you. I apologise for the assumption.’  


Prompto squeezed Noctis’ hand slightly before nodding.  


‘Yeah Doc, it's fine. Just make it quick.’ He mumbled.  


Lentis stepped forward again and Prompto fought to not flinch as the gown was moved aside and the Doctors fingers prodded at his bruises.  


‘Hey.’  


Prompto looked over at Noctis, trying not to crawl out of his own skin.  


‘Once this is done, you’ll be able to head outta here. I’ll give you the grand tour! We got gardens up on the roof.’  


‘Which are off limits to civilians.’ Cor interjected, stepping forward. Noctis huffed audibly, causing Prompto to quirk a smile. ‘And rather cold at this time of year.’  


'Fine, fine, no gardens, got it.'

Prompto smiled fully before wincing at a rather sharp poke in his rib.  


‘Sorry. Scans confirmed no fractures or internal injuries. Just a lot of bruises.’ Lentis stood, allowing Prompto to readjust his gown. ‘So I’m happy to allow His Highness to help you out and I can sign you out. Check-ups tomorrow and next week should be fine.’  


Prompto nodded dumbly, glad his friend had distracted him during the examination. He was even grateful to the Marshall who had stepped in. He’ll have to thank him later.  


‘Thanks Doc, I’ll take it from here.’ Noctis smiled, standing up from the bed, still holding Prompto’s hand.  


Lentis nodded before turning to leave.  


‘I’ll get his discharge papers ready, be back shortly.’ And with a click of the door, he was gone.  


‘Right, let’s get this done and we can go chill.’ Noctis smiled, before frowning at Prompto’s nervousness.  


_Right, an explanation might be helpful._   


‘Prom you know how I can do things? Stuff others can’t?’ he started, hating that he had to talk about these things. The things that kept him apart from everyone, that made him _different._  
Prompto nodded again, happy veneer comfortably back in place.  


‘Yeah cause you’re magic.’  


Noctis turned away embarrassed at the bluntness of the statement, scratching at his neck with his free hand, behind him Cor turned away, suspiciously smoothing his hand across his chin.  


‘Yeah…that, well…’ Noctis cleared his throat, ‘I can fix up your injuries, but it takes a bit out of me to do it so, don’t move okay?’  


‘It gonna hurt?’ Prompto whispered  


Noctis couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he met Prompto’s gaze.  


‘The opposite.’  


Prompto let out a breath, squeezing Noctis’ hand once more.  


‘Okay bud, hit me with your best shot.’  


Noctis snorted before closing his eyes to focus, shifting more so he was facing Prompto, lifting his hand, till it rested lightly on Prompto’s chest. He felt the heartbeat fluttering underneath the thin material, the slight warmth of the skin beneath and the beeping in the background allowed him to draw in his focus to that thin line of magic wrapped inside him, still sharp from warping while still injured, still weak from pushing himself too far, still desperately repairing itself after he tore it apart warping across the city, far past stasis in a panic to see his Dad was still living and not pinned to the throne with his own sword…  


Taking a shuddering breath Noctis forced himself to focus on the slowly moving chest beneath his palm and pool what he had left into a single focus in his hand. Prompto’s eyes widened as a green light started to flicker around Noctis’ fingers, lifting his head to see a blue shimmer dancing around his hair.  


Prompto yelped as the green glow erupted into sparks that sank _into_ him. He felt a tightness around his chest and his gut before it loosened, a slight itching on his face caused him to lift his fingers. He inhaled sharply as he realised his lip was no longer split. As soon as Noctis’ hand fell away from his chest, Prompto hurriedly checked under the gown.  


The bruises were gone.  


Wide-eyed Prompto watched Noctis shift off the bed to stand, only for his legs to buckle beneath him.  


‘Noc-!’  


Cor was there in an instant, holding him solidly, allowing him to get his feet underneath him. Balanced shakily on his own feet once more, Noctis shook Cor off with a mumbled ‘m fine’. Cor frowned deeply, but made no comment.  


‘Noct?’  


Noctis turned back to Prompto with a tired smile.  


‘That should have done i-,’ Noctis’ sentence was interrupted by a large yawn and an amused huff from Cor.  


‘Time for that cat nap, huh?’ Prompto laughed, glad to see his friend was alright.  


‘Mmm…nap sounds good.’ He muttered, shifting into the chair with a huff.  


‘Well once the Doctor returns with the discharge papers, I shall return you to your chambers Your Highness.’  


‘Wha’ bout Prom?’  


‘Him too, better to keep an eye on you both that way.’  


Cor looked down at Noctis, eyebrows raising as he saw he was already asleep, curled up on the chair.  


‘Heh, he has some serious nap skills.’  


Cor looked at Prompto who was looking fondly at the sleeping Prince, fingers twitching over a wristband previously unnoticed. Cor felt something clench in his gut as he made the connection, he had hoped it would have grown out, disappeared beneath his skin as the kid had grown, but it seemed that his wish had been ignored and the boy was permanently branded by his creators.  


_Maybe in more ways than one._   


‘Prompto.’ Cor said, getting the boy’s attention. ‘I will need to discuss what happened today with you tomorrow morning, I’ll not do it tonight as rest is a higher priority for you both but I would like an answer to some questions now, if you can.’  


Prompto nodded, his grip tightening on his wristband before coming up to shakily tug at his bangs.  


‘What do you remember about today?’  


Prompto blinked, a nervous smile ticking across his face.  


‘I was home.’ Prompto started, getting a touch more confident as he spoke, ‘Noct and Gladio came to pick me up cause we were meeting up…I remember trying to grab my keys and suddenly everything…hurt?’ Cor watched as the boy faltered, eyes darting as he huffed seemingly annoyed and worried at the same time.  
‘Then Noct was holding me and telling me to come back.’  


That took Cor by surprise; the kid didn’t know. He really had blacked out. He could be lying, but Cor could not fathom a single reason why he would. Actually, he could. He knew two very good reasons why he’d lie and they were currently resting on autopsy slabs at the district precinct.  


‘Marshall, what’s happening to me?’  


The sincere question from the small boy floored him and with it the last flutter of hope he’d had that this case was over, died.

'I don't know kid, but we're gonna find out.'


	19. Bad times, worst coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tension goes out of hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And have another chapter as I have been away for a while! Sorry not sorry for this, but I'll hopefully get to some fluff by Christmas xD

Noctis knew he had messed up. He knew everything he thought he knew about the world was about to change. That it was all gonna come crashing down upon him and even the Astrals themselves would be unable to stay his execution.  


_Gods he was gonna be sore tomorrow._  
‘So.’ Came the gruff, unamused voice of one Gladiolus Amicitia, his shield and combat trainer, standing opposite him in the training room, arms crossed and thunder in his eyes. ‘Since when could you warp?’  


_Oooh he was screwed._   


Exhaling quietly through his nose, Noctis scratched at his neck, looking away, trying to focus on anything but the storm of muscles across the room threatening his general health. But nope, same old stone, same old pictures, same old windows…  


‘An Answer, Noct! Now!’  


Noctis winced bodily as he returned his gaze to his shield. _Oh, he was not patient today...yeah, he deserved an explanation._  


‘Bout three months.’ He answered, trying not to react as Gladiolus’ frown became impossibly deeper.  


‘How many people know?’  


Noctis took a deep breath.  


‘People at school?’  


Noctis had to force himself to stand his ground as Gladiolus took a deliberate step towards him, arms coming down by his side.  


‘Your school?’ He repeated, dangerously.  


‘Yeah, sometimes when I’m chasing Prompto I...’ he trailed off as Gladiolus shook his head in disbelief, turning away. ‘So yeah people at school know.’ He finished, quietly.  


‘And you never thought that maybe, just maybe, your shield who trains you in combat, who has done so since you were 8 years old, whose very job is your well-being could have done with knowing this? Rather than a building’s worth of people, unattached to the security of the Citadel? Noct,’ almost shouting now as he turned back at him, ‘did it ever occur to you that I’d need this information for your own safety?!’  


‘I can take care of myself!’ Noctis shouted back.  


Gladiolus arm came up in an aborted movement as if to smack him before he caught himself. Clenching his fist by his side as his eyes tracked the blue shimmer that had erupted from Noctis’ body at the action.  


_Kitten had figured phasing aswell…_

  


Taking a counted breath in, before releasing it carefully, Gladiolus turned away again making his way down the length of the room.  


‘My job remains the same, if you can or you can’t Noct.’ He called, facing him once again. ‘I have to have as much information as I can if I’m to figure out what to do in an attack. If you had been jumped at any point, they would know that you can warp. I wouldn’t. You’d put me at an immediate disadvantage.’  


Noctis at least looked sheepish at that one, looking away once more, tapping his foot behind himself.  


‘If I’m gonna come up with a plan, Noct,’ Gladiolus continued, ‘I’m gonna need to know.’  


‘Thought it was up to Iggy to come up with the plans.’ Noctis said, trying for levity, but one look at his shield knew he’d mis-stepped. He’d mis-stepped _hard_.  


‘Laps.’ Gladiolus said quietly in lieu of an answer, jaw visibly ticking. ‘Round the room, till I tell your ass to stop.’  


Noctis decided not to push it, just nodding before making his way over to the edge of the room, choosing a corner as his starting point before starting at a jog. Gladiolus stood, watching him as he lapped the room, arms crossed once more, fingers clenching on his arms.  


Despite the wisdom of such a thing was probably lacking, Noctis couldn’t help his curiosity.  


‘Where is Iggy anyway?’ he asked, already starting to breath heavily. He really hadn’t recovered yet from the past couple of days.  


There was a pause before he answered with a shouted bark.  


‘Faster! Pick up the pace!’  


Clenching his teeth, Noctis sped up. Navigating a lap and trying to ignore the sweat that had started to bead on his forehead.  


‘Is he okay?’ Noctis tried again, trying not to focus on the tingling in his feet.  


‘He’s asleep,’ Gladiolus finally answered, walking to the centre of the room, rolling his shoulder and cracking his neck, ‘and he’d better still be by the time we’re done here. Now get ready!’  


‘Hah?!’  


A half full water bottle cracked Noctis in his shoulder, causing him to stumble before righting himself.  


_Shit that hurt._   


‘What the hell?!’  


‘Keep moving!’ Gladiolus shouted, his hand holding a small rubber ball. ‘You can phase, so use it!’  


Noctis held in a swear as another projectile came hurtling towards his head, pulling at his magic was still painful but he managed it in time, the ball hitting the wall instead of him in a blur of blue light. Coming out of the phase, caused another stumble however and the next hit him in his side under the ribs.  


‘Keep aware of your surroundings! Pick up the pace!’  


Noctis gritted his teeth and tried to focus. His legs were shouting at him and it was hard to even out his breathes with his footfalls. Phasing away from another projectile he dodged the follow up ball and sped forward once more.  


Grunts and heavy breathing filled the room alongside the sound of Noctis’ feet slamming into the ground, desperately trying to keep up his laps. He had screwed up with not telling Gladiolus about his warping and with the other night. So he had to prove he was going to make it right, and if that started with getting through this training without complaint then so be it!  


Easier said than done however when the half-full bottle of water made a surprise appearance, slamming into the side of his head, his foot tripped and he hit the ground hard, landing heavily on the edge of his wrist and the top of his knee. Squeezing his eyes shut, Noctis tried not to cry out as pain lanced through his back. Sweat had soaked through his black top and his sweats, panting trying to desperately regain his breath, he wasn’t aware of Gladiolus moving until he heard a footfall right next to him.  


Flinching, he tried to turn to shield himself from the assumed incoming blow, but his leg and back fell into spasm, involuntarily pulling the cry he’d been trying to keep back.  


‘Shit’ he heard above him, before the footsteps hurried away.  


Not in danger for the moment, Noctis focused once more on breathing, his panting had fallen out of hyperventilation territory and had finally slipped into something more manageable. His skin was flushed from the exercise, but cold leeched in from the cold marble, setting him to shaking.  


Fuck, he knew he’d pushed himself hard there, but this hard? _What the hell was happening?_  


Bringing his arms up underneath him, he pushed himself off the floor only for a different type of ice to slide down his back.  


  


His leg wasn’t moving.  


  


‘oi….’  


Leaning to his side he gripped his left leg in a panic.  


_He didn’t feel it._   


Okay, scratch that. Hyperventilating seemed about right.  


‘Shit…shitshitshitshit come on!’  


Noctis’ heart was in his throat as he struck his leg, begging to feel it, for his constant orders for his leg to move to finally work, to see anything, a twitch, a shudder, a spasm a..anything! Anything! He can’t, he can’t go back to that, he can’t…  


‘Move, damn you come on! _Come on!_ ’  


He was slamming his fist into his leg now, punching it with everything he had. He was going to be sick, he was going to cry, his chest seized and his sight blurred.  


Screaming out he wrenched a dagger out of the armiger and slammed it down, he felt nothing he felt nothing _he felt no-_  


‘NOCT! BREATHE!’  


Arms gripped his from behind, like iron they halted his attacks, he tried to fight back, but got pulled tighter to large chest at his back.  


‘Follow my breathing Noct, your panicking!’  


He didn’t want to listen, he couldn’t, his leg, his leg his leghisleghisleghi-…  


Shattered glass and a bright glow filled his blurred vision and the pain seeped away as he fell limp into the arms that held him; breath stuttering as fatigue slammed into him like a hammer.  


‘Noct, come on, breath. Let go of the dagger.’ Came the soft voice behind him, his mind sluggishly realising Gladiolus must have come back and that he was the one holding him.  


Opening his eyes carefully, he saw the dagger in his hand mere inches away from his thigh, his wrist still held in a tight grip.  


He hadn’t felt anything from the dagger, because Gladio had stopped him. It hadn’t made contact.  


‘Noct I need you to sit up now okay?’  


Face red and damp from tears and panic pulled away in anguish.  


‘I- I can’t…’  


‘Wha-?’  


‘My leg…’ he whispered, heart plummeting, mind spinning with thoughts of wheelchairs and needles.  


‘Should be good to go, Your Highness. Stasis can be a bitch.’  


Starting at the unfamiliar voice, Noctis opened his eyes to see a man knelt down by his feet, braids resting behind his ear. _He was a Glaive._  


‘Trust me, you can move now.’ He continued, eyes earnest as he looked at the young prince. ‘The elixir would have cleared it up.’  


Disbelieving, but praying Noctis looked down at his leg, before forcing his muscles out.  


  


His leg moved.  


  


Shakily exhaling, Noctis dismissed the dagger in his hand, before thumping his arm on the floor.  


‘Lib, what was that?’ came the rumble of Gladiolus’ voice behind his head. Noctis really should thank the Glaive, but he truly had no urge to talk just yet.  


‘Stasis, Gladio. It happens sometimes with a few of the Glaives. Use too much of the King’s power too quickly and ain’t got the know-how to fill it back up ag’in. We’ve had some problems on the field with it, new kids ain’t training enough to get flashy.’ The Glaive, ‘lib’ looked back down at Noctis, ‘you doin’ alright now, Highness?’  


‘Noctis,’ he mumbled, finally sitting up, muscles still sore.  


'Libertus,’ the Glaive smiled. ‘Nice to meet ya.’  


Noctis nodded in lieu of an answer, pulling away from Gladiolus to pull himself up to standing. Shrugging off, Gladiolus hands when they tried to support him he made his way over to one of the benches, leaving the two to their conversation that started up when he limped away.  


Finally reaching the bench, he sat down heavily before gingerly gripping his leg, aware of the bruises that were forming from his previous pummelling.  


He’d warped across Insomnia the other night in his panic to get to the Citadel. He didn’t remember anything like this happening then…  


But then again, he remembers little of that flight across the city. For all he could remember, he might have ran most of it.  


He must have hit the perfect balance of magic use and running.  


_Go figure…_   


‘Best of luck Your Highness,’ Libertus called, having finished his conversation with Gladiolus and heading towards the door, ‘make sure you rest up.’  


Noctis waved lazily.  


‘Thank you, Libertus.’  


‘Heh, take care Prince.’  


With that Libertus left, closing the door behind him. Noctis looked at Gladiolus, who had starting going around picking up the rubber balls. Noctis felt the lump in his throat rise again, he opened his mouth but Gladiolus beat him to it.  


‘Go shower Noct, I’ll clear up here.’  


Unspoken words made the air around them thick with tension, but eventually Noctis dropped his head, before standing up carefully and limping towards the showers.


	20. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor shows Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming! It's nearly here so I kinda was hoping to get the more angsty stuff out of the way before the actual holiday. Hoping for something fluffier for the season later :)  
> Thank you again for reading, your comments, your kudos and everything. I never thought I'd write again and this had been such a wonderful experience that I am hoping to continue with through the new year ^.^  
> Also I have updated the tags, despite the fact that the intentions are ambiguous I'd rather cover the bases to avoid anyone getting triggered accidentally.  
> Without further ado, our boy Prompto.

Prompto was walking through the shiniest damn corridors he had ever walked down. Head spinning over the fact he was walking, breathing, with no problem. His ribs had been broken he’d had a numer-numo…numerforax?...Bust lung, he had a bust lung and then Noctis turned up…touched him, _magicked him_ and and holy shit yeah he was fine. He knew his friend was magic but…  


_Shiva’s perky nipples his best friend could do literal magic…_   


‘Argentum!’  


Startling out of his internal monologue, Prompto turned to see the very unimpressed face of the Marshal of the Kings _frikkin Crownsguard_ staring an imposing frown at him, waiting for answer to a question he hadn’t heard.  


_Urrhhhhhh…_   


‘heh…’ he smiled, twitchingly twisting his bangs. ‘Missed that Sir.’  


Cor Leonis was not impressed.  


‘I require your focus at all times, Argentum. Now answer the question.’  


Ooooh and there was the panic tingling through his chest and his spine and hi-  


‘Argentum.’  


Aaaand that’s a hand on his sword….  


‘Did-didn’t…’ _Shit_ ‘Didn’t hear you…Sir…Marshall heh heh…’  


And narrowed eyes are his answer…  


‘Argentum.’  


‘Hai!’ he declared standing to attention as best he could.  


‘Do you do that often? Remove yourself from situations?’  


‘Huh?’ _Remove myself?_  


More eye narrowing…  


‘Prompto, come with me.’  


Prompto only had a moment of chest clenching _‘he called me by my first name!’_ before he had to run to catch up with the Marshall’s long strides down the corridor.  


An elevator ride and a few turns later and Cor unlocked a rather non-descript blue door before nodding his head towards the dark room.  


_Oookay me first then!_   


Walking into the room, Prompto’s eyes adjusted to the dark. He was surrounded by high shelving units, heavy with boxes and files and further in, the edges of dark computer monitors could be seen.  


Turning, he watched as Cor closed the door, flicking on a light before striding towards the monitors.  


Fidgeting with his bangs once more, Prompto tried to swallow down the panic that bubbled beneath his skin making his heart thud uncomfortably in his ears.  


Bright blue light flooded the area as Cor switched on the monitors.  


‘Sit down Argentum, I need to show you some things.’  


Quick to obey the man who could snap him like a dry twig in summer, quiet possibly with his eyebrows, Prompto sat down in the other wheelie chair heavily, spinning it slightly.  


_Don’tspinthechairdon’tspinthechair…_   


Though as Cor entered passwords and navigated files on the computer Prompto couldn’t help remember the moment him and Noct had decided to grab some wheelie chairs from the IT rooms at school and have a race. It had been exhilarating going that fast! So crazy he knew one wrong move and he might die! (slight exaggeration…) But it was so much fun! Until they accidentally went flying down the stairs. Prompto had closed his eyes and accepted his fate, but instead of a concrete stair impacting his head it had been his friend’s chest he had landed on. Noct had caught him, in mid-air, turned round so Prompto was cushioned and took the attack of the unforgiving stairs for him. He had been off school for a week after that and Prompto had suffered a week without Noct and detention to boot.  


In hindsight it made much more sense now as to why he'd been off, he’d seen as much as Noctis struggled to stand that day in the classroom…  


But that did happen to be the day something amazing happened. That was the day Noctis learned to phase.  


The whole thing bubbled Prompto’s stomach and made him feel weird, like the memory was tainted somehow. Feeling uncomfortable he dragged his mind back to the present, to see Cor click a file rather forcefully and turn to him.  


Well, if he felt uncomfortable before _that’s_ ramped up tenfold.  


‘Prompto what I’m about to show you is classified. The footage is part of an ongoing investigation and I need you to watch it.’  


An uncomfortable feeling began building in his stomach.  


‘Wh-why do you need me…why have I gotta watch it?’ he stammered.  


Without answering Cor clicked up something that looked like grainy black and white footage in an alley. With another look out of the corner of his eye to ensure Prompto was paying attention, he clicked play.  


Prompto watched confused. It was an alley of some kind. It looked fami…  


His breath caught as he saw a hooded figure head around the corner, getting bumped by a large fellow heading the other way. Saw him stop, looking around as wondering where he was.  


_‘Watch it kid!’_   


Prompto gripped at his wristband to stop his hand from shaking as the memory viscerally ripped through his head.  


He couldn’t look away, not when a person walked around the corner, spotting the lost boy in the street and quickly looking around, gesturing to another who was out of sight of the street before kicking at a can and running around the corner.  


It was like watching a horror movie as he saw the boy turned quickly towards the sound.  


_Don’t follow it! Don’t follow the sound!_   


The violence was quick and he watched on as the boy lay on the ground, two standing.  


_Oohohoh! There he goes!_   


Static crawled up his arms at the memory, the voice physically making him wince. He couldn’t look away, _he wanted to look away…_  


The two figures circled the boy who had fallen still after another exchange, the boy’s stark blond hair evident even on the grainy footage where his hood had been removed. Then reached down to grab him, one grabbing the boy’s legs, another attempting to pull off his hoodie.  


_Astrals mercy…he didn’t remember any of this._   


Gods he was going to be sick. His stomach twisted, his fists clenches, knuckles white. He was certain he was sweating. His eyes were completely focused on the screen he didn’t see Cor watching him closely.  


The boy, previously limp like a rag-doll had gone rigid and the two men were too focused on what they were doing they didn’t notice the change. Prompto did.  


And Prompto was _scared._  


It was sudden and it was gruesome. He couldn’t see much due to the quality of the footage, but the one fighting to get his hoodie off was suddenly clutching his at his face, his hand covered in black that Prompto saw was blood.  


_He’d torn the man’s eye out._   


The one grabbing at his legs got a swift kick under his jaw, where his head snapped back and he fell. Eerily still.  


The other had gotten his bearings stumbling forward, but Prompto had stood up throwing a sharp punch directly over the eye socket which dropped the man again and then Prompto was straddling him, fist after fist raining down on the skull. Half-hearted attempts to fight him off slowed with each hit, then twitches, then nothing.  


The boy stood up and stayed there, not moving. Then his head suddenly looked back towards the high street and he slowly walked away from the carnage he had wrought.  


  
He never looked back.  


  
And Prompto’s stomach gave in and retched.  


It gave a metallic ring as it hit the bottom of a small bin that had been shoved into his hands by Cor, who had anticipated the reaction after watching the boy's face go from pale, to white to green as he had watched. Cor hadn't been able to believe that a kid had met out such brutality when he had first seen the footage and looking at said same boy, shivering and throwing up into a beat up bin, Cor realised the boy isn't able to believe it either.   
And his case had gotten just that little bit more complicated.


	21. And so it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! And a Happy New Year!  
> The angst was real sooooooo....  
> let's have some fun >.<

It was past noon. Judging by the sun’s light slanting through the windows, late afternoon was more apt. Ignis had fought against all of his instincts when he had awoken in a momentarily unfamiliar bed, without his glasses, phone or even a clock to tell him the time. But a wonderfully smelling pillow and hoodie that he found himself still ensconced within.  


Hurrying through his morning ablutions, Ignis was greeted with the sight of his files opened next to his laptop on the coffee table. The slight panic that his files had been messed up was replaced with…well _awe._  


Awe that he had a friend who was so unbelievably…  


Ignis had pulled off his glasses (which he had retrieved from the bathroom) and cleaned them in lieu of his eyes. Choosing to ignore the increase in moisture, he had moved to the laptop to do final checks of all of his minutes, typed up and ready to be sent out to the appropriate recipients.  


Gladiolus had done a fine job and only a few things needed to be tweaked to his specifications before sending them off. Four hours’ worth of work had been completed within half an hour with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. What a marvellous way to start his morning…well, day he guessed. Putting his paperwork away he came across the schedule for his Highness and smiled. This too Gladiolus had signed off, even leaving a post-it note saying he had already sent it to Cor and Drautos, knowing that Ignis had already approved it. Opening up the browser on the laptop, Ignis logged into his E-mails. There it was! Schedule received and approved by both parties. His Highness would begin training with the Glaives next week, with skirmish training in the New Year.  


Another section of his work that would have been time-consuming, completed in less than 10 minutes.  


Ignis smiled as he went to grab another cup of coffee, only now noticing the post-it note on the fridge.  


_‘Eat your breakfast Iggy.’_  


Chuckling to himself Ignis opened the fridge to see a wonderfully rolled omelette, which by the looks of it had ham and peppers within it. What gave him pause however was the small ketchup heart drawn on it.  


_Oh Gladio…_  


Pulling the hoodie he was still wearing closer to him, Ignis pulled the plate out of the fridge, closing the door behind him with his shoulder before leaning heavily against it. His legs slipped slowly down, till he was sitting on the cold tile of the kitchen floor. The plate clattered slightly as he placed it on the floor. His glasses following as he allowed himself, just this once, the permission to cry.  


  


But damn him if he would.  


  


Wiping his eyes, he leaned up to pull a fork out of the drawer, sitting back down with a thud and snatching up the plate.  


_So Gladiolus wanted to play that game eh?_ He thought, shoving the first bite into his mouth.  


He wanted to be the romantic and try to ply Ignis with breakfast and well thought out, heart-stoppingly wonderful actions that had quite literally made him weak at the knees?  


_Well very well Gladiolus Amicitia, honer of hearts and abdominal muscles._  


The gauntlet has been thrown.  


_Let the games begin._  


  


  


//////////////……////////////  
  


  


Cor sat outside of the royal suite. After Prompto had vomited his breakfast and lunch out and some more besides, the boy had been deemed (by him) unable to continue with further questioning and so had been returned to the Prince, who had returned from training and was currently kicking about in his rooms.  


So Cor sat there, sometimes pulling out a small paring knife from the armiger to dig out dirt from his fingernails when the staff went past.  


Quell those damn rumours about him being a capable chef.  


There are other damn functions of a paring knife people!  


_Ruddy bureaucratic busy-bodies._  


Inside; the room was reading about the same level.  


Prompto and Noctis sat, on the plush carpeted floor, with their backs to the foot of an opulent four-poster bed.  


They sat, fingers close to touching where their arms were resting on the floor. Neither speaking, neither moving, barely blinking at the black and gold wallpapered and embossed wall in front of them, with a rather fetching black leather, gold and silver embroidered chaise-long before it.  


Prompto still had sweat cooling on his skin, giving him goosebumps and making him feel, well scruffy really. It was uncomfortable. Like his body wasn’t his own, he was a stranger in his skin and his skin was rebelling. Trying to wrestle its way away from the rotten core within.  


Noctis was deep in thought. His body hurt like he’d never believed, fuck he was in shock when the marelith attacked him, and after that he was in a coma following Carbuncle around a city made of water and another made of books. It was only the months of PT that followed that he became aware. In hindsight, well…in hindsight that might have been more painful.  


Minutes ticked away on the ornate clock with golden embellishments atop it sitting on top of a fireplace much like the embellishments found above the throne. Noctis hated it. HAted what it reminded him of. Hated what it was. Time tick tick ticking away for anyone who dared sit on the throne. Who is their damn right minds thought this was an appropriate fucking trinket to place in the Prince's bedroom?!  


_Tick. Tick. Tick._  


Prompto suddenly breathed in next to Noctis, his breath hitching as he shakily exhaled.  


And Noctis had suddenly had enough.  


Standing up as quickly as he could with his lower back shouting at him and his leg momentarily buckling alarmingly, Noctis stormed over to the fireplace, threw a fire spell into it, picked up the clock and slammed it heavily into the flames.  


_Snap, Crackle and fucking Pop._  


Limping over to a cabinet Noctis looked at the small inconsequential keyhole that shouted to the world: **“Not Allowed”.**  


  


_Well._  


_Fuck that._  


  


Pulling a blade out of the Armiger, Noctis slammed it into the lock and twisted the door free.  


Why this was kept there, he had no Astrals damned idea.  


But _fuck it._  


Turning to a wide-eyed Prompto who looked two seconds away from screaming for Cor, he pulled his signature _(is it signature?)_ smirk, pulling up the bottle in his hand.  


‘Wanna get smashed?’  
M.o<  
It was a momentary pause, before Prompto smiled, a finally genuine smile.  


‘Fuck yes!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all btw. Slowly but surely I am getting more comfortable talking to you guys and writing about stuff. So thanks. It means a lot :)


	22. Drinks anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prom get their drink on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good Christmas! If not *hugs*, you always got a friend here!  
> Onwards!

Not bothering to look for glasses, Noctis span the bottle in his hand, twisting it upside down before hitting the base against his elbow, the satisfying crack popping the seal allowing him to easily flip the bottle upright and twist the top off.

Not the best whisky, but perfectly serviceable for his needs.

Right now his needs were simple.

Stop the ache in his body, drown his own insecurities, get Prom to talk about what the hell had happened while he was with Cor and hopefully, desperately get his friend to smile again.

_What a hell of a couple of days it had been._

With Shiva’s night coming up Noctis knew the days would be filled with the insanity of the ball and other such nonsense, and with his friend going… _Astals knows_ …he need to carve some measure of normal out of the time they had.

_4 o’clock is a fine time to start drinking right?_

After what had happened in the training room he knew he didn’t have anything left in him to do anything that’d require him to…go outside and and-  
DO things.  


Urgh.  


He had a ton of making up to do to his friends. But right now, he’d start with the blond, all too pale and all too thin friend shivering on his floor, staring at the fire with almost a painful longing.

‘Can you move that chair over Prom?’ he asked, gesturing to the offending piece of furniture, currently occupying the space in front of the fireplace where the charred remains of the clock continued to intermittently pop.

Prompto looked between Noctis and the furniture a few times before nodding.

_Still out of it then._

Noctis moved away, heading towards the bed, taking a singular swig of the offending liquid before approaching the plush blanket.

Bit of burn and gut pull, touch of a cough, so high class enough to not burn a layer of his throat out. _Not bad._

He pulled the plush blanket aside before grabbing the thick, heavy duvet off the bed and heading over to where Prompto was waiting, having successfully moved the chaise-long away.

‘Help me with this?’ Noctis asked, holding out both the duvet and the bottle, trying to hold in laughter at Prompto’s flummoxed reaction to the choice.

Taking mercy he wiggles the bottle, finally letting out a snort as Prompto takes it and gulps a swig, confidently holding back his grimace at the burn.

Raising his eyebrows at the perceived challenge, Noctis laughed out loud, chuckling as he whipped the duvet onto the floor with a flourish making sure it was perfectly square before heading back for the pillows and blanket.

Only to be caught in disbelief at seeing Prompto falling back onto his bed with a rather dramatic ‘oomf’.

Shooting up with a speed that belied his previous stupor, Prompto jumped up only to start bouncing on the mattress, doing flips before bouncing on his back.

‘How is this even possible!?’ Prompto laughed in that high timbre of his. ‘What springs do you have in this thing?!’

Noctis could help but laugh more, taking another swig.

‘Good ones!' Noctis laughed. 'Id join ya, but…bad back.’ Noctis laughed, tapping his back with the bottle.

Prompto laughed, jumping off the bed and wrapping the plush blanket around him before bouncing towards Noctis in a double footed hop.

‘Me too.’ He laughed, ‘can’t be this clumsy without some level of injury!’

Punctuating the statement Prompto span in his blanket burrito before landing spread-eagled onto the duvet, spreading the blanket with him with a high cackle.

‘Pillows!’ Prompto declared, lifting his arm dramatically before doing a ‘gimme gimme’ grab motion for the bottle.

Noctis handed Prompto the bottle before slightly hobbling towards the multitude of pillows and cushions.

Smirking, Noctis had a wild-ass idea. A dumb-ass, _wild-ass idea._

Looking over at Prompto who was happily (it seemed) pulling the duvet and blanket closer towards the fire (the clock now wonderfully consumed) and looked back at the pillows.

‘Hey Prom!’ he called, turning with a pillow held in his hand. ‘Catch!’

Throwing the pillow, Prompto deftly swapped the whisky to his non-dominant hand, reaching out the other to catch the pillow, just to see it collapse into blue sparks.

‘Wha-?’

Then another before his hands could come up, until he sat there with an open jaw as blue sparks erupted around him.

_Like fireworks._

A show, all for him where the sparks were close enough to touch.

Suddenly they stopped revealing a rather beautiful prince softly smiling down at him, features lit by the warm fire behind.

Dropping before Prompto, who was certain he had forgotten that his body required oxygen, Noctis stretched out his hand out between them, palm up.

‘Prom.’ He started, hesitantly.

Looking between the hand before him and Noctis’ face Prompto felt his heart pick up.

‘I-I would like to ask you…hmfh…’ Noctis sighed, ‘I want to ask you, if- if you would…’

Prompto blinked.

_Whhhaaaa what going on right now?_

Noctis looked hesitant, confused and and well..was he upset or…?

‘Prompto,’ Noctis continued, ‘I would be honoured if you would accept to become a member of my Crownsguard.’

…  


…  


*Blink*  


….  


…  


I-  
I…  
‘EH?!’

Noctis jumped at the declaration before averting his eyes, moving in panic to Prompto’s side.

‘Don’t spill it!’ he shouted, grabbing the bottle out of Prompto’s hand before he could drop it onto the blanket beneath him.

The sudden movement broke the tension leaving Prompto laughing slightly to dispel what was left, taking the bottle back and taking a swig before smiling at Noctis, who then had to grab to bottle back to avoid looking at those eyes looking at him so _astrals damn_ fondly.

‘You asking me to be a part of your group, Noct?’ he asked quietly.

Noctis almost choked.

‘Prompto since when haven’t you been part of the group?’

Prompto folded his legs in front of him, eyebrows drawing into a frown before seemingly curling into himself at that, there was a pause before he started talking in a quiet voice.

‘Noct, come on. I ain’t exactly Crownsguard material. And anyway!-‘ he interrupted Noctis’ obviously attempted retort, ‘I’m not strong like Gladio, I’m not smart like Iggy! I can’t cook, I can’t advise, I can’t protect I can’t figh-‘

I can fight.

_you saw that well enough…_

The pain was back, like Noctis hadn’t even healed it. That lump in his chest pulling and crushing at the same time, nausea causing his stomach to flip, causing tears to erupt in his eyes, blurring his vision to the point where he didn’t hear Noctis moving, barely registered Noctis’ arms pulling him and crushing him in equal fervour as he allowed everything to torrent out.

The loss of time he’d not thought to mention, because why should he worry about lost time when no one was around to keep the time other than his tired kitchen clock? The chunks of time that had disappeared only to find him in the same place, with nothing changed around him? The sickening footage of what he had done, of how he had fought, of how he had ki- _kil-_

‘Noct, I killed someone’  


Silence.  


_Pop._  


Noctis slowly pulled back, hands kept firmly on Prompto’s shoulders.

‘Prom…what did you just say?’

Prompto swallowed, wishing he still had the bottle in his hand, but that still knocking against his shoulder where Noctis held it.

Looking up Prompto looked into his friend’s eyes, saying the words he wished he had never wished he had ever had to say to the only damn friend he had ever had in his life that wasn't another person's _dog_

‘I’m a murderer, Noct.’  


Noctis didn’t move. He _couldn’t._

Prompto… _his_ Prompto had killed someone?!

Dropping the bottle into Prompto’s surprisingly quick hands… _(he didn’t ever think I’d miss)_ …Noctis stomped over the door with all the impetuousness of a teenage Princeling.

Slamming open the door, Noctis breathed in deeply.  


  


**‘COR! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!’  
**


	23. Across the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis carries on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short additional chapter here as I wanna get thing where I want them before New Years, just in case Im indisposed and can't update during that time.  
> Happy holidays and Happy New Year if I don't catch you then! :D  
> Also no I did not misspell Bamut, if we can call Jesus 'Jebus' then Lucians have their own colloquialisms!

Ignis, having changed into his previous suit, only thankfully slightly rumpled, walked towards the meeting room he was due to with a slight twitch at the side of his mouth. 

Instead of having his shirt fully buttoned up, he had opted to leave the two top buttons open, allowing the necklace (a gift from His Highness) to glint with the setting sun on his collarbone. Plus, did you think he could find any hair gel in the recesses of one Gladiolus Amicitia’s apartment?  


_The answer was no._   


So instead of combing it into the side parting he had in his youth (youth meaning about 2 years ago, a frightening time), Ignis had opted to try something else.  


His hair drooping before his eyes, casually swept over his forehead.  


Usually he wouldn’t allow himself to ever be seen in such a manner before the council but goodness if it wasn’t worth it.  


For the one guarding the entrance of the six o’clock meeting was none other than the one he had determined was going to fall to his charms.  


_Before he fell to his._   


Gladiolus stood to the side of the double doors, eyes forward, arms held to his sides in appropriate duty bound decorum, looking truly resplendent in his uniform.  


It has been a while since he had allowed himself to look, only really spending time with him in training halls with tank tops and leather.  


But dear Bamut did he look good in a uniform.  


On his face none of this showed except for a raised eyebrow, as he moved towards the doors. Gladiolus’ eyes flicked to him and Ignis was glad to see the momentary stutter in his movements.  


_Seems I make quite the impression._   


The blush to his ego rose like a Kingatrice ruffling his tail feathers. Not quite to full ruffle, but oh so tempted.  


‘Lord Scientia.’  


Ignis turned on impulse and nodded at the councilman before him.  


‘Afternoon Lord Agusto, how are things?’  


Agusto shook his head with rather little hair upon it with despair.  


‘I daresay we shall spend the same four hours as last time arguing over swatches of cloth as we did before!’ he declared, moving towards the double doors, one of the being opened by the other guard that stood at the other side.  


‘Oh surely not,’ Ignis laughed, ‘We were on the decorations and whether we were having a flourish or an embellishment.’  


‘Quite nonsensical,’ Agusto replied with a grumble, moving into the room. ‘Who has time to care on such things?’  


‘Oh I don’t know Lord Agusto,’ Ignis replied, stopping to palm his hair out of his eyes as look at Gladiolus, who he noted had his eyes quite fixed upon him. ‘People tend to enjoy,’ a glance up and down not missed by the man before him if the widened eyes were anything to go by, ‘the finer things in life.’  


Walking into the chamber at Agusto’s chuckle Ignis allowed himself a smile.  


There was no way Gladiolus had not reacted to _that._  


And with that momentary boost, the meeting didn’t seem quite as bad.  


The designers had returned with the swatches and they were marvellous. A colour of deep purple with a darkened burnished gold. With such finery the design was easily agreed on.  


Classical, with the royal seal.  


The deep purple and gold placements would be draped around white surfaces, ice blue lace with pearl adornments and silver filigree. The centrepieces were to be spun glass with lit candles within their orifices, allowed a glow within the oil stained swirls to highlight the pearls below it.  


All in all, quite rich and decadent.  


_Perfect._   


In half the time as expected, the meeting adjourned at the rather comfortable time of 9 thirty, rather than the 11 o’clock Ignis and Agusto seemed to be expecting.  


Clearing up his papers, the doors opened to allow the councilmen out. Ignis having to take a touch longer to place his notes in the correct folder in his briefcase didn’t take note of the sound of the door closing with an echoing thud.  


The click of a lock being turned however gave him pause.  


Looking up at his papers now safely nestled in their place Ignis looked up in surprise to see a singular Gladiolus looking at him with rather serious eyes from across the room.  


‘Yes, Gladio?’ Ignis said, clicking his briefcase closed before standing.  


‘What. The Fuck. Was that?’  


Ignis blinked.  


_Oh dear._   


Oh Astrals he had completely misread this hadn’t he?


	24. Memories deep, memories dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor has a few revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm back. Gonna have to say I kinda got an idea where I'm going with this fic, and sorry it's gonna be a sad one. (Antics and hi-jinks aside of course *wink*)

Cor was so in over his head and he was about to _combust._ On one hand he had an obviously distressed teenager sat on the floor, shivering with red rimmed eyes obviously desperately trying not to burst out crying, or vomit.  


_Oh please don’t vomit._  


And on the other hand, he had a very _very_ irate Princeling swinging a damn whisky bottle, demanding answers to a question that could compromise an ongoing investigation.  


Shit. He didn’t even want to know where the clock had gone from the mantle and why the Antique cabinet had a sizable hole in it.  


  


_Pop!_  


  


_Well, that's where the clock was..._  


He was not qualified to handle teenagers outside of a battlefield situation.  


Astrals if that wasn’t a depressing thought on its–  


‘Cor! I need you to explain why Prompto just told me he’s killed someone!’ Noctis shouted, forcing Cor’s eyes back to him.  


_Right, Prince shouting things at him. Only succeeding in pissing him off._

‘Noctis have you been drinking?’  


‘Urgh,’ noticing the bottle in his hand Noctis flicked it into the armiger with a look of disgust. ‘Don’t change the subject and answer the question.’  


When he’d heard the Prince scream for him to ‘get his ass in here’ he’d thought Prompto hadn’t been a safe as previously thought and that he might have to suffer another broken nose wrestling the surprisingly strong kid to the ground. Judging by the fire and crackling of ozone in the air, he might be wrestling a different kid into submission.  


‘It’s confidential.’ Cor replied, staring Noctis down, ‘You can’t be privy to the details of a-‘  


‘Privy nothing! What happened to Prompto?!’  


‘AN ongoing investigation,’ Cor continued. ‘Won’t be compromised by you shout-!‘  


‘He says he killed someon-!‘Noctis interrupted.  
‘I can’t tell you anyth-!’  


‘What _happened?!_ ’  


A crackle turned into a snap as the ozone turned to static, crackling around Noctis’ fingers.  


‘Highness control yourself!’ Cor roared, stepping towards him.  


  


‘please stop’  


  


Both Cor and Noctis stopped their tirades at the almost whispered plea from the floor. The anger and tension stripped out of them both with a speed that left the Marshall and Prince reeling. Looking over towards the fire they were greeted with the sight of a hunched over Prompto, hand clasped firmly across his ears, minutely rocking with his head buried in his knees.  


_Pop._  


The boy flinched at the sound.  


  


‘please…’ Prompto muttered, ‘please stop’  


  


Cor inhaled sharply at the sight, his heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest. Forgetting his argument and even that Cor was there Noctis ran over to his friend, dropping to his knees with a wince, carefully placing his hands on the shaking boy’s shoulders, whispering to him, coaxing him to take his hands from his ears.  


The taste of ozone in the air was all but gone and the tension in the room was lifted as Noctis slowly pulled Prompto out of his self-formed cocoon. Cor couldn’t hear what Noctis had said but he couldn’t stop his eyes from analysing the boy.  


_He had seen this. He knows he had seen this before._  


The reaction, the rocking, the twitching.  


A flash of something.  


_Dirt. Shoes._  


Something…  


The cracking of Cor’s knuckles was loud enough to cause Noctis to look up, Prompto finally having collected himself enough to move his hands away and hold onto Noctis instead. Cor met Noctis’ eyes with a serious glare.  


‘Prompto was involved in an incident a few nights back.’ He allowed, ‘I can’t tell you details, Highness so don’t ask. What he says is correct. But know that it was in self-defence.’  


He waited for Noctis to nod in acknowledgement, but instead he got Noctis turning back to Prompto when the boy shakily wiped at his eyes.  


‘Sorry Noct.’  


Before the Prince could respond, Cor interrupted.  


‘Noctis I need you to stay in this room tonight. Do not leave for any reason. You are not to leave this suite until I or your retainers come for you. Do you understand me?’  


Noctis sat up a little straighter, a frown of his own pulling at his face before nodding.  


‘You have my word, Marshall.’  


Nodding, Cor took his leave, locking the front of royal suite behind him before he strode towards the elevator, pulling out his phone Cor clicked the auto-dial bringing it to his ear as he pressed the elevator button. Despite the lengthening shadows through the windows they answered in two rings.  


‘Cor?’  


‘Clarus, you said the kid’s file was buried after he got adopted?’  


A sigh.  


‘Yes, I locked it up myself.’  


‘How many times was that kid adopted?’  


…  


Cor’s gut twisted in an uncomfortable way as the silence lengthened.  


‘What do you mean?’ Clarus asked, carefully.  


‘Before the Argentum’s took him in, Clarus. What is the boy’s history? After he was placed in the foster system?’  


The silence said it all. Cor tried to suppress a growl as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor.  


‘I assumed he was picked up by the Argentums.' Clarus finally answered. 'He was listed in the Prince’s school when he was 10 as Prompto Argentum…’ Clarus trailed off as he realised the possibility of an 8 year gap in the boy’s history. Cor tried desperately to taper his anger in response to _that revelation._  


It didn’t work as well as he had wished.  


‘Clarus. I’m going down to records and tearing through that thing until I find what happened to that boy. We have had him in the Citadel for an entire day, he has been in hospital and was wandering the streets on his own in the middle of the night. He was found at his home by Noctis and your son with injuries that bordered life-threatening that we _know_ was from a vicious attack.’  


The ding of the elevator finally sounded and Cor walked into the empty elevator punching into the button for the lower basement levels, scanning his card to undo the security lock.  


‘What is your point Cor?’ Clarus sighed.  


Cor’s hand gripped the phone so tightly he was surprised he didn’t hear the screen crack.  


‘My point, _Sir_ is that we have heard nothing from his parents and have had no evidence in the contrary that Argentum has had any supervision of any kind.’  


‘Cor.’ Clarus interjected sharply, voice assuming the authority of his rank. ‘You are to handle the investigation into the kidnappings and murders by liaising with the District Police not get caught up in whatever this is turning into.‘  


‘He has at the least been a victim of severe neglect an-‘  


‘Leonis that boy is not your responsibility!’ Clarus snapped.  


‘Well maybe he should have been!’ Cor screamed.  


  


…  


  


‘Meet me in the records room Sir.’  


Cor hung up.  


Heart pounding in his ears, breathing heavily Cor watched the lights as the elevator descended. He had just hung up, on his superior and ordered him into the records department after declaring something he hadn’t even known he’d... _What was this kid doing to him?_  


Breathing deeply Cor tried to regain some semblance of control over himself, but it was all to be for naught.  


Because then it hit him, exactly when he had seen that same pose, those same shakes.  


In the battlefield that became of Keycatrich, the battered and frightened children hiding in corners of the collapsing tunnels with what was left of the adult population screaming for their parents with hand clasped across their ears as mortars left and right exploded above them as the Empire rained hell and fire onto the city abandoned when the Wall was retracted 30 years ago.  


The tunnels he had to abandon to their fate at the hands and bombs of the Empire’s forces.  


The population he had to abandon so his King could live.  


Stumbling at the visceral recall of the memory, Cor felt his back hit the wall of the elevator just as it dinged declaring its arrival to its destination.  


He had forgotten about them. He had forgotten what had happened.  


‘Astrals kid, what the hell happened to you?’


	25. A moment or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Little Kuribo Voice*  
> [Meanwhile, thousands of miles away]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Iggy and Gladdi amirite?!

‘What. _The Fuck._ Was that?’  


Ignis blinked, before standing and carefully tucking his chair under the gilt desk ensuring his movements were calm and precise. He had a role to play after all, just like Gladiolus did. He'd started this dance afterall.  


‘Ignis, I believe I asked you a damn question.’ Came the indignant voice no longer from the door as Gladiolus walked towards him.  


‘A crude and ambiguous one yes.’ Ignis sighed, fixing his glasses before grabbing his briefcase and turning towards the exit. The very image of control as his insides writhed at the possibility that he had misconstrued something. However he was never one to back down.  


‘Then let me be clear.’ Gladiolus growled stepping up within inches of Ignis, blocking his path to the door. ‘After everything we have gone through together, everything we have given up, accepted and move on from, what on Titan’s wastelands was th-?’  


‘Move on from, Gladiolus?’ Ignis interrupted with a raised eyebrow, ‘really?’  


Gladiolus’ eyes flashed dangerously as his fingers clenched at his sides.  


‘You know what I’m talking about Ignis, don’t play coy.’ He muttered.  


Ignis smirked, ( _time to ramp it up_ he thought, stepping closer so he had to crane his neck to look into those amber eyes currently skittering across his face, trying to see…see what? Ignis had a fair idea if the pounding of Gladiolus’ heart that he could swear he could hear was anything to go by.  


‘Gladio,’ Ignis relished the nickname, ‘since when have I been coy with you?’  


A flicker. A flicker passed across Gladiolus’ face as his breathing grew heavier. Ignis was certain his was too, despite his attempts to maintain the cool façade he needed for this play to succeed.  


‘Ignis, if this is about yesterday’ Gladiolus was down to whispering now, ‘I apologised. I took it too far and I apologised.’  


Ignis mind raced.  


‘Well what if I don't want you to apologise to me? What if I-‘ he started  


‘Please don’t do this to me.’  


Ignis heart lurched viciously, half-formed smirk disappearing from his face as though wiped-off as Ignis locked eyes with Gladiolus again seeing plainly what he was trying to figure out was behind them.  


Well now he knew. It was desperation, and a veritable world of hurt.  


‘Gladio- I…’ Ignis started, stammering as he saw himself and what he had done. Gods he had truly been a fool, thinking he could parade himself in such a manner…after all the hurt that they had caused each other before…  


_Gladio hadn't been playing the same game. Gladio had just been nice...his lapse was just that. A Lapse._   


Gladiolus huffed before turning away, heading towards the door.  


Ignis was dumbstruck. The omelette, the care, the thoughtfulness…he’d seen what he wanted. But it wasn’t that…it was Gladiolus being who he was…a protector through and through.  


Wait.  


What he wanted…  


_What he wanted._   


‘Wait!’  


Ignis’ heart thudded as he realised he’d said that out loud, halting Gladiolus from where he stood, hand about to undo the lock on the door.  


Ignis licked his suddenly dry lips, unsure what to say. How to articulate the lightening bolt’s worth of revelation his mind had just whirlwinded through in the time it took Gladiolus to walk dejectedly a grand total of 10 feet to the door.  


‘I-I was wrong.’  


Gladiolus’ shoulders sagged at an exhale, before a hand came up to pinch of the root of his nose.  


‘I’m glad you finally figured that out. Do me a favour and don’t do it again.’ He grumbled, moving once again to open the lock.  


‘No.’  


Action aborted once more, Gladiolus deigned to face Ignis and find out what his problem was to find Ignis suddenly very close to him. Almost chest to chest as they were before but this time instead of a playful false flirty look in his eyes, all Gladiolus could see was determination. Ignis looked downright _shook._  


‘No?’ Gladiolus repeated, mind whirring along with his frayed nerves that still hadn’t been soothed from where they’d been battered at Noctis’ training session earlier. _Astrals if he could even call it that._  


‘I was wrong about everything before.’  


Pulling his mind back to the present Gladiolus tried to sift through his memories of where Ignis might have done the wrong thing other than today and honestly, he came up short.  


Not like his mind was reaching the top branch at the moment though.  


‘Gladiolus.’ Ignis intoned sharply, placing his hand against Gladiolus’ jaw, a touch that lingered into a caress. ‘I’m saying I was wrong about us. And I’m sorry that it took me so long to figure that out.’  


‘Iggy.’ Gladiolus sighed, covering the hand with his own, closing his eyes remembering the last time he had felt such a touch, back when they were together, back when he could be in love…  


‘Iggy, you gotta be clear with me right now.’ He said, opening his eyes and locking onto the earnest ones before him, that had begun to crinkle at the edges as a smile crept across full lips. ‘What are you telling me?’  


Ignis smiled fully, dropping his briefcase with a clatter as his other hand pulled Gladiolus head down into a heated kiss.  


Wide-eyed, Gladiolus' heart couldn’t decide whether to skip, jump or just implode as warm lips, soft, laid aggressive claim to his own in a fire he hadn’t felt for so long but whose memory was no less fresh for the time lost. He was frozen. He was dreaming.  


_Astrals don’t wake me._   


Finally regaining his senses, Gladiolus returned the kiss, wrapping his free arm around Ignis’ shoulders, pulling him into a deeper embrace.  


They both parted abruptly in surprise as the door behind them attempted to open, thudding in it's frame. Gladiolus was panting, looking into Ignis' flushed face before he realised he should probably check that. He took a deep breath before turning to the door, unlocking it. Ignis moved quickly to pick up his briefcase before the door opened.  


‘Hey Gladio!’ came the rather chipper voice of a young guard through the gap where Gladiolus had opened it slightly. ‘Wondering if you were still here, the Lord Shield has requested your presence at the Prince’s chambers for guard duty.’  


‘Understood.’ Gladiolus replied automatically, ‘I’ll head there immediately.’  


The guard bowed slightly before marching off to wherever his next posting was as Gladiolus closed the door once more, frowning as he processed the information he’d just been given.  


_Cor was supposed to be watching the kids…and why didn't Dad just txt me?_   


‘Gladio?’  


The tentative voice behind him snapped Gladiolus out of his thoughts as he turned to see confusion etched across Ignis’ still flushed face.  


‘Why have you been posted to Noctis?’  


Gladiolus shrugged.  


‘I guess I’m going to find out,’ he frowned. ‘Cor was supposed to be with them, guess something must have happened.’  


Ignis nodded.  


‘Then I shall go with you.’  


Gladiolus still frowned at his own nod of agreement, but noticed that neither of them had moved.  


Finally they both looked up, catching each other in the glace.  


‘Ignis I-‘  


‘Can I make you dinner?’ Ignis blurted.  


‘Huh?’ Gladiolus eloquently replied.  


_Yeap short-circuit right there._   


Ignis blushed, gripping his briefcase handle tightly.  


‘I-…we didn’t exactly do things properly last time. So I would like to do things properly now.’ Ignis looked Gladiolus directly in the eye now, drawing himself up.  


‘Gladiolus Amicitia I am asking you to dinner.’  


Getting a hold of his racing thoughts Gladiolus frowned at Ignis.  


‘Iggy, are you sure you’ve thought this through? I don’t think I can take it if I lose you again.’  


Ignis smiled.  


‘I haven’t thought it through at all.’ Ignis answered truthfully.  


Gladiolus nodded.  


‘Well I’m going to. But I’ll promise you this.’ He said, stepping up to Ignis, reverently tilting his chin so Gladiolus could press his lips to his once again, ‘I never stopped loving you.’ he whispered.  


Ignis’ breath hitched at the admission and Gladiolus let his hand drop, turning away before he lost himself in that gaze once more.  


Clearing his throat Gladiolus opened the door.  


‘Now let’s go see what Kitten’s up to.’  


‘Gladio!’  


Gladiolus’ booming laughter echoed down the corridor as they both walked side by side to the Prince’s suite.


	26. All you need is a fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fort. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this fic has reached 40K words. Madness. Still posting though, as I have absolutely no self-control when I write *shrug*.  
> As always thank you so much for taking your time reading, commenting and kudos-ing this little story that ran the hell away from me while I wasn't looking.  
> Without further ado, a fort.

After Cor had left in a storm of cracking knuckles and furrowed brows, Noctis had held Prompto until he had stopped shaking, he had no idea how much time had passed but knew that his friend looked exhausted by the end of it. Eyes still red and face blotchy Prompto seemed to stare into nothing, until Noctis tapped on his cheek, forcing him to focus on what Noctis was saying to him.  


'Can I get you anything Prompt?' he asked, quietly.  


Prompto shook his head slowly before blinking a bit and pulling back, wiping at his eyes as he came back fully to his surroundings.  


Noctis nodded before standing up and heading over to his bed and wrestling the bottom sheet off it. His tent skills are pretty awful but he could do one thing, and that was build a damn fort.  


Pulling open a cupboard with the sheet flipped over his shoulder, Noctis grabbed one of his jumpers. Personally, Noctis didn’t like them, he preferred jackets or just wrapping himself in a blanket, but it wasn’t for him so it didn’t matter. Heading back he dropped the jumper in font of Prompto, who just smiled gratefully at him before flipping it.  


‘Need any help?’ came the muffled voice, as Prompto wrestled it on.  


Noctis snorted.  


‘Do you?’  


‘Harhar’ came the reply as Prompto head ‘ _poofed_ ’ out with a tussle of blond hair stuck up from the static. Prompto looked around.  


‘We need some chairs, poles or something…’ he muttered to himself, appraising the room from his comfortable nest on the floor.  


‘On it!’ Noctis grinned, shuffling out of the room. He went to the main foyer of the suite where some rather beautiful velvet curtains hung.  


_Well hello royal décor!_ Noctis thought with a grin before pulling a blade, warping up and cutting the holdings, dropping the two curtains poles and all before warping back down. Wincing at the impact, Noctis stretched his back.  


_Yeap still hurts._  


Picking up the spoils of his hunt he returned to the bedroom to see Prompto moving around the room, pulling cushions from the chairs spotted around the area, a sizeable amount already stuffed under the blankets, with some above, creating a wonderfully comfortable looking mess in front of the fire.  


Dropping the poles and curtains Noctis threw more wood onto the fire, turning as Prompto with a bit more colour on his face, returned with the last cushions and a small smile.  


‘I don’t know where the other ones went.’ Prompto said, plopping down on the blankets, reaching for a pole.  


Suddenly the whole plan Noctis had had prepared returned to him in a flash, nothing put things to the wayside quite like your friend confessing to murder… _self-defence_ Noctis reminded himself, it was in self-defence.  


Sitting down on the blanket, staring into the fire Noctis finally connected the dots.  


Prompto had gone missing the same night he had. Prompto had gone out onto the streets of Insomnia. Judging by the injuries he saw plastered across Prompto’s body that day he had been attacked…so that must have been the person he…  


Noctis was suddenly very glad of his friend’s attacking prowess he had witnessed first-hand, he swallowed threw a lump that was forming in his throat at the thought of what would have happened had he not fought back.  


He would have lost him. He _could_ have lost him. ****

He was suddenly very grateful to have his friend still with him.  


‘Noct, little help!’ came a muffled squeak behind him. Turning, Noctis saw a jumble of poles and curtains and a foot poking out from underneath.  


Chuckling fondly, shoving away his morbid thoughts, Noctis shuffled over, lifting on of the curtain edges till he spied blond hair and bright blue eyes staring back at him.  


‘Comfy?’ Noctis laughed, grinning widely at Prompto’s huff to dislodge a lock of hair from his face.  


‘Yeah, so comfy with a pole poking me and being turned into a Prompto burrito.’ Came the unamused reply.  


‘Sounds tasty.’ Noctis deadpanned.  


‘Eww dude, I am not edible!’  


‘Says who?’  


‘Says you!’  


‘Me?’  


‘Your Dad’  


‘My Dad?’  


‘Law! No cannibalism!’  


‘Even burritos?’  


‘Prompto burritos!’ Prompto finished breathlessly, kicking out his leg ineffectively. ‘Help dude come on.’  


‘Fine, fine.’ Noctis conceded, grabbing the pole and twisting the curtain away, Prompto rolling out quite dramatically until he was once again spread-eagled on the quilt, breathing heavily.  


‘I was almost a goner!’ he cried.  
Noctis snorted, lifting the poles and curtains into a tee-pee shape, billowing the velvet so it covered the quilt.  


‘Such a dork’ he muttered fondly before moving round to the chaise-long.  


‘Oi help me with this yeah?’  


‘To the rescue!’ Prompto laughed, jumping up and grabbing the opposite end.  


‘Thought that was my job?’ Noctis said, as they placed the chaise down behind the makeshift tent, the back end facing the fire. He turned towards the cupboard once more.  


‘My Hero!’ Prompto swooned, landing dramatically on the chaise, with his arm wrapped behind his head.  


‘Don’t forget it!’ came a shout.  


Prompto squawked as a thick duvet fell over him, scrabbling to extricate himself Prompto landed on the floor, looking upside down to Noctis, who was now shuffling the chaise-long closer to the curtain. Prompto couldn’t help but notice the small winces that Noctis did as he moved. Seems his back is still playing him up…  


All that magic and he couldn’t heal the wound himself. _What was with that?_ Maybe it was something else…guess even magical god crystals have limitations.  


Brought out of his reverie as the duvet was pulled out from under him, causing him to roll towards the bed, Prompto focused once again on the present. Noctis had draped the duvet on the back of the chaise, letting it drape down and lay on top of the blanket nest they already had.  


‘Grab some of those books Prompt!’ Noctis said, lifting up the edge of the curtain, careful not to dislodge the poles. ‘The heavier the better!’  


‘On it!’ Prompto smiled, lifting himself up to head to the bookshelves.  


They worked in silence for a bit, Noctis making adjustments to the curtains as Prompto weighed everything down with books so it wouldn't move. Noctis kept stealing glanced out of the corner of his eye at Prompto. Exhaling heavily he decided to just go with it.  


'I was being serious ye know.' he said, suddenly causing Prompto to look up at him from where he was crouched behind the chaise.  


'Serious? Since when?'  


'Oi.'  


'Hehe.'  


Prompto span back to get more books as Noctis struggled to get his words straight.  


'About you. About wanting you in my Crownsguard.'  


Prompto's shoulders sagged as he pulled a few more books down, holding them carefully in his arms.  


'I don't think that's a good idea Noct buddy.'  


'Why?'  


'You know why.'  


'Because of what happened?!' Noctis asked, incredulous.  


'Of course, because of what happened!' Prompto sighed, dropping the books and himself on the floor. 'Noct I could have seriously hurt you and-and I would have had no idea that I had done it.'  


That gave Noctis pause.  


'You didn't realise you were doing it?'  


A moment, and Prompto ducked his head, shaking it 'no'.  


Leaving his task Noctis moved round, kneeling next to Prompto, placing his hands on his shoulders until Prompto looked up at him, eyebrows raised as he realised Noctis was smiling.  


'Even more reason for you to say yes.' he said softly.  


Prompto's eyes went impossibly wider.  


'Eh?!'  


Noctis could help but chuckle.  


'Prompto, you were protecting me the whole time.'  


Prompto heart thudded. He had been... _protecting?_  


'Prom.' Noctis said, seriously, regaining Prompto's gaze. 'You protected me from what you thought was a threat and on top of that you listened to me when I asked you to come back. You _listened._ '  


Heat was prickling behind Prompto's eyes as he stared, daring to find the lie behind the words his friend was saying, but he couldn't see any. His breath stuttered out.  


'So stay by my side, yeah?' Noctis smiled. 'Cause then I can look out for you. As you did for me.'  


The sob ripped its way out of Prompto's chest, he ducked his head down, desperately trying to hide as his tears fell down his face. Once again Noctis was content to pull his friend close till the sobs petered out, running his hand up and down Prompto's back softly, letting him pull himself back together.  


Noctis sighed out as Prompto pulled back, hand less shaky now as it wiped away the last tears from his face.  


'You don't have to answer now,' Noctis said, quietly, 'but there is something I wanna do anyway.'  


Prompto looked up in confusion, then suspicion at the well-known, 'this-probably-isn't-the-best-idea' signature smirk.  


'Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna get into trouble.' Prompto groaned.  


'Cause _I'm_ gonna,' Noctis laughed standing, holding out his hand. 'But I don't care. This is more important to me.'  


Prompto huffed one of his bangs out of his face dramatically before looking at the hand before him, grabbing it to be pulled up to standing. Noctis couldn't help but giggle.  


_Gotcha._   


Prompto gasped as he was pulled up, sparks ignited under his skin like he'd walked into a damn sunrise. Tingles ran from head to toe and crystalline fractals span at the edges of his vision. Stumbling Prompto felt Noctis pull him close as the magic took hold. Prompto shook in surprise as for a moment, he swore he could _see_ Noctis. Not Noctis his friend, but Noctis Lucis Caelum, Chosen and King of Light. More than that he could _feel_ him. Feel his heart beating and the overwhelming flood of emotion that his friend held. It battered against him then left as quickly as it had struck, leaving him reeling, blinking into the eyes of his now very normal friend.  


If your normal friends had blue sparks dancing around his perfect damn face and holy shit pink edged, _glowing_ frikkin eyes.  


'Dude what, the hell?' Prompto breathed, not daring to remove his grip from Noctis' arms through fear he'd fall, as Noctis' eyes returned to his usual blue, 'what, the _hell_. What the blazing Ifrit's titty hairs was that!?'  


Noctis laughed.  


'Think you mixed some curses there.'  


'I don't care! Noct what did you do?!'  


Noctis held onto Prompto's waist a touch tighter, grounding him before he panicked. _Yeap, should'ave explained that one._ Noctis thought.  


'Prompto, easy. I just connected you to my armiger.'  


Prompto's mind was spinning. What? Army- _what?!_  


'The armiger is where I store things. I can give people access to it so that they can pull things from it, like bottles of whisky.' Noctis explained, pulling the aforementioned bottle out before dismissing it just as quickly.  


Prompto breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as everything began to make sense.  


'So I can access that, that Army-thing now.'  


Noctis laughed again, moving Prompto over to his bed so he could sit down, which he did gratefully.  


'Yeah, I connected you to it.' Noctis smiled, sitting down next to Prompto. 'It means you can also access my weapons cache.'  


Prompto breathed out heavily.  


'You gave me access to magic dimension weapons.' he muttered, disbelievingly.  


'And my porno mags'  


Prompto spluttered.  


'Po-po-porno mags?! You have those?!'  


'Oh yeah,' Noctis sighed, leaning on his palms, resting behind him, 'Great place to stash them.'  


Prompto stared with wide-eyes before frowning seriously.  


Noctis gulped at the stare, eyes darting to Prompto's face and away, scratching at the back of his neck, jumping as Prompto held his hand out.  


'Gimme.'  


Noctis coughed, choking on his own spit as he sat up.  


'Huh?!'  


'Gimme, I wanna see.'  


Crossing his arms defensively Noctis looked away fully.  


'Absolutely not!'  


'Gimme!'  


'NO!'  


Prompto dove on Noctis' exposed back, pulling him down before tickling at his ribs without mercy.  


'Gimme the mag!' Prompto demanded, pushing on Noctis' shoulders as he attempted to flee.  


'No-neve- _ahah!_ Promptohohaha _stop_ , ple-he-hease mercy!' Noctis cried, writhing under Prompto's hands.  


'Gimme the mag!' Prompto repeated, laughing breathlessly himself as he continued the assault.  


'There-aha-there isn't one! There isn't one! _aha!_ Prom-stopah-ahaha please!'  


Prompto stopped staring down at Noctis' red face as he gulped down air.  


'You don't?'  


'I don't.'  


'You lied!?' Prompto dramatically cried, clutching at his chest in mock outrage.  


'Where, heh, where on Lucis would I have been able to get hold of a porno mag Prom?' Noctis laughed, sitting up. 'Everything's on the internet anyway.'  


Prompto moved his hand to the bed to grab at something, realising belatedly that all the pillows and cushions were currently sat by the fire. Noctis noticing the movement smiled.  


_Perfect._   


'Hey Blondie?'  


Prompto blinked at the nickname, but any retort he might have had was lost as a pillow smacked him across the head suddenly. Noctis laughed, taking his pillow with him across the bed.  


'Hey! No fair!'  


'Totally fair!' Noctis laughed, running around, bonking a defenceless Prompto on the head once more.  


'How?!' Prompto squawked.  


'You have a pillow too!'  


'I don't!'  


'Find one! Just focus!' Noctis smiled, punting the pillow at Prompto's dumbfounded face again.  


'Noct, I-I don't...'  


Jumping, Noctis tackled Prompto flat onto the bed, straddling him and pushing the pillow between them so Prompto couldn't move.  


'Prom,' Noctis smiled breathlessly, staring into Prompto eyes, 'you're connected to me now. Just, damn I dunno, just feel for it. It should be there.'  


Prompto shuffled his arms out from underneath the pillow before dropping them across the bed. His face was flushed red and he was breathing heavily, then again so was Noctis.  


Noctis didn't think it'd be so much fun, doing this. Teaching his friend something that'd been a part of himself for so long. But as he sat there, looking down at his friend, who was trying to discover the mysteries of the universe in Noctis' ceiling, Noctis realised it was more than that. If Prompto could reach this, if he could do this then that would seal it. It would make it real.  


Prompto would be _his_ , they would forever be connected.  


The thought slapped Noctis in the face as he took in their positions for the first time. Heat slammed into his face at the realisation, but before he could move away, Prompto's hands gripped Noctis' face tightly, pulling him down roughly.  


Noctis' breath caught in his chest, but the only contact was Prompto's forehead against his. Prompto's eyes were closed, his eyebrows furrowed as Noctis' eyes skittered around his friend's face so close he could map each individual freckle. Noctis' heart wouldn't stop slamming and he could swear his gut wasn't supposed to make, _those_ , kinds of feelings when this close with his friend.  


Or was this starting to become more than th-  


'Umph'  


Noctis reeled as an impact to his head sent him rolling off of Prompto, cutting off his thoughts sharply. Gathering his scattered thoughts, he looked to the side to see Prompto smugly smirking at him, spinning a cushion in his hand. Just as easily Prompto span it, dispelling it back into the armiger with a flurry of sparks.  


Noctis gulped. Yeap. Confident Prompto was something _else_.  


Breathing shakily Noctis forced himself to laugh, dispelling the tension that had built up.  


'Knew you could do it.'  


Prompto's smirk filled into a full grin.  


'Just had to find you.' he smiled.  


Noctis blinked. _What?_  


But before he could pull apart that statement, Prompto was bouncing off the mattress and heading back to the fort, pulling out a pillow as he did.  


Noctis shuffled up as well, staring after his friend.  


Prompto turned, smile still on his face.  


'Come on then Prince! Let's finish Fort Laputa!' he declared.  


'Huh?! Laputa?!' Noctis exclaimed, standing and heading over to the fort.  


'Castle in the clouds, dur!' Prompto scoffed, kneeling down and arranging his pillow under the blanket.  


Noctis smiled, shaking his head before pulling his own pillow out.  


'You are such a dork.'  


  


...  


  


Soon Noctis stepped back, happy with his creation. A lumpy nest with velvet curtains held down by a magnitude of heavy books and a comfy back where they could relax as the fire warmed the inside.  


Prompto was practically vibrating as he looked at their masterpiece. Noctis looked over unbelieving once more at his friend.  


They had gone from staring into space sat in a quiet cold room, to dumb shit and whisky, to anger, fear and unbelievable damn sadness and yet here they were, standing next to a pillow fort and his friend looked like his Shiva’s Day had come early, all previous drama forgotten.  


Noctis smiled, walking round to the front before bowing graciously and holding out his hand.  


‘If you would do me the honour of joining me, good sir?’ he smirked.  


A nervous chuckle slipped out of Prompto’s mouth before he could shut it. A slight smile twitching out of the corner of his mouth as Prompto stepped forward too, fixing Noctis with a fond gaze that had Noctis’ heart bump a little harder in his chest. But that was due to all the heavy lifting and exertion.  


Yeap. _Exertion._  


Prompto placed his hand in Noctis’ outstretched one, clutching at it lightly his gaze trained on where they touched. Noctis on the other hand was stuck staring at his friend, at the way the firelight bounced around the strands of his hair, lighting them in different hues of silver and gold and shadows shifted across his freckles and that little smile that still hadn’t left his face.  


Straightening out of the bow, Noctis pulled Prompto towards him suddenly, catching Prompto off guard as he stumbled forward into Noctis’ chest. Wrapping his arms around him, Noctis gripped Prompto tightly to him, not saying a word.  


Prompto was shook, he hadn’t expected the sudden turn of events that now had his best friend wrapped around him, clutching him like a lifeline. There was a quip at the tip of his tongue, ready to diffuse the situation with a lame joke as he always did, but he couldn’t this time. He couldn’t place it. So instead he wrapped his arms around his friend as well, clutching at him just as desperately.  


It was several minutes until Noctis stirred again, slowly extricating himself from Prompto’s grip, tucking his head down to avoid Prompto’s concerned gaze. A few beats more of tension before Noctis flicked his hand out, materialising the previously forgotten bottle of whisky out the ether a taking a quick swig.  


Prompto didn’t hold back his laugh this time, grabbing the bottle himself before ducking into the tent, tension successfully broken.  


‘Ahh this is heaven!’ he cried, laying back on the fire warmed blankets happily before leaning up and taking a quick gulp, which warmed his insides as easily as the blankets and fair warmed everything else. Gods he didn’t think he’d ever been this comfortable.  


‘Hmm not bad.’ Noctis smiled having joined him, ‘needs a bit of adjustment.’  


Prompto turned on his side, to watch open-mouthed as Noctis began smooshing the duvet beneath him, moving the pillows and cushions underneath to his preference.  


He was kneading at the duvet.  


Like a _cat._  


_Why didn’t he have his camera?!_   


Noctis having organised to his satisfaction, lay down with a satisfied exhale, resting his head on his forearms, closing his eyes immediately, unaware of the crisis going on mere centimetres next to him.  


Barely daring to breathe Prompto focused, sending the bottle back to the armiger before he raised his arm slowly, stretching his hand out, retracting as he thought better, then forward as determination rose, carefully, slowly, until his hand rested in Noctis’ hair.  


Only getting a slight huff from the form beneath Prompto swallowed nervously before he slowly moved his fingers, ever so carefully, ever so softly scratching on Noctis’ scalp.  


Another exhale followed the movement, causing Prompto to pause wide-eyed, holding his breath. But the slight furrow of eyebrows on Noctis face caused Prompto to start it up again.  


The tension slipped out of Noctis’ face and soon his shoulders dipped down in turn, Prompto not having realised how tense he had been holding them until they relaxed. A quiet hum released followed by small snuffled snore as Noctis fell fully into a restful slumber.  


Prompto’s chest felt like it was going to burst as his fingers kept up their ministrations. He carefully inhaled deeply, having forgotten that his body needed oxygen since he had stretched his hand out and exhaled shakily. Not wanting to wake him Prompto lay down fully, slowly shuffling closer until he could feel Noctis’ huffs of breath tickle his hair.  


Tucking his other hand under his head, Prompto felt his own body succumb to the fatigue of the day; his friend’s peaceful face the last thing his eyes saw before his fell gratefully into a dreamless sleep.


	27. Little bit_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fort needs some more...fort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Been a while huh? Sorry about that :) Well I'm back with a new chapter for y'all so I hope your New Year's still going alright! Honest question, who's keeping up their resolution eh? haha! Well onwards and upwards folks, let's see how our boys are doing. Once again thank you so much for your comments, kudos and bookmarks, it's overwhelming to think people are enjoying this mess xD  
> So thanks, sincerely.  
> Next chapter!

Cor slapped down a report onto the growing pile with a forceful huff, dislodging dust that was caught between the pages. Why all of these reports were still written and not on a digital database he didn’t know.  


Well he did. Security being one of them. But it was much easier in his current state of mind to rage internally at the absurdity than pull apart the security measures of Insomnia’s records department.  


That came afterwards, when he slapped a binder's worth of paperwork on Clarus' desk for a complete overhaul of the Citadel's abysmal security detail.  


But, later.  


He had bigger things to worry about right now, after all.  


He had pulled aside any and all records pertaining to fosters and adoptions starting from when he had brought the child into Insomnia, handing the babe over to authorities who could handle a child better than he. Or so he had thought. He couldn't look after a child at the time, wouldn't be able to do it now if he was honest with himself. Back then he was still a soldier through and through. Hardened by his missions without the patience that would be necessary in raising a kid. So bring the kid to the authorities he thought, they'll look after him, he'd thought.  


_Pfft._   


Regardless of where the kid had ended up, his journey to get there was one he didn't deserve, especially after what he had already been through. Scars the kid probably had no idea why he had them littering his body...  


Shaking his head Cor looked back at the folders.  


So far he had found nothing to help him. Just lists of names that mean nothing to him. He didn’t even think he’d find the name…  


The name.  


_Astrals the name!_   


Cor exhaled heavily pinching the top of his nose, closing his eyes to try and reel in the anger that would see the hated files scattered onto the floor as he finally realised that he’d quite possibly been searching for no reason.  


There was no proof that the boy was called 'Prompto' in the beginning. He certainly hadn’t named him. When he found him he simply had a number attached to him. Imprinted on him. Actually cut into the boy’s wrist.  


‘Urgh, get it together Cor.’ He muttered, sitting back on the uncomfortable wooden chair he had been stuck on for the past hour.  


He might have already gone past him. He needed something more than just text, he needed photos. But even then, would he recognise the kid amongst thousands?  


‘Leonis.’  


Cor turned to the stoic figure of Clarus standing behind him, standing up Cor saluted his superior.  


‘Oh, are you recognising rank now?’ Clarus said, raising his eyebrows as he moved closer.  


Cor pulled out of the salute and stood to attention keeping his eyes fixed forward. Clarus’ gaze move across the pile of records already littering the table and sighed.  


_Always impulsive._   


‘Cor you’ll not find the records here, come with me.’  


Turning on his heel, Clarus strode out of the room knowing Cor would follow. It had been a long time since he had seen his old friend like this; ignoring his orders and military training and lashing out, zeroed in on a goal or quest at the expense of everything around him. It reminded him of the brazen youth who had insulted his King with no regret calling him a coward, kicking Regis down when he had been at his lowest. Clarus, who had fought alongside Regis during the battle and had had to haul him onto the boat lest he be lost to the Empire's forces, had been ready for blood until his King had surprised him by laughing, commending the brat on his gumption and bringing him into service on the spot. Clarus had been incredulous at the time but Regis had said he needed someone like that by his side. Someone he could trust to remind him of the dead he would leave in his wake to protect the future, lest he become a tyrant who cared naught for his people.  


Clarus had never felt such pride and heartbreak in a single moment. Well, besides...  


Wrenching his mind away from those cobweb ridden memories, Clarus focused once more on where he was. Moving down the basement corridor Clarus’ steps echoed, followed by Cor’s own strong stride. Clarus’ robes were stifling around his neck as he moved towards the non-descript locked door at the end of the corridor, sweat beading underneath the fabric. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was he who had signed and sealed the boy’s records to protect him from the rampant xenophobia that infested their Capital city but he had inadvertently ghosted him, leaving him vulnerable and lost in Insomnia’s woefully unregulated foster systems. Had he left the records open, then it goes hand-in-hand that the Citadel would have had a closer eye on his movements, being a foreigner without background, but that would have left the boy open to abuse for not being from Insomnia, not even being from Lucis. Clarus was no fool, he knew what the Glaive have to deal with, he hears the whispers, and they're the King's own. They're trained soldiers fighting daily for Insomnia and Lucis. He didn't even want to fathom what the boy would have had to deal with growing up had it been known. Then again, it seems his attempts had backfired considerably.  


_The path to Hell and all that..._   


Reaching the door, Clarus surprised Cor by pulling a key out of his robes, unlocking the door hastily. No card swipes here it seemed.  


‘To the desk, Leonis.’  


Clarus moved further into the darkened room. The single strip light doing little to light the area which consisted of only an unvarnished flat table and matching chair, a handful of filing cabinets and a few cobwebs hanging lazily in the corners of the concrete room. Approaching one of the cabinets, Clarus pulled another key, unlocking the drawer.  


The sound was skitteringly loud as the drawer was opened. After flicking across a few, Clarus finally found the one he was looking for. Marked with the royal seal and stamped "Classified", Clarus looked upon the almost pristine folder with a frown. It obviously hadn’t been opened for a while.  


Lifting it out he turned to see Cor still stood to attention by the table, sighing Clarus wiped his hand over his face.  


‘At ease, Leonis.’  


Cor nodded, falling into stance once more. Seems he’s determined to follow decorum.  


Clarus didn’t comment as he placed the folder on the table, pushing it towards Cor, who only glanced down at it, making no move to grab it.  


‘Enough Cor,’ Clarus sighed, taking the chair gratefully, ‘your apology is noted and accepted. Now take the damn file.’  


Cor clearly relaxed, his shoulders dropping and his arm dropping by his hip where his sword would usually rest when not in the armiger. Snatching up the file, Cor raised his eyebrows to Clarus who waved away his unspoken question.  


‘I’ll take care of the paperwork Leonis, take it. I trust you to not go broadcasting its contents.’  


Nodding at him, Cor took the file and his leave without further comment.  


Clarus sighed, sensing trouble ahead where the boy and Cor were concerned. The attachment seemed to have transcended simple guilt of misplaced responsibility. Clarus knew from Cor's actions where this determination was coming from, even if Cor hadn't yet figured it out for himself.  


‘I hope you find what you’re after old friend,’ Clarus muttered to himself as the door closed, ‘even that which you haven’t figured out yet.’  


  
  


**^.^**.......................................................……......................................................... **^.^**  


  


  


Gladiolus was currently in a heavy state of conflicting emotions and he honestly didn’t think any amount of breathing techniques were going to aid his attempts at reeling it in. On the one hand he was apprehensive as to what he was going to find in the Prince’s rooms, as not only had his Father not contacted him directly as to the change of plans, but Cor also was MIA and without confirmation as to the reason for either, his sword arm was getting twitchy.  


On the other hand however his heart was filled with so much joy he thought he was going to combust where he stood. Just burst into flame, leaving an ashy stain on the marble, declaring to the world that _Gladiolus Amicitia was here, and he was free to be in love once more!_.  


_He needed to cut down on the romance books, yeesh..._

The apprehension of where that one kiss would lead to had him almost bouncing, too jittery to sit in his own skin. He wanted to grab the man currently keeping up with his long strides down the corridor to his side and show him exactly what he had been wishing for and dreaming of these past years. But he daren’t. Not only were they out where anyone could see, but he also didn’t want this to run too fast after how they had ended last time. There was a lot of hurt still underlying the excitement that they would have to work through. Ignis was right. Last time they hadn’t done anything properly and rushed into things they emotionally weren’t prepared for. They’d hurt each other and the fact that they had managed to remain colleagues was a testament more to their work ethic than any growth on their part.  


But things were different now.  


Astrals, Gladiolus prayed they were different now.  


Looking over at the man in question, Gladiolus noted the furrowed brow reminiscent of Ignis’ focused mind working overtime. Ignis wouldn’t be calm until he saw his Prince safe and sound and Gladiolus knew it. Sighing Gladiolus turned his attentions back on where they were heading, having reached the suite. He always knew he would never hold all of Ignis’ heart and he wasn’t even sure if he’d ever be at peace with that. Just something else to add to the growing list of things that require his attention.  


Speaking of, Gladiolus knocked on the door of the suite.  


Silence.  


It seemed nothing is ever easy when it comes to this kid. Pulling out his key granted to him as Shield, Gladiolus opened the door.  


Everything was quiet in the first room as Gladiolus moved towards the bedroom, his eyes noticing the missing curtains and the sword marks on the broken holdings. Lifting up his fist, he stops Ignis from moving in front of him, the intake of breath at his side showed that Ignis has noticed what he had. Stepping forward, Gladiolus slowly opened the door to the bedroom, eyes taking in the dull glow from the fireplace, the empty bed and the scattered furniture.  


His heart was thudding heavily in his chest as his eyes took it all in. _What had happened?_ Stepping forward further into the room, he spotted the reason for the carnage. A shakily built fort in front of the fireplace.  


Blinking in disbelief, Gladiolus slowly dropped his fist, stepping fully into the room. Approaching the fort he ducked down, eyes first alighting on the prone form of the Prince, then alighting on a pair of fire-lit blue eyes looking directly at him from under Noctis' arm that shot ice into his chest.  


Raising his fist slowly once more to stop Ignis he maintained eye contact with Prompto as he ever so slowly, knelt down fully.  


_Which Prompto was he dealing with here?!_

‘Prompto,' Gladiolus tried, carefully. 'How’s Noctis?’  


Prompto didn’t move, he didn’t blink, and goosebumps rippled up Gladiolus’ arms as he realised he'd alerted the 'other' and he wasn't dealing with Prompto right now. He had to get Ignis ou-  


‘Prompto Argentum, what in tarnation have you two done to the curtains?!’  


Ignis’ scolding erupted from behind Gladiolus causing him to physically jump as the tension snapped, his hand hitting the pole, bringing the fort crashing on both Prompto and the Prince.  


‘Ignis! What the hell?! I told you to stop?!’  


‘You did no such thing!’  


‘Mmmph, what the hell?!’  


‘Ahh! Noct that was me!’  


Gladiolus glared at Ignis.  


‘I raised my fist' he cried, lifting his arm to recreate the signal, 'that means stop!’  


‘To who!?’  


‘To everyone Iggy!’  


The ruckus under the curtain continued.  


‘Prompto where are oof! Ow!’  


‘Sorry ahhhha Noct that’s not curta-ah!’  


‘Hah?!-?’  


Gladiolus stopped glaring at Ignis to grab the curtain and whip it away from the writing bodies underneath and couldn’t help the snort that followed.  


Ignis sighed in exasperation as both boys had yet to move from each other, having somehow wrapped around each other in the ensuing scuffle, leaving Noctis planted firmly on top of Prompto, whose legs had tangled around his hips. Ignis turned to Gladiolus in time to smack his arm hard to stop him taking yet another incriminating photo of the two.  


_Damn that man was quick with that phone_   


The sound shocked the two on the floor and Prompto quickly twisted Noctis onto his back and jumped up stammering something about ‘bathroom’ before running off and closing the door behind him, while Noctis looked around in a daze, still not quite awake.  


Noctis had been dreaming something, something nice, something warm and comfortable but he couldn’t quite…urgh what was it with dreams that just ran away from you when you were awake? It felt like it had been important, a niggling in his brain as though he were on the cusp of a revelation, but then the curtain had been ripped off and now he can’t get the feeling of warmth where he had been pressed against Prompto away from him.  


What scared him was that a part of him that didn’t want to…  


‘Your Highness, care to explain to me what you’ve done to the furnishings?!’  


Right. Angry Ignis.  


Noctis sighed in lieu of an answer, sitting up and scratching an itch at the back of his head before yawning and stretching, a pop sounding in his back to his satisfaction. Noctis looked back over to the pair who had invaded his evening. Ignis, arms folded waiting for an answer and Gladio who kept clenching his right hand, his eyes focused on the bathroom door across the room.  


It seems his Shield is still wary.  


‘I built a fort.’ Noctis shrugged, ‘It’s been a long day.’  


The tension in Ignis’ shoulders dropped slightly at the admission as his eyes surveyed the room once more, eyes clocking Gladiolus' gaze and fist.  


‘And the cabinet and clock had to be sacrificed as well as the curtains?’ he chose to focus on instead.  


Noctis shrugged again, picking up the curtain and placing it on the chaise-long.  


‘Couple of drinks and we needed a fire.’ he gave as explaination.  


‘Now you’re talking my language!’ Gladiolus laughed, having pulled himself back into the conversation. Noctis smiled to himself, his back still turned.  


‘Gladiolus, we shouldn’t be supporting this sort of beh-‘  


‘Oi Noct, how about you let me show you how to really build a fort?’  


‘Gladio!’ Ignis admonished.  


Noctis turned back, smile fully on his face as he faced Gladiolus' challenging smirk.  


‘You’re on big guy!’  


‘Heh, let’s do this’ Gladiolus put his phone back in his pocket, smirking as he started to re-imagine the furniture available to them to suit his purposes.  


‘Gladiolus, a word.’  


Ignis pushed up his glasses before nodding to the adjoining room pointedly.  


‘Right, Mom and Dad have to talk so go grab Blondie and we’ll get to work.’  


Sighing once again in exasperation at the nicknames Gladiolus had tacked onto himself and company, Ignis proceeded into the other room, Gladiolus closing the door behind him.  


‘Right,’ Gladiolus said, the jovial tone now absent, ‘what’s the problem?’  


‘A question I might ask you, Gladiolus.’ Ignis couldn’t help the sharpness entering his voice as he made his way further into the room, hoping their conversation wouldn’t be eavesdropped on.  


‘Wha-‘  


‘What happened between you and Prompto that you would react around him as you would a threat? You have been on eggshells around him since he was in the hospital. What have I missed?’  


Gladiolus couldn’t help the sharp inhale that came from the blunt question, damn he’d just given himself away.  


‘Tell me, Gladiolus. What information am I missing right now?’ Ignis pushed.  


Folding his arms across his broad chest Gladiolus quietly and efficiently recounted what had happened. How Prompto had been injured, how he had come out of unconsciousness to fight himself and the Marshall and how, despite everything, Noctis had managed to pull him out of it.  


‘He had the same look about him when I checked just.’ Gladiolus concluded, ‘that’s why I wanted you to stay back, I had no idea how he would react with Noctis out for the count.’  


Ignis nodded, absorbing the information. It seems he truly was hasty with his actions and also, he adjusted his glasses to help compose himself, he underestimated Prompto’s loyalty to the Prince when he had called him that night in a panic. To think the boy would head out alone to look for him…but then again, Ignis had done the exact same thing.  


But Ignis was at least rudimentarily trained in combat and had access to the armiger. Their actions may be mirrored, but the wisdom behind them was different.  


Shaking his head Ignis dispelled the thought. He hadn’t been in his right mind that night, were a threat to have come across himself rather than Prompto, he couldn’t be certain he would have come out any better than his untrained, unarmed friend.  


_It seems further training was necessary._   


Pulling himself up from the wall he had leaned against during Gladiolus’ explanation, Ignis walked over to where Gladiolus was standing, his hands in his pockets, cutting an irritatingly fine figure no matter where he was.  


‘It seems I owe you an apology as well. I acted hastily and ignored a clear signal.’  


Gladiolus shook his head taking his hands out of his pockets.  


‘Forgot not everyone has military training, that was my oversight not yours.’  


‘Means we’ll have to fix that, I presume?’ Ignis barely noted his voice dropping in volume as their proximity increased, the two within a hairs-breadth of each other and a slow smirk creeping its way across Gladiolus’ face.  


‘Yeah,’ he whispered in answer, his hand coming up to cup Ignis’ face, ‘gonna have to spend a lot of time together, learning each other’s signals.’  


‘Making sure there’s no misunderstandings.’ Ignis eyes slipped closed at the warm feeling, not realising how much he had missed such a simple touch.  


‘We’ll do this right this time.’  


Ignis opened his eyes at the blunt statement to see Gladiolus’ frown before he turned away completely.  


‘Gladio-?’  


‘Oi, we making a fort or- what’s going on?’  


Noctis had burst in on the scene and was now looking at them in confusion. Covering his face to adjust his glasses Ignis looked towards the remaining curtains. If Noctis had come in a moment earlier…  


‘Just trying to figure out what furniture we can use.’ Gladiolus said, easily switching the attention onto himself. Noctis’ face showed he wasn’t buying the lie but to Ignis’ relief, Noctis let it go.  


‘Well grab whatever, I’m gonna get the fire going and get some food brought up. So make it quick!’  


‘Will do!’  


Noctis returned to his bedroom, closing the door once more. The kid noticed more than he let on, Gladiolus thought to himself, by closing the door he’d quietly given them their space, while telling them to not take too long.  


For that Gladiolus was grateful.  


Turning, Gladiolus opened his mouth only to be stopped by the look on Ignis’ face. Flashbacks of those times before were reflected in his eyes and before Ignis could utter a word Gladiolus strode over, pulling him roughly into an embrace. After all that talk of signals, they still knew each other well enough for this.  


‘Ignis, listen to me.’ A small nod against his collarbone, gave the affirmative that Ignis was, in fact listening intently. Gladiolus refusing to point out the trembling that had suddenly started to work through the figure in his arms. ‘We’ll talk properly tomorrow as there is no small amount of baggage to work through, to pretend there isn’t would break us both in time and would insult us both and what we went through. But I want to do this with you and I want to do this right. Even if it takes years Ignis, you’re worth it in the end. Even if it is just being able to hold you like this, I’ll take it.’  


In answer, Ignis’ arms came around Gladiolus’ middle and squeezed tightly, returning the embrace. Gladiolus held onto him closely, allowing Ignis to get back to himself as he knew he would. Being this close felt like everything was aligned back to where it was supposed to be in the world, like he’d been functioning all this time a few degrees off centre. But being this close brought all those feelings back from before in a torrent. Where everything right almost felt painful to touch.  


But they were older now, they were not the fools they were back then and Gladiolus had to trust in that or they’d never move forward.  


Ignis pulled back slowly, his trembling having relaxed slightly, simultaneously not wanting to pull back from the embrace but needing to regain his composure. He had never enjoyed ambiguity and made a point of having all the information necessary to make a correct decision and subsequent action, but this…he’s been second guessing himself ever since he’d called out for Gladiolus back in the council chamber.  


_No..._   


No he’d been second guessing himself much earlier than that.  


He’d pondered over the wisdom of his decision ever since he’d let Gladiolus walk out of his room unchallenged. He’d second guessed it every time he’d seen Gladiolus smile at him, every touch, every look, every single time he had thought Gladiolus absorbed in his work, only to look up and catch him with the softest look in his eyes, blinked away as suddenly as Ignis had seen it.  


Now stood regarding each other carefully, Ignis realised the hurt was still there, muted and old but still tender to the touch. However despite all that, Gladiolus had easily confessed his love as soon as Ignis had allowed him to and Ignis realised that he was in the same boat. What must have Gladiolus have seen on his own face for these past years? Every time Ignis had caught Gladiolus’ looks, he himself had been sneaking glances, hadn’t he?  


How hard had he lied to himself since that day?  


Steeling himself against the revelation Ignis wrenched his mind into the present, this was not the place to break. For now he had a Prince to entertain and by the sounds of it, a rather traumatised teenager who needed supporting.  


His irritatingly dubbed ‘Mom-mode’ activated, pushing all extraneous thought to the background, filed under ‘Open later’ Ignis nodded. Time to get to work.  


‘Let’s build a fort then and I’ll ensure His Highness orders something mildly healthy to be sent up.’  


Gladiolus beamed at him, clapping Ignis on the shoulder as he moved past him.  


‘On it, Iggy. You can count on me!’  


‘Always.’ Ignis smiled to himself, heading into the room to admonish a Prince, trying to wrestle a broken cabinet into the fireplace to Prompto’s raucous laughter from the floor.


	28. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets good, things get bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter for You all!

Ignis and His Highness were arguing about whether or not ketchup counted as a vegetable and thus as healthy when Prompto morphed into his peripheral and sent Gladiolus’ heart rate skyrocketing. He was going to need some sort of damn bell for the kid, he thought, standing up from where he was tying a knot in a curtain rope, wiping his hands on his tank top, having removed his guard jacket some time earlier. Realising that statement was in no way fair to Prompto, Gladiolus pushed that aside and instead he regarded the shuffling kid carefully.  


‘What’s up?’  


Prompto huffed before determinedly looking up at Gladiolus, which lasted a whole five seconds before he looked away again, pulling on his hair.  


‘Ca-can I..erm, can I talk to you for a sec?’ Prompto quickly glanced over at Noctis and Ignis who were wrestling for ownership of the phone to some poor chef down in the kitchens who must be at an utter loss as to what his order is, before looking at Gladiolus again. ‘Alone?’  


Pushing away his trepidation Gladiolus forced himself to remember that once again he was dealing with regular Prompto here, the kid he had first met in arcade, who had nearly crapped his uniform at the sight of an angry baseball capped Gladiolus telling them off for slacking. It had been such a good opportunity to introduce himself Gladiolus couldn’t resist and had happily charged in, all serious face and gruff demeanour. It had been a good plan, or so he had thought. The rest of the day hadn’t gone as well, with his conversation with Noctis over the frailty of the King being a painful reminder of his own Father’s impending death. Gladiolus had made a point of dragging his Father back home that night to spend some time baking cookies with Iris. His Father had been confused but glad and spent the night up with Gladiolus with a brandy, talking about his travels with the then Prince Regis. It had been the longest he had talked to his Father for a long time, and Iris hadn’t stopped laughing about how _‘Dad gets flour everywhere! How’d it get on the ceiling?!’_ for a week afterwards.  


Shaking himself out of his reverie Gladiolus nodded, walking out to the foyer once more before taking a seat by one of the windows, showing Insomnia all lit up under the shimmering wall. No lights were turned on so only bright moonlight shone through the room, illuminating the awfully pale, thin kid who shakily was fiddling with his wristband.  


‘So what’d you wanna talk about?’ Gladiolus started, keeping his hands clasped together in front of him, leaning on his knees to seem less threatening to the boy. He told himself it was to get Prompto to be less nervous. Gladiolus also told himself that that was bullshit.  


‘I-I don’t even know where to start…’ Prompto stammered, pulling his hand away from his wristband before looking out towards Insomnia a frown clear on his face.  


Gladiolus didn’t push him, not wanting to pressure him. He knew what this had to be about, it was obvious by Prompto’s reticence to speak. How can you talk about something you don’t even remember?  


‘I know that…that you’re being careful around me, cause of-cause of what happened.’ He stammered.  


Gladiolus looked down guiltily at his clasped hands at the statement.  


_Way to make a guy feel like shit, kid._   


‘I-I don’t know what happened after I collapsed,’ Prompto tried again, ‘I just-I only know what Noct an-and the Marshall told me and urm..’ Prompto swallowed, ‘what-what I saw from…from erm…’  


Gladiolus frowned as Prompto faltered again. _What he saw?_  


‘It seems I’m capable of some…’ he swallowed again as if holding back bile, ‘some really nasty shit.’  


Gladiolus blinked, as once again those jitters rushed through him, remembering those dead eyes and trying to take in what all of that statement even meant. Dragging himself back to the room however, Gladiolus looked Prompto over, reminding himself once again, this was _Prompto._ Not an enemy. Thinking back on what was said Gladiolus couldn’t help but snort.  


‘Who isn’t, Prompto?’ he shook his head. ‘Humans are nasty pieces of shit to each other and we are all capable of awful things. I’ve done my fair share in service to the Crown.’  


‘Eh?’ that knocked Prompto a bit.  


‘Stories for another time, kid.’ Gladiolus dismissed, ‘I’m saying you’re not alone in that.’  


‘At least you were aware of what you were doing.’ Prompto threw back. ‘You didn’t wake up Astrals know how long after the fact covered in someone else’s blood.’  


Gladiolus looked up as he connected the dots.  


‘The laundry, when we came to pick you up…’  


Prompto nodded.  


‘Yeah, that was why I was so freaked about Noct seeing it.’  


‘I thought you were acting odd about it. So that’s what it was.’  


‘I had…I had no idea what had happened.’ Prompto continued, looking back out to the city. ‘I just, tried to make it go away and get on with everything like normal…but I guess I couldn’t. I couldn’t control how I acted and I hurt you and the Marshall and…and after I saw what I did to…to those guys…’  


‘What do mean, what you saw?’  


Prompto looked up sharply before looking back into the night, kicking his foot behind him, pulling at his bangs nervously.  


Astrals the kid was making Gladiolus feel skittish.  


‘Marshall showed me umm…footage.’ He nodded to himself. ‘Footage of erm, the atta- the a…‘ he faltered, his breath hitching as his voice got thicker, trying to hold back tears he was sick of crying.  


‘The attack?’ Gladiolus supplied quietly, and Prompto nodded again.  


‘Ye-yeah. The guys wh-who…’ Prompto trailed off, pinching between his eyes. Astrals he couldn’t even say it out loud! But the memory of seeing it, of not knowing what could have happened after had he not…  


Gladiolus watching him struggle had had enough, Prompto wasn’t the one he was scared of here. The attack was terrifying simply because it wasn’t Prompto who attacked them. He wasn’t able to fall back on his training because there was no way he was going to pull on a weapon on him and that had _scared him_ , that he could have failed in his duty had the circumstances been different and Noctis been in danger because of conflicted interests. He would have failed. But that was nothing to what Prompto was currently struggling with. Damn kid was terrified. Standing up, he pulled Prompto to him, just holding him, noting that because of his size it was almost like when he held Iris when she woke up from bad dreams in the night. Astrals, he was almost as thin as her under what he now noticed as one of Noctis’ jumpers. He’d let Ignis know, he knew Ignis wouldn’t let such a thing slide and that his ‘Mom-mode’ umbrella would just include Prompto too, if it didn’t already. The lack of weight was telling to just how badly whatever this was must have been weighing on him and worst of all, highlighted the possibility that he had been struggling with the feeling something was wrong longer than they had noticed.  


‘I’m sorry, Prompto.’ Gladiolus sighed, startling the poor boy who pulled back out of the embrace.  


‘I-I’m the one who shou-‘  


‘Did you hurt Noctis?’ Gladiolus interrupted.  


‘Eh?’  


‘Did you actively seek to harm Noctis?’  


‘I wasn’t in control, what if I had?’  


‘Did you Prompto?’  


‘N-no…’  


‘Did you attack those guys because you thought it’d be fun? Or because you had to, to survive?!’  


‘I-I didn’t…’  


‘Stop blaming yourself for something out of your control.’ Gladiolus grabbed Prompto’s shoulders, trying and failing to keep the anger out of his voice. ‘You terrified me Prompto and it takes time for someone to accept that and move on. I know that you’re not a threat to Noct or to me, but I can’t help being wary around you and for that I’m sorry.’ He stared Prompto down, willing those wide anak-in-the-headlights eyes to understand him. ‘I’m sorry, Prompto. I’m only human, just like you.’  


‘Am I though?’  


Gladiolus blinked at the quiet question, at the eyes that were desperately staring at his own, searching for an answer as fingers scratched at his wristband.  


‘Prompto, what are yo-‘  


‘Of course you’re human, dork what question is that?’  


They both jumped at the sound of His Highness’ entrance, Ignis behind him, their argument apparently concluded. Noctis strode forward towards Prompto, his face impassive.  


‘Noct, I-‘ Prompto started, only to be interrupted.  


‘Just cause this lump’ Noctis punched Gladiolus’ arm, ‘got freaked out, doesn’t mean you get to start questioning shit like that.’  


‘Language, Highness.’ Ignis admonished, joining the group himself, placing himself by Gladiolus’ side.  


‘Yeah, yeah.’ Noctis replied, surreptitiously shaking out his hand where he had punched Gladiolus who hadn’t even flinched.  


‘Noct, I get that-that things are gonna be different because of this…but I-‘  


‘No, nothing’s gonna change. You’re my best friend and it’s staying that way.’ Noctis dismissed easily. ‘You’d never hurt me.’ Noctis forced Prompto to hold his gaze by gripping the back of his head lightly. ‘You’d never hurt me.’  


It took a few seconds, but Noctis held his nerve until Prompto slowly nodded, finally smiling and looking away when Noctis gave him a soft smile of his own.  


Astrals what a day, Gladiolus thought looking over to Ignis who had a thoughtful look on his face, almost sad as he watched his Prince. Gladiolus regarded the two again. Yeah, he saw it too. He wondered how long it was gonna be till the dimwits figured it out themselves. Well enough of this nonsense.  


‘Yeah what about me though?’ Gladiolus growled, breaking their moment. ‘Harsh there Prince to not care about your subjects.’ He waved a hand between himself and Ignis.  


‘I wasn’t even present.’ Ignis sniffed, hand touching the edge of his glasses.  


‘Plus you’re my Shield, getting beat up is your job.’ Noctis retorted, not missing a beat.  


‘Not from your friend’s it’s not!’  


‘Gladio I’m so sor-‘  


‘Any more sorry’s kid I’m gonna knock em outta ya.’ Gladiolus growled, drawing up to full height, causing Prompto to gulp.  


‘Enough of that.’ Ignis admonished, slapping the back of Gladiolus’ head sharply, Gladiolus breaking his dramatic stance with a grin to the advisor. ‘He means Prompto, that we are all here for you. Trust in us to help you when you need it, and to support you no matter what. No just because of our place at His Highness’ side but because you are our friend too and we’ll stand by you just as we would with Noctis.’  


Noctis threw his advisor a grateful smile before turning to Prompto, slapping his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.  


‘See, you’re part of the team.’ He grinned.  


‘You’re stuck with us kid.’ Gladiolus agreed looking to Ignis who smiled down at Prompto too.  


‘Till the bitter end, wherever that may be.’  


Prompto had had enough of tears for the day, he truly had. He was done completely and utterly with the feeling that made him feel like he was rotten inside, broken and lost in his own skin. For years he’d been on his own, for years he’d looked forward to a touch, a smile in his direction, someone to call him by his name who wasn’t his teacher and who sounded like they actually wanted to be around him. Suddenly Prompto found himself surrounded on all sides by people just like that and he couldn’t stop the smile that crashed upon his face even if he had tried. Even as tears crept down his face as the warmth spread through him he couldn’t stop smiling and chuckling to himself.  


‘Guess you all are stuck with me then.’ Prompto smiled, wiping at his eyes. ‘Thanks…’  


Noctis pulled him once more into a hug and he felt Ignis’ hand rest on his head in solidarity before there was a loud snort and Gladiolus picked them both up, setting Prompto to giggling as Noctis shouted at his Shield for breaking ribs.  


‘Do try to not crush them Gladiolus,’ Ignis sighed, ‘we require the two alive you know.’  


‘Ahh Iggy, they’re tough they’ll survive.’ He said dropping the two, Prompto still giggling and Noctis grouching.  


‘You just love showing off.’ Noctis grumbled.  


Gladiolus pulled himself up, posing his arms and pushing out his pecs.  


‘How could I not? Have you seen me?’ Gladiolus laughed, throwing Ignis a wink when both boys were busy face-palming at his antics, not missing how Ignis hurriedly took his glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth he procured from his jacket pocket, clearing his throat as he looked away.  


Ahh sometimes this was too much fun.  


‘Urgh stop posing, we get it you have an ego!’ Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes.  


‘They’re called muscles! You’d know if you had any!’ Gladiolus laughed, putting his hands back into his pockets.  


‘I have muscle…’  


‘Sure sure.’  


Prompto wiped at his eyes, his giggling subsiding as he watched everyone interacting with a fond smile as Noctis ribbed him about something or other, Gladiolus chiming in and Ignis retorting with something that made the other two groan. The voices faded into the background and Prompto suddenly noted that that wasn’t normal. That the voices that we right next to him suddenly sounded like they were underwater and the happiness Prompto had finally latched onto slowly slid away as though he were slowly pulled into a pool of ice water and he felt something brush oh so close to his ear…  


  


_Oh how nice it must be, to have someone once more Little Jen…_   


  


Eyes flying open, not sure when he had closed them Prompto looked out of the window at his reflection which had been thrown up at the light from the bedroom, spilling out from the doorway, half expecting to see someone standing there behind him, but there was no one, just his friends laughing.  


‘Prompto, what do you think… hey you okay?’  


Prompto looked over at Noctis who was searching his face, trying to find a hint as to what was wrong.  


_Thank Bamut, he hadn’t been gone long._   


‘Ye-yeah, I’m good just,’ he cleared his throat, ‘umm just a bit cold.’  


Now that he had said it, Prompto realised that he really was cold, he longed to reach out and feel the warmth that had surrounded him so easily a few seconds ago. Even for a second, just to make sure it was real.  


‘Hmm it is a bit chilly in here,’ Noctis agreed and as if reading Prompto’s mind, wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, holding him close. ‘Let’s head back, we got us a fort to build. Laputa, right?’ Noctis smiled.  


‘Laputa.’ Prompto confirmed, checking behind him at his reflection once more, seeing only lights and an overly bright moon behind the shimmering wall.  


Prompto blinked, returning to the conversation which had now moved onto wrangling some chairs into the fort and whether that defeated the purpose of a fort in the first place.  


Prompto laughed along to the jokes, trying to shake the sliver of fear that had latched on to him from the whisper in his ear.  


_Little Jen…_   


Prompto’s stomach felt cramped as he tried to figure why the name sounded so familiar. It was better to ponder that, then wonder whether this was an acceleration of whatever was happening to him.  


  


Hearing voices of people or things that weren’t there was never a sign of something good.  


  


Noctis herded Prompto back into the warm fire-lit bedroom oblivious to what had happened. Prompto was glad when Gladiolus closed the door to the dark room whose cold light suddenly felt so sinister and whose shadows no longer felt safe. He finally felt like he could breathe and collapsed onto the pillows with a huff.  


‘You okay Prompto?’  


Prompto blinked up at Noctis who had knelt by him. Prompto just nodded.  


‘Tired.’  


‘I’m not surprised,’ came Ignis’ voice as he moved across the room, ‘it has been a rather long day for you all.’  


‘Yeah, with Gladio almost killing me earlier.’ Noctis groaned, lying down next to Prompto, who shuffled closer unconsciously.  


Ignis looked up sharply at the comment as did Gladiolus.  


  


_Uh-oh._   
  


‘Care to elaborate, your Highness?’ Ignis said dangerously.  


Gladiolus sighed, well there was no way this wasn’t gonna come back and bite him, then again, he deserved it, he had fucked up and it had almost cost…  


Gladiolus shook his head at the image of Noctis on the floor, terrified out of his wits screaming with a dagger in his hand.  


He couldn’t handle much more of these flip-flopped emotions today. Wiping his hand across his face Gladiolus sat down in front of the fire, suddenly exhausted.  


‘Noct.’ Gladiolus started, only to be confused when he saw Noctis sat up with a bottle of whisky in his hand, held out for Gladiolus to take.  


‘Your Highness,’ came Ignis’ voice as he headed back over to the group, ‘I certainly hope that that isn’t for you to drink.’  


‘Been drinking it all evening Specs, and right now I think me and Gladio need one, right Big Guy?’  


‘Ain’t gonna say no, Prince.’ Gladiolus sighed, taking the bottle and taking a swig, grateful for the burn that ran down his throat, the feeling far too familiar after so long. He locked eyes with Ignis as Noctis took his own swig. Gladiolus tried to tell him through his eyes that it was okay, _it was just one drink_ , but Ignis merely turned away, going back to straightening out the room.  


Gladiolus wasn’t going to lie to himself. _It hurt._  


‘I’m sorry Noct,’ Gladiolus said quietly, looking at his charge who had shuffled back so he was still close to a now softly snoring Prompto.  


Noctis looked at him carefully for a few moment before shrugging.  


‘You were angry and after what I put you both through I deserved it.’  


‘I went too far.’  


‘You did.’ Noctis agreed, ‘But it wasn’t that that scared me today. It was the idea that I’d go back into that wheelchair and with-with Tenebrae no longer an option…’ Noctis trailed off once more, his eyes going deep into thought before he huffed and took another swig.  


Gladiolus nodded. Yeah those were memories he was sure Noctis didn’t want to relive.  


Ignis walked back over, kneeling down next to his charge, silently taking the bottle away from Noctis who didn’t fight him.  


‘What happened?’ he asked quietly, Noctis looked at Ignis before looking back down, hand grasping at his leg.  


‘We were practicing phasing. Went too far and I hit stasis, hit it hard and my-…my leg…’  


‘He couldn’t move his leg.’ Gladiolus finished for him. ‘Managed to grab Libertus who was on duty. He got hold of an elixir and it fixed it up. But it…’ Now it was Gladiolus who faltered as that scream once again tore through his memory.  


‘It freaked me out. Panicked a bit. But it’s fine Iggy.’ Noctis sighed, grabbing the bottle back ignoring Ignis’ indignant huff before fixing Gladiolus with a hard stare. ‘I’m fine.’  


Gladiolus nodded, taking the message for what it was. It was done. No point ruminating over it. Standing back up, Gladiolus moved back to what he was doing before Prompto had interrupted him.  


‘Hey Iggy, think we can use some of your daggers?’ he said looking at the ceiling above him.  


Ignis looked at him with a frown before following his eyes and back to the curtain in his hand.  


‘No absolutely not, I refuse for my daggers to be used to destroy Royal prope-‘  


‘Ignis I order you in the name of the Lucis Caelum household, being the 114th bearer of the name, to use all arms and skills at your disposal to complete the building of fortress Laputa!’ Noctis declared, covering Prompto with the duvet before falling back down onto the cushions himself and shuffling himself so he was closer to him.  


Ignis spluttered as Gladiolus giggled.  


‘You heard your Prince, Iggy! Let’s get moving!’  


‘You all are going to be the death of me, I swear.’ Ignis huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not misspelling Bahamut :P I'm shortening it to a casual form, like how people shout 'Jesus Christ' but also shorten it to 'Jebus'.


	29. The clock keeps ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of intermission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for your views, kudos and comments! :) It is sincerely appreciated ^.^  
> This is the end of an era, as after this I'm gonna have a bit of a time skip, not much, just a couple of months.  
> Things are gonna get moving :)  
> Might not update for a bit as I'll be working on the chapters a bit harder this time. Shouldn't be too long, probs two weeks, three max.  
> So that said, enjoy this little bit and I'll see you beautiful people on the other side :D

Cor walked slowly towards the Prince’s suites. It had been a long night. The report had only been short, but it had been eye opening and Cor felt as though a tonne weight was dragging his shoulders and he questioned suddenly how long he had been awake. He refused to calculate it, lest he drop where he stood.  


The latest piece of the folder had been dated 12 years ago. A Police report of a boy found wandering the streets covered in blood, mumbling something incomprehensible with a torn piece of shirt wrapped around his wrist. The shirt had been recognised by another team working the area. They had been called to an incident three day prior. A household where all occupants were found murdered; _torn apart._  


According to the medical report attached, the boy had multiple half-healed fractures, scars and was covered in bruising; fingertips and hands clearly shown on his skin. After the report mentioned his barcode, the paperwork had a sudden shift, marked clearly by the Royal seal. An obvious takeover. Cor grit his teeth at the idea of Clarus' involvement. The boy had been under therapy for 3 months to no avail, no response, no recognition, the boy was practically a vegetable, able to follow orders but that was about it. But then, for an unknown reason he started talking, but never about what happened. On the contrary, the boy it seemed had no memory of the incident or who he was.  


With no further information forthcoming it was decided that he would be placed back into the system once found mentally and medically stable.  


A month later the blond haired boy who had been renamed Prompto had found a family and a home with the Argentums of downtown Insomnia.  


And there the folder ended.  


Cor sighed as he reached the door to the suite, unlocking it without much fanfare to ensure all was well before he finally turned in for the night. Though it seemed this night was not finished with its surprises.  


The foyer no longer had curtains and was void of cushions on its furnishings, there was a tray on what looked to be the remains of fried fish and chips next to the door that had yet to be picked up.  


Walking further in Cor was greeted by the strangest sight he thinks he had ever seen. The aforementioned curtains were pinned to the ceiling with what looked to be Scientia’s daggers, whereas the poles had been utilised to expand the area the curtains covered. From what he could see they had collected what had to be every blanket and cushion from both rooms to form the interior. The fire was low and the room was cosy. Cor tried not to think how nice it would be to be wrapped up and ready for bed and instead focused on the reason he was there. Ensure the Prince was secured and that Argentum wasn’t compromised.  


Moving across towards the tent Cor wondered briefly if he should announce his presence, but he dismissed it. They were all tired and a full night’s uninterrupted sleep he was sure would be well appreciated. Looking inside he couldn’t help but smile at the four boys all wrapped up in the extensive amount of space they had managed to create for themselves.  


Gaze roving over the four boys he couldn’t help the mild surprise at the organisation. The resident shield was spread eagled, snoring loudly and curled up at his side was the young chamberlain without his glasses, looking his age for once and turned towards the other two.  


Cor’s eyes moved over, noting the tuft of dark hair under the duvet and the blond hair that must be Prompto next to it. The hair that was attached to a face that was suddenly staring straight at him.  


A reminder of that same icy stare, caused Cor to tense. _Not announcing his presence might have been a terrible idea…_  


There was a slow steady movement under the duvet as Prompto moved to sit up, his eyes unwavering from their target, but at the movement the Prince mumbled something, turning over. Cor felt himself hold his breath as Prompto paused, but then the Prince put an end to it all by wrapping his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and tugging him back down. Cor could help his eyebrow raise at that, as the Prince was quite clearly still asleep. The sound of Prompto hitting his pillow with a thump caused a hitch in Gladiolus’ snores. Sighing slightly in relief, Cor moved to pull back only realising his movement had awoken the young Shield fully who startled slightly as he noticed Cor watching him. Gladiolus gave a quick look over to the pair in the corner, noticing Prompto still trying to keep his eyes on Cor from under Noctis’ arm.  


‘It’s okay Prom,’ Gladiolus muttered, sitting up. ‘It’s just Cor.’  


For whatever reason Cor couldn't figure, that seemed to relax the boy and blue eyes stopped their vigil, closing once more as the Prince once again, held onto his friend.  


Gladiolus watched a moment more before moving to exit, leaving one last look to ensure Scientia hadn’t woken up before leaving the construct completely. Not saying a word, Gladiolus left the room and Cor moved to follow. Closing the door quietly, Cor watched as Gladiolus wiped sleep from a clearly tired face.  


‘Marshall, what’s goin’ on? Is Dad okay?’  


Clearly the Shield in training was still half-asleep if he was referring to Clarus in such a manner, Cor raised his eyebrows at the statement.  


‘Clarus is fine, Gladiolus. What made you think otherwise?’  


‘Dad sent me to guard Noct, didn’t say why. Sent a messenger instead of just texting me, thought sommat was up.’  


Cor realised how that could have come across and once again cursed himself for his brash behaviour, obviously dragging Clarus away before he could make alternate arrangements personally. But Cor couldn’t find himself being regretful too much for his actions; what he had discovered from them had been invaluable.  


‘Gladiolus, I require you to return to your duty guarding the Prince as I have duties to return to as of tomorrow. The Prince is to return to school and should Argentum be medically cleared he will return as well. You are to accompany them at school for the time being, am I understood?’  


‘Noctis isn’t gonna be happy about that, Sir.’  


‘His Highness’ opinion on the matter does not concern me, his safety does. Now am I understood?’  


‘Yes, Marshall.’ Gladiolus stated, standing more to attention. He was certainly more awake now it seemed.  


Cor nodded, heading out, but was stopped by the young shield once more.  


‘Marshall, what’s going on out there? Should we be worried?’  


Cor stopped before he opened the door, turning back, in the moonlight seeing the young boy for what he was. But he couldn’t make concessions simply due to his age. His duty overrode that.  


‘I will inform you should the situation changes.’  


And with that statement, Cor left a confused soldier in the dark room to ponder its meaning.  


After a moment, Gladiolus frowned but resigned himself to not knowing and agreed that sleep was a much more important course of action at the moment.  


Returning to the comfort of the fort 'Laputa' the brats had dubbed it, Gladiolus lay down once more, leaning on his side to better keep an eye on the two across the way, who were blessedly returned to sleep. At his side Ignis shifted, looking at the kids before glancing behind him, giving Gladiolus a sleepy smile that sent his stomach flipping.  


'Wha tim's it?' he mumbled, Gladiolus couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Bringing his arm round he tugged Ignis closer to him, wrapping him up in his arms and tucking Ignis' head under his chin where he could smell the faint vanilla scent that still clung to his hair.  


'Still night Iggy, go back to sleep.'  


'Capital ide...'  


Gladiolus smiled once more, huffing a contented sigh as Ignis fell asleep before even finishing his sentence. Glancing back over to the boys once more Gladiolus contented himself that his charges were safe before finally falling back asleep himself.  


  


  


^.^………………………………………………………………^.^  


  


  


Monday came with only minor grouching from the Prince and trepidation from Prompto, who stared bug-eyed at the announcement and was only brought out of it at the assurance that not only was Noctis going to be by his side the whole time, but Gladiolus himself was going to be watching the two to make sure everything goes smoothly.  


So with an argument, lazy shuffling and an argument about uniforms (Prompto was _sure_ they’d grabbed the wrong one as this one just didn’t fit right it was way too loose), the two boys found themselves heading back to school, back to normality after (they realised separately in the car), one blasted hell of a week.  


They were both subdued as they walked into the school. Such a contrast to how they had entered it before, warping and racing and shouting at each other. But now here they were, walking into their classroom without a word, taking their seats and trying to ignore the looks the veritable wall of muscle that was following them got as he took his place at the back of the room.  


The teacher came in without much fanfare and took register and thus time began once more.  


  


Who knew what the end of the year would bring?


	30. Before the Storm-Intermissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Company head towards the end of the year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again folks! I know I said I wasn't going to be back for a while as I wanted to figure out the rest of the story buuuut...  
> 1\. Hanging with these boys is my happy place so forgive me if I keep going back and  
> 2\. It was going to be problematic doing a massive time-skip or a week-for-week set up so I've come up with a plan B (or C really) where I'm doing this little interlude of events instead so enjoy xD
> 
> Talk to ya soon! Before everything kicks off these boys need pampering!

Night had fallen across Insomnia. The last blazes of sunlight had turned the Wall to shimmering gold, before being replaced with blushed pink and orange hues. Slowly, but inexorably the clear blue settled into a darker shade and soon the wall shimmered silver against an indigo curtain broken by a bright moon, the stars outshone by Insomnia herself. On his balcony, Noctis sighed, having watched the entire show while leaning against the railing, nursing a rare mug of tea in his slowly chilling hands. Steeling himself, Noctis stood knowing that Ignis would be over soon, glancing down to the road below briefly, half expecting to see his Chamberlin’s car roll up the street. With one last look at the deepening sky and shining moon he closed his balcony door, reminding himself to lock it before moving into the kitchen to drain and rinse the mug, placing it on the draining board.  


Closing his eyes, Noctis inhaled deeply, counting to 8 before exhaling slowly. It was time to get ready and for this, he absolutely refused to be late.  


An hour later and Noctis climbed into the car, scrubbed clean with a dab of cologne, dressed in a black suit, the Flower of Lucis picked out in gold thread on the lapel and in the lining, the skulls of the Royal crest adorning the buttons and embossing the silver cufflinks by his wrist. In front of him Ignis ignited the engine of Noctis' Star of Lucis, the car purring before being expertly moved into gear and manoeuvred onto the main roads.  


‘Have you gotten everything Your Highness?’ Ignis smiled, glancing briefly into the rear-view mirror before returning to the road. Noctis nodded before grunting an affirmative, his nerves beginning to creep in, tickling at his gut and clenching at his throat.  


_Damn was he a Prince of Lucis or not?_  


Clearing his throat and adjusting his cravat, Noctis reigned himself in.  


‘Yeah Iggy, I’ve got everything,’ he said clearly, ‘I had everything ready yesterday.’  


Ignis just smiled, not answering, simply clicking the indicator and turning the sleek car into a carpark, gravel crunching under wheels, loud against the sound of the engine, before all was plunged into silence. Looking down at his hands Noctis clenched them, breathing to centre himself before leaving the now empty car.  


The Outlook was empty, devoid of people. The grass whispered slightly in the quiet breeze and the large tree that stood by the fence swayed gently from side to side, it's golden leaves rustling easily, a few falling quietly from the branches swimming in the air before resting on the ground. From here the entirety of Insomnia stood before him, her lights blinking in the darkness, the Citadel at the centre, illuminating the surrounding area in an aura of warmth in autumn's brisk cold, the crystal’s light floating up in an ethereal column, melding into the glitter of the sky.  


_His Insomnia looked as though she had dressed up for the occasion aswell._  


Noctis’ eyes shifted onto a different breath-taking sight, the one that was currently standing at the wooden fence, wearing a casual blazer and slacks, his bandanna still tied around his bicep and his sleeves rolled up exposing his forearms to the nightly chill, camera lifted to his eyes as he expertly captured the view before him.  


Taking a breath to steel himself, Noctis gripped at his jacket pocket, and the velvet box he felt was in there. Taking a step forward he watched the blond haired boy pull his camera away, pausing before he turned, his wide blue eyes reflecting the lights around him, sparkling in the dark. Upon seeing Noctis his lips quirked into a soft smile filling Noctis’ heart with warmth that made his fingertips tingle. Smiling softly in turn Noctis put his hand in his pocket, gripping the box tightly before taking a step forward.  


  


^.^....................................................................................................................................^.^  


  


Sunlight hit Noctis’ eyes causing him to blink rapidly, his eyes crusted with sleep. Groaning and turning away from the offensive glare, looking blearily at the clock on his nightstand, Noctis saw the numbers flick from 05:59 to 06:00am. Sighing, Noctis wiped the sleep out of his eyes sitting up.  


Stumbling out of his bed to head towards his bathroom, Noctis scratched at his head.  


He had been having what he was sure was a wonderful dream…he still felt warm and, like he was expecting something...something good...  


Shaking his head Noctis grabbed a towel.  


_If only he could remember it…_  


Closing the door and turning on the shower with a jaw-cracking yawn Noctis Lucis Caelum began his last week of the term tired and confused, unable to get rid of the nagging feeling that he had forgotten some _tthhiiiiin-!_  


_PROMPTO!_  


Clambering out of the shower covered in lather, his hair still white with shampoo Noctis snatched up his phone, speed dialing Ignis.  


‘Highness? What seems to be the problem-?’  


‘Big trouble!’  


‘Wha-?!’  


‘We fucked up!’  


‘Highness slow down!' Ignis panicked down the phone. 'What is happening?’  


‘We forgot Prompt’s birthday!’  


There was a pause.  


‘I’m on it, Your Highness I shall bring you options tonight and we can finalise plans. I’ll be picking you up within the hour to take you to school so be ready.’  


‘On it, thanks Specs.’  


‘Not at all, see you soon.’  


The call ended and Noctis smiled. He was gonna show Prompto the best damn belated birthday he’d ever had.  


But before that...he should probably return to the shower before he ruined the carpet with suds.


	31. Knock three times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much is that Princie in the window?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Happy place! Woo! HUGS!  
> I dunno
> 
> please read
> 
> please enjoy
> 
> ..mwaaa

Prompto stared across at the white wall opposite him as he sat on his bed, one sock on, another still gripped in his hand. The only sound in the house was the slight hum of the refrigerator, the ticking of the kitchen clock and the slight dripping sound that randomly plunked through the radiators. Everything else was silence.  


  


Blink.  


  


_*drip*_  


  


Blink…  


  


_*drip*_  


  


Blink……  


….  


Inhaling softly Prompto looked down at his hand, staring at the white sport sock a moment as if trying to parse the reason of its existence in his world.  


_*drip*_  


Reaching down, Prompto affixed the sock to his bare foot and then appraised the room around him. He was sure something was different, but he couldn’t figure it out.  


  


_Light always was fascinating to you…_  


  


Automatically, Prompto looked down at his feet, hand coming up to tug on his hair. The voice had been turning up again and again; the whispered voice that called him _Jen._ Sometimes it was hard to separate his thoughts, especially at night, when it seemed particularly loud.  


_*drip*_  


Looking up again Prompto found his eyes drawn to the light in his room despite the twisting in his stomach that didn’t want to heed the whispered voice’s words, and the stuttered increase in his heart rate at what it could mean.  


But then Prompto discovered what it was, what was different.  


The sunlight that came through his window was shining on the wrong wall. Shakily, Prompto stood up, looking around before he found his phone on the floor, he tried to turn it on but the screen wouldn’t light up.  


The battery was dead.  


Turning on the switch by his bedside table, he plugged in his charger. A cold sweat had broken across his hands and the nape of his neck, making him shiver as he waited for his phone to gain enough charge to turn on.  


…  


Dropping the phone on the bed, Prompto closed his eyes, silent tears dripping onto the now bright screen as his fist clenched the duvet beneath him.  


It was Friday…  


He’d lost _two days._  


‘Gah!’  


A cacophony of sound smashed through the silence of the house as his phone blared with notifications causing Prompto to violently jump so hard he slipped off the bed with a thump.  


Lying spread-eagled across the floor, hair picking up bits of fluff from the floor, Prompto could help the startled laugh that came from his hammering heart.  


Seems he wasn’t always as alone as he thought he was…  


His phone still bleeping, Prompto wiped at his eyes but startled once more at the thudding at his door, which was odd cause everyone he knew rang his doorbell. The hammering continued after a pause and Prompto felt a trickle of trepidation worm through him.  


He absolutely _hated_ answering the door.  


Aware that whomever it was wasn’t going away anytime soon, Prompto sat up, deciding to allow his phone to stay charged for the moment, noting his attire wasn’t too dire, just his joggers and tank top…seems he had been planning a run.  


The hammering suddenly stopped and was replaced by the alarming sound of weight on the fence and clatter of the locked gate that surrounded the property. Heart slamming in his chest for a different reason, Prompto crouched by his bed, mind racing as he tried to remember that feeling of the Army-Ga that Noctis had gifted him and wondered how he was gonna be able to pull anything he could use from it…  


Knowing he’s luck he’d pull the Porno ma-  


***THUD***  


‘AHH!’  


‘PROM WHAS SHER FUCK!?’  


‘WHAT THE FU-?!’  


‘WHERE HAVE OOU BEEN?!’  


‘GET OFF MY WINDOW!’ Prompto squeeked.  


‘OPEN THE WINSHOW!’  


‘NO!’  


‘GLADIO! S’DO IT!’  


‘WHA-?!’  


***SMASH***  


Prompto squealed a noise he will deny later as he heard his kitchen door slam open downstairs. The thudding of heavy set boots up his stairs before a rather large, frowning Shield appeared at his doorway causing Prompto to shuffle back until his back thudded against the wall. Gladiolus looked at him, keen eyes assessing the room before they looked over at the window and snorted loudly.  


Having regained some semblance of reality, Prompto glanced back over at Noctis, only now noticing his position of hands holding onto the top and edge of the window, with his face smooshed against the glass, leaning into it as heavily as he could to stop himself from slipping.  


‘Open..the windshow’ he intoned imperiously, narrowing his eyebrows.  


Prompto stared, then snorted, covering his mouth quickly, eyes darting to Gladiolus whose shoulders were visibly shaking as he tried not to anger his liege whose eyebrows just got sharper.  


Prompto slowly moved his arm across to his bed, keeping his hand across his mouth to hide his grin, watching Noctis’ eyes grow wide in realisation.  


‘Dson’t shyoo DA-‘  


***click***  


The shutter of Prompto’s camera went off to Gladiolus finally erupting in laughter, Prompto joining in as he looked at the shot. Not his best he had to admit, but the glowing sunset haloed Noctis’ hair making him look like some other-worldly being, a Being that was currently squished against the window like a bug that had unfortunate depth perception.  


Prompto chuckled again before standing up.  


‘Ooh love the lighti-…’ Prompto halted, his smile freezing briefly on his face.  


_Lighting…_  


Ignoring the laughter that whispered behind his ear Prompto jumped up to finally open the window and carefully helped the squished Prince into his room, Gladiolus’ laughter trickling down to short chuckles.  


‘You gotta send me that one, Blondie.’ he laughed before turning away. ‘I’ll put kettle on!’  


Prompto shook his head as the enigmatic Shield left as suddenly as he had appeared, leaving him sat on the bed with a bedraggled Prince catching his breath on his bed.  


_Well…that was a thought._  


‘Took ya long enough.’  


And back to the present Prompto sniggered.  


‘Couldn’t pass up such a great shot! You know me!’ he flashed his camera before him with a cocky grin, ‘best Photog in Insomnia!’  


Trying to feign anger failed as Noctis grinned slightly before turning away and huffing.  


‘I could have died! Been seriously injured!’ he sniffed, haughtily.  


‘I’d av mourned ya.’ Prompto dismissed, getting up off the bed.  


‘Harsh!’ Noctis chuckled, ‘you’d better be all choked up!’  


‘Oh yeah!’ Prompto laughed, turning back, ‘I’d be a proper weeping widow with a black viel and everything.’  


Noctis looked down suddenly, a shy smile spreading across his face as his scratched at the back of his neck, making Prompto tilt his head slightly at him in confusion.  


Suddenly Noctis jumped up off the bed, walking past Prompto to enter the house proper. Prompto hurrying to follow.  


‘What?’ Prompto stuttered, trying to get the cheer back from…whatever had just happened, ‘Don’t think I’d rock the look?’  


Noctis just shrugged, not looking back as he stuffed his hands in his jeans’ pockets, making his way down the stairs.  


‘You’d look good in black.’  


Prompto stopped on the stairs eyes wide as Noctis reached the bottom and continued into the kitchen where the clattering of cups heralded tea, realising what Noctis had just said.  


_Black is a royal colour…_  


Gulping suddenly Prompto scampered to catch up, all thought of double meanings wiped from his brain as he saw the kitchen. Gladiolus setting the tea on the table before sheepily looking at the smashed door on the floor, the hinges busted out.  


  


…  


‘I’ll pay for that.’  


  


The sound of the facepalm echoed throughout the empty kitchen as Noctis reacted to Gladiolus’ statement. Prompto sighed with a wide smile, settling down at his table to drink his steaming cup of tea.


	32. Interlude: Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get together. No not like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Liiiiiiiiivvvveeee! Kinda heh ^.^
> 
> It's been a while and I'm sorry about that but here's another chapter. Still kinda finding my feet with everything so bare with me :)
> 
> Thanks for everyone's support, kudos and comments :):)  
> They make me super happy ^.^

t was about an hour later when Noctis and Gladiolus left to grab the car that Prompto, stood at his front door, felt a disgusting feeling of déjà vu.  


_The last time I was here…_   


Prompto flinched at the hand that dropped on his shoulder but calmed with a shaky exhale at the familiar face that arrived at his peripheral.  


‘You okay, Prompt?’ Noctis said, quietly, remembering all too clearly the last time they had both been at this doorstep.  


Prompto nodded as he turned the key, locking up fully.  


‘Yeah I’m good.’ Pocketing his keys he tugged up the strap of his backpack, keyrings jingling as he adjusted it on his shoulder before facing a concerned Noctis fully giving his a smile. ‘All sorted bud, let’s go!’  


Noctis looked at him a second longer, before returning the smile and turning towards the gate.  


Huffing with a smile at the typical lack of response from their ever enigmatic Prince, Prompto followed Noctis down towards where Gladiolus’ jeep was waiting.  


‘You haven’t even told me where we’re going bud!’  


Noctis shrugged, not turning back.  


‘Called a surprise for a reason!’ he called over his shoulder, before jumping into Gladiolus’ jeep.  


Prompto just shook his head while following him, not really having the energy to argue.  


‘Just throw your stuff in the back kid!’ came the shout from the driver’s seat where Gladiolus was busy doing his point checks.  


‘On it!’  


Prompto sat up next to Noctis, slinging his bag behind the backseats before turning and settling in. Nodding Gladiolus pulled out, heading, to Prompto’s confusion, towards the Citadel.  


Thinking of hanging out at Noctis’ suite made Prompto smile, remembering the night they’d spent under the curtains of their ‘fort’, when Noctis had given him access to his powers…  


Had that even been normal? Like how was it with Gladio? How was it with Ignis? Is it rude to ask?  


Sounds like it’d be rude to ask.  


Plus that moment at the fireplace, when Noctis had bowed to him and held his hand, Prompto couldn’t help but smile; something so small had made him so happy and then Noctis had pulled him to him out of nowhere and he thought, he just thought for a damn second…  


He had been almost certain he was going to kiss him.  


_Mind-xplosion amirite?_   


It’d been difficult, Prompto thought as the Jeep made its way past the skyscrapers and people ambling about in the late hours, to reconcile to himself that what he had seen was not what had almost happened but obviously what he had _wanted_ to see.  


_Second Mind-plosion._   


The fact that he’d wanted to see that, that he could have…possibly…maybe… _wanted_ it to happen, well it had left him clutching his pillow in the dark with his heart and head thudding in panic, breathing shakily as he watched car lights go past his window in the night.  


He liked his best friend.  


Like, _like_ liked him.  


The realisation had floored him, because of course he had to make things complicated.  


_Like he didn’t have enough to deal with…_   


He hadn’t gone to school for two days after that and for once it wasn’t due to his lost time. It was because the revelation meant he couldn’t bring himself to look Noctis in the eye. Two days of worrying about what on Eos he was going to do now, had led to the firm decision that he’d do nothing and eventually he’d slapped a smile on his face and headed to school. When he walked in and saw Noctis sat at his seat staring out the window like a _damns-be-held divine frikkin statue_ he dealt with the twisting in his chest and his gut the same way he always deals with anything; he smiled, laughed and buried it deep inside him at that little black space that he never ever touches. A little black box with a bright title slapped on it:  


**You like your best friend.**   


And there was absolutely no way that he could tell him.  


There was no way Noctis’d _want him_ anyway…  


‘Oi, we’re nearly there’ Noctis said distractedly, pulling Prompto out of his reverie. Looking up Prompto saw he was right as the monolithic Citadel rose before them.  


‘Still not gonna tell me what we’re doing here?’ Prompto smiled, forcing his thoughts away so he could focus instead on more important things.  


‘Nope.’ Noctis sniffed, imperiously returning to his phone.  


‘Huuuuuh’ Prompto released a sigh all high and sing-song, causing Gladiolus to chuckle in the front as he turned into the reserved parking.  


‘Grab your stuff kid. It’s time.’  


Prompto gulped.  


That was ominous.  


Standing at the door of the parking lot, by the elevator was Ignis. Prim, proper and looking mildly serious as the entourage fell in line, Noctis in front trailed by Prompto with Gladiolus taking shield-point at the rear.  


‘Evenin’ Iggy!’  


The nervous too loud shout caused a small flinch on Ignis’ face that was quickly smoothed away before a small smile graced his lips.  


‘Good evening Prompto. How are you?’  


Scratching behind his head Prompto smirked awkwardly.  


‘Doin’ alright, you?’  


Everyone piled into the elevator, almost covering up the questionable length of time it took before Ignis murmured a quick, ‘Good, thank you’ before clicking a button and setting them towards the Upper Floors.  


Gladiolus narrowed his eyes towards the back of Ignis’ head but was quickly distracted at Prompto giggling.  


‘What’s so funny beanpole?’ he huffed.  


Prompto shook his head, looking up at the numbers above him ticking up as it worked its way up the Citadel.  


‘I’m just realising how used to it I’m getting; that you lot keep kidnapping me.’  


Chuckles echoed around the elevator and even Ignis smiled a little wider, adjusting his glasses smoothly.  


‘It’s hardly kidnapping, when the subject gives consent.’  


‘Damn, got me there, Igster!’ Prompto laughed.  


Ignis turned sharply as Noctis and Gladiolus snorted inelegantly and infuriatingly in perfect sync.  


‘Urm…Iggy..Ignis…Sir Ignis of the Sharp Knives and Stabby things who wouldn’t hurt a fly and thus totally not a Prompto so please don’t hurt a Prompto.’  


Noctis placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, halting his babbling with a solemn look on his face.  


‘It was nice knowing you.’ He nodded.  


Another hand on his other shoulder as Gladiolus nodded just a solemly.  


‘You were a good kid.’  


‘I will miss you.’  


‘I’ll get over it.’  


‘Enough, children.’ Ignis finally interrupted, unable to stop his smile. ‘Please, Prompto refrain from taking liberties with my name at the Citadel as I shudder to think what would happen should that catch.’  


Noctis laughed out loud at that.  


‘Yeah, Dad at a meeting.’ Noctis turned back, seeing they had nearly reached the floor,finally before adopting a poor rendition of the King. ‘Could you please give Noctis this report Igster!’  


Gladiolus cracked up loudly, his laugh booming out as the elevator doors opened to surprised workers, waiting for the lift. Noctis tried to restrain his own giggles by pressing his fist against his lips, his shoulders shaking as he exited, heading easily down the corridor.  


Prompto looked like the world should swallow and eat him as he followed, Ignis sighing as he did the same. Gladiolus placed a placating hand onto Ignis shoulder, his laughter halting at the sharp flinch that occurred from the action.  


‘Ig-‘  


‘It is of no concern, a crick from sleeping wrong nothing more.’  


Gladiolus frowned at the hurried excuse, removing his hand carefully, noting Ignis’ relief as he did with an uncomfortable twist in his gut. Ignis was lying. Completely and utterly.  


‘Ignis…’  


‘Come, let us hurry.' Ignis quickly distracted, 'We have a birthday to make up for.’


	33. Intermission: Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis plans something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening folks! Back once more for another chapter of intermission, but fear not! It will soon be over ( it's been short I know but I wanted to get the main story straight without being away from the boys for too long) and we'll be going back to the plot after the timeline shifts to the New Year. Then things will pick up pace.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for so long, this did kinda get out of hand as it was meant to simply be a slice-of-life fic, but! I have to admit it is too much fun to write to stop now :)
> 
> So all of you, thank you! And enjoy ^.^
> 
> (Also that Episode Ardyn tho amirite?!)

To Prompto’s surprise, he realised they weren’t heading to Noctis’ suite. His best friend was walking ahead of him, currently still distracted by his phone, chuckling to himself in spits and spats over his previous rendition of the King.  


Prompto was about to ask what was going in when Noctis span to face him, gesturing towards the doors to his left.  


‘Gotta pop in here for a bit.’  


‘Getting an ominous feeling here, bud.’  


Noctis’ face softened as he finally put away his phone.  


‘Nothing scary, I promise.’  


Reluctantly Prompto nodded and followed Noctis into the room, with Ignis and Gladiolus trailing behind him.  


Prompto held in a gasp at the room they had entered. Floor to ceiling rolls of material of various colours (mainly shades of black and grey with a bit of purple rolled in), with wide shelving holding a multitude of accessories, leather and beads with chains of various gauges on rollers between them.  


It was a cornucopia of items and Prompto couldn’t help the smile that twitched across his face as his eyes, widened in awe to take in everything around him, bounced from one piece to the next with gathering excitement.  


What he wouldn’t do to be able to use even, a tenth, a _hundredth_ of this stuff!  


Walking further into the room, going past the smattering of Citadel workers and the odd Crownsguard who were browsing the area, Prompto allowed himself to swept up in it all, unaware of Noctis that had quietly stepped back to watch his friend just _be_ for once.  


‘I think you picked a winner here, Highness.’ Ignis uttered quietly having joined his side.  


Noctis nodded in lieu of an answer, watching as Prompto browsed the chains and skull decals before him. He knew that Prompto loved to add things to his outfits, from a couple of studs added to pockets, to patches and leather bands, he was always standing out in some way or another, so bringing him here was a must.  


_He had his own reasons for bringing him here anyway..._  


Noctis smiled as Prompto turned, having seemingly remembered that he had company with a nervous scratch behind his head before jumping over to the group with an awkward hop skip.  


‘This place is awesome Noct!’ he smiled, looking around once more, ‘you never told me about this, stingy!’  


‘I’m telling you about it now.’ Noctis shrugged, unaffected by the insult.  


‘Awh, this stuff is so cool, what even is this place?’  


‘This would be the Crown Bespoke Clothing boutique,’ Ignis answered smoothly, ‘it ‘kits out’ as it were, all Citadel staff, including Military and Royal personnel.’  


‘Helpful when you need specific tailoring,’ Gladiolus sniffed walking ahead to browse the shelves himself.  


Noctis rolled his eyes and Prompto chuckled. Yeah, Prompto could see Gladiolus needing some ‘wider’ measurements for his jackets.  


‘You were a menace, Amicitia until you found that hoodie!’  


Prompto jumped a solid foot in the air at the shrill outburst behind him that came from a rather diminutive older lady, with her hands on her hips and a glare that could give the Infernian pause currently directed at a smirking Gladiolus who had turned at the interruption.  


‘Hey Edith, how are you keeping?’ he smiled, ignoring the admonishment.  


‘Much better now I’m not having to readjust your sleeves every month!’  


Gladiolus shrugged. ‘I’m a growing boy.’  


Edith’s eyes narrowed as Gladiolus just grinned wider lifting his arm up, which was currently covered by the aforementioned grey hoodie, and flexing his bicep, showing a clear stretch in the material where his muscle threatened to pull it apart.  


‘Might need another one soon.’  


Edith rolled her eyes before turning to the Prince, imperiously ending the conversation as Gladiolus glanced over at Ignis, hoping to catch his reaction only to see Ignis with a thousand yard stare. Frowning once more Gladiolus let his arm down with a huff. Today was about Prompto so he wouldn’t call Ignis on this ‘thing’ that seemed to be going on.  


_But just wait till this is over…_  


Noctis had finished with the pleasantries and introductions by the time Gladiolus returned to the conversation and Edith was eyeing an increasingly uncomfortable Prompto with an eye Gladiolus knew only too well before turning sharply and gesturing for them to follow.  


Noctis smiled reassuringly at Prompto whose face had tinged red before slinging his arm easily around Prompto’s shoulders, following Edith behind a curtain. Ignis, having zoned out for the entire altercation snapped to attention suddenly, like he had a proximity alarm on Noctis that had activated when he was more than ten yards away from him. Sighing once more Gladiolus sidled up to Ignis’ side, nodding towards the curtain in answer to Ignis’ unspoken question. Adjusting his glasses Ignis followed them with Gladiolus following behind, resisting the urge to replicate what Noctis had done, remembering all too clearly Ignis’ response to the last attempt at physical contact.  


‘I get to choose?!’ came the rather loud exclamation from Prompto, as Gladiolus twitched the curtain back behind him.  


They had entered a rather large back room, with couches ringing a central higher platform and a smaller selection than outside of already made shirts, jackets and accessories that surrounded the room between the floor to ceiling mirrors. It was an impressive room, one Gladiolus had been in and out of since he was a child, being fit for his first Crownsguard uniform.  


The slight nostalgia ticked the edges of his mind, remembering standing next to his Father with his stomach breathed in, chest out and shoulders back in his first military jacket feeling the Pride in his Father’s eyes like a weight pressing down on his back. A weight that would have broken him...a weight that almost did.  


Wrenching his mind back to the present, he caught Ignis looking at him with concern as Edith dragged Prompto around, holding swatches of material up to him while Noctis tried not to laugh behind him. Gladiolus smiled briefly before shuffling away to one of the accessory stands to give himself something to do.  


_So Ignis isn’t the only one stuck in his head it seems_ , he thought, admiring the silver skulls.  


Edith it seems had gotten what she needed and shuffled off, leaving Noctis to explain to a very confused and flustered Prompto what on Eos was going on.  


‘We thought we’d do something a bit special, Prompto.’ He smiled, walking past him to check the material of a leather reinforced jacket that was hanging up. ‘You’re part of the Crownsguard, or you will be, officially once the paperwork goes through…’  


‘And I pass the physical,’ Prompto sighed.  


‘Which you will.’  


Prompto smiled. ‘Here’s hoping.’  


‘Not needed, you’ll do it.’  


Pulling on one of his bangs, Prompto huffed a small smile, not wanting to argue further. He wasn’t too confident, but it’s hard to be down on himself in front of Noctis’ unwavering belief in him.  


Leaving the jacket for now, Noctis turned back, fixing Prompto with a look that made Prompto feel like he’d done something wrong. Noctis instead turned away, scratching behind his ear, before huffing and determinedly looking at Prompto, stepping towards him and grabbing Prompto’s shoulders.  


‘I’m sorry I messed up Prom.’ He said, quietly. Across the room, Ignis looked on and even Gladiolus turned from the accessories. Prompto felt his heart drop into his stomach, and his mind raced to find a reason before he could stop it.  


_Was this about what had happened before? The fort? The moment they had? Him being absent? Does Noctis blame himself? But he couldn’t know, he couldn’t know about his feelings, Astrals Prompto didn’t know about his feelings! Was it the Crownsguard thing? Was he regretting asking him? No he trusted him, was it when Noct broke his Mom’s vase? Cause that was fixed! Ignis fi-_  


  


‘I forgot your birthday.’  


  


…  


  


Eh?  
  


…  


  


Birthday?  


  


Oh…  


  


_Oh._  


  


…  


  


Prompto’s head went blank, as though the torrent had fallen into the eye of the storm and all was still and silence.  


It wasn’t October anymore. It was closer to December. He’d missed his own birthday.  


With no parents waking him up in the morning with smiles and presents, or no one downstairs with breakfast on the table and an envelope waiting to be opened, with no one to mark the occasion Prompto had gone about his life, wandering through his empty house, cold from the lack of contact, playing music to fill the silence.  


He hadn’t even noticed.  


But someone _had._  


Looking up, he saw Ignis and Gladiolus looking at him, their faces smiling at him in their own ways. Ignis with a small quirk at the corner of his mouth, Gladiolus with his eyes bright and a quiet smile, unlike his usual grins. Automatically, Prompto looked away before finally steeling himself. He turned to Noctis who still held him by the shoulders.  


He desperately hoped his heart wouldn’t simultaneously break and burst out his chest at the look Noctis was giving him. All open admiration and soft smiles.  


All which Prompto felt he’d cry at in how _unworthy_ he felt of such a look. And how it would never be more. His tears, thankfully were held inside as he was pulled into an unexpected hug, feeling a hand fall on his shoulder and large hand rest on his head as his friends surrounded him, reminding him that he still had someone around who cared for him.  


‘Happy Birthday, Prompto.’  


An almost hysterical chuckle sounded from Prompto as the statement was repeated by the two others around him, okay seriously he was almost gonna lose his battle with tears if this carried on.  


Sniffing loudly Prompto lifted his head causing the others to naturally pull away, creating the space Prompto so sorely needed in that moment, but leaving him cold where they no longer held him. Prompto could feel goosebumps raise up his arms and wished he had brought his hoodie with him, other than his school blazer, pretty much the only thing he really had with sleeves.  


‘So to make up for forgetting we thought to bring you here early,’ Noctis explained, coughing as he returned to the shelves. ‘The Crownsguard and Glaives have set uniforms to serve the King, but since you will be part of the first group who will serve under my name, it gives us a bit more freedom to do our outfits.’  


‘By freedom you mean..?’  


‘We can help design them, kid.’ Gladiolus finished, waving a swatch of black leather at him.  


Prompto’s eyes lit up as he span round the room, looking at the items with a greater intensity that caused Noctis’ chest to constrict in sheer fondness for his friend. Fiddling with some isometric decals Noctis couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, his arms still warm from the hug.  


_Yeah, this was a great idea._  


‘A moment, Gentlemen.’  


The three of them turned to Ignis who had wandered towards Prompto, readjusting his glasses.  


‘What’s up Ignis?’ came Gladiolus’ concerned rumble, locking eyes with Noctis before looking back.  


‘I have an idea, nothing serious don’t worry,’ allowing Gladiolus shoulders to relax, ‘something to mark the occasion as it were.’  


‘What you thinking, Specs?’ Noctis asked, as Ignis turned to Prompto.  


‘Prompto, it is for your birthday that we are here and so I thought that, not only would it be wonderful for you to pick your own outfit, but if you were to choose something, for each of ours?’  


Three pairs of eyebrows raised at the statement, a silence settling before being broken by a rather audible gulp from Prompto.  


‘Erm…um-m ain’t you all already got your outfits? You guys been with Noct longer than me…’  


‘Our outfits have not yet been made and won’t be until we enter active duty, like yourself.’ Ignis explained. ‘As we stand we have not been sworn in completely, and have duties to the King as well as His Highness.’  


‘S-so you want me..?’  


‘To pick something for us aswell, if that is agreeable to you all?’ Ignis looked at Gladiolus and Noctis in turn trying to gauge their reactions. Gladiolus looked rather curious, where Noctis seemed as though he were going to burst trying to not look too excited by the prospect.  


_Well someone’s eager…_ Ignis smiled to himself.  


Finally, Prompto carefully nodded, then again with more confidence as he looked at Ignis with a wide smile.  


‘One condition!’  


‘And what would that be, Prompto?’ he smiled.  


‘You all get to pick something for me! And for each other, so we all have something from everyone. Cause then we’ll be a team ye know?’  


‘Heh, great plan kid.’ Gladiolus smiled, eyes running across the shelves once more. His actions were mirrored by the others who now were running through their options for everyone.  


Prompto smiled at them each in turn, before locking eyes with Noctis making him pause, before wrestling those ‘do not feel’ feelings down to grin widely before theatrically lifting his battered watch to eye level.  


‘And you have 15 minutes!’  


‘Wha-?!’  


‘Huh?!’  


‘That’s absu-‘  


_‘Threetwoone **GO!**_ ’  


Prompto’s high laugh filled the room as they as one rushed to different shelves, hurriedly rushing through materials and accessories with mild panic.  


Once everything comes together, they’ll be a complete team.  


Prompto won’t be alone anymore.  


He smiled, genuinely as he hopped around leather stamps in excitement.  


_He’d finally have a family._


	34. Bit and Pieces...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the baaaahhhhhhhhooooxxxx???
> 
> ..part 1 xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update! :D Tell these boys to stop being angsty! Just when I'm making it up to them things keep happening! Argh xD
> 
> Virtual hugs to my readers and commentators! You all make me so happy! ^.^

Edith had returned with wide eyes at the destruction of her private selection booth. Chains and shirts and swatches were haphazardly strewn across the room and four breathless, red faced boys were standing with an assortment of wares in baskets that are provided for the shoppers. All four were trying to hide their items from the others, with varying levels of success. Feeling truly too old to deal with nonsense of the young right now, Edith turned with a shake of her head, leaving them to it for the moment.  


But they'll be hell to pay later.  


Prompto was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at his watch once more, oblivious to the almost interruption that occurred.  


‘Aaand- TIME! Ah-ah-ah! I called time Ignis!’ Prompto waved his arm at the offending suspect who had just snuck another item into his basket.  


‘Surely the item can stay?’ Ignis asked, rather sheepishly.  


‘Hmmmm…’ Prompto pondered theatrically before nodding, ‘I’ll allow it, but this means you have to go first!’  


Ignis’ eyes widened and Gladiolus’ heart soared as he saw the faint tinge of pink that blushed across the apples of Ignis’ cheeks as he looked down at his basket in a very rare show of embarrassment.  


‘I guess... I could, though the pieces would have to of course be finalised and-‘  


‘Ignis, it’s cool. We’re all friends here, yeah? Thought I was the babble master!’  


The chuckling from the others led to a small drop of Ignis’ shoulders as he adjusted his glasses with a small smile, hidden by his hand.  


‘Indeed, I had quite forgotten.’ Ignis conceded, ‘very well, Prompto. I believe for that I’ll start with the birthday boy himself.’  


Prompto seemed to be practically vibrating as he stepped forward, automatically closing his eyes and holding out his hands. Noctis hid his smile behind his hand.  


_Could his friend be any cuter?_  


Ignis huffed a smile as he set down his basket, running through the items before he found what he was after.  


Placing the items in Prompto’s waiting hands, he waited for Prompto to open his eyes.  


In his hands were three swatches of cloth. One, a muted red with a tartan pattern, the other a brighter maroon that matched it. The third to Prompto’s surprise and that made his eyebrows raise, was a Coeurl print.  


‘Of course, you can use them how you like,’ Ignis sheepishly explained, ‘but I daresay red would suit you.’  


‘And the Coeurl print?’ Prompto hazarded quietly, allowing the material to flow over his fingers.  


‘Well, you are quite the character Prompto. You light up everything you go near, sometimes in quite the electrifying fashion, you are quick on your feet and you are quite the rare creature. So it just felt, appropriate…I guess.’ Ignis trailed off, someone surprised by his sudden honest explanation to his choices. He was pretty sure his face was fully red now if the heat he could feel rising to it was any indication.  


Before Ignis could raise his arm to adjust his glasses however he found thin arms wrapped around him and a small body slammed into him.  


  


He froze.  


  


Ignis couldn’t move, he was only aware of the contact, the contact, the contact _contactcon tact… _A roaring in his ears rushed through him, drowning everything out. It was only when Prompto’s oblivious smile, filled his vision and the physical contact subsided that he heard the litany of thank you’s falling from Prompto’s lips.   


The world fell back into place and Ignis found himself standing back in the room, cold rippling through him and he shook his head to dislodge the smell of cold concrete and the sharp tang of bl-  


‘Ignis?’  


Ignis let out a non-committal hum in response to his name before his eyes focused once more on the blond before him.  


_Ah yes…birthday puppy, boy, blond…_   


‘Yes Prompto?’ Ignis said, looking down at his basket, reconnecting the dots of his scattered mind, re-establishing his functions.  


‘You okay?’  


Ignis looked back into Prompto’s eyes, oh so very blue, with little flecks of darker blue and violet at the edges…looking oh so very worried.  


‘Quite alright Prompto you merely startled me. I didn’t realise I would have such an effect.’  


Those freckles that were speckled across Prompto’s cheeks stood in sharp relief as his face flushed at Ignis’ words.  


Ignis quirked a smile, much more himself once more.  


‘It seems we shall be here quite a while if this is the first reveal, shall I continue?’  


Prompto looked down quickly at Ignis’ basket before grinning once more and bouncing off to his chosen side of the room with his materials still in hand.  


Reaching down Ignis picked up his next item, knowing that he needed a moment to compose himself. So he centred himself with, well his centre. The sun his world revolved around.  


‘Noct, I believe this should work for you.’  


Ignis stood, expecting to see Noctis in a similar position as Prompto, though perhaps without the outstretched hands, but instead saw Noctis with his eyes fixed on a still smiling Prompto who was lifting the different swatches into the light, testing the thread and clearly trying to think how he could use them. Noctis looked as though he could stand there all day, no problem and watch his friend smile.  


Ignis wished them both the best of luck in his heart before coughing politely. Noctis started, looking at Ignis guiltily before scratching his head again and stepping forward. He gave Ignis a shy smile.  


‘I don’t have to close my eyes too do I?’  


‘Only if you want to, Your Highness.’ Ignis teased.  


Rolling his eyes Noctis surprisingly closed them before holding his hand out. Prompto, who had pulled his attention back to the room, chuckled.  


  


Gladiolus was silent.  


  


Instead of placing the item into Noctis’ hands he wrapped it around his left hand. Surprised, Noctis opened his eyes to see the thick leather fingerless glove that now adorned his fingers and wrist.  


‘As you work with larger weapons, you’ll need to support your bracing wrist to reduce damage.' Ignis explained. 'Also as you get stronger with elemental wielding and absorption techniques you’ll need to protect the skin from blistering. It should do quite well.’  


Noctis flexed his fingers, testing the give of the leather. It was strong, but it was supple, it just needed tailoring exactly to his fit.  


‘Of course, you must also represent appropriately.’  


Noctis looked away from his wrist to see Ignis holding a thin material swatch. Bright red, matching the colour of the Crownsguard’s red soles.  


Noctis smiled as he took the material, running it through his fingers.  


‘Function and fashion, should never have doubted you.’  


‘You doubted me?’  


‘Well after that Coeurl print I was getting worried.’ He dismissed, walking back to his spot.  


‘Oi!’  


Ignis chuckled at the affronted squawk from Prompto, who was hugging his material to his chest. Ignis took the moment to appraise the material against the boy.  


_Yes, yes they would suit him just fine._   


Ignis took a breath as he reached into the basket again, his heart thudding in his chest because if anyone had noticed his slip earlier…  


Exhaling with his pieces in hand, Ignis straightened, his eyes the last thing to rise.  


Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Ignis locked his eyes on the man who had already stepped before him.  


‘Gladiolus.’


	35. ...make the whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's come to light...okay lots of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! These boys won't behave so I'm letting them run amok for a bit, they'll tire themselves out and we can get back to the fun stuff xD 
> 
> All the thanks for the kudos and comments! :D Happeh days are had when I see them ^.^

Gladiolus had dealt with many situations in his comparatively short life. He had handled the death of his Mother, raising his sister, growing up under the weight of his Father’s expectations, fought his charge, his duty, his _Father_ , his own deamons and _literal_ deamons across the Wall.  


But standing before the man he loved, seeing actual _fear_ in his eyes as he looked up at him, shook Gladiolus to his core unlike anything he had known.  


He should call him out on it, he should drag Ignis out of this curtained booth and question him until Ignis finally, _finally_ reveals to him what, on _Eos_ , in all the names of the Astrals was going on.  


What the hell had happened to him in the past month that made him look at Gladiolus like _that?_  


Like Gladiolus was about to shatter everything in his life to nothing.  


Eyes flicking across Ignis’ face for a final time, Gladiolus took a breath and did the only thing he could do in this very moment to help the man he loved.  


He held out his hand, and closed his eyes.  


His ears twitched at the barely audible exhale that wavered before him and his chest constricted even further. But his kept his face impassive, reminding himself again that this was about the neglected and traumatised boy bouncing around with material swatches behind him. Not about the neglected and traumatised man holding his composure by a thread before him.  


So lost in his thoughts, Gladiolus couldn’t help but twitch when he felt what seemed to be a chain fall into his outstretched palm. He opened his eyes, to be immediately met with the sight of a pitch black chain, with golden skulls and beads. Beads just like his Mother used to wear in her hair, the rare times of celebration when she would sing in a language he barely understood and tell him stories from the island she had come from.  


Ignis must have seen them in the photos around his home.  


_He had remembered._   


Gladiolus arms ached with the force it took not to embrace the man in front of him, who was adjusting his glasses once more in embarrassment as he noticed Gladiolus’ wide-eyes at the realisation.  


‘Whoa! That’s so pretty!’  


Gladiolus nearly jumped as high as Prompto had earlier at the sudden appearance of a blond mop of hair appearing at his elbow, scattering some of the beads across the floor.  


‘Ah! Sorry! I’ll get em!’ Prompto said, jumping down and picking some of them off the floor as Noctis came over to help.  


Holding the beads in his hand, Noctis turned them with his finger as Prompto picked up the last of them, placing them back in Gladiolus’ still outstretched hand.  


‘Galahdian?’ Noctis said, eyebrows raised as he looked between Ignis and Gladiolus.  


‘Huh? What’s that?’  


Noctis regarded Prompto a moment before passing the last of the beads back to Gladiolus.  


‘Yeah, it’s Galahdian style, the folks who come from across the Wall? They’re the Glaive who run the skirmishes against the Empire. Surprising choice, Specs, didn’t know they did ‘em here.’  


Ignis cleared his throat but before he could explain, Gladiolus spoke up, his eyes on his palm with a smile ghosting across his face.  


‘Didn’t know Ignis knew.’  


Noctis’ eyebrows nearly tickled his hairline at that, as Prompto looked between them with confusion.  


‘Then you-?’  


‘Half. My Mother. She was a warrior from Galahd, apparently met my Dad on the battlefield.’ Gladiolus smiled fully looking at Ignis, forcing him to meet his eyes, ‘love at first sight.’  


Ignis eyes widened and for the fourth time in as many minutes, Ignis adjusted his glasses.  


‘Thank you, Ignis, this will make a great necklace. I’ll wear it always.’  


Nodding mutely, Ignis busied himself with placing his now empty basket back to where he had grabbed it, while Noctis went back to his, thoughtfulness etched across his face. He’d known Gladiolus his entire life, but he had never known about _that_. Thinking back he remembered, briefly, the sight of a lady with braided hair, fussing over Gladiolus’ uniform when he was a kid, but it had been in passing when Noctis was being taken to the playroom by his nurse so he hadn’t thought on it at all.  


It was Clarus who he remembered bringing Gladiolus to the Citadel after all.  


Reaching his own basket, Noctis felt suddenly nervous. Ignis’ choices had been perfect. He’d captured Prompto’s urge to stand out with a speech that Noctis tried (and failed) to not feel jealous of, he’d chosen Noctis’ based upon his future training, giving him the chance to grow into his role and stand together as one of his people, nothing ostentatious that would separate him from his friends.  


And he had given Gladiolus something so personal and dear to him, something Noctis hadn’t even known about.  


His basket didn’t seem anywhere near as good anymore.  


_Did he even know his friends?_   


‘Damn Ignis, I should have had you go last haha!’  


Prompto’s laugh pulled everyone as one back into the room and out of their own heads. Gladiolus chuckled aswell.  


‘Yeah, looks like we’ve all got shown up. Never underestimate the strategist.’  


‘Of course.’ Ignis replied smoothly, ‘keep this as a lesson gentlemen. Now, who’s next?’  


‘Noct!’ Prompto piped up immediately.  


‘Hah? Why?’  


‘My birthday, my rules!’  


Noctis sighed, looking down at his basket once more.  


_Fine,_ he thought, _no going back now._  


‘Right. Step up birthday boy. Time for presents.’  


Prompto repeated his little bounce and stood, eyes closed and hands outstretched. Noctis smiled, tapping down his nervousness. It was fine. Prompto will still be his friend no matter what…  


Picking up his choice from the basket he turned to Prompto and sighed to himself before swinging the jacket he had chosen for him around Prompto’s shoulders.  


Prompto jumped at the sensation of heavy grade material falling across his back, opening his eyes in surprise.  


‘Thought it’d suit you, since ye know,’ Noctis gestured vaguely around him, ‘no sleeves.’  


Prompto carefully placed his arms into the jacket, which only had a running stitch through it to show how it would look, and span round before jumping towards one of the mirrors, his grin growing as he regarded it.  


‘I love it, Noct.’ He said with an almost reverence in his voice.  


‘Knew you’d look good in black.’  


Prompto flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears at the comment and Ignis chuckled across the room.  


‘As I said, red would suit you.’  


Feelings for his friend suddenly tossed aside, Prompto ran back to pick up the swatches Ignis had given him.  


‘I must find a way!’ he said seriously to the pieces in his hand, ‘the ultimate combination! I will find a way!’  


‘Don’t doubt you kid.’ Gladiolus laughed. ‘You’ll figure it out.’  


Noctis shook his head, his attempt to be nice…suave?  


Shit what was he trying to do? Anyway, not the time. His friend was happy, that’s all the mattered. Right onto the others.  


‘Gladio, since I already know what kinda jacket you’re gonna get-‘  


‘Leather.’  


‘Leather.’ Noctis agreed, rolling his eyes slightly. ‘So I thought, this instead.’  


‘Not gonna make me close my eyes for it?’ Gladiolus grinned, walking over to Noctis who was rummaging in the basket.  


‘No.’ He stood. ‘Here.’  


Gladiolus raised his eyebrows at the mapped design he’d been given. An eagle, wings raised in attack before a blazing sun.  


‘It comes with space for your own mottos above and below, it gets moulded into your jacket…thought you’d like that.’  


Gladiolus smiled, thumb rubbing carefully across the wing. His own eagle was nearly finished, nestled under his hoodie. Just needed the last of the shading putting in.  


‘Other half of the family crest, thank you, Noct. Gotta think of something badass to add to it.’  


‘Sure you’ll think of something, Big guy.’ Noctis nodded.  


To think it still surprises him when his Prince does something like this, giving Noctis one last glance Gladiolus walked back to his items. The brat doesn’t even know when he does something from the heart, just judges himself for doing it inadequately. Wait till Princess sees his tattoo, he’ll lose it.  


‘Right, I think that’s you now Specs. Front and centre soldier.’  


‘Of course, Highness.’ Ignis stepped forwards, smirking as he closes his eyes and holds out his hand.  


Noctis snorted inelegantly before placing soft leather onto his palm. Opening his eyes Ignis looked down, turning them with wide eyes as he saw a pair of soft leather, embossed driving gloves.  


‘You get through, easily a bottle of hand cream a week, so I thought some gloves might help. Plus you’re training in elemental arts as well so I guess, urm, great minds think alike?’  


‘They’re wonderful Noct, thank you, if a touch flashy.’  


‘You’re a flashy guy.’ Noctis leant forward in a conspiratorial whisper, ‘you just don’t let anyone else know.’  


Ignis felt his heart thud at the thought that Noct had noticed, his eccentricities and love of colours and accessories, hidden behind the layers of propriety he’d had to cloak himself in for his duties.  


Smiling to himself, Ignis nodded. Of course Noctis had noticed.  


‘Plus, I can enchant these ones too. The silver weaves through the leather allowing for a tighter hold of my magic, they’ll be stronger than the others.’  


Gladiolus was confused by the last statement, _what others?_ But Ignis seemed to understand perfectly, nodding once more and thanking his charge. Another question to add to the list, Gladiolus thought.  


‘Right! I think that means it-‘Prompto started.  


‘Ah! One more thing.’ Noctis said, unexpectedly loudly, even taking himself back it seemed, but he recovered quickly, grabbing another piece of material and heading over to Prompto.  


‘Thought you’d appreciate it, Crownsguard.’  


Carefully, Noctis folded a placed a black handkerchief around Prompto’s arm, carefully sliding the material across his bare bicep, trying to not think too hard as to the firmness he felt there, nor the slight shiver that ran down the arm as he pulled it taut. Once tied, he ran his fingers over the tie, before looking up and matching Prompto’s gaze. There seemed, _something_ , different there. Something that if he spent any amount of time think- was he getting closer? Eyes flicked down his face before returning to his eyes and Noctis didn’t care as he felt his own slip clos-  


_***click*** _   


‘Ohh, Nope That is going on the Shiva day card!’  


‘Gladiolus!’  


Jolted back into the present, Noctis took a deep breath unaware he had been holding it and looking up he saw Prompto in a similar reaction, similar except for Prompto was looking like if there were a window, he’d be jumping out of it.  


The realisation hit Noctis like a damn thunder spell.  


  


He’d fucking almost kissed him.  


  


He’d almost _kissed_ his best friend.  


  


He-  


  


  


…  


  


  


 

Ifrit’s _ass_ what the fuck had he done?


	36. All about timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh damn...
> 
> [EDIT: I MISSED A BIT OMG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! This was supposed to be two chapters max of fluffy goodness but omg! I need a cuppa, I seriously hope these boys have got their shit together by then!
> 
> Also I will reply to your wonderful comments as I always do! I am just trying to get through this intermission which was not supposed to go like this omg xD
> 
> Love you all! ^.^

_Error 404: Request not Found._  


Noctis, Crown Prince of Lucis 114th of his name, holder of ancient magicks and weaponry, trainee of healing and elemental arts had officially shut down.  


Ignis and Gladiolus, both waiting to see how he would react, were left exchanging glances of increasing concern as Noctis just stood there. Not moving. Prompto on the other hand couldn’t stop shuffling, unable to quite hold Noctis’ gaze, who was staring at him and _through_ him. He was looking at him like he contained all the answers to Eos’ existence and more and Prompto felt if anymore Naga’s took up residence in his stomach he was going to throw up.  


Prompto knew he suffered from seeing things in people that he _wanted_ to see. He’d suffered the consequences of such mistakes before; when he thought he saw care from his Mother, interest from his Father, heck even recently when he thought Cor the frikkin _Immortal_ was concerned for him. The Marshall! He had to slap himself pretty hard for that illusion, seriously pathetic much? But each time he had suddenly and clearly learned the truth; his Mother dismissing his attempt at a hug when she got back from Work, his Father going into a lengthy lecture about how _‘photography is a hobby, not a career!’_ when Prompto got his first photo published, and each time the wishing for things that weren’t there were what made the truth hurt so badly when it was clearly slapped across his face.  


But this time, the thing he had wished for, no matter how hard he had taped it down, no matter how hard he had been burying it in that little ‘do not touch’ black box in his chest, had appeared right before him and judging by Ignis and Gladiolus’ faces when his eyes darted to them in helplessness, they had witnessed the same thing too. But now Noctis had frozen, hadn't said a word. At this moment, Prompto was just waiting for the axe to fall and Noctis to turn away, pretend nothing had happened and see it for the mistake it so obviously was.  


Gladiolus who had had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, now looked on in concern. He’d always ribbed the two something fierce for their obvious ‘will they, won’t they’ bouncing around each other, but he had truly, hand-on-heart never considered the fact that neither of them knew what was happening between them. He thought they were just being pining idiots for each other, shy of PDA around him and Iggy, but together behind closed doors. It was the only explanation for how they were when they were together! But watching their reaction now Gladiolus felt like the world’s biggest ass. It was as obvious of the damn sun rising.  


They didn’t even know they liked the other, let alone that the other liked them back.  


_Oh shit._  


Ignis was in a similar state. He always admonished Gladiolus for his jibes, but never called him out on it, because honestly he had hoped Prompto and Noctis would become comfortable enough with them to finally tell them about the relationship he _thought_ they had been in for the past _year_ for Ifrit’s sake! The looks, the touches the honest to goodness _happiness_ he saw on his charge’s face whenever Prompto was around and the smiles Prompto gave him back? Ignis thought they were a done deal, but seeing them now? Like a splash of cold water he was finally seeing the true picture.  


They didn’t even realise they had been doing it.  


And that had almost been an unsolicited first kiss.  


…  


Astrals, he didn’t know how to begin to approach this.  


Waiting desperately for something to break the tension left them all in a state of limbo, each waiting for the other to do something. Meanwhile, Noctis was slowly piecing himself back together as echoes floated around him, their entire existence together falling into place.  


  


_‘I bet you forgot to study for literature today! Sorry buddy, but no stealing my answers this time, I helped, I gave you the tools, I did what I could!  
_

_‘Omg man, that is just mean. My room is coated! How did you get that many post-its?!’_  


  


…  


  


_‘Yield! Yield to your Master!’_  


_‘The Line of Lucis ha, will neveh-ah-ah yield to the likes of you, hah traitor!’_  


  


…  


_‘Still here bud! Yeah we’re just so in sync. We should hit up the DDR!’_  


_‘Cake, baby!’_  


  


…  


  


_‘You asking me to be a part of your group, Noct?’_  


_‘Prompto since when haven’t you been part of the group?’_  


  


…  


  


_'Knew you could do it.'_  


_'Just had to find you.’_  


  


…  


  


_‘Hey, Prince Noctis! I’m Prompto! Nice to meet ya!’_  


_‘…haven’t we met before?’_  


  


…  


  


Piece by piece, memory by memory, smile by smile Noctis brought himself out of the subspace his mind had thrown him head-first into and blinked, bringing himself back to the present and back to those eyes he liked so much.  


Liked.  


He liked his best friend.  


And he’d just revealed that in front of Ignis and Gladiolus and oh Bamut butt he was not ready for that…  


‘Um…’  


The almost exhaled sound might as well have been a Gridanta blasting through the small room for the effect it had on everyone. Startling Ignis and Gladiolus with Prompto damn near keeling over as colour drained from his face and his breaths quickened. Noctis winced, yeah okay…step-by step like Spec taught you.  


‘Your turn Big Guy.’  


Prompto swayed before darting his eyes away quickly, Noctis is pretty sure he saw Prompto’s soul smash into the ground. Prompto nodded to himself slightly before turning towards Gladiolus, hands shaking slightly as he went.  


_Shit wrong step wrong step!_  


‘Prom…’ Noctis jumped to his friend, holding his arm before he could walk away, ‘I-um…’ his words faltered as his fingers found the bandana again, swallowing against the lump in his throat he met Prompto’s confused gaze once more. ‘I –Can I explain tonight?’ He cleared his throat bringing his voice down, though he knew it was silly to think Gladiolus or Ignis couldn’t hear him. ‘Would that be okay?’  


Prompto nodded before an almost sickening wide-smile split his face. Noctis heart sank into his stomach with a churning thud.  


‘S-sure thing buddy no problem! You know you can tell me anything!’ he laughed, before pulling himself away from the grip Noctis had on his arm and turning to Gladiolus. Ignis looked on in sympathy as he saw Noctis’ face fall, regarding his hand, now devoid of a Prompto to hold onto.  


_Oh dear._  


Gladiolus watched the whole thing with a stern face. Titan’s _wastes_ what the hell was happening to his friends? He’d never considered himself a leader; that was Noctis’ job, not as a carer either, that accolade went to Ignis. His job was to ensure his people were guarded and protected, but he was realising as Prompto walked up to him, his face holding on to his smile with about the same amount of strength it took him to hurl his greatsword across a gym, Gladiolus realised the fatal flaw in his viewpoint.  


He couldn’t do a damn thing to train their bodies if their hearts were broken and their minds were in disarray.  


First Ignis, flinching at contact and loud noises then looking as though there were threats in every shadow. Then Noctis realising his feelings for his friend and finding himself in a situation where he can’t do a damn thing about it and now here was the belated birthday boy himself. Smiling despite his heart quite possibly being shattered by Prince Charmless’ attempt at handling the situation. Said boy who was already dealing with passing out intermittently, having an unconscious persona and killing a man, _two men!_  


Gladiolus was fit to explode at this bullshit and was about to open his mouth to say something truly ill-advised when the curtain twitched behind him, halting him.  


Turning round he was ready to ask Edith to give them a minute, slap on a smile as skilled as Prompto’s and say they were still organising things, when all words died in his throat.  


‘You Highness, I thought I’d find you all in here. We need to talk.’  


‘Marshall...what’s happened?’

Gladiolus’ choices lay forgotten in the basket as Cor walked into the room and approached Noctis his face stern, leaning down so only Noctis could hear he murmured what was apparently for Noctis’ ear only. Straightening when he was finished Noctis stared at him wide-eyed before slapping his hand against his with a dramatic thud.  


‘You ass!’  


‘Language, Highness!’ Ignis admonished automatically.  


‘Is that how you talk to your people, Prince?’ Cor continued, ensuring Noctis looked thoroughly abashed at his outburst before surveying the room. Gladiolus was unbelievably tense, looking like anyone of these mirrors were about to get tossed out of a window and Ignis looked…lost, like he didn’t know which way was up and if he needed the bathroom.  


And Astrals what had happened to Prompto?  


_Birthday celebration, his aforementioned ass!_  


‘Highness, what is happening here?’  


Noctis looked struck dumb, and to be honest he was. How the hell was he supposed to explain what had happened in the past two minutes in thirty damn seconds?!  


‘Crownsguard outfitting, Marshall.’ Gladiolus replied, ‘We all decided to pick out something for each other. Was my turn before you came in, so where was the fire?’  


Cor narrowed his eyes at the disrespect before looking around once more, noting the items dotted around.  


Hmm, so he had interrupted something personal by the looks of things. Well too bad, Noctis had wanted to _‘know as soon as you do it!’_ so what else was he supposed to do?  


_Bloody kids._  


‘Business for the Prince alone, Gladiolus.’ Cor responded, heading to leave the room since he had relayed his message, but passing Prompto he stilled. Prompto was looking away from him with a thousand yard stare that was currently piercing the carpet.  


_Birthday. Right._  


Looking around once more Cor hurridly left the room, leaving everyone reeling from the whirlwind his entrance caused, but before they could awkwardly go back to what they were doing before Cor stomped back in, stopping in front of Prompto so suddenly the poor boy jumped out of his skin, taking a step back.  


Without a single word, he lifted a pair of boots with a white trim and pushed them into Prompto’s chest, whose arms wrapped around them automatically to stop them falling.  


‘Light boots to keep you fast. Good grip so you won’t slip. Happy Birthday Kid.’  


A twitch of a smile tugged the corner of his mouth and it was gone in a blink. Turning stiffly Cor moved to exit the room, before suddenly turning back and mechanically lifting his arm, patting Prompto on the head twice and finally leaving, the sound of Edith admonishing him for not having an appointment already for his damn blazer waving though the open space before the curtain separated them from the main room once more.  


‘What in the name of Shiva’s perky nipples just happened?’  


Gladiolus barked a laugh before slapping a hand over his mouth. Prompto…baby boy Prompto…just said _‘perky nipples’_ and after the tension of the past few minutes it was suddenly more than he could take. The first laugh had erupted a shuddering of giggles that threatened bubble out of him, he looked at Prompto, all previous pain gone in pure bewilderment, Noctis who was still in disbelief at the Marshall’s impossible interruption, but it was Ignis, poor, _beautiful_ Ignis trying so valiantly not to smile himself by delicately covering his mouth that did it.  


They locked eyes and both burst out laughing.


	37. Swatch and Bolts-Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The madness continues after the Marshall's interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwaha! I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me in this madness, your kudos and comments never fail to make me smile. Remember when this was supposed to just be a random Slice of Life where hijinks and shenanigans ensue? 
> 
> Yeah me neither xD
> 
> Hugs to you all!

It hurt to laugh, and that conversely caused him to laugh harder. Ignis couldn’t help it, he clutched at his side simultaneously trying to stop his lungs from shuddering out of his chest and trying to support his bruising. A tall order, but one he was oh too happy to endure. His breaths stuttered as his laughs seized his lungs, his laughs becoming gasps as the surreal situation pushes him past articulation.  


The Immortal. The Marshall himself! Patting Prompto’s head like a little puppy. Said bewildered puppy holding a pair of incredibly similar boots, looking at them and then…swearing! Precious little Prompto. He’d heard rumours but to actually…  


_Astrals this was too much._  


Giggles shaking through him, Ignis cleared his eyes with a crooked finger, his glasses already a lost cause in his other hand. He’d never seen the Marshall act like that, in all his years that he’d encountered him and even worked with him, he’d never seen the Marshall _flustered._  


_Seems even the Immortal can blush._  


Looking around, Ignis allowed himself to return to the room, Prompto had a far-away look again, less severe due his small smile as he looked down at the boots still clutched in his arms, as for Noctis, Ignis was pretty sure he could see the equations bouncing around his head, floating in the air as each one makes him more confused as he attempts to parse what the hell just happened.  


Looking over at the one that started this with that damn adorable _snort_ of all things Ignis almost fell back into hysteria again because that damn behemoth of a man was currently hands and knees on the floor, shaking with the force of his own gasps, fist intermittently slamming on the floor, coherent sounds far beyond him.  


Unwarranted, the slightly blurred image from absent glasses only served to remind him of something far more tantalising dredged from memories of similar instances; tossed sheets, sweat and gasps, clenched hands and…Ignis clamps down on _that_ before it can become anything problematic.  


_Gracious he’s been all over the place today hasn’t he?_  


Wiping his eyes once more, Ignis giggled through a few breaths, finally placing his glasses back upon his face, feeling himself centred once more.  


‘Well, ahem, gentleman… _*cough*_ , shall we…’ he started.  


‘P-perky nipples…’  


Gladiolus fell back, sat on his knees laughing out loud once more at Prompto’s bewildered statement. Ignis himself couldn’t help the extra chuckles that escaped him, his sore ribs voicing protests enough to help ground him.  


‘Prompto, ha…show mercy please, His Hi-highness needs his Sh-shield.’ Ignis laughed, helplessly as Gladiolus slapped his hand over his eyes, trying to wrestle his composure back.  


‘I’m keeping that in the bank for later.’ Prompto smiled, finally looking up and seeing them both. His eyes widened as he quickly swapped his boots to free his hand, shoving it into his pocket. He’d pulled out the camera and before Ignis could protest he was having his photo taken, as was an oblivious Gladiolus next.  


‘Smile, Noct!’  


Equations poofing into smoke, Noctis looked up bewildered as the click of the camera went off.  


_Well seems everyone was back in the room._  


‘I-ha-I’m texting you that…when…ha…when you’re in a meeting. Iggy, _Iggy_ it’s gonna happen, I’m gonna make you laugh in front of the King.’ Gladiolus finally wrestled himself up off the floor and Ignis smirked.  


‘Well a good job I don’t have my phone on during meetings.’ Ignis replied smoothly, getting a chuckle off Prompto who was now one-handed flicking through his photos.  


‘Heh, I’ll find a way!’ Gladiolus straightened out his hoodie, giving Ignis a small, almost private smile before turning back to Prompto, ‘right shortie, isn’t it my turn?’  


Snapping back into the moment, Prompto grinned pocketing his camera before oh so carefully placing his new boots next to his items.  


‘Damn right Big Guy, let’s see what u got!’  


Gladiolus looks around wildly with wide eyes.  


‘Right here?’  


‘Yeah, here!’  


_Sweet summer child_ …Ignis thinks in exasperation, two counts before Gladiolus is whipping of his hoodie and tank in one sweep.  


‘I didn’t mean that!’  


‘Heh, be more specific chocobutt!’ Gladiolus chuckles posing with his chest puffed out before carefully putting his hoodie and tank back on, again in one motion. Rather impressive.  


Like the…ink?  


_Since when did Gladiolus have a tattoo?_  


Due to the angle it seemed the others hadn't seen the sweeping lines running down his back...  


‘See something you like, Iggy?’  


Realising he was staring with a start Ignis, straightened his glasses.  


‘You flatter yourself, Gladio-‘  


‘Every damn day,’ Gladiolus interrupted with a smirk and a wink before reaching into his basket, ‘right birthday boy get your butt over here!’  


Prompto rolled his eyes muttering under his breath about _‘leave my butt alone’_ before stepping up and opening his hands the same way he had with the others. Gladiolus gave the kid a smile before dropped a chain into his hands, surprised Prompto opened his eyes. It was an etched chain with a heavy skull hanging in the centre.  


‘Need to get you kitted out properly with the right emblems. This’ll match anything your questionable style comes up with.’ Gladiolus ruffled Prompto’s hair after his statement causing Prompto to bat his hand away with an offending squark. After a little one-arm batting match, Prompto conceded defeat allowing Gladiolus to ruffle his hair once more with a large grin. Smiling despite the mussing, Prompto held his chain up to the light, letting it bounce off of the skull.  


‘The only questionable thing here Big Guy is your ego, my fashion makes all the guys jealous!’ he bounced, punctuating with finger guns, blinking wildly. Prompto had to admit, the things everyone had given him were making his mind race, even despite the pounding headache he had so many ideas as to what he could do and couldn’t wait to do some sketches.  


‘No questioning my ego, I earned it.’  


‘Don’t remind me.’ Ignis sighed in exasperation as Gladiolus pulled himself into multiple poses.  


‘Will do Iggy,’ Slapping his hand to his chest he dramatically raised his other, casting to the sky in reverence, ‘It was a warm summer’s day!’  


‘It was mid-April actually…’ Ignis interjected, having clearly heard this before.  


‘I was but a poor child, hobbling across the garden!’ he continued, undeterred.  


‘You were 10 and you had a sword.’  


‘Even my Father wouldn’t turn to me when I called!’  


‘You were on the naughty step for concussing a pidgeon.’  


‘You’re ruining this Iggy.’ Gladiolus narrowed his eyes, while holding his pose.  


‘No he is making this so much better!’ Prompto laughed.  


‘Huh?’  


‘Ahh, look who joined the party finally!’ Gladiolus called across the room to a currently blinking Prince. ‘You missed the Gun show Princess!’  


‘Gun show?’ Noctis repeated, still re-inserting himself into reality.  


‘Don’t!’ Prompto and Ignis shouted simultaneously at a smirking Gladiolus who was about to pull his hoodie off again. Grinning guiltily, Gladiolus let go of the bottom hem a _‘guys are no fun’_ escaping his mouth before returning to his basket, pulling out a strange lump of black material.  


‘Princess, front and centre!’  


Stepping forward, Noctis still seemed a touch dazed, glancing at Prompto as he walked past him, before stopping as his brain caught up to everything that had happened, he opened his mouth to say somethi-  


_‘Ummpf’_ , black material went thumping into Noctis’ face at speed.  


‘Wake up, Princess!’  


‘Gladio, really?’  


‘Should’ve dodged.’ Gladiolus shrugged.  


Noctis staggered back slightly before bending to pick up the bundle. He was flippin’ awake now that was for sure!  


‘Thanks.’ he said, with narrowed eyes, Gladiolus widened his in response.  


‘Wow, should’av recorded that.’  
‘What’d he get ya, Noct?’ Prompto smiled, interrupting Noctis before he could retort, effortlessly shifting the charging air around him. Ignis sighed in relief, goodness those two could start bickering at the drop of a hat, thank the Astrals for a hyperactive distracting blessing like Prompto.  


‘Yes, let us see.’ Ignis urged.  


Shrugging inelegantly, Noctis opened up the bundle.  


‘…little short don’t you think?’  


It was a pair of cargos. That were far too long to be shorts and far too short to be trousers, even calling them 3/4s didn’t work as the seemed a touch long.  


‘I know it’s hard for you to notice,’ Noctis continued, ‘But I have grown ye know.’  


‘Coulda fooled me,’ Gladiolus shot back, ‘but the length is for a reason. Full trousers will get in the way of your warping and phasing, you can shove the hem into your boot sure, but that will put unnecessary pressure on your ankles, weakening your leg.’  


Noctis flinched at the reminder.  


‘Also,’ Gladiolus continued, ‘having shorts will leave your legs without protection, there’s limited armour in these things but it’s enough to deflect a blade a touch. One nick of the wrong side of a sword and you’re bleeding out in the dirt. This works out for both instances.’  


Ignis raised his eyebrows at the highly detailed statement. He had thought a lot about this, as appropriate for the Future King’s Shield. Noctis, in a rare show, seemed chastised by the reasoning, looking at them more carefully, smiling when he noticed that faded emblems in the leather.  


‘Thanks Gladio, I’ll have to practice in them.’  


‘Anytime Princess.’ He smirked, trying not to fall into memories of Noctis on the floor screaming with a dagger poised above him.  


‘Ignis,’ he called, clearing his throat, snapping himself out his thoughts by reaching for the last item and hiding it in his palm. ‘Ah, ah, ah,’ he grinned twirling his finger round as Ignis approached him, ‘turn around.’  


Raising a single eyebrow elegantly Ignis appraised Gladiolus with a patented stare, one Gladiolus only answered with a smirk. Huffing Ignis shook his head before presenting Gladiolus with his back.  


‘Eyes shut, no peeking!’  


Ignis turned sharply, mouth open in offence that he would do such a thing, but turned round stiffly when Gladiolus just span his finger around again. Huffing to display his displeasure at what he was certain was just a ridiculous power pl-  


The heat that appeared at his back nearly robbed him of his composure, his muscles tightened involuntarily and he felt his heart hammer in his chest as he sensed Gladiolus’ arms raise above his head and lower, he jolted sharply at the cold feeling of metal touch the hollow of his collarbone a-  


_Concrete, metal, blood in his mouth, hands around his nec-_  


But the smell was different, it wasn’t cold and damp with the tang of vomit, this was warm and calm, a scent he knew well and which wrapped him as surely as any blanket. His heart twisted painfully in his chest at the suddenness of his nightmares fading away, just by being near him. All those nights spent in fear, shaking alone and he could have had-  


‘You can open your eyes now, Iggy.’  


Opening his eyes Ignis was faced with his own reflection in the mirror and the glisten of fine silver sat around his neck, looking down he held the pendant with care, seeing the delicate silver skull that it was. Stammering a few times, Ignis looked back up to the mirror seeing Gladiolus still stood behind him, a slight smile on his face as he regarded him.  


‘It i-,’ Ignis sighed, looking back down, shoulders relaxing as he appraised the skull. ‘I’m sensing a theme here.’  


Gladiolus’ smile turned into an all out grin at the statement before turning back to the room.  


‘Didn’t notice’ he waved off, returning to his space. Ignis regarded the chain once more before turning back to the others, it was only when Prompto was raving at the piece that Ignis realised something.  


_Gladiolus had made sure not to touch him once._  


He’d noticed the way he had flinched by the elevator, he’d seen the reaction to Prompto’s hug and despite placing a necklace upon someone from behind was an inherently intimate act, Gladiolus had taken care not to touch him. After the way the feeling had enveloped him when Gladiolus had been so close to him Ignis couldn’t quite decide if he was upset or relieved.  


Filing that away for later, Ignis regarded Prompto once more.  


‘I’m certain it’s your turn now, Prompto.’  


‘Heh-hehehe…’ Prompto chuckled nervously, pulling on one of his bangs. ‘Ye-yeah, um…just don’t think they’re lame, or anything, not anything, I mean think _something_ , don't leave me hangin', I mean-‘  


Prompto was silenced by Ignis’ hand landing on his head, not ruffling like Gladiolus did, just resting there.  


Prompto tried not to shudder, his throat suddenly a little tight. It was too close to how his Mother used to calm him down if he had nightmares, or his mind span out of control, back when she actually cared and didn’t run off suddenly at the mere thought of touchi-  


‘Prompto?’  


Snapping back Prompto smiled automatically before his brain caught up.  


‘Is everything okay?’  


‘Yeap! Wait till you see what I’ve gotten you!’ he chirped twisting and heading back. He felt like he’d probably span a touch too fast when the world felt like it kept spinning as he headed forward. Damn, he was used to being dizzy now and again, but most of the time he had reasons for it. This time he didn’t. But the headache was starting to make his vision blur and gods he could do with a drink, what the hell? Full body aches and feeling like he'd ran a marathon with no explaination? He couldn’t think of anything…  


Rummaging in his basket idly he felt his stomach cramp up suddenly and painfully as if answering his internal question. The dizziness, the cramps; the unrelenting cold he chalked up to air-conditioning it all came together in a sickeningly familiar feeling.  


According to his phone, he’d been out for two-days, staring at the wall.  


A shudder ran through him.  


When was the last time he _ate?_  


‘Hey Chocobutt we’re on tenderhooks over here!’  


Gladiolus’ good natured jab shook Prompto out of his mild panic and he took a deep breath, grabbing the first item, consciously clenching his stomach as he rose. He’d done this before, and it seemed he remembered everything, a little too well for his liking. Now he'd recognised it it seemed his body was determined to let him know.  


_Ignorance really was bliss, it seemed..._  


Smile still in place he turned to Gladiolus.  


‘Right Big Guy since you’re so eager, come here.’  


Snorting Gladiolus walked over, Prompto handing over the item with little fanfare, his nerve a bit shaken.  


‘Seems we had the same idea.’ Prompto said in way of explanation, as Gladiolus looked at what turned out to be a chain of skulls and cones. It was longer than the one that Ignis had given him, and there was a belt clasp at each end. This wasn’t a necklace, it was a belt chain like he’d chosen for Prompto; he couldn’t help the chuckle.  


‘Great minds think alike eh?’  


‘Seems that way, Gladio!’ he laughed punching Gladiolus’ arm good naturedly and waiting till he turned back to his space to shake his hand out, miming ‘owwww’ to Ignis’ entertainment.  


‘Speaking of great minds, step up Ignis! We have something special in store for you!’  


Adjusting his glasses at the unexpected compliment Ignis walked up to Prompto.  


‘Need me to close my eyes?’ he smiled.  


Prompto pulled on his bang again before raising the item for Ignis. Ignis’ eyes widened at the bolt of fabric handed to him.  


‘Great minds indeed.’ Ignis chuckled.  


The purple couerl print was quite striking indeed and to think that he had given Prompto the same swatch just in neutral colours earlier. They managed to catch each other’s taste quite well it seemed. Ignis couldn’t say he’d ever worn purple before, but he couldn’t deny the slight thrill he had at the concept of wearing something…well something so _bold._  


‘I love it Prompto, I’m sure I can come up with something marvellous with this.’  


Prompto’s grin was wide but for once, it was sincere. Ignis smiled back, he was doing that a lot today it seemed. Prompto turned back to his basket and Ignis’ eyes caught the goosebumps running up Prompto’s arms. Ignis hadn’t thought the room was _that_ cold, but then again Prompto was only in a tank where Ignis himself was in three layers. Looking at the others in the group, both Gladiolus and Noctis were in thin hoodies, so he couldn’t use their movements as evidence to the contrary. Agreeing to look deeper into it if further signs of discomfort arose, Ignis relented to simply keep a closer eye upon their smallest member of the group.  


Satisfied, he returned to his spot, trying not see the burning hole that Gladiolus currently boring into the Couerl print in his hands. Seems Ignis wasn’t the only one who liked it. Ignoring the slight thrill _that_ thought gave him, Ignis regarded his charge who, to be perfectly honest hadn’t done much of anything during these exchanges except for an attempted argument with his Shield. Appraising him, Ignis was rather concerned with what he saw. It seemed Noctis was both trying to be casually apathetic, while bouncing around with more energy than Prompto on a caffeine/sugar rush (a terrifying sight, never to be repeated again).  


Attention moving back to Prompto, Ignis saw him slowly standing up before taking a breath and turning towards Noctis. Ignis narrowed his eyes. What was happening? Where Noctis seems to have restless energy, Prompto seems to have completely lost his. Usually when nervous, Prompto bounces as though he has invisible springs in his legs and a soundtrack thrumming through his veins, but now? Now he looks uncertain of making quick movements as though approaching an anak in mating season. This couldn’t be blamed on temperature, something was happening here.  


Ignis decided to continue to observe as this could still be odd behaviour brought about from the odd situation the boy found himself in not ten minutes ago with Noctis nearly declaring his feelings to him in a very clear and unexpected _physical_ way. It was startling, even more so that they as a group were now were pointedly ignoring the catoblepas sat farting gracefully in the centre of the room. With all that in mind a bit of odd behaviour is expected.  


Even so…  


‘Great minds t-think alike again, buddy.’ Prompto said, trying valiantly to maintain his smile as Noctis shifted, scratching at the back of his head awkwardly.  


‘huh…that right?’  


Were he a cruder man, Ignis would have facepalmed. However: a. he wasn’t and b. he wouldn’t put his glasses in jeopardy like that.  


  
**_*smack*_ **  


  


_Well, speaking of cruder men._  


  


Noctis flinched at Gladiolus’ facepalm and finally looked Prompto in the eyes feeling his heart clench. His friend looked, nervous, heck he look downright _freaked out_. A brief image of a stuttering nervous boy flashed across Noctis’ eyes, the young boy who had tried to make friends with him all those years ago.  


Not the most auspicious of starts. Prompto had tripped and fallen on his face and Noctis had called him fat.  


Go figure Prompto didn’t talk to him again.  


But then against all expectations when Noctis was certain his education would start and end with _‘Omg Prince Noctis what’s it like living in the palace?’_ a hand had slapped his shoulder and said ‘nice to meet you!’. The boy had grown up and the transformation had floored him. He didn’t recognise him at first from how he looked, but those eyes there was no way he had forgotten. Looking at them now in the present Noctis shook himself out of his foolishness. This was his friend damn it, and he hoped at some point, might be...might be something more…but if he didn’t pull his head out of his _ass_ he was gonna lose him, so blooming feelings aside, his friend mattered more. Ifrit’s _ass_ , Prompto was shaking!  


Standing up straighter, Noctis looked down at what Prompto had chosen for him. Prompto’s hand was shaking slightly under the material and Noctis was quick to take it, smiling genuinely at him.  


‘Still seems weird,’ Noctis said realising belatedly the weight of the material under his fingers.  


Prompto started.  


‘We-weird how buddy?’ Prompto stuttered, pulling intermittently at his bang again, Noctis tapering the urge to take it and tuck it behind Prompto’s ear.  


‘The birthday boy giving away presents, sure it’s supposed to be all about you today.’  


Finally like the movement of clouds across the sky, Prompto smiled.  


‘You did all this for me, Noct.’ He smiled, ‘makes it better I can do things back.’  


Noctis just smiled bashfully, scratching at his head again. Damn the things Prompto could randomly say sometimes. He’d make jokes and ramble about nothing for hours, but then out of nowhere, he’d say something like that and make Noctis’ heart flutter.  


Honestly thinking about it Noctis realised he _really_ should have noticed earlier.  


Instead of ambushing Prompto in an enclosed public space, wheyda go, Lover boy!  


Shaking that thought out of his mind Noctis regarded the material, shaking it out fully before clocking what Prompto had been saying about ‘great minds’. It was a jacket, a leather jacket with attachments at the base to make it a full coat. It was just the sort of thing that incredibly, would fit with the things the others had already given him. With a pair of boots he realised, he had his Crownsguard gear.  


Prompto had gifted him his battle gear in full, by completing the final piece of the puzzle.  


_And didn’t that just sum it all up._  


‘It’s awesome, Pr-‘  


‘Oh and these!’  


Noctis went into overdrive pulling out the material wide-eyed to catch the buttons and studs that came flying through the air at him as Prompto sat in front of his basket tossing each item over his shoulder until his basket was empty and Noctis was dishevelled with studs in his hair.  


‘eh?’  


‘Well you’re not a biggie on flashy, Noct.' Prompto said bashfully, looking over his shoulder before pointing in the air. 'Your magic does that for you sooooo I thought camouflage the camouflage! Keep it black on black, like Ninja!’ Prompto ended solemnly, nodding to himself.  


Now it was Noctis’ turned to huff a laugh. Looking at the items, he nodded his head.  


‘Like a Ninja.’ He agreed, before smiling again, ‘that would be cool though, bouncing through the shadows taking out the enemy without being spotted!’  


‘Like an assassin, but with shurikens!’ Prompto laughed, joining in.  


‘Ninja’s are assassins though...’ Gladiolus ventured.  


‘But assassins aren’t ninja’s’ Ignis explained.  


‘I’m lost.’  


‘Don’t be.’  


‘You boys done now?! I need the room free for when I finally kidnap Leo-chin!’  


Edith startled Gladiolus violently as the diminutive woman whipped the curtain aside behind him. All the other boys turning at her appearance as she strode into the room.  


‘Items in baskets. I’ll draw up sketches. Designs are done in two weeks, come back then. We’ll iron out design ideas and sort out prototypes before fittings ready for final outfit preparation. Clear? Good, get out of my shop.’  


In a whirlwind of movement that left everyone a touch shell shocked they found themselves outside in the corridor, reeling and more than a little confused.  


Gladiolus cleared his throat.  


‘Sooo…what’s the plan now?’  


‘That,’ Ignis replied, adjusting his glasses ‘is up to Noct.’  


Reacting to his name Noctis looked at Ignis before blinking and shrugging.  


‘Guess we move on to the next bit. Prom?’ Noctis turned to his friend who was looking a little blank, but it was to be expected after the Whirlwind known as Edith burst into their little bubble, ‘ you ready for the next surprise?’  


Prompto seemed slow to react as he turned to Noctis, but he nodded slowly. Noctis smiled, they all went on quite a rollercoaster in there, being a little dazed is to be expected.  


‘Cor sorted out something that I thought you might find interesting.’  


_That_ seemed to wake Prompto up a touch.  


‘Yeah, what’s that?’  


‘You wanna see all of Insomnia?’  


‘ _Eh?_ ’  


Swinging his arm around Prompto as though it was the most natural thing in the world, Noctis led his friend back to the elevator, Ignis and Gladiolus following.  


Prompto and Noctis started their own conversations about the items they each received, but something was still niggling in Ignis’ mind, he opened his mouth but was beaten by Gladiolus, who seemed desperate to not lose his composure once again, shoulders shaking as he lowered his voice.  


‘Leo-chin…she couldn’t have meant…’  


‘I can recall only one person with a similar na-‘  


Gladiolus snorted as they all clambered into the elevator, Ignis quirking a smile but containing it quickly as it seemed their younger two hadn’t noticed.  


  


Marshall _Leo-chin_ the Immortal it is.


	38. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh deary, Prompto needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Time for a new chapter :) The intermission is nearly done! Then the plot mwaha! (30-odd chapters in and we get to plot ha! Can you tell this is my first fic? (It ain't but my last long fic was when I was like 14 or sommat haha xD))
> 
> So moving on! Thank you again so much for the wonderful comments and kudos they really do just make my day so thanks for making me smile :)
> 
> Back to the boys! Let's go!

Prompto’s mind was in a fog. Adrift, only responding to things in a practiced manner, unable to quite parse any higher function other than, walk forward, answer question focus upon his feet so he doesn’t drift too far.  


Noctis was at his side, talking about how Cor had managed to get clearance or…something, but honestly Prompto was having a hard time keeping up his focus. Ever since they came out of the elevator he was limited to single word answers and hums of acknowledgment.  


Ignis had been attempting to keep an eye on the now quieter small member of the group but Gladiolus kept giggling to himself and goodness if his warmth wasn’t horribly distracting. Ignis saw Noctis pull a piece of material from his hoodie and couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes, ever one for drama. However, his mind tickled with an alarm that he couldn’t place…  


Prompto’s eyes were suddenly being covered by a black piece of material and Prompto said goodbye to his hard kept focus as his orientation with the world lurched sideways violently and his balance disappeared along with his sight. A strong grip holds onto his arms, stopping him from falling, but goodness his knees threatened to buckle beneath him as he heard screams tear through his head. Hands were gripping him, voices in a clamour around him, a violent shiver ripped through him as a quiet voice whispered to him. _‘Stay quiet, Jen. Just stay down…’_ and the distant sound of smashed glass and suddenly light was flooding through his eyelids as the blindfold was pulled away.  


_When did he close them?_   


‘Prompt?’ came the concerned voice of Noctis from behind him, _ahh so it was Noct who grabbed him,_ ‘can you stand? Shit.’  


Seems he had buckled then. _Oops._  


Suddenly those hands were lifting him up and he was being sat down on a cushioned chair.  


‘Kid breathe for me. Count four in, four out. Follow me okay?’  


So Gladiolus was next to him, and he had pulled Prompto’s hand to him, pressing into material that he was aware was going up and down beneath his palm. Oh, breathing. Prompto knows he should follow, he’s confused, is he not breathing properly?  


‘Easy Prompt, I’m so sorry about the blindfold okay? Shit I shouldn’t have scared you like that. I’m sorry, fuck…’  


_Noct…_   


_That's right Jen, nice and quiet..._  
Prompto wanted to say something reassuring but his tongue felt too big in his mouth and his heart wouldn’t calm the fuck down. The whispers shook him to his core and tears threatened to fall as he kept his eyes closed a little longer, not wanting the sudden return of full light to send his head spinning any more.  


_Damn…_   


His other hand was pressed to his own chest where he could feel his heart hammering.  


‘Look, you’re breathing too quickly Prompto, follow mine; focus kid.’ came Gladiolus' hurried voice next to him.  


Focus, sure thing. Prompto’s mind thought sarcastically as he tried the match his chest and Gladiolus’. Opening his eyes carefully, his head thudding at the influx of bright light from the windows further down the corridor, Prompto found Gladiolus on his one side, still breathing in exaggerated movements, and Noctis at his other, hand still clutching the blindfold and looking just short of terrified. Prompto wanted to smile to let him know everything was okay but he didn’t have the energy.  


‘There ya go kid, well done.’ Gladiolus murmured as Prompto’s breathing evened out, though his heart was still beating heavily as though he’d climbed up the stairs all 120 floors rather than taking the elevator. Suddenly Ignis was in front of him, kneeling down and scrutinising Prompto’s face. Had Prompto had any energy he would have been embarrassed with the way he was being handled, but for the moment he couldn’t find it in him to care.  


‘Here, Prompto. Drink it slowly.’  


He felt a bottle being pressed into his hand and had to taper down on the frenzy that rushed through him to drink, drink; _drink it now!_ He knew from experience that it was the worst thing to give in to that, so he shakily brought the bottle of water to his lips and sipped.  


He was sure ascending to the Astral Realm felt about the same as that first cool sip slid past his lips. Alternating between sips of water and calm breaths with Gladiolus’ instruction, trying to bring himself back to normality.  


Ignis watched Prompto carefully as he internally berated himself for allowing this slip, for allowing himself a moment to stop watching Prompto, for what? For a private chuckle with Gladiolus over an embarrassing sobriquet? Good grief, what on Eos was he putting himself through if not to protect those he cares about? Here was Prompto before him, with barely enough strength to hold a bottle of water in this hand, having collapsed and then panicked upon returning to consciousness. Thank the Gods there was a vending machine round the corner…  


After Prompto had managed to get down half of the bottle of water it was swapped with a sports drink at Gladiolus’ insistence who looked over at the others. Ignis’ brow was furrowed watching Prompto pull himself back together and Noctis’ face was just raw fear and guilt. Breathing deep once more Gladiolus removed Prompto’s hand from his chest, allowing Noctis to take it. His eyes only on his friend as Prompto sluggishly looked over to him, giving him a crooked grin.  


Meeting Ignis’ eyes, Gladiolus stood motioning round the corner.  


‘Noctis, ensure he drinks some more, but not too fast, we shall be back momentarily.’  


Noctis just nodded, not looking away from Prompto who was now carefully lifting his drink with slightly more focused eyes.  


‘Sorry bud…’ Prompto said carefully, Noctis shoulder dropping with an exhale at the statement.  


‘Don’t apologise I shouldn’t have done that.’  


Prompto shook his head slightly before wincing and having another careful sip.  


‘Just a bit light-headed, low blood sugar, it’s fine.’  


_Low blood sugar?_  
Noctis watched his friend have another drink, eyebrows furrowing. Him and Gladio had picked Prompto up at around, what? Four? Hadn’t he eaten yet, it was nearly 7!  


Then ice slid down his spine and his eyes widened.  


He hadn’t heard from him for _two days._ Prompto had headed home after school was over and Noctis hadn’t heard from him afterwards. Usually Prompto would text if he wasn’t going to be in and despite the worry he was rather more focused on being able to see his Dad for a whole five seconds. Well a whole dinner, but still. He’d expected Prompto to turn up the next day anyway, but he hadn’t. When his texts went unanswered he had gotten antsy and tried to get Ignis and Gladio to get in touch with him. After school, his calls to Prompto had gone straight to voicemail and he’d grabbed Gladio and off they went.  


If Prompto had, if the _other_ had…and they'd not gone to find him...  


How long would it have been?  


Noctis exhaled heavily. Thank goodness dinner had been next on the damn agenda, holy Bahamut and his messengers.  


Prompto’s shaking had finally abated and he had finished both the water and the sports drink by the time Ignis and Gladiolus came back. Relief flooded through Ignis at seeing Noctis stood leaning against the wall on his phone and seeing Prompto looking thoroughly embarrassed by what had happened.  


If the boy is embarrassed than he is cognitive.  


‘Prompto, if you believe you can walk a short way,’ Ignis said as he joined them, ‘then I say we move on to the gardens. Dinner is ready.’  


Perking up at the word ‘dinner’ with a hopeful expression that made Gladiolus clench his fists out of sight, Prompto nodded carefully before moving to stand up, Noctis immediately at his side to support him, but Prompto waved him away, standing up fine on his own. Noctis shuffled his hand over his hair awkwardly before stepping next to him to guide him down the corridor, Prompto smiling slightly at him before focusing on walking once more.  


Ignis and Gladiolus shared a look before following. It was agreed that they would join the boys for dinner in the gardens, to keep up appearances but then they would make their excuses and leave them be; letting Noctis finish off the night the way he had planned in peace and also because Ignis and Gladiolus, who had been considering plans of their own tonight, suddenly found the impromptu date night cancelled.  


They had some parents to find.  


And all the Gods had better protect them if they were found, for Ignis and Gladiolus were on the warpath and they were ready to burn it all to the ground.


	39. Leaves, trees, all that we see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic babeh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop more randoms! Time for a bit of fun! Thank you all for your wonderful messages and kudos! It has been great to see them and know that people are actually enjoying this nonsense! This will be moving into plot soon don't you worry, but for now, our boy Prompto finally has food. (yays for smol boy)

The gardens where everything had been prepared, sat on the opposing tower to the aquarium, where his Father would sometimes hold parties for dignitaries and other boring people. It was where the highlight of the Solstice Ball would be in a month, with fireworks marking the end of the year and the bringing in of a new one; fire breaking through the ice of the old year to bring through the new.  


Rather brutal, but Noctis appreciated the tradition. Even if he didn’t appreciate the conversations that were brought up around them.  


Keeping in a sigh, Noctis allowed those thoughts to drift away as he entered the gardens. They were beautiful even in the winter. Where in the summer they would be a paradise of colour and smells, in the winter the focus is in evergreen; the lawn meticulous and the trees decorated.  


‘Pretty place! I just gotta get a photoshoot up in here.’  


‘Should see it in the summer, kid.’  


Noctis turned away from his musings and the greenery alike to see Prompto looking around with curious eyes at the drooping branches of the willow sat by an artificial lake that floated calmly to a sloping bank, quiet without daisies and bluebells within the shadows of awning branches.  


‘A wonderful setting to be sure.’  


Ignis’ voice joined in as Noctis turned to the small table that rested on a large heavy linen blanket upon the grass that the others were leading Prompto towards. Noctis was glad for the sight, it seemed the staff had done a bang up job of his instructions.  


A picnic.  


A…night picnic, but it was what they could get away with in the security of the Citadel, since during the day there was no end to people walking back and forth and he didn’t want the private time ruined by someone shuffling past muttering ‘Sorry’ as they headed to the other towers. Talk about awkward.  


Noctis scratched at the nape of his neck. Funny how he recognised Prompto’s misgivings to the Citadel life and how it makes him uncomfortable but couldn’t remember his blackouts and trauma and his dead eyes standing on a doorstep before he k-  


‘Princess, you joining us anytime this year?’  


Noctis blinked at the trees once more before turning back to his friends, smiling at Prompto’s questioning glance before moving to sit cross legged under the short table next to him, who shifted minutely to give him space.  


‘Without further ado,’ Ignis smoothly drew attention to himself, gesturing towards the multiple plates covered with silver cloches before him, ‘Happy Birthday, Prompto. I hope you can excuse the unrefined set-up we wer-‘  


‘Ignis, bud,’ Prompto chuckled, causing Ignis to twitch an eyebrow in surprise at the sobriquet, ‘I am in the nicest place I think I’ve ever seen and am about to eat food that has to sit under silver hats. This is the most refined!’  


Gladiolus snorted as he filled their glasses with cooled water, Noctis stretching his own glass over the small table so it could be filled as Ignis adjusted his glasses before lifting the cloches with a smile. Gladiolus put the jug down.  


‘Love food with hats on’ he chuckled, ‘now let’s eat; happy birthday Promt’.’  


‘Indeed. Happy Birthday.’ Ignis toasted, allowing his own misgivings of the presentation to rest.  


‘Happy Birthday,’ Noctis repeated quietly, looking up at Prompto before ducking his head again, guilt still twisting in his gut, smiling at his friend despite it.  


Prompto breathed out shakily, clinking his glass with everyone’s trying to not think of those empty days, singing Happy Birthday to himself in the kitchen with the ticking kitchen clock his only companion, his rotund stomach clenching in pain as he skipped yet another dinner, the fridge empty and cupboards bare. Or the other time he had brought an entire birthday cake thinking _‘this’ll be the year they’re here for sure!’_ and instead ate the whole thing himself, threw up and ran the next day so hard he couldn’t walk properly for a week and had twisted his knee.  


Tried not to think of the days they had been there, and hadn’t even said ‘Good morning’ to him before leaving him alone once more, fragile hopes dashed in shaking familiarity.  


So many dreams destroyed as so many birthdays passed without note. Then, he had found himself with a friend, a friend he had worked so, _damn,_ hard to get. That year on his birthday he had woke up to the smell of bacon from his kitchen, thinking nervously, not daring to hope that his parents were actually home he had shuffled down the stairs.  


He had not expected to see the Prince of Lucis and his retainers in his kitchen, which had been decorated with streamers and balloons, with Ignis cooking breakfast with Gladiolus grinning broadly by a stack of presents.  


He most definitely hadn’t expected to see the Prince sat at his table, sipping a cup of tea with a party hat on and giving him a smile so fond, Prompto’s heart had hurt just to see it. Thinking back, that might have been where it had all started, when Prompto Argentum’s heart had chosen for whom it wanted to beat for.  


Pulling himself away from memories back to the present Prompto smiled with more certainty.  


‘Thanks guys, really.’ He demurred, pulling at his bangs. ‘Heh, you really know how to make a guy feel wanted that’s for sure.’  


‘You’re stuck with us, kid.’ Gladiolus smiled. ‘Now eat before you give Ignis an aneurysm.’  


Prompto carefully looked over at Ignis who was using tongs to place a combination of meat skewers, mini pasties and pieces of spiced garlic bread on Prompto’s plate with a simmering ferocity that caused even Gladiolus to be a bit nervous.  


Prompto stared wide-eyed at the piled high snacks as the plate was thrust towards him, handed back with a firm look from Ignis that simply said: _‘EAT’_.  


Smiling sheepishly Prompto nodded, placing it down and picking up one of the small pastries. He knew not to go too quickly so he nibbled carefully on the edge, surprised by the peppery flavour.  


Across the table Ignis was filling up Noctis’ plate a touch more reserved, but lifted his eyes as he felt the glare from said Prince as his tongs pulled up a helping of mixed leaves and mint pickle cucumber slices. The two locked eyes, a stalemate where none dared breathe.  


‘Ignis.’ Noctis warned.  


A pause; a quirked eyebrow and the salad dropped onto its new home on top of the meat skewers.  


Noctis narrowed his eyes at the betrayal as Ignis, with eyes still locked in challenge, pushed the plate towards him.  


  


Noctis’ eyes were so focused on the offending objects before him, he didn’t notice Prompto shifting next to him, carefully moving closer, he did however notice the puff of air as Prompto blew softly against his ear, a shiver rushing through his body violently at the sensation, Noctis turned sharply his mouth open in question.  


Just in time for a sliced cherry tomato to pop inside it, flooding his mouth with grassy, rigid, squishy _texture_. Swallowing in reflex, Noctis coughed, trying not to gag as Gladiolus and Prompto erupted in laughter, the clink of a plate in front of him, heralding Ignis’ slight chuckle.  


‘Murder! _Traitor!_ ’ Noctis spluttered, grabbing his glass a downing it to try and wash out the taste. ' _Urgh!_ '  


‘The Line of Lucis! Eliminated by a tomato!’ Prompto declared, raising his fork with a carrot embedded in the tines. ‘Fear your doom!’  


Noctis recoiled as the carrot was pushed towards him, shuffling backwards with disgust in his face.  


‘Now Noct it’s just a little carrot.’ Ignis chimed in, looking far too smug for Noctis’ liking.  


‘Yeah! A few vitamins won’t kill ya.’ Gladiolus chimed in.  


‘Not taking the chance.’ Noctis threw back at Gladiolus, arms up in defence to Prompto still trying to stab him with a carrot.  


‘Come on, Noct.' Prompto smiled, lifting up the fork. 'For my birthday?’  


Noctis’ breath caught as he looked into Prompto’s eyes, playful and full of mischief and oh so _blue_. He was slammed with the need to hold him, to slide his arms around those too thin shoulders and pull him close and never let him go. Eyes bouncing between those eyes and the offending object Noctis weighed his options. With a horrible realisation that there were no lengths he wouldn’t go for his friend, Noctis steeled his resolve. He couldn’t claim such things and be beaten down…by a _carrot_. A horrible, disgusting, orange tinged spawn of _Ifrit_ , but still. Breathing in, Noctis sat up and to the shock and bewilderment of everyone at the table, Noctis carefully pulled the carrot from the tines, gulping audibly. The laughter around the table died as Gladiolus’ eyes went wide with shock and Ignis held his breath, unbelieving to the sight before him.  


Prompto’s heart was slamming in his chest. He knew that Noctis was wonderful enough to organise a party for him, to kidnap him, and...and he knew that his friend cared for him, but _this_? He’d said it as a _joke_ , expecting a rebuttal but…would he…would he do this? For him-  


‘F-for you.’ Noctis nodded.  


And the carrot disappeared and with it Prompto’s heart exploded.  


The photo of Noctis’ scrunched up disgusted face would forever remain one of Prompto’s absolute favourites of all time and he would treasure it always even if the sounds of Noctis gagging violently will forever haunt his nightmares.  


Gladiolus was still wide-eyed in surprise and choked as he looked over at Ignis.  


Tears. Actual _tears_ were misting his eyes. Ignis looked so fucking proud, his duty was done and he looked ready to ascend to the Astrals. Damn, Gladiolus had to think; quick! Ignis’ work wasn’t done, he couldn't leave him alone with the pipsqueaks! One carrot does not a healthy habit make! Think of a reason! _Bring him back!_  


‘Prompto, you look chilly, you okay?’ he said quickly, noting the goosebumps bouncing up Prompto’s arms.  


‘That will not do,’ Ignis replied sharply, adjusting his glasses, ‘I shall retrieve a jacket immediately.’  


Phew…he saved him. Gladiolus allowed himself a breath as Ignis stood to acquire something with sleeves for Prompto. Mom-mode activated; crisis averted.  


Noctis downed another glass of water, swilling his mouth out before swallowing with audible disgust before coughing.  


‘You cold, Prompt?’ he managed to splutter out.  


Prompto looked down at himself with surprise as though he had to genuinely ask himself the question.  


‘Umm…a bit?’ he concluded, still reeling from the fireworks dancing around his chest from his heart’s little festive party it was kicking its way through.  


Poor Prompto’s heart was not helped at all when Noctis blinked at his statement before pulling his own hoodie over his head, it catching his shirt underneath at the hem, pulling up and revealing half his torso in a split second of pulled tight material.  


_Astrals…_  


Head going light, Prompto barely reacted to the hoodie being rolled up and quickly placed over his head, allowing him to dumbly push his arms through as Noctis sat back down, distractedly readjusting the hem of his t-shirt and picking up a pastry.  


‘Take a picture, Shortie it’ll last longer.’ Gladiolus grinned, snorting when Prompto’s hand twitched towards his camera still sat on the table before returning back to himself and snatching his hand back. Noctis kept his head turned away, face aflame.  


_Fuckin’ Gladio…_  


Prompto tucked his head down as a heavy blush fell across his own face, getting only stronger when he noticed sheer _warmth_ of the material around him and the soft smell that permeated the fabric straight into his face since he had been dumb enough to tuck his nose into the hem and good _god_ titan strike him down cause now it was all he could think aboutand _stopthinkingofnaughty thingsPromptonononono…_  


‘Ah, good job on finally being a gentleman. Noctis you can wear this one.’  


_Thank the Astrals for Ignis,_ all three of them thought as Ignis broke the tension. Gladiolus hadn’t known what to do about the two dipshits before him turning redder than the tomatoes. Ifrit’s ass he would have had to get a blizzard spell out had they both blushed any harder.  


_Damn was he tired._  


‘I noticed that you didn’t do the honours, Gladiolus.’  


‘Nope. Wouldav’ lost the kid if he wore mine.’ He shrugged as Ignis crouched down to get comfortable. Prompto chuckled before grabbing one of the skewers in front of him, mind back to food.  


‘I’m swamped in Noct’s!’  


Ignis’ eyes narrowed.  


‘Quite so, Prompto. I daresay I may take the liberty of fixing your school lunches along with Noct’s from now on. I am aware you eat the vegetables already and regardless, I could specify the food to your tastes and dietary needs should I be making them separate, saving me quite a large deal of trouble.’  


Gladiolus raised his eyebrows. _Ignis you smooth son-of-a…_  


‘Erm…heh…you noticed huh?’  


‘Damn…busted.’ Noctis whispered, biting into a lump of garlic bread.  


‘Your vegetable smuggling days are over Noctis. I have witness to your capability, now you have no excuses.’  


‘No carrots.’  


Silence. The glare war returned, before a quirk at the edge of his lips as Ignis pulled a few pieces of garlic bread onto his own plate.  


‘Very well.’  


An accord reached, the four sat comfortably on the thick blanket, eating and exchanging bits and pieces of conversation, the temperature dropping minutely as the night continued, eventually leading to a chill even Gladiolus felt.  


‘It may be prudent to move this party back to your rooms, Highness.’ Ignis said standing, the food having been finished. ‘I daresay this night shall be a cold one.’  


Noctis nodded, draining his glass and standing, stretching out his legs before holding a hand out to Prompto so he could do the same.  


Gladiolus raised an eyebrow at Ignis, catching his eye.  


_We going?_  


Ignis shook his head minutely.  


_Not yet._  


Nodding Gladiolus heaved himself up, legs protesting.  


‘Right kids, let’s go.’  


Heading back to the suite was a quiet affair, worried for his two charges, Gladiolus carefully peeked at the two walking by his side only to stifle a laugh at Prompto, quite clearly happy to have his face buried in Noctis’ hoodie and Noctis himself clearly, _desperately _trying to look like he wasn’t losing it over the sight.__  


Ohh he really hoped they sorted this shit out.  


Reaching the door, Ignis opened it bringing Prompto in to get him situated on the sofa in front of the already roaring fire, pointing out snacks left out and drinks that were dotted about the place.  


Snatching the opportunity, Gladiolus grabbed Noctis before he went in, pulling him out of sight of the door.  


‘Wha-?’  


‘Noct, don’t fuck up.’  


Noctis' eyebrows narrowed viciously.  


‘Hah? What the hell you ta-‘  


‘Prompto,' Gladiolus interrupted. 'Be honest. What you pulled at the salon broke him.’  


‘I didn’t realise I was-‘  


‘Not the kiss Princess, it was what happened after.’  


Noctis faltered, yeah he knew. He’d seen Prompto’s heart be crushed as well as everyone else did.  


‘Noct.’ Gladiolus sighed, waiting to Noctis met his eyes. ‘Be honest. _Talk to him._ Properly this time.’  


Noctis didn’t answer for a moment, but eventually the tension twitched out of his shoulders as he looked away, nodding. Gladiolus sighed, it was the best he was gonna get.  


‘Go on, get in and make sure the kid stays warm.’  


‘You too.’  


Gladiolus' breath caught in his chest.  


‘Wha-?’  


‘Specs won’t talk to me about what’s goin’ on,' Noctis rushed out, quietly, 'but he talks to you. So…I get if he doesn’t want to tell me, but…just look after him for me. Pl-?’  


‘Highness, is everything okay?’  


Noctis startled as did Gladiolus as Ignis’ head peeked round the door, having clearly finished setting Prompto up for the night and wondering where the other one had ran off to.  


Noctis walked past humming something non-committal before heading into his room.  


‘Highness, I shall leave you to your night.' Ignis continued, ignoring the lack of response. 'Take care not to do something too foolish.’  


Noctis snorted before moving to close the door.  


‘You too.’  


The door closed and locked leaving a confused Ignis to ponder his statement, where Gladiolus reeled at the interpretations.  


How perceptive _was_ the kid?  


Pushing it away for now Gladiolus cracked his knuckles.  


‘Shall we get going?’  


Ignis pulled on his gloves, snapping them in place.  


‘Indeed.’


	40. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is a strange motivator...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am blown away by the response I am getting for this fic. I am indescribably happy that you are all enjoying this madness. So here it is: Chapter 40! The intermission is nearly over and then we move forward. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it took me rather long to hammer out.

Prompto stared into the fire before him, only pulling himself away from his distraction when he felt the sofa dip next to him as Noctis sat down a good foot away from him, resting his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands before exhaling, pulling back and scratching at his hair.  


Pulling himself away from his fatigue, Prompto sat up.  


_***pop*** _   


‘Thanks, Noct.’ He said, breaking the silence, Noctis twitching at the sudden sounds.  


‘Huh? Oh, no problem.’ A small smile graced his features as his shoulders relaxed, ‘had to do something special, since I’m an idiot and forgot, I’m just sorry that I forgot in the first place. And erm...speaking of apologies, I er- I'm sorr-‘  


Noctis faltered, mouth opening and closing, eyes darting away intermittently. Across the sofa, Prompto tugged at the sleeves of the hoodie around him, feeling his gut squirm with nervousness at Noctis’ sudden shifts in demeanour. Normally, Prompto would just throw a quip into the conversation, drag a subject from the ether and get them both laughing about nonsense. Once before when he'd first stopped over at Noct's they had just talked into the night, laughing and joking until the sun rose and a rather irate Ignis burst in talking about ‘responsibility’ and ‘importance of proper sleep’, they’d gone to school and fell asleep before the end of first period. It had been a great day.  


Before, Prompto could just be a good friend and alleviate any problems his buddy had, but now, something had changed; something had shifted and everything hung unspoken like smoke in the air, suffocating them both. Prompto’s heart clenched.  


_It’s all my fault._   


‘I’m sorry.’  


Prompto’s eyes opened at the declaration from Noctis.  


_What?_   


‘You don’t have anything to apologise for dude, I mean, what are you talking abo-?‘he started, freezing when Noctis turned to him suddenly.  


‘I’m sorry.’ Noctis repeatedly, more firmly. ‘I should…I shouldn’t have done what I-, what I did it, it wasn’t right, Prom I’m… _urgh!_ ’  


Noctis exhaled in frustration before standing up, pacing by the fire. Prompto pulled his knees up to his chest, the sudden shift in atmosphere chilling him as he tried to control his breaths.  


_It wasn’t right?_   


What wasn’t right? This wasn’t about the Crownsguard thing is it? Damn he’s already shown that he’s a liability, to think he’d entertained it, how could he protect Noctis when he was away with the faeries most of his time?  


  


**Ooh I’m a faery now, Little Jen? Cool. Always wanted to fly…**   


  


Prompto’s fingers twitched violently on his knees as he forcibly tried not to clasp his hands against his ears. Prompto just wanted to jump up and move himself, adrenaline making him want to bounce, but with Noctis stalking in front of him…  


Prompto stayed where he was.  


_If it’s not the Crownsguard thing then…_   


Then this was about…  


  


_Oh._   


  


Looking back and forth and exhaling trying to get his thoughts in order along with the anxiety tripping through his stomach, Noctis turned to Prompto once again seeing him shrink in on himself on the sofa, swamped in Noctis' own hoodie and staring into nothing. Noctis’ heart panged painfully in his chest. He had somehow already managed to fuck this up. Two seconds in and he just couldn’t say…say what? That he li-…that he li-…  


_‘Fuck.’_ He whispered, vehemently. He couldn’t even _think_ it with confidence!  


Prompto flinched before tapping his fingers on his knees in a rapid tempo and biting on his lip.  


‘Heh…bud..can, erm-‘ he started, ‘wha-what’s buggin ya? Care to share?’  


An attempt at levity that fell flat and Prompto darted his eyes away quickly when he realised it.  


Noctis gulped. He was exhausted yet jittery, his back was hurting and gods he didn’t know where to start with unpacking everything, and the biggest, largest damn Bahamut sized fear right now was that he’d lose someone he finally, finally, had who he cared for. Really _cared_ for. Shaking his hands slightly he allowed a shaky exhale. He’d already lost Luna all those years ago. He’d finally made a connection with someone and it had been ripped away in a day of fire and blood. He’d been inconsolable for days afterwards, crying himself sick as Ignis held him in fitful nightmares. It took his Father calling Carbuncle to give him back his dreams and a Glaive approaching him where he sat in his wheelchair, staring out of the window with dead eyes to bring him back. The Glaive had smiled a calm smile saying they recovered something from the car that probably belonged to him? Noctis had broken down once more clutching the red leather notebook, slapping through the pages clumsily with bandaged fingers till he reached the first page with the little blue flower pinned with golden wax. Ever since Umbra wandered into his room to take the notebook back Noctis had protected that small hope that one day he could save her from the Empire, a hope that got buried a little farther with every report of the Empire’s wins and Lucius’ losses, but was nursed back carefully every time he got a reply in the notebook, the proof that she was alive and there was a _chance._  


He shuddered in pain as he looked now in front of him at his first real friend, sat twitching on the sofa in fear and hurt. A friend whom he had developed feelings for without his notice and before he could figure everything out had acted on his impulses then destroyed him with his accidental callousness. His friend was for some reason still here, but he felt like it was hanging from a thread, that he could lose him, that he could be alone again. The suddenness of it had him nearly falling into those arms and never letting go…  


‘Noct..?’  


Noctis blinked realising he’d been staring before darting his gaze out to the window, blackness pressed against the glass.  


It all hammered through Noctis in a rush, had- was this it? Had he ruined this? Was it Luna all over again?  


_Had he lost his friend?_   


‘Noct, fuck…bud breath, oi!’  


Hands. Hands were touching him, his arms, his shoulders that were heaving with the force of his shudders, his knees digging into the carpet beneath them, Noctis couldn’t think outside of the sweet scent before him the warmth pressing into his arms, he just needed-  


Prompto's breath was slammed out of him as he found himself being pulled tightly against Noctis’ shuddering form, stunned as he heard the breaths turn into sobs, his heart clenched painfully at the sound. Bewildered, Prompto clutched at Noctis just as tightly, whispering assurances that everything was okay, that he was here because his mind was spinning and _what the hell was he supposed to do here?_  


Noctis sounded like he was in so much _pain_ , what the hell had gotten into his head? What did he miss? He was useless, he was supposed to be the one to help, the one to comfort but he…fuck even in this he was just so…so…  


  


_Worthless._   


Prompto couldn’t help the tears that came down his own cheeks as he held his friend through his breakdown, feeling disgusted with himself that he was taking any comfort from their embrace.  


_What the hell’s wrong with me? Get a grip Prompto, this isn’t about you!_   


**Oooh this is all you, trust me…**   


Scrunching his eyes against it Prompto shuddered a breath ignoring the whisper, gripping Noctis’ hoodie tighter, feeling Noctis reciprocate. The scent that had him burying his nose into the hoodie earlier dragged Prompto down. He should be helping Noctis through whatever had happened but he _needed_ this, he wanted this. He wanted to drown in that warmth and never let go. Pulling his head back, Prompto buried his face into the crook of Noctis neck, clutching him close, slamming the guilt down, the feeling of wrong, of doing something he shouldn’t because his heart was hurting and this was helping and Shiva help him he wasn’t strong he was just a weak, weak fool who grabs onto any sliver of compassion, crying out for someone, _anyone_ to…  


Soft lips crashed onto his suddenly, wet and salted with tears, shuddering violently as they pushed against his own, a hand gripping at the base of his skull, keeping him close and Prompto should stop this, should pull back because it wasn’t right, they should talk they should…but he was weak…so _weak_ ….  


Prompto pushed back with the same desperation lips parting, slipping against each other in gasps before slamming back, hand scrambling to clutch, touch, _press_ …Prompto’s back hit the floor as Noctis pushed against him, lips moving in rhythm with his body, shakes equally from fear and the building arousal between them both. Prompto pushed up against the firm body against him, his own crying out for anything to stop this vicious rush of adrenaline that crushed his heart and left his muscles wound up, tight and loose. Just make all the noises _stop_. Noctis reacted by pushing back, hand gripping at Prompto’s hip, the other still cradling his head, pressing their lips together like he was dying and Prompto was the only cure. His shudders ran through Prompto as tongues twisted against each other, breaths arrested in their repose. Noctis’ hips pressed against Prompto’s own and Prompto moaned into Noctis’ mouth, causing Noctis to pull back violently; breath coming out in pants hot against Prompto’s face, eyes still full of tears.  


  


_Don’t…_ Prompto’s thoughts whispered.  


  


Noctis sat up on his knees as though he’d been electrocuted, shock on his features.  


‘I…Prom, shit I shouldn’t ‘ave…I…’ he struggled to say.  


Prompto stared at Noctis, who was twitching with the look of someone who wanted to be anywhere but where he was, eyes wide in fear and Prompto felt his heart turn to stone.  


_Seems things never change._   


‘Prom I’m sorry I…’ Noctis stumbled as Prompto pulled himself up and away from where his legs had been tangled in Noctis’. ‘It was wrong of me to-‘  


‘So it was a mistake?’ Prompto asked, coldly.  


Noctis was taken aback, seeing Prompto’s eyes harden as they stared at him.  


‘huh? Wha-‘  


‘Not cool Noct. Like bad, really fucking bad.’  


Cold washed through Noctis as Prompto stood up quickly, turning towards the door.  


‘Prompt, no. Wait!’ He scrambled to follow, ‘it wasn’t like tha-‘.  


‘I’ll not be a toy to be used at a whim.’ Prompto shouted over his shoulder before pinning him with a glare that could freeze Ravatogh. ‘Find someone else for that, _Your Highness._ ’  


Noctis flinched at the title, grabbing Prompto’s arm before he could open the door but Prompto slapped his arm away, anger roaring through his veins.  


‘Don’t fucking touch me!’ He growled, stepping away.  


Noctis’ breaths were hammering out of him, _nononono this wasn’t happening, he can’t lose him he can’t…_  


_You’re a fucking Prince act like it!_   


‘Prompto, stop!’ he ordered, spinning Prompto round, pressing him against the door, gripping his arms tightly. ‘Stop, please.’  


‘I said don-‘  


‘Let me speak!’  


The authority in Noctis’ voice shut Prompto’s mouth with a click, his jaw tensed and eyes narrowed, the challenge clear. Noctis was still shaking from everything that had cascaded through him but he straightened his back. He was done with this.  


‘Be my boyfriend.’  


…  


_***pop*** _   


…  


Only the sounds of their breaths and the fire echoed through the room as the statement hung in the air. All imperious façade gone as Noctis struggled to maintain his schooled features, his mental facepalm almost making him physically flinch. But he had to stay focused, his eyes piercing Prompto’s, begging him to realise, to see how much he needs him to be with him. How he can’t lose him.  


Prompto’s answer was to roll his eyes, thudding his head back against the door behind him.  


‘This isn’t funny Noct…’  


‘I’m not laughing.’  


‘Bad joke.’ He retorted, matching his stare.  


‘Not joking.’  


‘You don’t mean th-‘  


‘I mean it.’  


‘You don’t’  


‘Do.’  


‘Don’t’  


‘I _do!_ ’  


‘You can’t.’  


‘I can.’  


‘Noc-‘  


‘I like you.’  


‘Stop…’  


Noctis moved closer, hands loosening their grip to clasp Prompto’s face carefully as Prompto’s anger slipped away from him, daring for a moment to believe what he was seeing, what he was hearing.  


‘Prompto, please. I. Like. You, and I need to know your answer.’ Noctis continued, eyes searching his friend’s begging with all of his being that his words reach him. ‘I’m serious about this and I’m serious about _you_. I’m sorry for hurting you, for doing things the wrong way. I was…Prompto I was _scared_ , scared that I’d lose you and I can’t do that, I can’t do that.’  


‘Noct, don’t play me bud, don’t do this.‘ Prompto stuttered, his breath hitching not daring to believe the words coming out of his friend’s mouth. Was this really happening? Of everything that had happened to him, could he really…  


_Could I really have this?_   


‘Prompto, I’ll never do that. I swear it to you. On all that I am, I swear it. I didn’t realise how serious this was but I know. I know now. So Prom please; give me your answer.’  


Faces inches away from each other they could feel each other’s breath. Prompto closed his eyes, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, swept away automatically by Noctis’ thumbs as Prompto smiled, allowing the words in, allowing them to sweep away the last remnants of pain from believing it was his parents all over again, hugs turning cold and smiles becoming forced. He allowed himself to let it all back in, feeling for the first time in a long time…  


_Warm._   


‘You didn’t exactly ask me anything dude.’ He laughed quietly, eyes still closed.  


Noctis huffed in amusement, _yeah good point well made._  


Easily fixed.  


‘Prompto, will you stay, as my boyfriend?’ he asked, stroking over Prompto’s freckles carefully. ‘Are you with me?’  


Prompto exhaled, his smile widening as he nodded, opening his eyes, looking into Noctis’. Those eyes that had drawn him in all those years ago and had never let him go. He’d already pledged his life to him so Prompto nodded once more and said the only thing he could, a shaky smile on his face.  


‘Ever at your side.’


	41. A mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...what did Ignis and Gladiolus get up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys, guuuuuuyyyyysssssss you are all awesome! Seriously thank you for supporting this, checking it out random chapter after chapter despite the fact i'm still not at the main plot but we're getting there! Promise (honest), it's gonna happen :D
> 
> Hope you all have the best weeks and virtual hugs to you all, or cookie, or sliced meats and various cheeses, whatever floats your shipping boat, let's go! :D

‘So are we at hang them upside down by their dressing gowns angry, or hide all their left socks angry, cause I’m leaning towards ceiling hanging.’  


Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladiolus’ attempt at levity, turning the car down the street that would lead down towards Prompto’s family home.  


‘I’m at the 'twist some nails out of their fingers' angry myself, but I can do that while they’re hung upside down as well as below so feel free.’  


Gladiolus frowned.  


‘Bit dark there Iggy.’  


‘Prompto is only safe and comfortable right now because you and Noct broke into his house and kidnapped him to the Citadel. Those people have no right to call themselves parents.’  


Ignis had always been brusque when he got focused on something, Gladiolus knew from experience (college had been _hell_ ), but the coldness in Ignis’ statement gave him pause.  


‘Iggs, we’re gonna go talk to them, not kill them even if they're even there. You know that, right?’  


Ignis’ hands tightened on the wheel as the car eased down the final turn, bringing the house into view, leather creaking in the quiet car. Gladiolus studied his friend as streetlights waved across his profile before coming to a stop.  


Ignis didn’t answer.  


‘Ignis, stay in the car.’ Gladiolus huffed, undoing his seatbelt and exiting the vehicle. Wide-eyed Ignis’ head snapped to him before scrambling to remove himself from his seat. Gladiolus had already come round the car, holding the door closed.  


‘Gladiolus, unhand the door this instant.’  


Gladiolus shook his head before looking up to the house, something had flickered past his peripheral. Looking around he saw nothing to explain the movement. Must have been a cat or something.  


A car door slamming snapped his attention back, an irate Ignis staring at him across the roof of the black sedan. Quick git had jumped out of Gladiolus’ door.  


‘I’ll not be held in the car like a child, Gladiolus.’  


Gladiolus sighed, pinching the top of his nose. There was too much to unpack here, how does he tell his friend that he’s not acting himself, has not been acting himself all day and he doesn’t wanna handle a wild card at the moment when he’s basically committing a crime by breaking and entering a house that he already broke into earlier?  


Simple, he doesn’t.  


‘Fine. But let me lead Iggy, stay behind me this ti-.’  


Okay he absolutely saw something that time, eyes flicking back to the house bouncing from window to window trying to spot what he had caught before. Ignis walked up to his side, eyes also on the house.  


‘Looks like somebody’s home.’he said, quietly, argument momentarily forgotten.  


‘You saw it too?’  


‘Briefly. A flash of something. A light.’  


‘Folk’d just put the main lights on…’  


‘Unless they didn’t want to be seen.’ Ignis finished.  


Gladiolus nodded, heading forward.  


‘Stay behind me.’  


Thankfully Ignis didn’t argue this time, falling into pace with Gladiolus as he headed round the open gate, ducking away from the windows and moving towards the kitchen door he broke earlier. Now he was closer to the building he could hear soft footsteps and rustling from inside the house, though it was hard to locate where it was coming from, the sound bouncing out of the broken kitchen door.  


He wasn’t even sure how many were in there. Or who it was. Could be a burglar, taking advantage of the easy entry and empty house, though it could easily be someone else. Prompto had been attacked by some shady people before, right? Gladiolus didn’t know the circumstances behind that though. Prompto hadn’t said.  


Heading into the kitchen, carefully moving to not disturb the wood or make unnecessary noise, Gladiolus raised his fist, glad to hear Ignis halt behind him as he listened carefully.  


Now inside, he could hear that the shuffling was coming from upstairs where he had first seen the light flicker past. He moved slowly through the door leading to the corridor. It was when something thudded above him that Gladiolus crouched down suddenly, heart slamming in his chest.  


What in the astral’s names was he doing? He had no information as to who was in here and no information as to how many, whether they were armed and as far as he was concerned Ignis still didn’t count as back-up. His physical training had begun in earnest, he knew that much but to what extent he had no idea. Not to mention that Ignis had only been trained in halls, he hadn’t faced real combat.  


Mix in Ignis’ odd behaviour and you had a dangerous combination.  


Suddenly Gladiolus was questioning the wisdom of heading in, uninformed and without back-up.  


Dumb as all hells is what it was. They had to get out. The footsteps moved towards the stairs.  


Turning carefully, Gladiolus motioned to Ignis to head back towards the kitchen. Ignis frowned, looking up towards the stairs as footsteps began to descend.  


_Turn back Iggy!_   


Motioning his hand quickly Gladiolus widened his eyes in panic, there was a pause and another glance up and then reluctantly Ignis finally moved, carefully shuffling back, still crouched low. Gladiolus followed as the steps came closer, sliding against the wall just as the steps reached the corridor, echoing on the laminate.  


Carefully, Gladiolus breathed deeply, trying to calm his heart which was currently pounding in his ears, damn he needed to hear! The footsteps went into the living area, before the sound of drawers being opened quickly filled the house.  


_So burglar_ , Gladiolus surmised, _and alone too._  


Get out of the house. Call the police. We still don’t know if they're armed.  


Turning once more to Ignis who had been in front of him by the table, Gladiolus’ heart stopped. _He wasn’t there._  


How hadn’t he heard him go past?  


Eyes darting around the kitchen, Gladiolus tried not to panic when he couldn’t spot him, a venture that failed as a scream tore through the house.  


Startled into action with adrenaline clenching his gut Gladiolus ran towards the living area, slamming the light on as the scream continued.  


Ignis was stood in the centre of the room, drawers open and papers scattered and a boy who could only have been 16 years old writhed on the floor, his arm in an un-natural angle to his side and Ignis’ boot heel crunching into the crease between his groin and thigh.  


With a cry Gladiolus grabbed Ignis by the shoulders, pulling him off the kid whose screams became sobs as the pressure was released. Ignis’ eyes didn’t leave the kid as he was pulled back, his face completely devoid of emotion as he stood, calmly, breathing evenly. Gladiolus carefully let go of his shoulders, feeling sick as Ignis stayed completely still, eyes watching the boy impassively.  


Turning to the boy Gladiolus quickly crouched down to check his condition.  


‘Pe-please! Please I’m so-I’m sorry! Don’t-Don’t hurt me I’m sorry I’m sorryimsorry…’ the kid babbled, eyes wide.  


Gladiolus raised his hands, showing he had no intent to harm him, eyes trying to ascertain the extent of what had happened. The hood strings of the kids hoodie had been pulled tight against his throat, exposing his face, short brown hair and hazel eyes, pimples flicked across his cheeks. Eyes wide with fear and pain.  


‘I ain’t gonna hurt you kid, easy.’ He said, keeping his register low and calm. ‘What’s your name?’  


The kid hiccupped, his sobs becoming whimpers as his eyes darted between the two men. What was this good cop bad cop? But looking at the dead-ass gaze from the one still stood in the corner, he’ll take his chances with the big guy.  


‘Te-Terry, n-name’s Terry.’  


Gladiolus nodded.  


‘Alright Terry, I’m gonna loosen the hoodie okay? Then check your arm, is that alright?’  


Heart hammering, Terry reluctantly nodded. Any movement of his own sent shooting pains through his torso and leg, his limbs shaking from the cold.  


Gladiolus moved closer, carefully telegraphing his movements before loosening the strings on the hood, Terry releasing a gasp as the restriction was removed, tears still falling from his eyes.  


  


Ignis still didn’t move.  


  


‘Right, I need to check your arm. I’m not gonna move the hoodie, put I’m gonna put slight pressure on the area.’  


‘D-do what you need to do man, just make it quick.’ he panted.  


Gladiolus nodded once more. The bravado was worrying, it pointed towards the kid possibly going into shock. He was already shaking. Once again telegraphing his movements the best he could Gladiolus placed slight pressure around the shoulder and arm.  


The kid’s scream tore through the room once more, before being muffled suddenly by Ignis’ hand clamping over his mouth.  


‘Ignis, let him go!’  


‘Do you want all of the neighbourhood bearing down upon us?’ he replied. ‘We could do without the company.’  


‘The kid needs an ambulance so we’re gonna have company anyway now let him go!’  


‘We need more time, we must discover his intentions before the police interfere.’  


Gladiolus’ eyes widened before he grabbed Ignis wrist pulling him away from the kid, who was once again sobbing on the floor.  


‘It’s a kid Ignis, this is a burglary from a dumb kid being dumb. What the hell do you think this is?’  


‘He could be a scout for a larger force, or an informant. We cannot discount the possibility that he is dangerous!’  


‘You nearly tore his arm off Iggy! He’s not dangerous!’  


Ignis stared at Gladiolus like he was an idiot.  


‘Of course he’s not Gladiolus, I’ve made sure of that.’  


Gladiolus looked at Terry, still whimpering on the floor and felt a wave of horror wash over him. Terry’s leg was still twitching from the nerve compression, and Gladiolus had felt the clear dip on the shoulder where it had been pulled and twisted out of its socket. More frightening than that however was the discrepancy in the humorous he had felt and paired with the kid’s response to the pressure…  


The ferocity of the move has snapped the top of Terry’s arm in two.  


Five atrals-damned seconds and Ignis had snapped the kids fucking arm.  


And he hadn’t even blinked.  


‘Get out.’ Gladiolus said, softly.  


‘I beg your pardon?’  


Gladiolus fixed Ignis with a stare, pulling out his phone.  


‘Get out. Go to the end of the drive to hail the ambulance. Do not come back in here, am I understood?’  


‘How dare you presume –‘  


‘Get out Ignis!  


Terry flinched, whimpering at the raised voices. The stare-down continued before Ignis carefully readjusted his glasses, sweeping past Gladiolus in silence, the front door slamming behind him.  


Gladiolus sighed.  


_What a fucking mess._   


  


  


^.^.........................................................................................................^.^  


  


  


Cor pulled up to flashing lights outside the Argentum household and exhale carefully. Pulling out his phone he stared at the text off of Prince Noctis that simply said: _‘He’s with me.’_  


He must have read it 10 times already since he got the call. Anything regarding Prompto and the Argentum household now got forwarded to him. It was a request that hadn’t been answered until this evening.  


So much for a night off.  


Getting out of his car he was surprised to spot the Crownsguard car across the road.  


He was even more shocked to see the ashy blond hair of one Ignis Scientia at the wheel, head resting on the wheel. Knocking on the window startled the poor boy, but Ignis composed himself quickly, removing himself from the car with a nod.  


‘Marshall.’  


‘Care to tell me what you’re doing here, Ignis?’  


Ignis glanced away quickly before sighing, looking past Cor shoulder at the sound of activity that suddenly came from the house.  


Turning Cor saw a young boy being wheeled out on a gurney, looking dazed, probably sedated; his arm held at a strange angle.  


Who on Eos was that? And why was Gladiolus following the medics to the ambulance with an Officer in tow? The Officer seemed to be taking a statement of some kind.  


‘Gladiolus.’ He interrupted, stepping forward. The officer taking a brief statement, looked up at the interruption, eyes widening in recognition. Gladiolus ducked his head, looking away.  


Ooh what shit-show had he just wandered into now…  


‘Lieutenant Rogers, Marshall.’ The officer introduced without prompting. The Marshall slowly slid his gaze across to the stubbled middle-aged man before in an immaculate uniform and a slight paunch pushing his belt forward. His eyes narrowed slightly. ‘Shouldn’t need your help tonight, I have the perp in custody.’  


Cor looked at the ambulance than over at Gladiolus.  


‘Oh?’  


‘Quite.’ Rogers nodded, ‘seems breaking and entering is this kid’s MO, neighbour called in this afternoon. Seems they couldn’t keep away.’ He clicked his pen self-importantly before tucking his notepad away with a sniff.  


‘Couldn’t keep away you say?’ he asked, getting a bad feeling as to where this was going.  


‘Nope, hooded youths these days, wandering around causin' havoc. Well at least this one’s been nice and calm about it.’ He turned to Gladiolus, ‘come on then lad, into the car with ya.’  


Gladiolus’ eyes widened and Cor sighed with an impending headache. _Ifrit’s hells._  


‘You think I did this? I told you what happened!’ Gladiolus exclaimed, unbelieving.  


‘Indeed you did,’ he said pulling out his cuffs, ‘but you expect me to believe that Terry broke in? Boy is as good as gold, has been since his Ma set him straight a few years back. You however were seen breaking in earlier and have returned to the scene of the crime. Terry tried to stop you and you bust the boy’s arm.’  


‘Wha-?!’  


Cor couldn’t believe he was about to do this without any further information as to what the hell just happened, but he wasn’t about to see Clarus’ kid paraded up on a GBH charge without clear evidence. Cor made a show of reaching into his jacket and pulling out his Crownsguard badge, looking at Rogers clear in the eyes as he flipped it open.  


‘Leonis, don’t you dar-‘ Rogers hissed.  


‘Lieutenant Rogers, in the authority of the Crown I am claiming jurisdiction over this case, all evidence and suspects are to be handed over to me that they be processed in due course according to the Insomnia Charter in the name of King Regis Lucis Caelum 113th of his name as held by Bahamut and his graces. Gladiolus get in the car.’  


Roger’s face was blotched red with rage as he slapped his handcuffs back on his belt, stuck against the Crown’s ability to steal his cases without clear cause or repercussion.  


What was it with the crown and the Argentums anyway?  


Gladiolus said nothing, not wanting to fuck this night up any further and made it over to the car where Ignis still stood, his arms wrapped around himself. Rogers hadn’t even noticed that one. They both got in the car quietly and waited.  


‘Fine, Leonis. You want the case, take it.’ Rogers spat.  


‘I believe I just did. I expect the evidence and statements on my desk by morning, including the name and address of the boy.’  


Leaving Rogers spluttering behind him, Cor approached the car, Ignis having rolled down the window at his approach.  


‘You two will follow me to the Citadel and then you two are going to explain what shitpile I just pulled you two out of.’  


Gladiolus just bowed his head, fists clenched as Ignis started the car, nodding mutely.  


The officers on scene began packing up as Cor got back into his own car, heading towards the Citadel seeing the boys follow behind.  


To think he actually believed he’d get to sleep tonight.  


Mournful him.


	42. Intermission: Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right! With this we are out of the intermission and the plot comes in! 
> 
> I realised it has been like...3 weeks since I updated and sorry about that. I've been in a bad place for like a couple of weeks now and I'm still a little shaky so...yeah.
> 
> You all have been seriously the best with your support of this and I hope that I can make this nonsense into something worth reading. Thank you, honestly it really just makes me smile :)

Noctis put down his phone after answering the rather odd message from the Marshall, inquiring to Prompto’s whereabouts and safety, with a sigh. Noctis was well aware of where Prompto was at this exact moment as Noctis’ arm and leg had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Noctis didn’t dare move despite it. Prompto had fallen asleep with a biscuit in his mouth almost as soon as they had settled down in Noctis’ room, lying on the chaise-long that they had pulled up in front of the fire.  


Worried about Prompto, Noctis had urged Prompto to eat a few more odds and sods, which led to the current predicament: a soundly asleep Prompto sprawled over Noctis with crumbs on his lips and fingers, possibly drooling on Noctis’ hoodie that he still had on.  


Noctis honestly didn’t think he’d ever been happier.  


And at the same time, he was still worried. The combination of Ignis acting strange, Gladio being clearly worried and twitchy and Prompto…  


Noctis sighed, lifting his free arm to carefully sweep Prompto’s bangs behind his ear, causing said boy to snuffle slightly, crumbs falling off his lips before settling back down. Noctis chuckled quietly despite his worry. _Sunshine, indeed._  


Leaning his head back Noctis stared at the ceiling, eyes tracing the still visible indents from Ignis’ daggers when they’d built the fort, as he thought back on everything.  


He'd nearly fucked it all up. He’d honestly nearly lost his best friend, all because he couldn’t suck it up and tell him the truth, and then…jumping on him like that? Colour flooded Noctis’ cheeks and he hoped he didn’t disturb Prompto with the sudden acceleration of his heart as his mind replayed the footage of what had happened between them. That _kiss_ …  


Exhaling a slightly shaky breath, Noctis tried not to dwell too much lest he have something more…*ahem*… _pressing_ to worry about than just his friend _(boyfriend)_ lying on him, swamped in his hoodie, soft and asleep and relaxed, hair mussed and skin perfect in the firelight…  


_Shit._  


Now that it was official, Noctis couldn’t stop thinking about it…couldn’t stop thinking about the weight pressed against him and it had never been a problem before but now he knew how he felt how he smelt how he _tasted_ …  


‘ _Mmph_.’  


Covering his eyes did nothing, the memory swimming headily through him, the breaths, the small noises, Prompto’s gasps, his _moan…_  


Noctis’ breath hitched sharply as Prompto woke, shuffling around before blinking up to look up to Noctis who was currently having a meltdown under him.  


‘Mmm..Noct you okay?’ he mumbled, still half-asleep.  


Noctis nodded, not daring himself to say anything as Prompto shifted again, pressing deliciously against hi-  


Ahhh fuck Pins and Needles! Pins and Needles!  


‘Ahh…Prom!’  


Prompto blinked awake quickly, taking in their positions before leaping up, wiping at his mouth, mortified at the drool he wiped away and…crumbs?!  


_Oh Ramuh strike me down.,_  


Noctis was in a different sort of crisis as his body still swam with warmth and arousal while his arm and leg came back to life with pins and needles skittering up and down them jolting him every time he moved.  


‘Ahhh…Sorry Prom, pins and needles.’ Noctis was quick to explain, sitting up and trying his best to shake out his limbs. Luckily the odd feeling meant his ‘problem’ was quick to go away, thank the gods. One lot of embarrassment was enough for the night.  


‘Heh, yeah sorry about crashing on you.’ Prompto chuckled, sat now on the other end of the chaise, sleeves of the hoodie wrapped round his hands, snuggled tight.  


Noctis shook his head, sitting up fully, muscles still twitching.  


‘No problem…it felt…nice.’ He admitted, sheepishly.  


Prompto nodded, head burying into the hoodie, cheeks turning red.  


….  


_*Silence*_  


…  


‘So…’‘You…’  


Prompto and Noctis looked at each other before laughing, dispelling the last of the odd tension that had been left.  


‘Kings Knight?’ Noctis prompted, picking up his phone.  


‘Hell yeah.’

  


^.^.......................................................................................^.^  


The car was silent. The tension palpable as streetlights swam past the window and Ignis calmly drove the car down the thankfully quiet roads of Insomnia, following the steady bumper of Cor’s beat up sedan towards the glittering monolith of the Citadel. Ignis’ fingers twitched randomly on the steering wheel as he expertly navigated the junctions, heading towards the outer offices a block from the main Citadel. Gladiolus spotted each flicker underneath Ignis’ eyes, every twitch at his mouth because he hadn’t taken his eyes off of him since he’d gotten into the car.  


Eventually Ignis huffed, slender finger carefully clicking the indicator on the side of the wheel. Before turning towards the underground parking.  


‘Gladiolus, it’s impolite to stare.’  


Gladiolus sighed, turning away briefly before furrowing his brow and glaring Ignis down. He was tired, unbelievably so. He wanted to wrap up in bed and stretch his limbs out beneath a warm quilt and also hit the gym a pound the shit out a bag and his muscles. A quieter part of him wanted to grab that 1000 needles whisky that was in the locked box under his old gear in the cupboard in his bedroom and not wake up for a day, but that was ignored and it was ignored _hard._  


‘What?’  


‘It’s impolite-‘  


‘What happened?’  


Ignis paused glancing briefly at Gladiolus with a puzzled look before turning the car into a parking spot adjoining Cor’s, who had already unbuckled himself and was climbing out.  


‘I believe I already explained my actions to you-‘ he started, looking away and moving to unbuckle his seatbelt.  


Gladiolus shook his head.  


‘No Ignis. What happened to _you?_ ’  


Ignis’ hand slipped on the button unlocking the belt, causing it to snap up sharply into his chest making him flinch. Breathing suddenly unsteady, Ignis opened the door stepping out of the car. Gladiolus growled, undoing his own belt before climbing out slamming the door behind him.  


‘Ignis.’ Gladiolus warned, but Ignis had already walked up to the Marshall who looked two steps away from eviscerating the both of them if he could be arsed with the energy to draw his sword.  


Gladiolus clenched his fists. He wanted to continue, he wanted to finally get an answer as to what the hells was going on but he was also painfully aware of the fact that Cor had just bailed their asses out and now wanted an explanation. So Gladiolus swallowed his anger instead, looking to Cor who was stood with his arms folded, scowling.  


Cor didn’t bother to say anything, striding away from them without looking back. The order was clear.  


_Follow._  


The white marble floors and walls were lit softly from warm white gilt sconces on the wall, adding to the point that it was now past midnight and only a skeleton guard stood in the building. It was late and they were all exhausted.  


Cor opened up a black polished wooden door with a card pulled out of his jacket and entered the room, Gladiolus gesturing to Ignis, who refused to meet his eyes hurriedly stepping into the room ahead of him.  


The room was quiet and tidy, the rustling of Cor’s jacket as he removed it to place behind his chair was loud the way things are in the dark of the night. He sat, the leather creaking before gesturing towards the seats before the desk, Gladiolus huffing down and Ignis carefully perching on the edge, eyes darting to the windows and the dark corners behind him before finally looking at Cor.  


Cor exhaled through his increasing headache. Astrals, it was hard for him to focus, when was the last full night’s sleep had he had? He couldn’t remember and he wasn’t gonna depress himself with the truth now.  


‘Either of you care to explain what the hell I just pulled you out of?’ Cor growled.  


Gladiolus shuffled, lifting to pull on his baseball cap only to remember he lost it at Prompto’s when the kid went all alter-ego ass-kicking. Dejected he dropped his arm. Despite his feeling on the matter he didn’t want to out Ignis on what he did.  


Ignis however…  


‘We went to Prompto’s house to ascertain the location of his parents and found an interloper within. I acted appropriately-‘  


‘Appropriately?!’ Gladiolus interrupted, incredulous.  


‘-And neutralised the threat before he could act.’ he continued  


‘He was a kid!’ All thoughts of protecting Ignis from Cor’s ire went flying out of the window. How could he be so damn calm about this?  


‘He was an unknown person in a place he should have been.’  


‘Fuck, Iggy WE were unknown people in a place we shouldn’t have been!’  


‘You should have let me interrogate him…’  


‘He was scared!’  


‘Information would have been invaluable…’  


‘YOU BROKE HIS DAMN ARM!’  


‘ENOUGH!’  


Cor shout silenced them both with a sudden flinch, Ignis’ knuckles turning white with the grip he had on his knees.  


Cor had heard enough. He had suspected something like this would have happened in the fallout of the mission out of Cavaugh, but to think it would become this bad?  


The Citadel seriously needed to reconsider its PTSD policy; cause they fucked up.  


And guess who was now stuck fixing it again.  


_Damn fucking kids._  


Cor remembered the fallout of his first mission. Well, he says he remembers but the truth is, it barely registered. He had continued his duties in a haze, lost to everything that wasn’t: ‘stand there’ ‘guard this’ ‘attack that’ ‘kill them…’  


The snap he remembers. That moment is seared into his mind quite strongly, the moment it all came back. It had been too similar, too close to what he had gone through. A few badly placed phrases and he was back there, face in the dirt and blood soaking his hands ears ringing with mortar fire and he had reacted as though he was back, as though he was there.  


A handful of recruits had paid for it dearly. 3 lads were still dealing with the injuries he’d inflicted that day so long ago, one he found out about 10 years ago had died from complications, seemed one punch had caused an aneurysm that had sat dormant in his head for years. Went out one day to get a coffee from his favourite store a block from his house and never came back. Cor had gone to the funeral, standing in the back, knowing that whatever forgiveness he had managed to wrestle out of the incident was wiped.  


He’d killed a lot of people at that point, but never one of his own. Sometimes on the bad days he’d scrub his knuckles raw, not quite able to get the stains out…the good days…well, he finds he can’t quite recall them.  


And now it seemed Ignis was going through the same thing.  


‘So from your bickering I am to believe you broke into Argentum’s house and Ignis apprehended a burglar?’  


Both Ignis and Gladiolus nodded despite the tension still seeping through them. Exhaling heavily, Cor thought of the damn paperwork that was going to be slapped on his desk tomorrow. Any details he could sort out another time, they all needed rest. Emotions were running high and would only cause further problems tonight. Best sleep on it, revisit in the morning.  


Nodding to himself Cor stood, decision made.  


‘Dismissed then. Ignis, we shall talk tomorrow afternoon, come back here when you have time, I’ll be here cleaning up this mess. You need to debrief me on the mission and on your training.’  


Ignis eyes widened, darting quickly to Gladiolus before back to Cor.  


Oh.  


Oh, _fuck._  


Ignis hadn’t fucking told Gladio.  


Jaw tensing at seeing the momentary panic flash through Ignis, Cor felt the twinge of one who had just spectacularly fucked up.  


‘S-sir, I already debriefed. The matter was settled.’ Ignis faltered, Gladiolus was stock still; realisation settling into his bones as his heart thudded uncomfortably in his chest.  


‘The matter was not settled to me. I expect you here tomorrow, understood?’  


Carefully, Ignis nodded, eyes focusing somewhere on the floor, the tension of his shoulders falling. Cor frowned, suddenly faced with the truth that before him was a boy not even out of his teens yet. Cor had been younger than him when he first went to War, but that was no reason for children to be sent out to the front lines.  


‘Dismissed.’  


Cor turned, returning to the desk to grab his jacket, hearing Ignis stand. He sighed as he put it on. _Clarus had a damn lot to answer for._ Cor thought as he turned to the son who was so much like his Father sometimes it was damn uncanny, as he heard the chair slam into the ground as Gladiolus stood up with enough force to tip it over, his fists shaking as he strode up to Cor.  


‘What. Fucking. Mission?’  


  


^.^...................................................................................^.^  


  


Across the city, tucked beneath the city boundary a teenage boy gasped, trying to catch his breath. His face was cut across the cheek and blood crusted his knuckles. His blond hair, half shaved off of his head caught in the bright floodlights attached to high poles above him before he ducked back into the shadows breathing heavily. His body ached with the exertion but he forced himself to keep going. Almost tripping over stray bottles that littered the pockmarked street, he stumbled away from the warehouse that he had just escaped. He had no idea how long he had been there, or what they had been trying to do to him, but he felt the movement of something in his chest, fucking maniacs had been trying to put something in him when he’d managed to wrestle free and part of it was still fucking attached.  


‘Where you at, boy?!’  


He whimpered at the sound of the shout, echoing across the high walls as the buildings surrounded him. His vision blurred as he forced himself to keep moving forward.  


Fuck, he just wanted to go home.  


A figure appeared suddenly at his left with a shout, tackling him to the floor. The kid screamed, lashing out, punching and kicking to no avail as the tail caught up, grabbing his arms behind his back as the other punched him in the face. He felt a crack under his eye as the punches rained down, darkness encroaching on his mind as the fight fell out of him, falling limply forward, head contacting the broken concrete as his captor let him fall.  


‘Ice ‘im,’ the voice said, ‘there’s others.’  


A shuffle and the boy heard the click of a gun barrel behind his head. A tear finally fell as his final thought passed through his mind before the harsh shout of the gun shattered the air.  


_There's no one left to remember me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit legit made me sad to write...

**Author's Note:**

> Always thankful for Kudos and Comments. Drop me a shout :)


End file.
